Shadow and Light Book 1
by AUUMAN
Summary: it starts out on a world called antar which is conflcted with war what happnes u ask read and find out XD- ohh and plz reveiw


Royal Palace, Antar

The city had been under siege for hours. Bombs were dropping one after the other and many buildings were nothing but craters. It had only been a matter of minutes between the initial attack and the defeat of the city's outer defenses. Everyone knew that someone had betrayed them, it was the only way the invaders could have progressed so far and so quickly but at the very least the palace's shield hadn't been compromised...

"This is my fault." Vilandra said as she sat by the throne

"No it's not." Ava said, "Kivar found our weakness and used it on you, you couldn't have helped it. If he could have gotten to me he would have used me."

"But..." Vilandra started to say but Ava reached over and kissed the other girl.

"It wasn't your fault." Ava said as she parted, leaving Vilandra more visibly relaxed

Rath and Zan then entered, both headed straight to the girls. "We're losing power. The shield will only last a little longer." Zan said

"No." Ava said

"This is it then." Rath said

"Not quite. My mother has a plan." Zan said

"Zan, we've thought this over. The humans are just too dangerous." Rath said

"But it could give us enough of a second chance." Vilandra said

"Then we should do it." Rath said and Ava nodded

All four stood up and moved to each other. They all held hands as Zan's mother entered with the most senior doctor in the empire. She looked at her son and the three he had taken as lovers, all four ruled over Antar and its holdings and were the leading members of their houses. The King's mother knew the parents of Vilandra, Rath and Ava all too well; their separate families had been friends since before their race took control of Antar.

They were the Rulan, a hidden species among normal Antarians. At least hidden until they could take no more of what was happening around them. The violence and disregard of the Antarians in their past forced the Rulan into breaking their secret existence and take control of everything from the people that were harming their world.

The doctor approached the Royal 4 and carefully the doctor inserted a needle into the arms of all four. After taking blood from all of them he slowly placed the four vials of blood in a case.

"Is that going to be enough?" Rath asked

"It's more than enough, your Majesty."

"What about our status, will that affect our lives on Earth?" Zan asked

"Earth hunted down their version of the Rulan. The last one, we believe, was killed about 2 centuries ago. In order for you to be completely hidden I will suppress your abilities to enter the Change. You will still have the normal abilities of Antarians but it's safer if you can't Change."

Zan nodded, "Is there any way that it can come back..." he said just as there was a massive tremor throughout the palace.

"THE SHIELD IS FAILING!" a voice said, echoing through the halls of the palace.

"Go, quickly." Zan said to the doctor

He took hold of the case and ran out through a door. In minutes the ship was launched, narrowly avoiding the enemies weapons as they were fired on. Zan's mother left at the same time, travelling in a diplomatic shuttle to Larek's home where she would be safe. Zan moved to the three others and as the doors started to thump loudly from someone trying to get through them, he kissed each one. His hands caressed Ava, Rath and Vilandra before they all turned to the door.

"At least our families are safe off world." Vilandra said

"I just hope our new selves can do what's needed." Rath said

"It's prophecy. It's as old as the Rulan, we always knew four of us would journey to Earth in new bodies." Zan said

"Yeah but I never thought I would be one of them." Ava said

"Let's do this." Zan said

The doors burst open and as smoke from outside poured in, several Antarians entered and pointed their weapons at the Royal Four.

"Well, well, well. If it's not Zan, it's been too long." Kivar said

"Kivar." Zan said

"Finally our people would be free of you...you...animals." Kivar spat.

"You would have destroyed yourselves if we didn't take over." Zan said, "We've healed this planet."

"Yes." Kivar smiled, "Now, here's your reward."

The four looked Kivar dead in the eye. Then their eyes changed, they became a deep blue and green fur began to cover their skin. Their hands became like claws and their teeth sharpened and grew longer. Their whole bodies grew and their muscles became more defined. All four looked primal, a cross between animal and Antarian.

"Filthy Animals." Kivar spat

The four charged toward Kivar and his forces, they leaped up and ran along the walls before gravity brought them back down to the ground but they landed on their feet, never stopping in their charge. Each used their powers to attack as well as their primal strength. All Kivar needed to do was shoot. The room was filled with streaks of red energy as the shot countless shots at the royal four.

Meanwhile, the ship that contained their blood travelled through the emptiness of space as it carried its precious cargo to their new home. In the days that followed the Rulan did what they could to hide. Kivar rallied many of the people to rebel against their ruler, spouting messages of hate & fear that fed the most dreaded thoughts of the people and drive more and more to his cause. For a time, many hid under Larek's protection and he was able to get at least a handful out of the system. Kivar did whatever he could to hunt every single last Rulan down.

Liz's Bedroom, Parker Residence, Roswell, 2 Weeks before the Shooting

In the night sky a full moon shone brightly down on the small town. Its light filled Liz's bedroom and bathed Liz as she slept on her bed. She was tossing and turning as her dreams took over her mind. For three nights a month since her sixteenth birthday, during every full moon the dreams came and they were always the same. Not that she remembered any of them.

Dreamscape~~~~~

Liz was in a deep jungle; sunlight barely could be seen through the thick branches from the surrounding trees. She was completely naked but never felt exposed. All around her, she felt as though the animals were watching her. However there was only one of each type, only one reptile, one bird, one bear, a wolf, a bat, a horse, others and off to the side there was a lake with a shark jumping out of the water and then back under.

Then from behind her she heard a branch snap, and a loud roar. Liz started to run, she could hear the animal from behind her starting to chase after her as the other animals left. She kept running, never looking back as she began to sweat. Her blood was pumping in her veins as fear began to build and build. As she ran through the branches and pushed some away, others began to cut into her skin and let the blood run free. All through it, Liz may have been running but she felt as though she was being pushed, being guided onward. She never saw the animal that chased her but she never stopped hearing it, or feeling that it was getting closer.

Then everything suddenly darkened and Liz tripped over a large piece of stone masonry. Above her the sun had been replaced with a big and bright full moon as she lay on the ground before a ruined temple, immediately in front of her was a set of stone steps and flanking it on either side were statues of varying big cats. She started to climb the steps, Liz felt the eyes of the statues on her, following her every step as she climbed to the top.

Then at the top, a flat surface with a single doorway into the building, Liz looked into the blackness that filled the door. Another roar came from behind her and Liz looked back, she started to move backwards, further on the temple top until she was almost at the door. Then the roar came from the door, Liz looked back just in time to see a giant cat pounce toward her. Liz recoiled away; bringing her hands up to shield herself but the animal passed right through her and vanished.

Real World~~~~~

As Liz slept, her parents were in her room looking down on her as she writhed under the covers.

"It's nearly time." Nancy said

"By the next full moon I'd say. One month." Jeff replied

"Should...should we tell her everything?" Nancy asked

"I don't want to, but how can we not. Everyone in our world knows about this, sooner or later Liz will find out. It's best that it comes from us."

"She'll never have a normal life if we tell her."

"As much as I want her to have that kind of life, this is her destiny." Jeff said

"It doesn't mean she has to follow it." Nancy said

"I don't know how she could get out of it." Jeff looked back down at Liz and the girl stopped moving. "The dream is over, we should go."

Together her parents slipped out of the bedroom and returned to their own. Liz woke up soon after, she didn't remember most of the dream but the image of the cat that leaped into her was there. More precisely, the image of its eyes was there. Slowly Liz got out of bed and went into her bathroom where she splashed water on her face. She looked up and into the mirror above the sink, for a split second her eyes were that of the cat. Liz had to do a double take on it and as she looked back for the second time her eyes were normal.

"Ugnnnn...I need more sleep." Liz mumbled as she returned to her bed and collapsed on it, falling back into an even deeper slumber before she even got under the covers. One thing about the dreams, the body resting was not something that happens. All activities in it were as though it was really happening, with the exception of any physical harm.

Outside Evans Residence, 16:00 the Next Day

School had finished and Max was walking home with Isabel Davidson walking next to him. After they hatched from their pods and emerged from the cave, they were found on the road and taken into care. They were practically inseparable but despite that they were adopted separately. Max went to the Evans and Isabel went to another couple.

Not only did it turn out that they were adopted by two couples who were next door neighbors, but their bedroom windows looked out onto each other and were only a couple of meters apart. The two sets of parents watched as their new children got closer and closer. Every night the pair would open their windows and just look at each other before they feel asleep.

Then talked constantly with each other and as they grew older they would carry on conversations late into the night. Sometimes they even put a couple of planks of wood out from their windowsills to bridge the gap between their rooms and visit each other. Eventually Michael appeared and all immediately recognized each other and their friendship began.

Then one week ago Isabel's life was devastated. Her parents were killed in a car accident, a drunk driver clipped their car and they were sent head first into tree. She was walking back from school when it happened, they arrived at their houses to find Sheriff Valenti's SUV parked outside. He walked out of the Evans house when they saw them coming down the street and approached the two with Max's parents standing on their front porch. He asked her inside and then told her, she felt dick, dizzy and confused all at the same time, Max helped her remain standing long enough to get her into a chair. That night she stayed at their house, not that she slept but Max gave her his bed and he took the sofa, she couldn't even think of going home.

The only thing that Isabel had was Max and he helped a lot. All through it he never left her side and held her close during the funeral. With the help of Max's father, Isabel wasn't returned to the care of the state. She became fully emancipated, her parents had left her everything in their will from the fully paid for house and car to every last little knick-knack in the house that they had collected over the years.

They were careful people and made sure that Isabel would be well taken care of if something happened to them, not that they expected anything to happen. However, Isabel knew that her resources would only stretch so far and that she would need a job before long. In the mean time she had something even more depressing to do.

"I'll see you in a minute." Max said to Isabel as she walked into her house and he headed to his.

Isabel smiled back at him as they paused to look at each other before entering their respective houses. Max went inside and immediately went to the kitchen where his mother was checking on the laundry.

"Hi mom." Max said

"Hey honey." Diane answered, "How's Isabel?"

"Not good, but she'll be okay." Max said

"It's good that she has you in her life. You have told her that if she ever needs anything she just has to ask us right?"

"Yeah, I told her and she said thank you."

"And that she's more than welcome to come over for dinner as usual."

"Yes mom."

"Well, it's good that you're home I could use your help with..."

"Eh..."

"Max? What's up?" Diane asked

"I promised Isabel I would go over. She's...uh...she's packing up some of her parents stuff. Clothes and things. I told her I would help." Max said

"Oh of course. Isn't it a little soon?"

"She's not getting rid of them or anything. She's just...you know, packing it. I think she thinks it'll help and right now I just want to be there for her. What is it you needed help with?"

"It's not important. The air conditioning is acting up and needs your special touch."

Max smiled, "I'll take care of it."

He then left the room. A minute later the air conditioning in the house came on and then there was the sound of the front door opening and closing. Diane just leaned against a kitchen counter to look at the nearest air vent and smiled, "How the hell does he do that?" she asked herself

Davidson Residence...

Max let himself in; he, Isabel and their parents had a long-standing open door policy with regard to the coming and going of the two children. As Max entered, he immediately went upstairs to Isabel's parent's bedroom. He found her sitting on the large bed with her father's bathrobe in her hands, she could still smell his aftershave and she was crying.

Max sat next to her and held Isabel's hand. "It's okay Iz. It'll be okay." He said as he held her

"I...I thought I could do this." Isabel said

"I know." Max said, "Come on." Max helped Isabel up onto her feet and she placed the bathrobe onto the bed. He walked Isabel back to her own bedroom and helped her to her bed. "Rest here, I'll get you some hot chocolate."

Kitchen...

Max came down to the kitchen and pulled out what he needed, including a bottle of Tabasco sauce. Just as he was about to boil a pot of milk, Max felt hands on his shoulder and he turned around to see Isabel before him. Isabel reached up and kissed Max. For a second he was reciprocating but quickly backed off.

"Isabel, we shouldn't...not just now." He said softly

"I want you Max. I need to make love to you." Isabel said

"Isabel...please."

"Don't you want me?" Isabel asked

"You know I do but..."

Isabel reached up and ran her hand over the back of his ear and across the side of his neck, her hand glowing as it went. Max and Isabel had been together enough times and experimented with their powers in that area to know what to do for each other. As much as Max wanted to resist, he couldn't. Isabel kissed him again and this time both fell into it, their arms wrapped around each other as they moved into the living room.

Max pulled off Isabel's top as she raised her arms up to help him and as soon as it was tossed off to the side, she pulled off his t- shirt. The two pressed together again, Isabel's hands glided over Max's hard muscles as she looked with heat into his eyes. Max gently touched her breast above her black lace bra, he felt the soft skin before he cupped the large mound and they kissed again.

As they parted, Isabel smiled before pushing Max back so that he fell on to the sofa. He gazed up at her as Isabel reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Soon it joined their tops as Isabel undid her jeans and slowly, teasingly slowly, pulled them down and off her legs. She was left in a pair of panties that matched her bra. Isabel knelt before Max, her hands run up and down his thighs. Their breathing was becoming heavier, Max knew what Isabel wanted to do and didn't stop her as she reached for the front of his pants and undid them. He brought his ass up slightly as Isabel pulled his trousers down, taking his boxers with them. Max's hard cock twitched at the sudden exposure to the air but all Isabel could do was lick her lips.

Isabel reached out and pressed her palm against the dick she knew all too well at the same time as Max took the side of her head in his palm. Her fingers wrapped around his length and she stroked up and down, her hand was glowing and the sensual energy travelled to Max. Max closed his eyes, while one hand gently held Isabel's face; the other gripped the fabric of the soft tightly.

"Oh god...Isssabel." Max hissed as she continued her light strokes

Then Isabel leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock eliciting a sigh from Max. She licked the length of his dick before taking it into her mouth. As her head bobbed up and down slowly, Isabel began to suck and her tongue twisted and swiveled over Max's length. Max groaned over and over again as his lover took his entire length into his mouth, her head continued to move up and down, gently sucking on it and sending wave after wave of pleasure into Max.

"I...Izzzzzz...oh fuuuuuuuuu..." Max groaned

Isabel moaned contentedly, the vibrations adding to the sensations already tingling over Max's erection. He almost didn't want her to stop but he knew why Isabel started, at least started this session. He knew that Isabel wanted to feel better and that with the death of her parents a part of her went with them. It was that that caused Max to pull Isabel's head from his lap.

Isabel looked at him questioningly, but he just smiled seductively and took her hands in hers. With gentle indication from Max, Isabel moved back slightly and together she and Max stood up. His hand moved down to her hips and Max rotated her around so that she was against the sofa. Without saying anything, Max kissed her softly before sitting her down onto the sofa seat.

This time he ran his hands over her hers thighs, his fingers teasing her naked flesh as he crept up to her panties. He hooked his fingers over the waistband and started to pull them off of her, she rose up and then rested back down to help Max and in seconds both were naked. Max parted her legs and moved in, only breaking eye contact at the last possible second as he kissed his way up her inner thighs.

Isabel brought her legs up and placed them on Max's shoulders. Soon he reached her sex and licked the length of her lower lips with his tongue. Isabel's back arched as she gripped the sofa, her nipples became harder as Max continued to work her pussy with his tongue. He ran it over and over her lips in one continuing circle. On every pass he pressed his tongue against her clit.

"Aghhhhhh...Oh...ughhhhhhhh..." Isabel moaned to the delight of Max's ears

His hands continued to hold her thighs but then one snaked up her body and cupped a large heaving breast. Max played with the nipple; Isabel pressed her chest harder into Max's grip. Max's tongue darted in and out of her pussy, going as deep as possible and all the while he was sending his energy into her as she did with him. It increased the fire within her each time he hit the right spots with his power. So long as that was used, neither could resist the other.

Max kept going and going, sending his tongue deep into her and then sucked on her clit. Her body writhed and twisted under his touch until she grabbed hold of his arms and pulled his body up and away from her cunt. There were beads of sweat on both their foreheads and as soon as their faces were aligned, they kissed each other. Both could feel how close their genitals were to each other.

Max gently eased Isabel onto her back so that they were both on the sofa lengthways. He didn't move from being between her legs and the stared into each other's eyes as Isabel reached down between them. She took hold of his hard cock and, working together, they placed it at her wet core. Isabel let go and Max sank into her, both opened their mouths and sighed the further he pushed in.

Max pulled back slightly and then pushed back in, Isabel wrapped her arms around him before he pulled back again. Max thrust him, using his whole body as he slid over Isabel's, feeling her nipples scrape his hard chest. Isabel's legs were up off the sofa, her inner thighs pressing against him as he moved between them.

"Ma...Max...oh god...so...good...I need you...this...Ughnnnnnnnnn." Isabel moaned

"Ugnnnn...you feel great...uhhhhh...baby...oh yeah...ughnnnnnnnnnn...IS...able." Max sighed

His dick sawed in and out of Isabel, their bodies moving together perfectly in time with each other. As their hands moved, trails of light followed as they pleasured each other with their bodies and energy. Each spark of energy sent a torrent of pleasure in to the recipient and caused a loud moan of bliss from deep inside them.

"UGHNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"GRHNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"OH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"GOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"

In and out, his hips circled around and around pushing deeper and deeper into Isabel. They kissed between cries; Max ran his hand up from Isabel's breast, across her shoulder and down her arm. Their hands clasped tightly as he continued to thrust, Isabel pushed her hips down and clenched her inner muscles tightly each time he buried himself completely inside.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Every thrust brought a new cry of bliss; they loved how they made each other feel when they were together.

"Oh god...ughhhhhh...MAX...ughnnnnnnnn...say it Max." Isabel growled out

"Uhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn..."

"Please Max...say it. Aghnnnn...I want you...uhmmmmmm...too." Isabel sighed.

Max couldn't help it, he would do anything she asked him to and both enjoyed it. "Ughnnnn...oh god...Liz...ugnnnnnn...LIZZZZ...so good. Sooooooo... goooooood."

"Ughnnnnn...Max...yes..." Isabel cried. She never felt any jealousy over his fantasies of Liz: it was as much of a turn on to her as it was to him. Besides, keeping their secret was the most important thing in their lives, if a little fantasy help alleviate built up frustrations then who was she to deny it for her lover. She knew he felt the same.

"Ugnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...yessssssssssssssss ...Lizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" Max cried as his thrusts became harder. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and from the feel it Isabel was close as well.

"Ughnnnnn...right there...ughnhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...yessssss...Al...Ale.. .Alex..."

"That's it babe...uhgnnnnnnn..."

"UGHHHHHHHH...ALEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!"

"LIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

The two lovers came together. Their bodies stiffened as Max buried himself in her on his last thrust and let his seed pour into Isabel's body as every one of her muscles trembled with bliss. Her lower lip shook until Max kissed her tenderly. The kiss was almost unending as they held each other.

Later...

Max and Isabel lay under the fake tiger-skin rug, Max pulled it off the floor and used it as a blanket was they rested from their tryst on the sofa. Their naked bodies pressed together as they looked at each other.

"Thank you." Isabel said

"You do seem a little better." Max said

Isabel smiled

"There, that's what I haven't seen in a while." Max said as he leaned over and kissed her

"You do always make me feel better." Isabel said, "Just like you'll do with Liz. You really have it bad for her."

"Me? What about you? Are we talking Alex as in Alex Whitman?" Max asked

"Well..."

"Uh huh?" Max asked

"Well, lately I've been feeling a little...attracted to him." Isabel said, "I mean he's kind, gentle, caring...and I think he'd be okay with us being aliens."

"Same with Liz. But we both know that they'll never know." Max said

"Yeah. We made a pact." Isabel said

"And one that we can't break." Max said, his hand running up from Isabel's hip to her arm

"She is pretty cute though, and you have a bod that's just built for sex." Isabel said, remembering how Liz looked when she saw her in the locker room at school. More than once her imagination caused her to see what Liz and Max would look like together.

Max blushed slightly but smiled, "I'm not the only one." He said and then kissed her

Their hands continued to caress each other, gentle touches here and there as they pressed together, "Your mom knows we're sleeping together." She said dismissively

Max could have swallowed his tongue as his body stiffened, "Uh...uh...uh... what?"

"She knows...well at the very least she suspects it." Isabel said

"How?"

"Just a look she gave me and things she's said." Isabel said

"No, not how you know...how could she know?" Max asked

"Max, we've been having sex for nearly a year now."

"Yeah, two months tomorrow. Since just after our last birthday." Max said

Isabel smiled that he remembered, "That was one hell of a birthday present. Anyway she may be your mother, Max, but she is a woman. It doesn't take much to spot the signs that we've become closer."

"I...I don't think I want to go home now."

Isabel smiled and chuckled slightly, "Well you have to, because I can't afford having you stay here all the time."

"But how can I look her in the eye..."

"Max, we're best friends...well, with Michael too but that's neither here nor there. Besides, I could be wrong."

"Oh when was the last time that happened?" Max asked

Both started laughing, it was a foolish thought that she was wrong. It lasted for a while before Isabel's face lost the smile.

"You okay?" Max asked

"Yeah, just been a while since I did that." Isabel said, "I'm going to miss them so much."

Max held her close, "I know."

"I guess we should get cleaned up and dressed."

"Yeah. We could get back on with the packing if you want?" Max asked

"No, I think I'll start again tomorrow." Isabel said

"Okay, well you know where to find me." Max said

Together they got out from under the rug and straightened it on the floor before they headed upstairs. They showered separately and came out fully dressed. Max invited Isabel to dinner at his place, he knew she probably didn't feel like cooking and Take Out had been her preferred food for the last couple of days. Both knew that Diane wouldn't object so Isabel accepted.

When they arrived at Max's house, he could barely look his mother in the eye but when he did he knew that she knew. It made him want to run and hide for cover but Isabel being near helped. Diane asked how much they got done but they answered that it wasn't much and that they'd finish tomorrow. All Diane could do was look back and forth between the two, she had suspected that they were sleeping together but she couldn't understand it. They loved each other deeply as best friends but she knew that there wasn't any deeper emotional connection that brought them together as lovers.

Later, when Philip arrived home, all four sat down to dinner. Isabel couldn't help it when her thoughts drifted to all the family dinners she had and now wouldn't get any more of. Max sensed it in her and could see it in her eyes; he reached over and held her hand reassuringly. Both parents saw it and say the look in Isabel's eyes, and how it faded with Max's help.

Stonehenge, England...

Just as the moon was coming over the horizon, a group of men and women had gathered at the stone circle in the Salisbury Plain. By the road to the monolith their motorcycles lined the grass embankment and on each one was a picture of a full moon with a bolt of lightning through it. On the opposite side was a picture of an animal, most were a mixture of wolves and felines but there were also a few others.

In the circle, the bikers had all gathered, all were sitting on their knees and looking down at the ground while their leader stood in at the exact center. Two others brought a bag up from the bikes and put it by their leader's side. He opened the bag and pulled out a metal object. It was square at the base with an orb on top and coming out of that was a cluster of metal cylinders.

Then out came a knife, he cut his hand straight across the palm and let the blood run freely before he pressed his hand to the orb part. Light appeared from the cylinders and when he pulled his hand away, the bloody handprint vanished into the device as though it was feeding on the blood. A charge of static electricity built up and shot out to the ring of stones. Ripples of light flowed inward over the gathered people and then mist poured out of where it joined.

"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?" a voice boomed from the light

"My lord, the girl comes of age." Said the leader in a thick Irish accent

"I KNOW. THE DREAMS HAVE ENTERED HER MIND. ARE YOU PREPARED?"

"Yes my lord."

"YOUR BLOOD HAS BEEN PERFECTED, EITHER YOU OR YOUR SON MUST TAKE THE GIRL AS YOUR MATE. YOU'RE PLACE AS LEADER OF THE TRIBES MUST BE ASSURED. REMEMBER TO MOVE QUICKLY, THE STARS ARE MOVING, THEY ARE ENTERING HER LIFE."

"It will be done, she will lead us to our goal and to the Sanctuary. From there your plan will come to be."

"YES." The voice said, practically growling, before the light vanished

When the device died down, the other bikers stood up and gathered round. Two then stepped forward, a tall Nordic blonde and 16-year- old boy. The leader's wife and son. He had his mother's hair and good looks but his father's brute force strength and strong will.

"Where to now, Patrick?" she asked

"You will take our son to Moon Peak. Get settled there my son, prepare for the girl's arrival. I will take the pack to Roswell."

"You'll be recognized, taking the pack will give him warning." His son said

"Of course it will, Orin. But by tradition he can't turn me away if I ask for a meeting." Patrick said, "She will be one of us."

The pack went back to their bikes and drove noisily off into the night. They had a boat waiting for them to take them to the States.

Crash down, Roswell, 2 Weeks Later

With a resounding bang, the single shot rang out as it penetrated deep into Liz's body. She fell backwards as the two men who were fighting ran out of the café. Maria looked over to Liz and saw her on the floor, Max followed her line of sight to Liz and he ran to her after telling Maria to phone an ambulance. Michael tried to stop him at first but the look in his friend's eyes told him to back off. When Max got to Liz, he pulled open her uniform and rested his hand over the wound.

"You need to look at me Liz." Max said

Liz barely opened her eyes to look at him as he placed his hand behind her head. The connection formed. Max's healing energy flowed over the wound regenerating the damage to her body. Through the connection Max started seeing images from Liz's life but then it all stopped. As the healing almost finished, Max saw nothing in the connection but black space. Then there was a loud roar in their minds and the connection was forcefully broken.

He was sent backward against the counter just as Liz sat up, pulling her uniform closed. Their eyes locked onto each other and both were the same, yellow with oval shaped pupils heading from top to bottom. In seconds their eyes went back to normal but both the roar of the cat still echoed in their minds. It lingered for a few more seconds before Max got up and ran out of the café.

"Don't tell anyone...please." Max said, not knowing himself what had just happened at the end of the connection. It had never happened before.

2 Days Later...

Everything was back to normal, at least in the Crash down. Liz's mind was going in a thousand places. She had confronted Max and he told her that he was an alien, and as she learned later, it was much to the dismay of Michael and Isabel. Liz tried to keep it a secret but eventually Maria was told. With a short lived run of panic into the night, Maria calmed down.

As Liz adjusted to everything, Maria took several timeouts with the help of a vial of Cedar Oil. However, both girls were back at work behind the counter and serving people. They tried their best not to think about it but it was the biggest secret on the planet and they were now a part of it. Soon, a man wearing shades walked into the café with a large husky walking next to him.

"Hi can I help you?" Liz asked before noticing the dog, "Oh sorry sir, we can't allow any pets in here."

"Oh Kayla isn't a pet, she's my guide dog. I'm blind."

"Oh...OH sorry. I didn't realize. Well then...eh..."

"How about a stood at the counter Liz." He said

"Sure...hey wait, how'd you know my name?" Liz asked

"Well I haven't been near you since you were a baby but you're still the same." He said with a smile and sniffed the air. He heard about what had happened and all the rumors surrounding it, until this moment and the scent on the air, he didn't know if she had been really shot.

"I don't know you." Liz said

"But I do." Jeff said as he walked in with a smile on his face. "Liz, this is Stephen Gardener. You still seeing for this looser Kayla?" he asked the husky which barked

"So you guys know each other?" Liz asked

"Oh yeah. You could say we were at school together." Jeff said, both men smiling, "I haven't seen you since Liz was born."

"Well that was a special day." Stephen said but the look on Jeff's face told him to keep quiet about anything more. "Well, at any rate I've been around. We need to talk."

"Sure come on up. Nancy will love to see you." Jeff said

Liz watched as Jeff went to the back door with Kayla following, leading Stephen. Stephen moved around every obstacle as though he could see. His movement was smooth and unhindered and as Liz looked at her father who smiled at her. He could see in her eyes that she was trying to work out how he got there without so much as a bumped chair. Little did she know that when Jeff asked Kayla if she was `still seeing' for him that he was being very literal.

Living Room, Parker Residence, Immediately Following

Jeff, Stephen and Kayla walked into the living room. Nancy was in her room when she suddenly picked up on something new in the air and then heard a bark. She came out and saw the two guests.

"Oh my god." Nancy said as she went to hug him, "When did you get into town?"

"Just now. I couldn't resist seeing Liz again so I stopped by downstairs. She's certainly grown a lot."

"Sixteen years is a very long time." Nancy said

"So, what brings you to Roswell?" Jeff asked

"Liz is coming of age."

"We know. She's had the dreams." Nancy said

"You haven't told her any of it yet?" Stephen asked

"No. We're waiting until the next full moon before we tell her what she is, what she really is." Nancy said

"What about who she is?"

Both parents looked at each other.

"She deserves to know. All of it." Stephen said, "What happens when she goes to Moon Peak and she's the only one who doesn't know?"

"We want her to have as much of a safe and normal life as possible." Jeff said

"I understand that but that changed the second it was a girl you had. Everybody in our world knows of her and most are raised with the legend, even before they hear it at the school. Sooner or later someone will tell her." Stephen said

"I take it you know what happened?" Nancy said

"I smelled the blood when I walked in. The signs are all around us, all the tribes know that the time is approaching, two days ago the First Born Daughter died and was brought back. Even the skeptics among us are rethinking their position now. Liz is the one."

Jeff and Nancy both sighed, "Okay, we'll tell her about the prophecy. I take it Moon Peak is aware that the time is approaching?"

"Yes and so are your tribal leaders. There is one person in particular who isn't too fond of the idea of sharing power."

"I can imagine. What about your tribe?" Nancy asked

"They've been waiting for this for a long time. I've already made some arrangements to make sure your daughter's back is being watched."

"Oh?"

"Scott's at Moon Peak with his pack. What about..."

"Well there may be something to that part of the prophecy but we're not going to discuss it until we've spoken to Liz about it." Jeff said

"You mean you've encountered people who could be..."

"Let's just say they don't smell...right." Nancy said

"A Pride born of Earth and of distant stars, formed by the blood of the First Born Daughter. Shaped by her own hand." Stephen said, "That's been the biggest mystery of the prophecy since...well, forever. I suppose we'll all find out in time."

"Question is, how much time we have left." Nancy said

Stephen nodded; no one had an answer for that. Then stood up, "Well I better get going. I don't suppose you know of a nice out of the way place where a guy can run around?"

"Fraser Wood, a few miles east. Shouldn't take long for Kayla to find it." Nancy said

"Good, it'll be nice to stretch my legs."

"Just don't draw any attention." Jeff said

Stephen smiled, "Who me?"

All three said goodbye and Stephen left. After a nice half hour walk he found the woods. Once deep inside, Stephen made sure he was alone before he `changed'. He and Kayla then ran freely.

Liz's Bedroom, 2 Weeks Later ¬ Night of a Full Moon

Once again Liz was in bed, only this time she was writhing and twisting a lot more than usual. The dream was far more vivid and intense than ever before, however this time Liz wasn't afraid of what was around her. She had the distinct feeling that whatever it was that she was running from wasn't chasing her anymore. It was guiding her on.

As the moonlight filled her bedroom her body reacted. Her blood pumped in her veins as she reached the temple in her mind. Once again the cat waited for her but it didn't leap to her, it calmly walked to Liz and she knelt before it. As Liz reached out to pet it, it vanished when she touched the fur.

That was when Liz woke up and sat straight up in bed. Liz got up and headed to the bathroom, she never turned on a light. She didn't need to, everything in the room could be seen as clear as if it was day to her eyes. Once in the bathroom, Liz turned on the tap and used the water to splash her face. It was then that Liz felt something different.

Liz looked into her mirror. She jumped back and screamed at the reflections, not understanding what she was seeing. Liz ran her hand over her face and slowly began to accept what she was seeing was really her face. She stood there in her pajamas, her body was covered in soft golden fur; her face, mouth, eyes, ears and nose were all catlike. Her canine teeth had become longer and sharper and her ears more pointed. Liz then looked over more of herself, her body's muscles had become much more defined, she felt stronger than she ever had, and even her breasts looked bigger.

In addition, her hair was still long and dark, just not as dark as it was and had golden streaks running all the way through it. However, none of that compared to what was her most distinctive feature. She noticed the long slender tail waving behind her, coming out of the waistband of her thin pajama bottoms.

"Oh my god. Max, what did you do to me?" Liz asked herself. Given recent days, her encounter with Max was the only logical explanation of what she was seeing.

Then there was a knock at her bathroom door, "Liz, honey, are you okay?" Nancy asked

Liz didn't answer, she could barely register everything...anything. All she could do was look at herself in the mirror.

"Liz?" Jeff asked

"I...eh...I'm fine dad." Liz said dismissively

"We heard a scream?" Jeff said

"Uh, yeah. I couldn't sleep, came in here and got surprised by a spider."

"Open the door Liz." Nancy said

"Mom, I'm okay." Liz said

"Liz please. I think we need to talk." Jeff said

"Mom, dad, please. I...I'm alright." Liz said, cringing severely as she looked at her reflection again.

Just then the door burst open, Liz jumped back at first. She tried to hide her face from her parents, not wanting them to see her like this but her eye caught a glimpse of them. She slowly lowered her hand to look at them.

"Oh my god." Liz said again

There before her were her mother and father with the exact same physical features as herself. All three looked distinctly feline from the fur to the tails.

"Hi Honey." Nancy said with a smile

"Surprise." Jeff said

Liz's Bathroom, Immediately Following

Jeff and Nancy stood before Liz in their bathrobes, with tails waving behind them. Fur coated their bodies but all Liz could do was stand there. Then Nancy took a step forward and Liz back away quickly. Initially she thought Max healing her had resulted in her current appearance but that was obviously not the case.

Nancy looked back at Jeff who also stepped further into the bathroom, "Honey, I know this is strange." He said

"Yeah. Strange is the word I'd use." Liz said, on the verge of freaking out.

Nancy smiled and stretched out her hand. The closer it got to Liz, Nancy's fur retracted back into her skin as well as her claws. In seconds she was back to her usual self. "It's okay Honey." Nancy said softly

Liz reached out and took her mother's hand in her own and Nancy pulled Liz into a hug. Both wrapped their arms around each other as mother held daughter reassuringly, Nancy couldn't help but remember when she had gone through this. Jeff moved closer and held his daughter as well. Liz felt his fur against her own.

"I guess we need to talk." Jeff said, "Come on."

Jeff took Liz's clawed hand and walked her out of the bathroom.

Living Room, Parker Residence

As they reached the living room, Liz sat down on the armchair while her parents took the sofa across from her. As Nancy moved to sit down, Liz watched as her body changed once again so that she looked like her husband and daughter.

"Okay, I am so in the Twilight Zone." Liz said

"Hardly Liz. First off...I'm sorry. If our family was with our people you would have been raised to expect this." Jeff said

"Dad...how about just explaining...this." Liz said as she extended her arms and looking at them.

"Well, I guess we should say that your not human, well not completely human not that that make a difference right now. You're a lycanthrope."

"Lycanthrope? As in werewolf?" Liz asked, her eyes going wide.

"Werewolves, well they prefer Wolfen, are one of the tribes. Our tribe is Rakas." Nancy said

"Rakas?" Liz asked, shaking her head. She had no idea what it meant.

"Yeah, it's a combination of two words in our language. Human, feline - Huline but we prefer Rakas. Effectively we are cat people, this form is the general form that we have. Gold fur, tail, eyes, the works. All our people like this when in this form." Jeff said

Liz jumped up and walked around, "This is nuts. You are telling me that I'm some kind of cat...This is Roswell not Sunnydale, I'm supposed to be dealing with aliens and government conspiracies not Werewolves, vampires and demons."

"We're not demons." Nancy said quickly, "{and speaking of aliens} she thought

"And don't you ever mention that other word in this house again young lady." Jeff said, holding back a lot of his anger

"What word?" Liz asked

"Vam...you know." Jeff said

"Vampire?" Liz asked

"Liz!" Nancy warned

"Are you telling me va...that they're real?" Liz asked

"Yes. They are...were one of the tribes, specifically bats. For the most part they were pretty decent people and lived in peace with the rest of us. Then one day they got sick. A plague affected them 9 centuries ago, doctors from most of the tribes tried to help them but one vampire found a cure, a temporary one at that." Jeff said more calmly

"Oh let me guess, they started drinking blood." Liz said

"Pretty much. They started feeding on any life form they could find so the Rakas, Wolfen and a few other tribes went to war. It was bloody, brutal and something we don't talk about anymore. It ended with the death of the last vampire at the end of the 19th century."

"Okay, so vamps not around anymore. Okay, so what about the other tribes? You said there were more right?" Liz asked

"A long time ago there were a lot more but today there are only 6 of us left. The Rakas and wolfen of course, there is a reservation about 100 miles northeast. The Native Americans there are kind of unique. Their tribe is composed of birds and bears, they can only become one or the other but both animal forms are present in their tribe. A long time ago they were separate but eventually they joined together. There is the Chinese tribe, reptilians. You'll find that they're quite...relaxing."

"Relaxing?" Liz asked

"They come from deep in china, near Tibet. It's not like they're Zen or anything but pretty close. Let's see, who else. The Centaurs and Satyrs are extinct as well. There is also the Oceanics, they can become...well...sea life. They primarily live on coastal regions, they need water to live."

"Is that it?" Liz asked, not believing her ears

"Just one more. While they are technically reptilian...in South America, well the name they call themselves is unpronounceable to us, but they are snakes. We have absolutely no contact with them and with good reason." Nancy said, "We're all lycanthropes, a hidden species of humanity that the apes will hopefully never know about beyond myth and superstition."

"I take it they found out about us before?" Liz asked

"Werewolf legends remember. The Wolfen were nearly hunted to extinction. Eventually the Wolfen met up with the Rakas and we immigrated to the Americas a full century before Columbus found it." Jeff said, "Our ancestors hoped it would be a long time before got out here but...well."

"God this is intense. Maria and Alex are going to freak if they find out about this." Liz said

"Well...actually..." Nancy said

Living Room, Deluca Residence, Same Time

Maria was pacing back and forth with a vial of cedar oil near her nose.

"Honey, you need to relax." Amy said, "Sit down."

"Yeah, sitting down is good." Maria said as she slumped down onto the chair. "OWWWWW!" Maria jumped up and held her tail. When she sat down, her tail was under her.

"Yes, I should have warned you. Getting used to the tail can be a little...painful." Amy said

"Yeah." Maria said as she sat down more carefully

Living Room, Whitman Residence, Same Time

Alex's parents were both sitting on the sofa as Alex stood and looked at his face in the mirror.

"I thought I saw a pussy cat." He said as he looked away from the mirror and imitated the cartoon canary bird's voice. Then he looked back at the reflection, "I did, I did...oh hell forget it. I'm a cat."

"Pretty much." Charles told his son

Living Room, Parker Residence, Following

"Both?" Liz asked

"Yes." Nancy said, "And they are apart of us...our extended family, our Pride."

"Like the big cats in Africa?" Liz asked

"Yes." Jeff said

"You know it's pretty bright in here, could we dim the lights a little?" Liz asked, rubbing her eyes

"Honey, the lights aren't on." Nancy said

"What?" Liz asked as she looked up

"One of the advantages of being Rakas. All your senses are heightened, you can see at night as well as in the day and with practice you will be able to see heat and cold like someone looking through a thermal camera. Your hearing, sense of touch, taste and smell...all much greater than an ordinary human. Then there's your strength and agility, stamina...right night your comparable to a world class gymnast with the ability to run a marathon without the feeling like you're about to bring up a lung." Jeff said

Through it all, Liz had slowly adjusted to the fact that she wasn't exactly who she always thought she was. She could only imagine how her friends were handling it. She always knew that the world was more complicated than she thought but for a hidden species of humanity to exist, it blew her mind. However, there was still something she wanted to know, something her scientist mind wouldn't forgive her if she didn't ask.

"So...where do we come from? I mean...how?" Liz asked

"Well, there are two stories that cover this. There is the science and the myth." Nancy said

"Well, you know me." Liz said

Both parents smiled, "Yes. Okay, well the theory is that we evolved like every other species on the planet. We all came from the same place, the ocean. We all have the same genetics, it's just all put together differently. We've certainly come across a small number of fossils that indicate that some species other than primates evolved similar to Neanderthals and the other higher primate species. We think that some of those races mated with the pre-human species."

"But they didn't die off like the others and they evolved into us." Liz said

"Exactly." Nancy said

"But it's only a theory." Jeff said, "A lot of us tend to believe in the myth but that's more along the lines of faith."

"I don't understand. What is the myth?" Liz asked

"Well, the short version is that as the gods looked out over humanity, they felt great pity. While there was a great goodness in them, there was also a great evil. Through that the balance between life and the world would be ended and with it they would die. It was in that moment, they pulled a great blue star from the heavens and sent it to Earth. The light of the star chose the best of humanity and carried them to the Sanctuary where they were merged with animals to become lycanthropes." Jeff said

"So there are people out there that think a light from the sky made us?" Liz asked skeptically

"Pretty much." Jeff said

Deluca Residence...

"Okay, well, speaking as someone who's out there...that's just nuts." Maria said, {but given what I found out recently...} she thought to herself

"Well, it is a myth but then up until an hour ago, you thought werewolves were a myth." Amy said

"Yeah. I guess so. Okay, so I take it the full moon affects us like it does with the werewolf movies?" Maria asked

Whitman Residence...

"Well...yes. You see the ability to change comes from a gene cluster in our genome. That cluster releases an enzyme that can change us. The light from a full moon stimulates the genes and it affects our bodies." Charles said

"In time you'll learn enough control to stop your change during a full moon but until then you'll change whenever it's up." Alex's mother said, "You'll spend your first night as you are now and by the morning you'll be human again."

"And that brings us to the next thing. Alex, we have three forms. The first is human." Charles said

"Okay." Alex replied

Deluca Residence...

"And the second is what you're in now. Animan." Amy said

"Animan? Is that even a word?" Maria asked

Parker Residence...

"Yes, its one of ours. Animal/Human ¬ animan." Jeff said

"Okay. So what's number three?" Liz asked

"That would be full beast form. In our case, we become cats." Jeff said

"And for that you'll need this." Nancy said as she stood up and pulled out a cardboard box. She gave it to Liz who looked curiously at it.

Liz opened the box, pulled back the crisp paper covering it and pulled out a silk robe. It was white in color; the sleeves stopped just above the elbow and only went down to her ankles. However, both sleeves were cut from the end right up to the underarm. There was also a single sash that tied it but by the look of it, it wouldn't take much for it to become undone. On the back there was a hood that would cover her head.

"We'll be back in a second." Nancy said as she and her husband stood up. They left and entered their bedroom only to emerge a few minutes later wearing robes similar to the one they just gave Liz.

"The one thing about the change is that that clothes don't change with us. That can be very painful. These robes are tradition for our people. Now, we're going to help you change into your animal form so it would be best if you go put that on." Jeff said

Liz just looked at it and then back up at her parents before she picked up the silk. Liz went into her bedroom and stripped naked. Liz put on the robe and tied the sash before heading back out.

"Okay, are you ready?" Nancy asked

"I guess so." Liz said, "What do I do?"

"Well first, we're going to Change so that you can see it for yourself." Jeff said

Together, Jeff and Nancy closed their eyes and Liz watched the change happen. At first there was a change in the color of their fur. It went from the gold color to white and as their bodies changed further, black strips formed. Then knelt closer to the ground as their bodies continued to become cat like and as that happened the sash to their robes became undone and the cloth fell off their bodies. Before long, two white tigers stood before Liz.

"Oh...wow." It was all Liz could say as she knelt down. She reached out and touched both her parent's heads.

Both parents bumped their heads against Liz, a sign of affection before they picked up their robes in their mouths. Both then moved behind the sofa and Liz could hear as their bones twisted again. In seconds they both stood back up, each tying the sash of their robes again.

"Well, what do you think?" Jeff asked

"I honestly don't have any words. I mean...I never thought something like that...it was beautiful." Liz said

Nancy smiled, "Well then. Let's find out what kind of cat you are."

"Uh, will I not be a white tiger like you guys?" Liz asked

"No. The cat you change into it more spiritual than genetic. Being our daughter means you are Rakas but that doesn't mean that you'll even be a tiger let alone a white tiger. As difficult as it might be for that scientist in you to accept but there are matters of faith and the spirit you have to deal with. And one of them is about to become apart of you." Jeff said

"Okay. What do I do?" Liz asked

"Imagine you're in a jungle, the sounds are all around you. Let the sound take you over, let the moonlight flow over you, and feel your blood pumping in your veins." Nancy said

Liz did as she was told and her bones started to twist, her skull started to reshape itself. Her hands became paws and soon she was on all fours, her robe slipping off her and her arms passing through the cuts on the sleeves. However, her fur color didn't change. It remained the soft golden color and her parents watched in awe as their daughter took her animal form.

"That's impossible." Jeff said

"There hasn't been one in over 700 years." Nancy said

Both knelt before their daughter who was now a lion. Liz was sitting on the floor, looking back and forth between her parents.

"Okay. Liz, changing back is simple. Simply focus on being in your animan state." Nancy said

Liz focused and she started to change. Her mother picked up Liz's robe and put it over Liz's body as it progressed back. As soon as Liz's arms were back enough, she closed the robe over the front of her body and by the time she was animan, she was tying the sash.

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked

"That was intense." Liz said, her breathing hard

"We need to tell her the rest." Nancy said to her husband

After seeing his daughter as a lion, he knew he couldn't hold off, "Yeah." He said

"So I became a lion. What's the big deal?" Liz asked, "There must be hundreds like me."

"No. Liz, you're the first in centuries. You have no idea how important this is now." Jeff said

"So what is it you need to tell me?" Liz asked

"Go get dressed, Honey." Nancy said

Liz just nodded and returned to her bedroom, her parents also returned to their bedroom to change their clothes. A few minutes later all three came out and her parents led Liz downstairs.

Living Room, Deluca Residence, Same Time

Maria was in the process of her own Change. Her robe lay next to her as her body and fur changed. Soon she had become a cheetah and her mother was a leopard. The process of helping each generation into their other forms was one of parent's most treasured duties among the lycanthropes and Amy had been looking forward to this since Maria's birth, just like her own mother.

After a while, Amy helped Maria come back, "Wow." Maria said. It was like pieces of a jigsaw had just all fit into place and she wasn't as scared of it as she was when she first saw how she looked. "Mom, that was totally wild."

Amy smiled, "That's what I said when I changed. Given what we are, it caused my parents to laugh."

"I'll bet." Maria said, her breathing was still heavier than normal. Then she surprised her mother by hugging her. "Okay, so what else do I need to know?"

"Well, there is this one, teeny tiny little thing."

"Okay, hit me." Maria said excitedly

"Well let's just say your sex life is about to get interesting." Amy said

Maria lost her smile. She thought she already had *that* talk with her mother long ago.

Whitman Residence...

"Was I just a...?" Alex asked as he fixed his robe

"A tiger, yes." Charles said, he was a puma and his wife was a cheetah like Maria

"It was like I could feel...I don't know...everything." Alex said

"Actually you could. Unlike humans we are far more connected to the natural world. We try very hard not to damage our world and you're beginning to understand that now." His mother said

"So that's why you don't drive much?" Alex asked

"Pretty much." Charles said, "Now, there is something else...I know I've had this talk with you before but..."

"Dad, after tonight, nothing could surprise me so spit it out." Alex said

"Sex."

"And I was wrong." Alex said

"What I've spoken to you about is human sex but what we do...that's a different story all together."

"I...uh...do we really have to talk about this?" Alex asked, if his skin could be seen under all his fur it would have been bright red. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about this with his mother present.

"Believe me son, yes we do."

Dinning Room, Crashdown...

Jeff, Nancy and Liz walked down into the restaurant. The lights remained off, not that they were needed while their eyes were in cat mode. Liz watched as her father went over to the drink dispenser and then as he pressed for coke three times. Then her mother went over to one of the booths and pressed her hand firmly into the cushioned back.

Liz then heard a click from both the machine by her father and the booth with her mother. Five seconds later there was a third click from the floor and Liz watched as a trapdoor sprung open.

"I didn't know that was there." Liz said

"Of course not. No one but our Pride knows where that door is let along how to open it." Jeff said

Nancy moved from the booth and took her daughter's hand. Jeff led the way down the carved stone staircase.

"For protection, what you're about to see was moved away from the rest of the tribe." Jeff said as they reached the bottom. They had gone at least forty feet down underground and now stood before two large stone doors with carvings of cats on them.

Jeff opened the doors easily and all three stepped into a large chamber. It was octagonal in shape and half of the walls were filled with shelves, one each one were layers of scrolls and books and most looked ancient. On the other half, stone tablets were fitted together like an additional layer of brickwork but each one had strange letters carved into them.

"What is all this?" Liz asked

"These...are the Chronicles." Jeff said

"You see Liz, once a generation, our people gather together in the same place. The Wolfen do something similar, as do the other tribes but when they do they write down everything. When it was decided to hide the Chronicles, our whole pride moved out to New Mexico. Our closest pride members moved with us to Roswell before there was a Roswell and dig out this chamber. After that he just built on top of it then humans started moving out here..."

"Okay, but everything?" Liz asked

"Our history Liz, this is our history, every event that takes place in our world since the last Chronicle was written. We've done it for thousands of years. At first they were carved into stone like these over here...and then we moved to paper scrolls and then books. These are the most precious things to our people and we're its keepers." Nancy said

Liz just looked at them.

"What?" Jeff asked

"Well...it's just that something like this, I'd have thought it would be kept by some kind of priest or something." Liz said

Her father just crossed his arms and looked at his daughter with a smile.

"You're kidding right?" Liz asked

"Well, not a priest. I think the term you'd understand is Shaman? Or rather, I'm the descendant of the Shamans. These days the old practices aren't needed but we still take our duties with the Chronicles very seriously. Now..." Jeff said as he moved to a pedestal in the centre of the room and pulled off the cloth covering it. He revealed a stone tablet, similar to the ones that lined the walls. "... This is what we wanted to show you."

"What is this?" Liz asked as she loved over the pictures and writing on the tablet.

"This is a prophecy. About you." Nancy said

"Me." Liz said

"The tablet tells of a time when darkness comes to the world. When the end of all that lives will stand on the edge between life and death but one shall stand to against the dark. The First Born Daughter, she who will die and be healed by touch of a king resurrected. She will be born and come to be sovereign to all those born of the animal..."

"Sovereign? Oh like..." Liz said

"Like the lion is king of the beasts, and you are a lion." Nancy said

"Anyway. Where I...yes, to this girl was will come a great Pride, A Pride born of Earth and of distant stars, formed by the blood of the First Born Daughter. Shaped by her own hand. In the time of need, the Pride will unite the gift and the daughter shall decide a path of three. The first, the dark shall be stopped and light will prevail. All that live shall live. The second, light shall come but only for lycanthropes. As darkness consumes the human life, those born of the animal shall find safety in the Sanctuary. And the final, the third..."

Liz looked at the last depiction, a picture of Earth with a crack right the way through it. "Ah. Okay so I've got the fate of the world on my shoulders. No...No way. I mean, okay I'm a lion but that might not mean what we think it means. What about that First Born Daughter stuff? Yes I'm your first born daughter but there must be hundred...thousands..."

"Liz you are our daughter, and yes there are many daughters born first before male siblings but to our family...you are the first girl to be born to my family line since the Chronicles first were written. Each one contains a census. Every child born to my family, until you, has been male." Jeff said

"I...I'm sorry Honey. We weren't sure if we should tell you but we did decide to do it, especially since you are a lion." Nancy said

Liz slumped down into a nearby chair. "I think I have a headache."

"Believe us, we understand. We've tried to protect you from this as much as possible since you were born. You were the biggest surprise to our people in a long time. Everyone knew it would be my family line that would have the child so we're watched but no one ever expected it to actually happen." Jeff said

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"It may be a long, long time before the darkness of the prophecy comes, maybe even decades. All you can do is live your life and wait for the signs. They're described in more detail on the tablet but you have a lot of time to study it." Nancy said

"Besides, there is a lot for you to learn about yourself." Jeff said

"Yeah. I guess so." Liz said

Jeff reached out his hand and Liz took it. He helped his daughter stand up on her feet and wrapped an arm around her to comfort and reassure her. "Come on, let's head back upstairs. It is getting late."

"Yes, I could some sleep after all this." Liz said

"Actually, there is just one more thing we need to talk about." Nancy said

"Oh, what?"

"Sex." Nancy said

"Huh?" Liz asked

Living Room, Parker Residence, A Few Minutes Later

The three were sitting back down in their sofa and all three were still in their human/animal forms. Every so often Liz caught her reflection in a mirror and her image still caught her by surprise. She knew it would be a little while before she got used to it, after all her smooth dark hair now was lighter and had golden streaks through it that were similar in color to her fur.

"Okay, Liz. This is going to be fairly complicated for you...and me so..." Jeff said

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Nancy asked her husband

"No. My parents could do this so I can do it...I just hate this part." Jeff said

"So...uh...why are we discussing...you know sex when we've already had that talk when I turned 14?" Liz asked

"Okay. Well being Rakas...or well, any lycanthrope tribe brings with it certain urges. Urges that you won't be able to control at all. Every so often you will Spike, as we call it, and you *will* be having sex."

"But, I'm dating Kyle." Liz said

"Yes, but we think its best that you leave him."

"Why?" Liz asked

"Well, speaking as a Rakas female, there is no way Kyle would be able to...uh...meet your needs. Humans just don't have the stamina to match you Lizzie. Besides, you should really keep to other Rakas. It's safer to prevent us from being discovered by the wrong people." Nancy said

"I...uh...wait a minute, the only other Rakas in town is Maria and Al...ex... Oh you can't be serious. Alex is my best friend."

"Actually, when a Spike hits, either Alex or Maria are viable and neither would turn you away. You also wont turn them away, you wont want to."

Deluca Residence...

"WHAT?" Maria yelled

Whitman Residence...

"You HAVE got to be kidding." Alex said

Parker Residence...

"Oh wait, I get it, this is a joke. A sort of happy being a cat day sort of thing." Liz said

"No." Jeff said

"Usually, when you have sex it will be with other pride members. Honey, you will need them just as much as they will need you. Male or female, it doesn't matter. Besides if they're anything like their parents..." Nancy said, her thoughts drifting

Liz looked back and forth between her parents and spotted the same distance in her father's eyes. "Oh my god. You...you...you..."

"Have slept with Amy and Alex's parents." Jeff admitted

"Oh my god." Liz said again

"Honey, this is as natural for us as you can get and when your first spike hits you wont be able to help yourself." Nancy said

Liz jumped up and started walking around. "This is nuts and then some. How can I?"

"Honey, when the urge comes it will happen. It doesn't matter if you think you can or cant...because...you will." Jeff said

Whitman Residence...

"Dad, are you telling me that you and Mr. Parker have..."

"Yes." Charles said

"And mom?"

"Yes." She replied

"And you've both been with Maria and Liz's moms?" Alex asked

"Pretty much." Both replied

Alex just collapsed onto the chair and winced as he caught his tail. He pulled his newest appendage out from under his butt and just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

Deluca Residence...

"This is...aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Maria said blowing out her frustration, then something struck her, more precisely it was someone she never knew, "Mom, tell me neither Mr. Whitman or Mr. Parker is my dad?"

"Oh god, no, Honey." Amy said, "Maria...your father...he is Rakas but he joined up with what he called a Wild Pack. They're groups of travelers who are made up of different lycanthropes, all of which let loose their primal side and cause problems. He left us both so he could...humph...enjoy himself. Abandoning a family; let a lone a pride is considered to be a disgrace and completely unforgivable."

"Oh thank god." Maria said sitting back down, being careful with her tail this time

"Now. All Alex and Liz will probably ever be to you is lovers. However, when you find a mate you will continue to be with them but your body will automatically adjust so you can only have children with him...and the same goes for him."

Parker Residence...

"So...uh...I can only have kids with him and he can only have kids with me but at the same time we're sleeping with everyone else in the Pride?" Liz asked

"That's it." Nancy said

"And...and I could be with Maria or Alex?" Liz asked

"Or both at the same time." Jeff said

"Oh how good for him." Liz said

"Actually, it tends to be very good for everybody involved." Nancy said

"I can't believe you just said that." Liz said

"There is a lot you need to adapt to Liz. Its best we tell you all of this now so that there isn't any confusion and pain when it happens to you. This is completely natural for us." Jeff said, "But I can tell you that whoever it is that becomes your mate, I will be going over him with a fine tooth comb."

"But from what I remember from that prophecy, I was supposed to get a pride...from me? That I don't get." Liz said

"Neither does the rest of our people, except to say that there are a couple of young men and a girl in town who could be the reason for it." Nancy said

Liz's thoughts immediately went to Max, Michael and Isabel, "I...eh... don't know what you're talking about."

"Liz, the people we are talking about...like we told you our senses are heightened. They don't smell quite human and two days ago you did get shot. We both smelled the blood yet you're fully healed."

"Mom, dad." Liz said calmly and simply, "There is nothing I know that I can talk about so I don't know what you're talking about."

Jeff and Nancy looked at each other and nodded, "Okay honey, but if you need to talk about it at any time then you can come to us."

"I know." Liz nodded.

"Anyway, I think you better get back to bed. Your dreams will be a lot calmer from now on." Nancy said

"Good, cause I need the sleep." Liz said as she stood up

Her parents followed suit and all three hugged, all of them felt closer to each other and Liz felt like she was more comfortable in her skin now. The only other time she could remember that was when Max connected with her. She went into her room, and her parents went into theirs. Liz stripped out of her clothes but didn't put on her pajamas; instead she just remained naked and closely examined her new body in the mirror for a while before slipping under her covers and falling asleep.

On a Roof across the Street...

Dressed in leather with a few of his pack members around him, Patrick Flanagan stood with his foot on the ledge of the roof. He looked out to the Parkers and used his heightened vision to look through the curtains. He could see their body heat as they moved around and his hearing could pick up everything that was said.

"A lion." Patrick said

"Then she is the one." One of his Pack members said

"Yes. And she is perfect." Patrick said

"As your mate or your sons?"

Patrick smiled and then turned his back on the window, "Either way is fine with our master. Yes...there is passion in her. She can be seduced to the Wild Pack, and if prophecy is to be, then the signs will follow her. I will rule the tribes through her; the human apes will pay for everything they have done to this world and us over the centuries. The plague they are will be dealt with. Let's get out of here before they know we're here."

The three men then started to change, Patrick was himself a Rakas and became feline in appearance but two of the others were Wolfen. The muscles on their bodies became much larger and their faces extended, the looked like the werewolves from the movies. The last was a reptile, his skin became scales, and his tongue was long and flicked. Through their animan forms they leapt up to higher roofs and down into back alleys without too much trouble. Before long they were heading back to where their Pack had made camp.

Davidson Residence, The Next Morning

Just after breakfast, Michael had arrived at Isabel's house and he dragged Max with him. Isabel was barely awake and still dressed in her pink silk pajamas when her friends walked into her home. Max sat on the sofa while Michael just paced back and forth until Isabel came out.

"Okay...what's going on?" Isabel asked as she rubbed her eyes

Both young men had to shake themselves out of the stare they gave Isabel. "I...eh...oh right. Well I think we should be making plans don't you?" Michael said

"Plans for what?" Max asked

"For getting out of town. Now that you've screwed up and healed..."

"Hey!" Max said

"Come on Michael, it's not like he could let her die." Isabel said, defending her lover

"Yeah but she still told that Maria chick. How long before she goes blabbing to the Sheriff. He's already onto us." Michael said, "Besides, what else is keeping us around here?"

"Our families." Max said

"No man, your family. Some of us don't have a family worth talking about or they are de...sorry Isabel." Michael said

"It's okay." Isabel said softly as she sat down

Max just looked at Michael, keeping back the anger but Michael could see it in his eyes as well as his own feeling of guilt. He knew he shouldn't have even thought about starting to say it and he was mentally kicking himself.

"Michael...I know this sounds strange but I don't think we're in any more danger here than we are anywhere else. And...and I know that neither Liz or Maria would turn us in." Max said

"Is that wishful thinking there?" Isabel asked

"No. I can't explain it but when I connected with Liz to heal her...I heard this...roar. It felt apart of me and it broke me out of the link with her. For a second I could have sworn her eyes...nah, I was probably imagining it from being kicked out of her head." Max said

"The only people that have been able to break out of your connections are ourselves." Isabel said

"And that was a hell of a lot of effort of concentration." Michael said, "You think she might be one of us?"

"No...I would have felt that but she is different." Max said, "I just know we're as safe as it's going to get. Michael, I can't stop you or Isabel leaving if you want to, but I want to stay here." Max said

Michael looked at him.

"And I can't leave without you." Isabel said

Michael looked at her and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm actually considering this. Aghhhhhh...you guys would be lab rats without me."

Max stood up and took his friends hand before the two hugged.

"Oh...manly hug. You guys are getting better at that." Isabel said as she stood up and hugged them both. However, as she did so, Michael winced in pain and held his ribs. "What was that?"

"It's nothing." Michael said

"Like hell." Max said as he put his hands on Michael chest, noting how painful his long time friend's reaction was. "What'd he do this time?"

"Max...just forget it alright." Michael said

Max looked at Isabel and shook his head, he was getting tired of the bruises that kept appearing on Michael and he wasn't going to take much more of it, "Okay, just sit down so I can take care of it." Michael nodded and sat on a chair as he removed his shirt. Max rested his hands over the bruises and started to heal them. Isabel just watched as they faded. She was as sick of Hank as much as Michael and Max but there wasn't much she could do about it. "Okay, all done. Feel better?" Max asked

"Much. Thanks." Michael said as he put on his shirt again, "So, I guess we're staying."

"Yep." Max said, "Now, if you want to we'll go speak to Liz and Maria. If you've still got any worries after that..."

"Besides, she did come up with that plan to help cover for us at the Festival." Isabel said

"Such as it was." Michael said

"At least she tried." Max said

"Yeah, that I can give her." Michael said, "And the screwball too."

"See, you're warming up to them already." Isabel said

"Don't push your luck." Michael said

"Well, I'm going for a shower and to get dressed. You two help yourselves to whatever's in the kitchen...just leave me food Michael." Isabel said

Isabel left and went upstairs; Michael just slumped in the chair next to Max.

"I could have sworn she would have decided to leave. Know something I don't?" Michael asked

"Let's just say our ice princess has been melting lately." Max said

"You still doing her?"

"Well...yeah but that's not what I'm talking about. Alex Whitman."

"The computer geek? Are you kidding?" Michael asked

"No. She has a crush on him."

"Well judging from the looks he gives her, it's definitely not one sided. I take it your going to see if things can work out with Liz?" Michael asked

"Well I'm going to try, at the very least I'm going to ask her out." Max said

"She is dating Kyle Valenti you know." All Max did was nod, "Well then, she's probably going to try to get him." Michael said

"Probably." Max said

"God, you guys are getting really...sappy." Michael said

A little later Isabel came down stairs and all 3 watched television for a while without saying anything. Eventually they decided to go out for a walk around the town, if they ran into Liz then at the very least they could have that little chat but they weren't going to actively look for her. At most they just wanted to relax and hope that they wouldn't have to run.

Living Room, Parker Residence, Same Time

As Liz woke up the next morning she immediately checked her face in the mirror. It was back to its normal human appearance, as was her body and hair. For a moment she thought she might have been dreaming the whole thing but then, on her chest of drawers, she found a note from her parents.

`It wasn't a dream. Love, Mom and Dad.'

"Well. Aliens, werewolves, cat people...yeah. Didn't see that coming." Liz said as she went into her bathroom. She showered, got dressed and emerged into the living room.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Nancy asked as she put out some cereal for her daughter

"Hungry...really hungry." Liz said

"Yes, the first Change does burn a lot of energy but this will be the only time you fell like this." Jeff said, "Now, eat up."

"Yes dad." Liz said as she sat at the kitchen table and tucked in.

"So, how are you feeling about what we told you?" Nancy asked

"Well, it's sunk in more and I'm a lot calmer but...wow." Liz said

"Yeah, Amy said that was Maria's reaction." Jeff said

"You've spoken to her?" Liz asked

"Yes, on the phone this morning. She and Maria will be stopping by in a little while. As well as Alex and his parents." Jeff said

"Then I guess Alex, Maria and I will be doing a bit of talking." Liz said

"Yeah. We'll be taking you out to Fraser Woods when they get here." Nancy said

"Why?" Liz asked

"Just a little adjustment phase. You'll change into your animal forms and go for a little run. It'll help you understand us and what you are more." Nancy said

"Oh okay." Liz said just as there was a knock from the door.

Jeff opened it to find Amy and Maria on the other side. "Ladies, come on in."

Jeff kissed Amy's cheek, the second Maria spotted Liz the two friends moved to each other and hugged.

"How are you doing Liz?" Maria asked

"Well...uh...you know. You?" Liz asked

"Meoowwww." Maria said simply, eliciting a smile from all three parents.

"Why do I have a feeling that there will be a few cat jokes coming from you?" Liz asked

"Me?" Maria asked innocently as there was another knock

This time Nancy opened the door and let Alex and his parents in.

"Hey Alex." Liz and Maria said together

"So...I hear its fur balls all round?" Alex said

"Yeah." Maria answered

"So Liz," Amy said, "What breed of cat are you?"

"Well...I'm a lion." Liz said

All three parent's eyes went as wide as possible and looked to her parents who nodded in confirmation.

"What?" Maria asked

"What's the big deal?" Alex asked

"There hasn't been a lion in centuries." Charles said

"Apparently it's a big deal, especially given this prophecy." Liz said

"Oh yeah. Mom told me about that this morning." Maria said

"So what about you two?" Liz asked

"I am a cheetah." Maria said

"Oh me too." Alex's mother said

"And I'm a tiger." Alex said

"Oh, my mom and dad are both white tigers." Liz said

"Really?" Alex asked

"Yeah." Nancy said, "Now, you three, sit down."

"Oh oh." Maria said

"Now, here comes the part we didn't tell you last night." Jeff said

"Double oh oh." Alex said

"Come on you two, it's not that bad." Amy said

"So there is bad?" Liz asked and then looked at her friends

"Triple oh oh." All three said together.

"Okay, that's just scary." Nancy said

"So what is it?" Liz asked

"Well, you three have to go to another school." Jeff said

"What?" all three said

"Not immediately but you'll have to spend sometime there. Most of the Rakas populate a town up north called Moon Peak, it's isolated and no humans live there. On a mountain just up from the town is Moon Peak Academy. It's a boarding school so you'll all live there together for a time. You'll learn about our people, study our language, customs and the other tribes. In fact most of the tribes send their children there as well." Nancy said, "Anyone that lives in Moon Peak goes to the school like normal school children but anyone that lives outside of the community goes there for about a year for a crash course."

"What else?" Liz asked

"Those robes we gave you last night, that's your school uniform." Amy said

"Huh?" Maria asked

"But...that's practically nothing." Alex said

"And...the...uh...no underwear? We are naked under those things." Liz asked

"I know. Guys, the robes are a...well they're traditional clothing for us. All Rakas in the town wear them and so do the students. Besides, when a spike hits it helps to have something that can be taken off easily instead of having shredded clothes." Charles said

"Oh boy." The three said

"Come on, Liz get your robe. It's time to go to the woods." Jeff said

"Uh could that wait for a minute? I want to talk to Maria and Alex alone for a bit." Liz asked

"Sure." Jeff said

All the parents knew that their kids would need to talk about what they were. They were all close friends so it was only natural for them. So when Liz and the other two stood up and went out the front door, the parents sat down as Jeff and Nancy made some coffee for everyone.

"How do you thing they're really taking it?" Charles asked

Out in the street, Outside Crashdown

Liz, Maria and Alex stepped out of the Crashdown and started walking down the street. They were moving slowly and standing next to each other, with Liz in the middle.

"So how are you really doing?" Maria asked Liz

"Well, I think I can handle being a...a werecat. But this prophecy has the hairs on my neck standing on end." Liz said

"Don't you mean your fur?" Alex said, bring a smile from them both

"What about you?" Maria asked Alex

"Me...well...you know I used to watch that Thundercats cartoon. Now I am one...kinda." Alex said, "I'm just rolling with it. As for that prophecy, as far as I'm concerned I'll always be around to help you."

"Me too, Lizzie." Maria said

"Thanks you guys." Liz said, "I take it your parents told you both about the...sex?"

"Yeah." Alex and Maria said in unison

"I can tell you now. I'm not going to even try to sleep with either of you...I mean...you're my best friends." Alex said

"Ditto." Maria and Liz said

"Ditto on what?" Max asked as he came up behind Liz.

All three were startled and jumped around to see the three aliens. The second Max and Liz locked eyes on each other; both could hear the roar echoing in their heads. As well as that, they could both feel their blood pumping, their heartbeats quicken and both knew that it was simply because they were in each other's presence.

Alex and Maria looked at Liz and then to Max. They could feel the attraction between the two, just as Michael and Isabel could sense it. Then Alex smelled the air and looked at Isabel.

"What?" she asked

"That's...eh...nice perfume you're wearing." Alex said honestly, his heightened sense of scent picking up on the delicious fragrance.

"Thanks...but I'm not wearing any perfume." Isabel said with a blush.

"Really." Alex said with a smile and a look to Isabel that almost made her melt.

Michael and Maria looked at the two pairs and just shook their heads. However, there was another scent in the air that both Liz and Maria picked up on, both knew trace it back to Max and Michael. It almost made Liz want to grab Max and kiss him, same with Maria.

{I think that might be the smell my parents were talking about.} Liz thought to herself, "So, how are you doing?" she asked Max

"Pretty good. Yourself?" Max asked

"A little weirded out but okay." Liz said

Michael looked at her

"Not because of...you know." Liz said suddenly changing what she was going to say when she remembered that Alex didn't know, "We...uh, we just found something out last night about our families. It's an adjustment."

"Oh." Max said, "Well if you need to talk..."

"Sure." Liz said

The other four looked at the two, they could practically smell the heat. "I think we should..." Maria said quickly, thinking that they were going to jump each other

"Yeah." Isabel said

All four walked a little further down the street.

"So. How is the handprint?" Max asked

"Faded yesterday." Liz said

"So no problems then?"

"None. What about you?" Liz asked, worrying if her Rakas nature caused him any problems when he healed her.

"No. Except...nah it's nothing. So what's this thing about your family?" Max asked

"I...can't tell you. Not yet. I just need to live with this for a while."

"I understand."

"Hey listen...I can only imagine what Michael and Isabel are thinking about me right now." Liz said

"They're fine." Max said

"Yeah, just let them know that Maria and I, well we won't tell anyone." Liz said, "We understand keeping big secrets a lot more than we did 24 hours ago."

"They'll appreciate that." Max said

Parker Residence...

Out of the windows, the parents watched on as their children spoke with Max, Isabel and Michael.

"Is they the ones you told us about?" Charles asked

"Yeah. They're in the café all the time so we pick up on the smell a lot more that you three." Jeff said

"It's not an unpleasant smell, actually it's quite agreeable but... definitely not human. There's almost a lycanthropic scent from them but it's very different." Nancy said

"From distant stars?" Amy asked with a smile

"Yeah." Jeff said

On the Street...

"Hey Liz, I thinks it's time we went back up." Maria said as she and Alex came closer to her.

"Yeah, they'll be waiting." Alex said

Michael and Isabel approached as well and moved to Max.

"You guys going somewhere?" Michael asked

"Just a little road trip with the folks." Liz said

Alex, Liz and Maria said their goodbyes; both Alex and Liz gave lingered looks to Isabel and Max before they went back into the Crash. Michael looked at his friends and slapped them on the backs of their heads to get their attention back to the real world.

"Come on." Michael said as she dragged them away, "You two are pathetic."

"Why thank you." Isabel said with a fake smile

Together all three walked away and headed to the park. They needed somewhere relaxing to sit and talk for a while in private.

Fraser Woods, A Little Later

The five parents had taken the three out to the woods to help them get used to their animal sides. They had all brought their robes with them to get changed into when they arrived. When they reached the forest, they each picked up their robes and carried them into the dense trees. They reached a small clearing in which a single boulder stood. Stephen Gardener sat on it with Kayla lying nearby.

"Liz, Alex, Maria. Welcome." Stephen said

Liz looked at her father, "Why do I have a feeling he's not exactly what he looks like?"

"Liz, I'd like you to meet your first Wolfen." Jeff said

"Oh...werewolf." Maria said excitedly.

"Yeah, just don't buy into all that stuff about cats and dogs. The truth is we get on pretty well." Stephen said

"So Kayla is..."

"Literally my seeing dog, she's not a lycanthrope. I lost my sight when I was a boy. My parents got me a companion and after a few years we became attuned to each other. Loosing a sense builds up your others and activates, on occasions, a sixth. In this case I could see through Kayla's eyes." Stephen said

"Way cool." Alex said

"Anyway, you three are here for a reason." Stephen said

"Yes, so why don't you go behind those bushes over there and get changed into your robes." Jeff said

"Okay." Liz said

Liz, Maria and Alex disappeared behind the three separate bushes and started taking off their clothes. Out in the clearing, their parents and Stephen also stripped but didn't put on their robes. They immediately went through the Change and by the time the three emerged, 2 white tigers, a wolf, cheetah, puma and leopard were waiting for them. All their clothes were in piles on the rock.

Then one of the white tigers growled and all three understood what was being said, "Now, do what we taught you last night and change." Jeff said

The three friends looked at each other and then stood in a straight line. Each focused on the imagery that their parents taught them and they started to morph into their animal forms. In seconds they had completed the change and their robes slipped off their bodies.

"What now?" Liz asked. Humans, beyond hearing the animalistic growls, wouldn't have understood her words but to the others it was as clear as her human voice.

"Run." Amy said

"And enjoy yourselves." Charles said

The three looked at each other and then they started to move off into the woods. At first it was a gentle stroll but then they picked up the pace, they kept gaining speed until all were running through the woods and practically racing each other. It was all exhilarating, their blood pumped and the sights and sounds through their cat eyes was amazing. They had never experienced anything like it and they couldn't help but think that seeing it through human eyes didn't compare in beauty to what they were seeing now.

They kept going and going, none of them stopped as they leapt here and there. They climbed the trees and before long they were playfully bounding about like kittens chasing after a ball. All three were enjoying themselves, having fun with a sense of awareness and freedom they had never experienced before.

After a while they stopped. They had ran out of breath and rested by a nearby tree and as they looked at each other, they started to change back into their human forms. All three were breathing hard and fast before they realized they were all naked. Alex looked at the beautiful bodies of his two friends for the first time and it was the same for the other two. He gazed over their breasts, the neatly trimmed slip of hair between their legs and their legs. Maria and Liz looked at each other; their blood pounded in their ears and grabbed each other. Neither could resist as they kissed each other, their hands ran over their bodies with tender touches of exploration. Alex watched them and he moved closer, his hands reached out and he started to caress the smalls of their backs.

The two girls broke their kiss and looked to Alex, his hands running in small, slow circles over their backs. Instincts were driving them and just as their parents told them, they couldn't stop. Liz bit her lower lip as she and Alex leaned closer to each other.

"What are we doing?" she whispered huskily

"Don't care." Alex said as they closed the gap and kissed

Their lips pressed together softly before they started to probe each other's mouth with their tongues. Maria looked at the two, and then further down their bodies. Alex was still soft but she couldn't resist reaching out to touch his manhood, in seconds it grew and stood at full mast. Liz broke the kiss and looked down, she felt a hand from Maria and one from Alex caressing her thighs and watched as Maria took Alex's other hand.

She brought it up to her breast and let Alex cup her soft flesh. Maria whimpered softly at her friend's tender touch but Liz leaned down and kissed the other breast before taking the nipple into her mouth. She sucked gently as she flicked the protrusion.

"Uhhhmmmmm..." Maria gasped but her friends continued their actions.

Then Liz brought her head back up and put her hand behind Maria's head, pulling her in for another kiss that lasted a lot longer than their last one. They ran their tongues over their lips and spent time drowning in each other's mouths. Maria caressed Liz's own breast before her hand slipped down the brunette's torso, across her belly and down to her slit.

Liz ached slightly as she felt Maria's fingers on her. Then she gasped loudly as a single digit entered her body. Maria backed off from the kiss and she and Alex looked at their friend's face as pleasure started to spark inside her. The blonde pushed in slightly further and felt Liz's virginity before pulling out and pushing back in.

"Ughhhhhh...Ma...Maria...ughhhhhhhhhhhh." Liz gasped over and over, "UGMMMMMMM." Her voice hitched as Maria added another finger to her assault.

Alex continued to touch their bodies as he watched Maria with Liz, his cock got harder and harder, straining with the need to be buried in one of the girls. Liz then fell onto her back and Maria quickly moved over her, never removing her fingers from Liz. She continued to thrust harder and harder, going in as far as possible without breaching her friend's hymen. That was going to be left for Alex's dick, just like her own was going to be saved.

Maria's hair hung down as she straddled one of Liz's thighs, her slender leg pressed against the blonde's slit. Every time Maria thrust, Liz pushed her thigh up against Maria who ground against the flesh.

"Uhnnn..."

"Ohhhhhh..."

"Maria...right there..."

"Aghnnnnn..."

Alex watched the two women squirm together; he reached over and took Maria's head in his hand. He kissed her hard, his hand grabbed her breast as the other slid down her body and pressed against her clit. Maria practically screamed into his mouth until both girls came together, their climax shot through their bodies like lightening.

The two were breathing harder than when they changed back to human form. They fell next to each other and holding their bodies tightly together. Then Liz felt Alex's hand on her hip and butt, she looked back and saw his dick sticking up from between his legs. She looked back at Maria and both girls smiled as they moved to him. Alex sat back against the tree and both girls leaned down.

Liz took the tip of Alex's cock into her mouth as Maria kissed its length. Alex gripped an exposed root from the tree; both girls moved their soft lips and wet tongues over his dick causing him to close his eyes in rapture. Then Liz released him and as Maria continued to work away, the brunette kissed her way up his body.

For a second they looked into each other's eyes and then down to Maria who looked up at them. They knew what was about to happen and Maria simply nodded as she backed away from the hard dick. Liz backed away slightly and moved onto her back. Alex moved over her and started kissing his way up her legs. As he went, she spread her legs and Alex moved between them.

Maria moved closer, wanting to watch as her friends surrendered their virginity to each other and knew that she would be next. As their bodies aligned, Alex and Liz kissed each other. Alex could feel her nipples burn into his chest as his hand ran down to her hip and held her skin. As they broke the kiss, Liz looked to Maria who nodded.

Maria moved to the other side of the pair and reached between then, she took hold of his erection and pulled him closer and closer until the tip of his rod was at her opening. Maria kneeled by their sides as Alex took the lead from there and pressed his hips forward. The tip of his dick entered her and Liz felt her core being spread by him. Alex pulled back slightly and then pushed in further until he felt her hymen. She was so tight around him that Alex was straining not to hammer in. Alex pulled back and as Liz nodded, he pushed in and tore away her virginity but all Liz felt with intense pleasure, no pain.

As Alex sank into her inch by inch until he couldn't go further, Liz wrapped her arms under his. Then Alex pulled out and then went back in, sawing his dick in and out of Liz. The more he thrust, the more she squeezed his cock. Her legs lifted up and wrapped around Alex's waist as his butt moved up and down over her. For over and hour Alex slid inside Liz, their moans filled their little segment of the woodland. Sweat poured from their pores and coated their already slick bodies, neither stopped gliding against each other.

"Ughnnnnnn...Alex...yess...s...so good." Liz called out

"Ughnnnnnn...grrrrrnnnnnnnnn...Lizzzzzzzz..." Alex moaned

"That's...ughhhhh...it..." Liz groaned

Off to the side, Maria's hand was buried between her legs. Her hips moved in time with Alex and Liz. She watched as their rutting got faster and faster and knew that it wouldn't be long before they reached their orgasms.

"Ughnnnnn...ALLLEEEXXXX...UGHNNNNNNNN...YESSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSS!" Liz cried out

"FUUUUUUU...YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Alex yelled at the same time. His seed spilled out into Liz, both holding tightly onto each other.

Alex slowly pulled out of Liz and rolled off to the side. He lay on his back desperate to catch his breath but in less than a minute Maria was crawling over to him on all fours. He didn't realize until he felt his dick was back in her mouth. Liz rolled onto her side and watched Maria's efforts to bring his cock back to life.

"Ughnnnn..." Alex groaned as the slurping noises reached his ears

Liz reached out and held his hand as Maria's head bobbed up and down, her tongue sliding over every inch of his length. As the seconds passed, Alex slowly became harder and harder until he was back in the game. Maria lifted her head from him and licked her lips, tasting both Alex and Liz at the same time. Alex sat up and ran his hands all over her body.

Maria decided to move, eager for Alex to take her. She got onto her fours and Alex gazed at her ass as well as her dripping slit. Alex moved up and Liz let go of his hand as he positioned himself behind Maria. He ran his hands over her ass just as Maria looked back at Liz. The brunette smiled and moved up, she wrapped her hand around his dick and just as Maria had done, she guided his cock to the blonde's pussy.

Alex eased himself in gently, going as slowly as he could so as not to cause any pain for this. He never noticed that Liz didn't even wince except the adjustment of having a man inside her. Not one of them had been told that for the Rakas; only pleasure could be felt when having sex, even for the first time. Slowly he eased himself in and out, rocking his hips back and forth until he was at her maidenhood. With a quick sharp thrust he penetrated deep inside his second lover of the day.

"AGHNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Maria moaned loudly

Alex let her adjust for a second before starting to thrust again. He moved in and out of Maria over and over again. Maria pushed her butt back and met every one of his thrusts, both moving in time with each other just as he and Liz had. He leaned down and kissed her shoulders and back.

He lasted as long as he had for Liz. Well over an hour of moaning passed before they were even close. Liz watched as the moved faster and faster, their grunts and groans got louder.

"Ughnnnn...god Alex...Your...ughnnnn...sooooo...big." Maria moaned

"God...baby...ughnnnnnnnnn..." Alex groaned

With a few more quick thrusts and the sound of skin slapping against skin, Alex held his dick inside Maria as he came again. The two slumped onto the ground, Alex lying on top of Maria as his dick slipped out of her. He rolled off of her and all three just drifted off.

Later...

All three sweaty bodies lay close together. Maria stretched out, enjoying the sensations that her body had just experienced as Alex touched her body tenderly. Liz was curled up near a tree.

"I can't believe I just did that." Liz said

"You enjoyed it didn't you?" Alex asked with concern

Liz looked at him and Maria, "Oh guys of course. It was amazing but... I'm dating Kyle."

"Didn't your parents talk to you about...him." Maria asked

"Yes they did." Liz said

"But weren't you going to dump Kyle?" Alex asked

"Well...I was thinking about it. Especially after what my mom told me. But I would have liked to have broken up with Kyle before I cheated on him." Liz said

"Ah. That." Maria said, "Well, babe, all I can say is dump him now. Cause...the not sleeping with each other thing we said before we came out here...so out the window."

"Definitely." Alex said as he leaned down and kissed Maria, "Mom and dad did say I would only be sleeping with Pride members. I guess we should have to get used to it."

"I mean we didn't even use condoms or anything." Liz said

"Well, we're both on the pill and we all know that this was a first for all of us so STD's...so not an issue. So what's the problem? Besides, mom said we couldn't get pregnant unless it was with a mate." Maria said

"Who would have thought our first time would be a threesome?" Liz asked rhetorically

Alex and Maria smiled, both moved closer to their new lover and kissed her and her skin as they caressed her.

"Uhnnnnn...guys what are you doing to me?" Liz asked as she slid further onto her back with the other two continuing to kiss her body.

Just then they heard the howl of a wolf and all three jumped up.

"I guess they want us to head back." Alex said

"Pity." Liz said

Both looked at her with seductive smiles. They kissed each other softly before changing back into their cat forms and ran off back to their parents, following the sound of the howls.

Another Part of the Wood...

The parents were all sitting around naked, having enjoyed themselves as much as their children had. Stephen remained in his wolf form, enjoying running through the woods until the five parents had sated themselves. When they were done, he started to howl for the attention of the kids.

"Hmmm...It feels good to do that again." Amy said

"Maybe now that the kids know, we can get do this more than once a week." Charles said

"Well, I wouldn't say no to it." Nancy said

"Do you think we should have told the kids that their first change in sunlight would cause a hormonal spike?" Charles' wife asked

"Are you kidding? If my parents told me the first time I would have put it off as long as I could." Nancy said

"Same here." Amy said

"I'm just sorry we had to trick them to get them to do it." Jeff said

"We didn't trick them. We just didn't tell them everything." Charles said

Then they heard the sound of their children approaching and they put on their robes. They had brought their children's ones with them so when they arrived, Liz, Maria and Alex just picked them up in their mouths. After disappearing behind bushes, they emerged fully human and covered. All three blushed but weren't going to say anything about what they just did. Their parents looked at them, knowing that it had happened. Even if they were oblivious to the looks on their faces, there was a distinct odor in form them, a new scent that told the parents that their children were now sexually active.

"Guys, it's okay." Charles said, breaking the ice.

"There is no need to be embarrassed about it, which is why we brought you out here." Alex's mother said

"To adapt." Nancy said

"As we've told you, this is how our people have done this every time our children come of age." Jeff said

"It's just..." Liz started

"Not something you'd have considered doing and not something you want to talk about." Amy said, "We were your age ourselves once you know."

Jeff took his daughter's hand, "Come on, andlet's go home."

All eight headed back to where their clothes were and Stephen and Kayla met them by the car. After getting dressed they headed back out to the main roads and went home.

Living Room, Parker Residence, 15:00

"I mean it was completely amazing. The way the woods looked around us when we were running." Liz said

"Yeah, intense doesn't even begin to describe it." Maria said as they all climbed the stairs to the Parkers. All of a sudden their parents lost their smiles as they sniffed the air.

"It couldn't be." Amy said, looking at the others

As they approached the door, it was slightly ajar and the lock had obviously been forced. Jeff carefully opened the door and all stepped inside to see Patrick sitting in Jeff's armchair and two of his goons standing behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jeff asked

"Come on now Jeffrie boy. Let's not play any games here. Not with this." Patrick said

"You can't force yourself into prophecy." Nancy said

Patrick just smiled as he saw Liz, a look that made Liz shudder, "Nahla mosset Liz parker." He said as he threw a bag on the coffee table. It fell open and several large gemstones fell out.

"What?" Liz asked

"You have much to learn Ms Parker, but my son and I can teach you." Patrick said

"Come again." Maria asked

"He's here to arrange a marriage." Amy said with hate, "More precisely, to buy one."

Charles then looked at Liz, "Yours...to his son."

"WHAT?" Liz, Maria and Alex all yelled.

Patrick and his pack members just smiled as Jeff tightened his fist as he looked at the intruder in the eye.

Living Room, Parker Residence, Immediately Following

Everyone was standing around, the bag of gems on the table glittered in the light but all Liz could do was to stand there dumbstruck. If this was her people's idea of a marriage proposal then she wanted as little to do with it as possible. She looked at the man before her, the one who made the proposition, and felt...off. Liz could sense that Patrick was dangerous and that he could care less for her. All he wanted was whatever came with her being part of the prophecy. In addition to that, the hatred her parents were feeling could be felt.

"You can't be serious?" Liz said

"I'm perfectly serious." Patrick said, "I know you're new to this but it will happen."

"Like hell it will." Nancy said

"Liz will not marry into your Wild Pack." Charles said, "She'll form her own."

"Jeffie boy?" Patrick asked

"You know my answer. I will not...hmmm...sell Liz to you. That went out long before the lions stopped appearing." Jeff said

"Well, the lions are back." Patrick said as he looked at Liz, "Maybe it's time some of the old ways came back as well. And I do know your answer...and you know my response."

"I do." Jeff said

"You really think you can beat me?" Patrick asked

"Dad?" Liz asked

"Get out of my house." Jeff said

Patrick smiled and stood up. "I leave you to reconsider but if your answer is still no, then I'll see you tomorrow night out in the desert."

"Get out." Jeff said again

He and his two goons left the Parkers home. Jeff sat down and looked around at his friends and their families.

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Liz asked

"Among a few of the tribes, marriages were arranged." Jeff said

"Were arranged, but not anymore?" Maria asked

"No. Back then; we arranged Pride alliances and unifications through the marriage of our children. If one pride wanted to be part of a stronger one then the leader of that pride would present the other with something to validate their petition. Initially it would be game birds or hunted animals but because we needed to blend in with human society things like these...trinkets were used." Nancy said as she picked up one of the stones and threw it away.

"Our people never had any interest in money and after a while the arrangements fell out of practice. Unfortunately they were never made illegal by our laws." Amy said

"So what's this thing tomorrow night?" Alex asked

"A fight. Patrick against Me and whoever wins will get you." Jeff said, "That hasn't been around for just as long."

"Jeff...look..." Charles said

"I know." Jeff said

"What?" Maria asked

"I can't beat him. Wild Pack members let their primal side loose, they live to fight and they are completely unstoppable. Especially during a full moon." Jeff said, "If I say no, then we fight, if we fight and I loose...I'm sorry honey. He's trying to buy himself power that comes from you."

"So...what? I'm just supposed to accept it and marry his son? Forget about the fact I've never met him...this is just nuts." Liz said with a great deal of agitation

"Is there nothing you can do to get out of it?" Alex asked

"Only if he backs off." Charles said

"Well is there someone who could beat him?" Maria asked

"Well, yeah. There are a lot of fighters who are a lot better than I am." Jeff said

"But honey...the challenge was to your father. He's the leader of this pride and he is the one who has to fight." Nancy said

"There isn't any other way?" Liz asked

"Not unless you've found a mate. He's the only other one who can fight for you." Amy said

"Uhm?" Alex said raising his hand

"Alex, believe me I appreciate the thought but..." Liz said, trailing off

"Sex doesn't equal mate. That make a huge difference." His mother said

"Besides, you haven't been trained in any fighting. You've got less of a chance to beat him than I do." Jeff said

"And I don't have a mate." Liz said, "No, screw that. There is no way I'm going."

"Under normal circumstances, I'd take you to the most remote place I can think of but you are too important Liz." Jeff said

"Forget that. I don't care about any of that." Liz said as she stormed away

Alex and Maria went after her; all the parents heard the locking of Liz's bedroom door.

"Well, I guess I can't blame her." Amy said

"She's gone from small town girl to lycanthrope with a marriage proposal in a day." Nancy said

"A marriage proposal from the scum of the Earth." Charles said

"That's a generous appraisal of them." Jeff said

Living Room, Evans Residence, 16:30

Max came walking down the stairs in his house and grabbed his jacket. Just as he was about to reach the front door he heard his parents call him into the living room. He stepped in to see his parents sitting looking at him.

"Hi." Max said

"Max, where are you going?" Diane asked

"Just out. Michael and I are taking Isabel out to relax." Max said

"In other words there is a party on at someone's house and you're all invited." Philip said

"Yes."

"Okay, does this person's parents know there is a party going on?" Diane asked

"Last I heard, yes." Max said

"Okay then." Philip said

"Okay?"

"Okay." Diane confirmed

"Bye then." Max said as he started to head out.

"MAX." His father called out, "Just because you have a 1:30am curfew during the holidays doesn't mean your mother and I want to be woken up early in the am."

"Yes sir." Max said and then left

"No, I don't think he's anything but best friends with Isabel." Philip said

"Well, I've looked at both of them and there is something." Diane said

"Well, they're both attractive and they are teenagers. Could be just a little sexual tension between them." Philip said, he needed to pull his wife's attention away from whatever she believed their son's sex life to be. "Besides, I think he's more interested in the Parker's daughter."

"Liz? Well, yeah his eyes do seem to light up when she's around him. But I still think..."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree on it." Philip said, {This isn't going to be so easy.} he thought to himself

Together they got on with what they were doing, Philip kept going over in his head what he could do to cover for Max and Isabel.

The Park, 17:00

Liz was walking through the park. She sneaked out and headed down her fire escape after she locked the door to her room. Alex and Maria knew they couldn't stop her but with Patrick in town the decided to watch her back. They also made sure Liz didn't know they were there, both keeping out of range of her new and improved hearing and sense of smell.

"Hey Liz, wait up." Kyle called out from behind her

Liz jumped around, she had been lost in her own thoughts until Kyle called her name and surprised her. "Kyle! Hey, what's up?"

"Nothin' much. I just saw you and thought I'd say hi to my girlfriend." Kyle said

Liz cringed, she really wanted to avoid this but if her mother was right then Kyle couldn't give her what she needed. There was also the point that Kyle would probably freak if he ever found out what she was.

"Kyle, uhmmm..." Liz said

"What? What's up...oh you still a little wigged about that shooting?" Kyle asked

"Yes and no. Things have just gotten over the top lately." Liz said

"Oh, anything I can help with?" Kyle asked

"Not even close." Liz said as she looked down, then it hit her and Liz started to get worried. If Patrick would fight her father for her, and any potential mate, then just by dating Kyle he could be in danger. In a way it made the decision a lot easier than just dumping him for not being able to meet her new sexual needs. "Listen Kyle, a lot is going on with me right now."

"Yeah...okay." Kyle said

"It's just...I don't think we should see each other anymore." Liz said

"What? But..." Kyle stopped speaking and looked at Liz, "Has this anything to do with Evans?"

"Kyle, no." Liz said

"Oh come on Liz I saw the way you two have been looking at each other." Kyle said

"Kyle stop. If I was seeing Max then I would be having the same conversation with him. I like you Kyle, but things have been off between us since the shooting and it's time we broke up. It's as simple as that." Liz said

"Liz...ugnnnn...fine. I guess things have been strained lately. You haven't been seeing Max behind my back or anything?"

"No." Liz said, she was slightly mad that Kyle would have thought that of her but then she just had a threesome with her two best friends.

Off to the side, Maria and Alex were watching. They wanted to help her but couldn't do anything without letting Liz know they were following her. They watched and listened in, then as Kyle walked away he had a look on his face that told them both what Liz had done. They couldn't help but go out to her.

"Hey." Maria and Alex said

"So, you broke up with him huh?" Maria asked

"Well, it's either that or date him and cheat on him constantly when a spike hits...or let that freak kill him." Liz said

"Not that I wouldn't put it past that guy, do you really think we would have?" Alex asked

"I have a feeling anyone I'd date is at risk. And that include you two." Liz said

"Well if you think you can ditch us you've got another thing coming." Maria said, "And I'm not just talking about the..."

"Mind blowing sex that we all want more and more of?" Alex asked

"Oh yeah." Maria said

Liz smiled slightly, "That is the way I'd describe it."

"Come on. I think we better get home." Maria said

"Yeah, mom and dad will be worried by now." Liz said

Together all three walked away and out of the park. It was nearing their dinnertime and their stomachs were growling. As they passed a big tree, a flock of birds flew out of the branches after Alex snapped a twig. All three looked up and saw a single raven remaining among the branches looking down at them before it too flew away.

Liz's Bedroom, Parker Residence, That Night

It had been a long time since the sun had set over the small town and another full moon had risen. It was the second night of the month and tomorrow would be the last but the result was the same as last night, only this time Liz was prepared for it. Her body went through the Change once more.

Her body was covered with fur and her tail was back and waving behind her. Like her friends, it was a little difficult getting used to the tail and had sat on it more than once. Liz couldn't sleep that night, but with her new physical abilities she didn't require as much sleep as an ordinary human.

Most of the time in her room, she was naked. Her usual clothes and sleepwear were just two tight in her animan form. That only left her robes but she only preferred to wear them when she had company. She liked the feeling and sensations that her new body provided.

"I think I need to buy more shampoo." She said as she looked at her reflection and ran her hand over her fur

"Oh I don't know." Came a voice from behind her.

Liz jumped around and saw Patrick sitting on the ledge of her window in his own animal form. Liz quickly grabbed her robes and covered her body with it.

"Hey." Liz yelled with annoyance, "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd get to know my daughter in-law." Patrick said

"Get the hell out of my room."

Patrick smiled, "Yes, you've got fire in you. My boy's going to love fucking you every night...and if he won't, I'll be more than willing." He said as he came further into the room

Liz felt sick and went to slash his face with her claws. However she was too new to her abilities and Patrick grabbed her wrist.

"Yes...let go of your animal side." Patrick said

"What?" Liz asked

"The animal inside you yearns to be free, to live wild. Let it go."

Liz pulled her arm back, "And what? Live with you? Thanks but I'm smarter than that."

"Yes. Yes you are." Patrick said, "I hear you left that boy you'd been seeing. Very wise. A young female like you as much more heat than a human can take, and I doubt he could even last enough to release even a fraction of your own passion."

"That's none of your business. Just get out." Liz said as he moved closer and started to circle her.

Then he stopped, "Wait...there is another...his scent is with you. You've been with that friend of yours yesterday but there someone else."

"No, there isn't anyone else." Liz said quickly

"Oh yes there is. And you your body has a great desire for him, for him to be your mate...who is he?" Patrick yelled

Just then the door burst open and Jeff entered. Patrick leapt from his position by Liz and flew to the window. "GET OUT." Jeff yelled

"It's no matter...I have his scent. I'll just have to hunt him." Patrick said. He moved out of the window, Liz moved to it and watched as he jumped over the gaps between the rooftops. He jumped higher and higher over the town, sniffing the air until he caught the scent of his prey. All Liz could do was watch his silhouette against the moonlight.

"Liz?" Jeff asked

"He's going to kill him." Liz said before running out of her window and went into hot pursuit. Jeff went back to the living room and fetched his wife.

On the Streets, Somewhere in Roswell, Midnight

Liz was running down the middle of the street, her heartbeat was getting faster and faster, pumping blood to all her muscles. As a car came down the road, it headed straight for Liz but she didn't stop. Liz simply jumped onto its hood and jumped further up over the top of the car, which had quickly stopped. Liz rolled head first in the middle of the air, her robe came flying off and she landed in her lion form on all fours and continued running. Liz never stopped moving, she just kept running.

As she landed the driver of the car jumped out and looked back, all he saw was a shadow running but a homeless guy came closer holding a bottle in a brown paper bag. The driver and the man looked at each other before the homeless man offered the driver his bottle.

"I don't think I need this no more." The homeless man said

"Yeah...me neither, I think I just quit." The driver said

The wind carried Liz's robe high in to the air and was caught by Jeff who was standing next to his wife. Both were watching from the rooftops of the town as Liz ran. A couple of streets over, Max, Isabel and Michael were on their way home from the party. They had a good time and Isabel was clearly relaxed but that had more to do with her spending some time with Max in a closet, not that anyone other than Michael knew about it.

"See you had a good time." Michael said

"Yes, okay, I admit it. I missed the parties." Isabel said

"So Max, did you enjoy yourself?" Michael asked with a tone in his voice.

Max smiled, "Yes, I had a good time...although Kyle Valenti kept looking at me though."

"Well that could have something to do with Liz dumping him today." Isabel said

"Really?" Max asked with a perked up smile

"That's what I heard." Michael said

"So does this mean you're going to ask her out?" Isabel asked

"Maybe. Would you be okay with that?" Max asked

"Why wouldn't I be? I know we're close but I also know how you feel about her. We've...been having fun." Isabel said

Just then a large black panther jumped in front of them. All three jumped back at the fright of it but the animal jut stared at Max, drool dripping from its mouth as it breathed hard.

"What the hell is that doing here?" Michael asked.

The panther growled and leapt up, aiming straight for Max. As all three aliens started to bring their hands up to use to their powers to repel the cat, Liz in her lion form dived in from the side and bashed the panther in its ribcage. Both went flying but landed on their feet, they circled each other menacingly.

{You shouldn't have come.} Liz heard Patrick said as the cat growled

{Same to you.} Liz said

{Well, if I have to injure you to secure you as my son's mate...so be it.} Patrick said

The panther lunged at the lion; their claws slashed at each other both tried to sink their teeth into each other. Liz was letting her animal instincts aid her in the fight, she could hear the lion spirit within her guiding each strike and blow. The others were just standing on the sidelines, both Michael and Isabel were ready to get out of there but Max couldn't leave. His own instincts told him he needed to stay.

The cats dived everywhere, both using the surrounding buildings to jump of off and attack the other. Their claws were practically everywhere, striking at whatever flesh they could get to. Liz was doing pretty well for herself given that she had never fought like this but was still a novice. A misplaced strike by her and a well timed bite by him resulted in Liz's paw being bitten by Patrick.

Liz whelped in pain. She tried to stand on her remaining three good legs but she couldn't balance herself and fell down. Patrick glared at her, the only way he could secure the death of her potential mate was to make sure she was out of the way and unconscious. He prepared to strike the back of her head and pounced.

"No." Max said quickly and raised his hand just as fast. He mentally pushed the panther away and it was with so much forth that he crashed into some garbage cans on the sidewalk.

Liz looked at him, as did the panther, Patrick didn't know what to do or even what to think. He'd never seen anything like it so he simply ran off to meet up with the rest of his Wild Pack. Max slowly approached the lion before him and just as he reached down, Liz struggled back to her feet. She needed to get out of there and she fought passed the pain to run as fast as she could. On a nearby lamppost, a raven sat and watched everything until it was over. Then it crowed loudly and flew over their heads.

"Max, what the hell were you doing?" Michael asked, "What if someone saw?"

"I just...I don't know, it was like I had to protect her." Max said as he continued to look down the way the lion had ran.

"Why?" Isabel asked

"Liz." Max said, picking up on the vibe he'd been feeling since the lion showed up

"What?" Isabel asked

"That lion...it was Liz." Max said

"Max..." Michael said shaking his head

"Hey, you're the one who dubbed it my `Liz Radar'." Max said

"You've been feeling her?" Michael asked

"I swear, it was as clear as when I just healed her." Max said, "Michael, take Isabel home...I need to check this out."

Max was off in a shot, it two friends just stared at him as he disappeared into the darkness. Michael and Isabel would have normally followed Max but this time they felt that he needed to do this alone and headed back to her house. Above them all, Liz's parents watched, they saw everything and managed to focus in on how Max picked up on their daughter. Before long they headed home with Liz's robes in hand, they moved a lot faster than Max could move and with Liz being injured they arrived before she did.

Living Room, Deluca Residence, Same Time

Like Liz, Maria was in her animan form and lying back on the couch. She was wearing her robes as she drank a glass of warm milk with her mother nearby telling Maria some of the family history.

"You know...I think I need a manicure." Maria said as she looked at her finger nailed, and then down at her feet, "And a pedicure."

"No you don't honey, besides I thought you didn't care about that sort of thing?" Amy asked

"Well normally I don't but a girl still has to look good for all the men that's coming into her life." Maria said with a smile.

"Well I doubt that. There is only one male in our Pride that's in your age group and that's Alex. Any mate you find will be from another Pride."

"Oh. So will I join their pride or stay with this one?" Maria asked

"Depends. Your Liz's closest friend, I'd imagine you'd be apart of her new pride when she forms it." Amy said

"Well, Alex and I promised her we'd always be around for her and I doubt she'd ditch us."

"True, now...about the Wild Pack." Amy said

"Are they really that much of a problem?" Maria asked

"Yes. Normally they don't care for our ways and traditions but that doesn't stop them from using them."

"Like Mr. Freaky Cat did today?" Maria asked

"Yes, Flanagan is from a Pride that stayed in Ireland instead of coming with the rest of our people to America. There are prides like that all over the planet, including family groupings for the other tribes. He was always a troublemaker and got seduced by the lifestyle of the Wild Pack. After a year of being with them he killed the alpha male at the time and took control. Since then the pack has gotten worse. All the tribes have created hunter groups to track down all Packs like that and eliminate them. I guess you could say that they're our version of the police force."

"Cool. I guess tracking them is a problem?" Maria asked

"Oh no. Tracking them is easy. Keeping up with them, that's hard." Amy said, "Actually, Maria I want to ask you something."

"Sure."

"When you were with Alex and Liz, were you in human and animan forms?" Amy asked

"Human." Maria said carefully, "Why?"

"Next time, try animal. You'll love it." Amy said with a smirk

"Mom?"

"Remember how all your muscles grew and your breasts were larger?" Amy asked

"Yeah." Maria answered, feeling slightly uncomfortable

"Well, it's the same with Alex. *All* his muscles grow bigger." Amy said

Maria slowly looked over to her mother, "As in?"

"Uh huh." Amy said as Maria smiled, "Anyway, that's enough for tonight. I know you don't feel tired but you should go to bed. And I'm sorry you had to miss that party tonight."

"Not your fault. It's a full moon so there isn't anything either of us could do...maybe I could go out at Halloween. I've got a killer costume." Maria said as she jumped off the couch. She headed for her bedroom and before long she was lying on top of the covers, curled up in a ball and trying to sleep.

Out in the Desert, Same Time

The raven flew in the night sky until it eventually landed and as it did so it changed forms, first to that of an iguana and then into a coyote before it headed further into the desert dunes. It stopped only when a snake dug its way up from beneath the ground. It too changed form a couple of times before settling on a wolf and soon they were joined by a third that became a Kodiak bear. Soon 6 others arrived, all changing through different animals before stopping.

{Guardians.} The one who was a raven said

{Guardian.} The others greeted

{The girl is of age. It has begun.} The raven said

{Agreed. What of her pride?}

{Her two friends have joined with her. That is three but eight has been seen coming.}

{And your wards? What of the three Antarians?}

{Two have copulated, Max and Isabel, and continue to do so frequently. The other has not joined them and I have been unable to locate the fourth.}

{The Pride born of Stars and Earth must be formed soon.}

{I believe the first star will be born soon. Max is linked with the girl, they shall mate soon...neither will be able to resist their bond. Have we discovered the plan of the other yet?}

{No, he continues to communicate with the Wild Pack leader through an energy vortex generated at Stonehenge. If we had the activation device we could monitor the frequencies and track them back to source.}

{To do so would alert him to our existence.} Then the coyote that was once a raven sharply turned his head, to the general direction of Roswell.

{Speak.}

{It is beginning, their link...something has happened that is drawing them together.}

{Then return. Remember; do not approach the lycanthropes without our consent. They are not ready, not without the First Born Daughter being at full strength.}

All turned away from each other and changed so that they were all birds. All 9 flew away into the night but the raven returned to Roswell.

Parker Residence, Immediately Following

Max arrived at the Parkers and knocked on the door loudly, quickly and without patience. He kept going; his heart pounding and he could feel Liz nearby. Then the door opened, Jeff was on the other side and he had changed into his bathrobe.

"Where is she?" Max asked

"Do you know what time it is, son?" Jeff asked, feigning tiredness

"Where is she?" Max said pushing passed Jeff and into the house.

"Max." Jeff said with warning as Nancy came out

"What's going on?" Nancy asked

"Listen, I'm sorry...I need to see Liz." Max said more calmly

"Well it's late and she's asleep. I'd imagine that your own parents are waiting for you Max." Jeff said

"I'm not leaving until I see her...I...I know it was her." Max said

"You know what was her?" Nancy asked

"That...lion." Max said suddenly realizing how stupid it sounded.

"Max." Liz said from behind him

Max turned around after seeing her parents look behind him. Their eyes were wide and as Max turned to see her, he saw her in her animan form and dressed only in the robes. She also had an ice pack on her wrist, her injures had healed but there was still some strain.

"Honey..." Nancy said

"It's okay mom." Liz said

Max moved closer to Liz. "This is what you couldn't talk to me about earlier?"

"Yes." Liz said

"What are you? Some kind of..."

"She's not like you Max, not an alien." Nancy said

Max turned back to look at her parents and saw that they had changed into their other forms. "Wha..." Then he looked back at Liz.

"I didn't tell them Max. They knew long before I did, we have a heightened sense of smell and aliens smell different than humans." Liz said

"We're lycanthropes Max, we'll let Liz fill you in on the details later." Jeff said

"I honesty don't know what to say." Max said as he moved to Liz, he cupped her face in the palm of his had and looked at her in her eyes, "You are beautiful."

Then it happened, Liz's body began to change. In seconds her body lost its feline features and became human once more; that is all except her eyes, which were still cat like. It left her parents stunned.

"That's impossible." Jeff said

"We've said that a lot in the last couple of days." Nancy said

"No one has learned to counter a full moon this quickly." Jeff said

They just watched as the two continued to stare at each other but then Liz gasped as she looked up into Max's eyes. Jeff and Nancy moved around and saw Max's eyes were shifting between that of a cat and deep blue. Eventually they settled on black and in a split second Max could feel everything around him, he could especially pick up Liz. It wasn't just the new link with her but also her intoxicating scent.

Max reached out and pulled Liz's body against his own. He instinctively healed her wrist was he held it in his hand. He didn't care that her parents were in the room, he barely even registered the fact but he couldn't resist. Max needed to feel Liz against him. Liz was in a similar state, her body reacting and following what it wanted. His scent filled her nostrils and clouded her mind; her hands ran up his arms. Liz grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and ripped it right down the middle. Liz pushed the torn fabric off his shoulders as Max kissed her, he then started to kiss his way across her neck and then he pulled off the silk covering her shoulder before he kissed that. Liz's eyes closed but still remained feline and gasped.

"What's happening to us?" she asked her parents

"You've chosen a mate Liz. You've both chosen." Nancy said, stunned at what she was seeing. It wasn't the fact that her daughter was getting hot and heavy with a young man, it was the fact that it wasn't with a Rakas or at least not one she knew about.

"But for Max to be doing this...he has to be like us." Jeff said, equally as stunned. Seeing this wasn't a problem, he was in the exact same situation in front of his parents and his wives a while ago. Everything they were seeing, every touch and kiss was the mating ritual of their people yet it only have been another lycanthrope that was able to reciprocate what Liz was doing.

"Liz, I think you better take this to your bedroom." Nancy said

"Yeah." Liz gasped.

She pulled Max's head away from her and smiled at him. She grabbed his hand and walked him into the bedroom, the door slamming shut behind them. Jeff and Nancy looked at the door and then sat down.

"Well...she moves fast." Nancy said

"Wakes up one night as Rakas, turns out to be a lion, has a threesome with her best friends and takes a mate all in a couple of days." Jeff said

"Question is, how Liz is going to handle being mated to a guy who can't do what needs to be done for her." Nancy said

"Well, we know he's an alien. Maybe that's enough to give him an edge over humans." Jeff said.

Then came a loud moan form Liz's bedroom. The two outside the room looked at the door and then to each other. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked

"Really feel like it." Nancy said as the two jumped out of the chair and headed outside. Despite it being a basic need of their people, some things just don't need to be heard.

Liz's Bedroom...

Liz pulled Max into her room, their bodies pressed together tightly as they kissed. Max reached down and untied the sash of her robe, letting the two sides of the garment fall apart. He felt her naked skin against his chest; his hands glided up her arms as he moved around and kissed her throat.

"I can't believe this." Max gasped

"I know...we haven't even had a date yet." Liz said

Max ran his hands in and under the silk. He moved them over her skin and around to her ass, pulling her closer to him. Liz bent a leg slightly and brushed it against Max's as she started to undo his jeans. Slowly she pulled the zip down and undid the button, letting the stiff fabric open. She ran his hand down his chest before she hesitantly reached inside.

Both looked into each other's cat eyes, Max practically growled as Liz touched him. He grabbed her silk robe at the shoulders and forcefully pulled it down. For the first time Max saw her body, Liz lowered her arms and the silk floated down to the floor. Max reached out and started to caress her body as she pulled his jeans down, Max started using the insides of his feet to get them down to his feet where he kicked them off. Then off came his briefs.

Liz looked his him as he looked at her, "You are my mate." She said huskily

"I guess so." Max said

"I promise I'll tell you everything in the morning." Liz said as the closed the gap between them again and wrapped their arms around each other. They kissed; their tongues dueled in their mouths. Their hands caressed each other before Liz broke the kiss.

She smiled at him as she looked down at his dick. Liz lowered herself in front of her new lover, she started at his soft cock before reaching out and wrapping her fingers around him. She stroked him a little, exploring every millimeter of his penis and feeling it as it became engorged with blood, becoming harder and harder with every second.

Max was delirious, he and Isabel had made love plenty of times; experimenting and exploring each other to new heights of pleasure and passion but what he was feeling now was beyond pleasure. Then Liz licked the underside of his cock, her hand moved around to cup his balls. Max groaned slightly and then Liz took him into her hot, wet mouth.

"UGNNNNNNNN..." Max groaned loudly. Both knew that it would have been heard outside of the bedroom.

Liz sucked on his dick, her head bobbing back and forth while she stroked him. Max put his hands on the back of her head; his fingers ran through her soft hair.

"Ugnnn...that's it baby...ohgod...right there...yeah..." Max groaned, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He could only guess at Liz's experience but she'd only given one blowjob before, through their link he could sense that little fact. In fact the more intimate they were becoming, the more their link opened to the point were Max was quickly learning about the lycanthropic tribes, everything about them and that included Liz loosing her virginity to her friends yesterday.

The more it happened, the more information fed into him but it wasn't the only thing. Liz's animal instincts were combining with the suppressed ones within him, his blood stirred as his other side started to wake up. Liz was loving his cock, pleasuring every inch of it with her tongue until Max thought he was going to loose it. Quickly he put his hands under her arms and lifted her up, she looked deep into his eyes before he practically threw her onto her bed.

Liz propped herself up on her elbows as Max got onto the bed and crawled over her. Liz spread her legs and Max moved between them, both fitting together perfectly as they pressed their bodies together. Max reached down and started to finger her slit. He trailed his fingers over her as he pressed his palm against her clit. Liz ground her hips against his hand, her mouth starting to hang open and her breathing becoming heavier.

"Uhnnnn...Max...plea...seeee...aghnnnnnnnnnn..." Liz gasped

Max leaned down and licked her breast, his tongue running over her nipple before he sucked it into his mouth. Liz ran her hands over his chest and arms, feeling his hard dick pressing against her thigh. To the other, their touches were electric. Their kisses were pure fire made flesh and their bodies were just about as hot as they'd ever been.

"Take me Max." Liz begged, "Now."

Max lifted his head, cat's eye glared into cat's eye. Max moved completely in between her legs, his hands glided over her thighs before he leaned over her. Max held his dick and aimed it toward Liz's opening, he thrust forward gently and he penetrated deep into her. He moved in slowly, filling her completely.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhhh..." both groaned quietly until he was finished moving in

Then Max slowly pulled out and then went back in, Liz's body moving in perfect time with his. Pushing her hips against his as she raised her legs up and wrapped them around her mate. Max caressed her thigh while Liz ran her hands over his strong chest before sending one to his face. With each thrust their connection deepened, their minds filled with flashes of the lives as Max moved his dick in and out of Liz. He got every detail, every sensation, everything of her live just as Liz got of his from the moment he emerged from the pod to all the times he made love with Isabel.

"Maxxxxx...ughhhhhh...my...god...ughnnnnnnnnnnnn.. ." Liz gasped,

Max continued to groan as Liz moved beneath him, using her legs to grind against Max as hard as he was thrusting into her. Everything about them was perfectly timed, each touch and caress was placed exactly where it would give the most pleasure. They knew just where to touch thanks to how they were connected.

"Grrnnnn...Grnnnnnnn...oh yeah...ouhhnnnnnnnnn...Liz...ughnnnn..."

"MAX...ughnnnn...I need you...ughnnnnn...cum...Cum in me...ughnnnnnn."

"Yeah...oh god...ughnnnnnn..."

Max's thrusts sped up, their bodies glided together smoothly. Eventually their fingers interlocked and Max pinned her hands on either side of her head. Both knew they were close and Liz could feel his dick swell inside her. Something inside her told her that she needed his seed inside her; she needed it more than anything so she did everything she could to make him cum. Their bodies slapped together as they started to rut away with pure carnal, animal passion.

Max then moved up onto his knees, taking Liz with him and she started to bounce up and down on his dick. Her legs remained wrapped around him as he wrapped his arms around her. Liz was going completely wild on him as her arms rested on his shoulders and locked behind his head.

"Ughnnnnnn...yes...sooooooo good baby...so beautifullllllll...ughhhhhh..." Max groaned

"Max...Max...Max...Max...oh yessss...soooo bigggg...ughhnnnnnnnnn..."

Max moved his hand to her ass and the other to her hip, she kept moving and Max thrust to meet hers. When they weren't kissing, he latched his mouth onto her breast. Up and down, she bounced over and over again; his dick was completely engulfed in her. Not even the smallest part was kept from the sensations until neither could take any more and he pulled Liz down onto him and kept her there.

"UGHNNNNNNNNNNNNN YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" both screamed loudly as their bodies froze. Every muscle became taut as Max's cock shot its load into Liz while she was having her own climax. In those minutes of blissful peace, neither lover could stop looking into each other's eyes. Through their psychic connection, Liz's lycanthropic mind merged with Max's, awakening the slumbering instincts within him but through their physical connection, when Max came inside her, something else travelled to Max.

"I...I love you." Max said

"I love you too." Liz whispered back. {Guess mom was wrong, there are others other than Rakas that can meet my needs.} She thought

{Glad I could.} Max thought.

Both heard each other's thoughts and started at each other, they felt closer to each other than they had previously and they could feel the sincerity in their voices. They held each other tenderly as they fell unconscious.

30 Minutes Later

Max and Liz lay in a tangled mass of flesh and limbs. They had completely exhausted each other but they had been completely bonded with each other. The psychic connection between the two magnified and both could hear the others thoughts. Their dreams were shared and both could see the same thing.

Dreamscape~~

They were in the same jungle that Liz dreamed about and both were naked. However, this time there were two full moons above them. Liz changed into her lion form and ran through the woodland, Mac chased after her and soon found the temple. As he climbed the steps and reached the top there were two beasts waiting for him with Liz nowhere in sight. He looked the two animals, one a male lion and the other looking distinctly alien. Then both leapt at him and vanished.

Real World~~

Max suddenly snapped awake and cried out in pain as he fell to the floor. Liz woke up seconds later and ran to his side. He was on his knees and bent over, holding tightly onto his head. Max felt like he was on fire, like his head was being ripped in two.

"MOM! DAD!" Liz called out as she grabbed her robe.

Her parents entered the room to see their daughter cradling her new mate. The moonlight filtered in and covered Max's body, his skin rippled and fur started to grow. His hands became claws and as he dragged them across the floor he left scratch marks. His body became more feline but the fur shifted between the golden fur of a Rakas and the green color of his alien lycanthropic form. His eyes also continued to change between the two forms. All anyone could do was watch. As did the raven that was resting outside the window and looking in, it watched with unending interest until the change stopped.

Living Room, Davidson Residence, Same Time

After Max ran off toward the Crashdown, Michael and Isabel continued to head to her home. Their walk was slow and, compared to what just happened, it was uneventful. When they got there, Isabel poured them both a glass of orange juice with Tabasco inside it before sitting in an armchair across from Michael.

"So, is he loosing it?" Michael asked

"I don't know. But saying that lioness was Liz...so yeah." Isabel said

"What the hell was a lion and a panther doing in the middle of Roswell anyway?" Michael asked

"I don't know, but that panther..."

"It was targeting Max. It went straight for him." Michael said

"And the lion did protect him." Isabel said, "And..."

"And what?" Michael asked

"Ever since Max healed Liz there was this...I don't know, a vibe. From the way Max describes it, he picked up on something a lot stronger but I'm feeling something around her."

"Don't tell me..."

"I felt that vibe tonight." Isabel said confirmed

"What is it you feel...exactly?" Michael asked

"I don't know. It's just like a tingle in my head." Isabel said

Michael looked at her.

"You're feeling it too?" Isabel asked

"Something. But I've never put it down to Liz." Michael said

"Well maybe you should. Did you feel it tonight?" Isabel asked

"Yeah." Michael said just as he felt a twinge in his body, only slightly lower.

Isabel looked around, also feeling it. She could swear she could feel a hand running over her body. "Uh...what's happening?"

Michael groaned deeply, "Welcome to my world." He said as he shifted of the sofa, trying to adjust his growing erection in his pants without being too obvious.

"Ahhh..." Isabel gasped, her eyes going wide, "What?"

"Max is getting it on." Michael said

"And you know this how?" Isabel asked

"I get this every time you and Max do it." Michael said

"Every time?" Isabel asked

Michael nodded just before he and Isabel's bodies seized up. Their eyes changed and became catlike. Both fell to the floor in pain, experiencing what Max was dealing with at the same time. Then just as quickly as it started, it stopped. Both looked up at each other.

"That was new." Michael said

"I would hope so. What was with the eyes?" Isabel asked

"Yeah, I mean they looked like a cats." Michael said

Both looked at each other.

"How could you know they looked like a cat?" Both said together, "You mean my eyes..."

Both stood up and looked to the nearest mirror over the fireplace. The stood there with their mouths hanging open and watched as their eyes became normal.

Miami, Florida...

On the east coast of the country, Tess Harding lay in bed. Around her were notebooks filled with details and photographs of her fellow three hybrids. There were pictures of them at various points in their lives but most were taken within the last year. Nacedo had paid flying visits to Roswell over the years to take the snapshots and was gone after an hour.

Then, just as Michael and Isabel had experienced it, Tess shot up and cried out in pain. Her eyes also shifted and she gripped her duvet tightly as pain coursed through her body. Nacedo burst in and looked at the girl, his eyes widened at the sight of her eyes.

"No. This is impossible." He said as he knelt by the bed.

"What's...arghhhhh...happening?" Tess begged

"Your link to the others. One of them is in the Change. This can't be possible it was supposed to be suppressed." Nacedo said

Tess's grip lessened as the pain passed. Slowly her breathing became normal again and then looked at her guardian. "I think you have something to tell me."

Liz's Bedroom...

Liz knelt by Max as the pain passed. She caressed his head, trying to help him through what was happening. All through it Liz held his hand until his grip softened and he felt able to stand. Jeff left quickly and returned a few minutes later with another robe, which was placed around Max.

"Where'd this come from?" Liz asked

"We've had these made since you were born. They're all for your pride." Jeff said

"Ghnnnnnnnn...So that's a headache." Max groaned out as he stood up

He put a hand onto Liz's dressing table to give him leverage but as he looked at his hand he saw that he had claws. Then he looked into the table's mirror and saw his reflection. All his body was covered with fur and he too had a tail waving behind him but none of him looked alien. Everything looked like a normal Rakas body.

"Oh boy." Max said

"Yeah. That's one way to describe it." Liz said, "What happened?"

"I wish I knew." Max said as he looked over his hands and up his arms

"So this is new for you?" Nancy asked

"Oh yeah." Max said

"Well then, I guess we have a little talking to do." Jeff said

"About? Oh...uh...Rakas, lycanthropes, gods and big blue star." Max said

Both parents looked at Liz and then back at Max.

"How'd you know about that?" Jeff asked

"Uh...that's difficult to explain." Max said

"When Max and I were...together, it's like our minds were open to each other." Liz said

"You're psychically connected?" Nancy asked

"Apparently. It must have happened when you healed me." Liz said to Max

"Well is there anything you didn't get?" Jeff asked

"Uh...yeah. Um, I don't know how to put this but you don't seem too bothered by me..."

"Having sex with my daughter on her bed...and very loudly I might add." Jeff said

Both teens blushed.

"Come on." Nancy said, together she and her husband led the two out to the living room where they sat down, "Well, what did you get about sex from Liz?"

"Well, I know about these spike things. Also that part about multiple...partners." Max said

Liz blushed again, becoming a deeper shade of red, "You saw Alex, Maria and me."

"Yes...did you see..."

"You and Isabel." Liz said

"Well we can tell you both that those relationships will be continued. Also, back to what you said about me not being bothered." Jeff said, "Truth is, I am. Not that you've had sex but that my daughter is now mated, like humans our people usually date first. Never thought I'd be a father in-law this soon."

"What?" Max and Liz said

"You two are mated. Your bodies are tuned to each other completely." Nancy said

Max and Liz looked to each other, neither knowing what to say.

"It's okay you two. You'll have plenty of time to adapt to this. Like I said, dating usually comes first and before that a mate has to prove his or herself in bed." Jeff said

"And by the sounds of it that is exactly what you two did." Nancy said

"So." Max said, quickly wanting to change the subject, "How do I change back?"

"You don't. At least not yet, every time there is a full moon you will change into this until you learn to control it like Liz has tonight." Nancy said

"This is weird, even for me." Max said

"Well, we can only imagine about that...you know, given your not from around here." Jeff said, "But I suppose we should find out what kind of cat you are."

"Cat?"

"Yes, like Liz's lion form you saw tonight. Both of us are white tigers." Nancy said

"He's a lion. Like me." Liz said

"How do you know?" Max asked

"I don't know. I just do." Liz said, "Listen Max, about what you saw tonight..."

"That panther? Yeah, I take it that was someone like you?" Max asked

"Yes. His name is Patrick Flanagan and has an interest in Liz." Jeff said

"Interest?" Max asked, feeling a pit of anger begin to boil in his gut.

"He wants Liz to mate with his son. He was prepared to buy her and everything." Nancy said

"And you refused. Now he wants to fight you or something?" Max said, as information filtered into his mind.

"Correct. But I couldn't win, but that wont matter now."

"Because I'm with Liz. His son can't mate with her until I'm out of the way." Max said

"That's right." Jeff said carefully, not wanting his daughter's mate running a mile on the first night.

"Max, the last thing we want to do is scare you. We know you've lived your life as a secret and risked everything when you told Liz. This will all take some getting used too and it is late. Go home, sleep on it and we'll talk in the morning." Nancy said

Max looked at the clock and jumped up, "Oh no, 20 past one...I need to get home." He then turned to Liz, "I...I meant what I said Liz. I do love you and I don't want you to take this the wrong way but if I don't get out of here soon..."

Liz smiled, "Go. I need you out and about, not grounded for the next five years." She said as she kissed his cheek and caressed his fur. "Hmm...your clothes wont fit you when you're like this, you better just pick them up and stick them in a bag."

"Thanks." Max said

"Actually, you better go with him Liz." Nancy said

"Huh?" both teens said together

"Flanagan might still be out there. Max, you may have control of your alien abilities but your Rakas ones are new and you don't know how to control them. Liz showed impressive control tonight; it would be best if she made sure you got home in one piece. Besides, female Rakas are very protective of their families." Jeff said

"Well then, I guess a little late night walk could be good." Liz said

"I'm up for it." Max said as he extended his clawed hand. Liz took it and walked into her bedroom. Liz got dressed in her more conventional clothes while Max tied his robe together and picked up his clothes.

After everything was packed up, Jeff asked Max for a blood sample. He knew there would be people who wanted to know how his transference was possible. Using Liz's equipment, a small amount was taken and placed into a test tube before the two headed out. As they reached the back door to the café, Liz opened it and looked outside to make sure the coast was clear. It may have been late at night but there may still have been people out and about. As they stepped out, Max raised his hood to cover his face and the two walked hand in hand. As soon as they were gone, Jeff and Nancy were on the phone.

Davidson Residence, 1:30

Michael and Isabel were pacing back and forth. Their minds were going on complete overload with what happened and to make matters worse, Max wasn't home and he wasn't picking up his cell phone. While everything was back to normal for them, they had still no idea what had happened but there was something in the back of their minds that told them something similar had happened before.

Then they looked to the window at the same time. They could feel that same tingle approaching; as well as another feeling, one that always preceded Max. With the light still on, Max knew that Isabel would still be awake and given how he ran off, he took Liz to Isabel's instead of sneaking into his house as quietly as possible. As soon as the two inside heard the front door closed, Michael and Isabel were waiting to strike.

"What the hell is going on?" they both yelled as Max and Liz entered

"And what's with the outfit?" Michael said

"Liz, you know Michael and Isabel." Max said

"Sure. Hi." Liz said

"Max, something freaky happened to us tonight. It was like something was trying to burst of out us and our eyes..." Isabel said

"You two felt it?" Liz asked

Both looked to each other, "Felt what? What happened?"

Max knew he'd have to do this but he still felt nervous. He reached up to his hood, both the others saw his hands and then he pulled back the cloth revealing his animal face.

"What the hell?" Michael said

"Max...what happened?" Isabel asked

"There is a lot to tell you." Max said, "And we better sit down."

A Little Later...

"So these tribes have been around for thousands of years and no one knows about you?" Michael asked

"Not exactly. There are the myths; it's just that that's how people consider us now. And as far as we're concerned we want it kept that way." Liz said

"Just like we'd like to keep ourselves under wraps." Max said

"What I want to know is how you ended up like this?" Isabel asked

"Well, we don't know." Liz said, "I mean, we just finished...well...and then it happened."

"So this is like some disease or something?" Michael said

Liz just looked at him. "No, it's not. In fact as far as my parents know this is the first time this has happened. I'm putting it down to the fact that you three are aliens."

"Oh yeah, blame us for..."

"Michael, stop." Max said, "What's done is done. And I wouldn't change it for anything...listen, I don't understand it completely but Liz and I are together now...mated. We love each other and tonight was incredible for both of us. Now, Isabel, I love you, you're both my best friends. Liz tells me that I'll look myself in the morning when the moon is down."

"And you'll change back tomorrow night when the full moon is back up." Liz said

"I know, I know. Until I can control it." Max said

"Anyway, I think I better head off home." Liz said as she stood up.

Max stood up as well and the two kissed before Liz headed out. When she was out of the house Max turned to Michael, "Refer to her, her people or what happened to me as a disease again and I will hurt you. I've got the claws to do it now."

"Max, I was just..."

"Save it Michael." Max said and then closed his eyes, "Sorry, I know you're protective. It's just that there is something about this that's very familiar."

"Familiar...how?" Isabel asked

"When I changed tonight and saw my reflection...it was like I'd seen it before but differently. I don't know, I can't explain it better it just seems..."

"Familiar." Michael said

"So are you spending the night here...or..." Isabel asked

"I better get home. If I'm not in my bed when I wake up, mom and dad will go nuts." Max said

"Compared to when they see your face." Michael said

"I'll be normal again in the morning Michael. Liz's parents told me that I'm like this because the full moon is up. Anyway..." Max said as he stood up and picked up the bag with his clothes.

"I think you better use my window. It'll cause less noise when you go in." Isabel said

"Yeah."

Isabel led Max up to her bedroom, leaving Michael to pace back and forth in the living room. When they got there, they pulled out the long wooden planks they used frequently to traverse the gap between windows and together they pushed them out toward Max's windowsill. When it was done, Max turned to pickup his bag but found it in Isabel's hand.

"So...how was Liz?" Isabel asked

"I knew you couldn't resist asking. She was incredible Isabel, beautiful, smart...she knew every where I like to be touched and I knew how to touch her."

"So it was worth the wait?"

"Definitely. I suppose I should tell you...Maria and Alex are also Rakas."

"They are?" Isabel asked

"Yeah. And all three of them had sex yesterday. It was a first for all of them but they have these spikes and...well they just have to have sex."

"So is Alex with Maria now that you're with Liz?"

"No, they're not together. They have sex and Liz will still be with them even though I'm with her. I suppose it's just like you and me. However, if you're asking, then I'd say Alex would be more than open to the idea of you two going out. He doesn't know we're aliens but he must know we're different by now."

"Why?" Isabel asked

"Remember yesterday he said he liked your perfume but you said you weren't wearing any?" Max said and Isabel nodded, "Well apparently, they have stronger senses. They can pick up our scent which is different than humans, Liz's parents knew we were aliens before I even healed Liz."

"So they know? Well that's great. I guess we should tell Alex before he puts two and two together." Isabel said

"I thought you might volunteer." Max said as he took the bag and climbed up the window. Usually when he put his hands onto the planks he would be a little nervous about the crossing but this time, he could feel the strength and balance to cross it more easily.

When he got to the other side, Max opened the window and climbed in. Isabel pulled back her planks and both closed their windows. Max simply up turned the bag and let his clothes spill out onto the floor before he locked his bedroom door. He removed his robe and hid it at the bottom of his wardrobe before falling onto his bed; he was practically asleep before he hit the mattress.

Evans Residence, 08:00am

The next morning, Max woke up and without any grogginess he shot off the bed. He looked over his body and then checked his face in the mirror; he was grateful that he was indeed back to normal and quickly dived into the bathroom to shower. He emerged soaking wet and used his powers to dry quickly before he got dressed. Soon he headed out of his room and down to the kitchen where his parents were sitting.

"Hey son how was the party?" Philip asked

"Uh, yeah it was okay." Max said

"You don't sound too convinced." Diane said

"Yeah, Kyle Valenti kept looking at me all night." Max said, staying away from the really interesting aspects of what happened.

"Why?" Diane asked

"Because he was dating Liz and now I am." Max said

Diane practically spat out her orange juice, "But I thought..."

"Thought what?" Max asked

"Nothing." Diane said

"Anyway, I'm heading next door. See you both later." Max said and headed out to the garden through the back door. He leapt over the low fence and into Isabel's garden.

"See, I told you." Philip said

"Then what's with Isabel? Hmmm...I guess I could be wrong."

"Well, I better get going to work." Philip said, he stood up and kissed his wife before picking up his briefcase and heading out.

Diane started going about her daily routine and headed to Max's bedroom. She just shook her head at the clothes strewn around the room and started to pick them up. Then she spotted some white cloth coming out from under the wardrobe door. He placed the clothes on his bed and opened the door and pulled out the robe.

"Strange taste in clothes Max...must be for Halloween." She said before hanging it up in the closet and heading out to the laundry with the other clothes.

Parker Residence, Same Time

The Parkers were sitting around after having breakfast. Soon the others of the Pride in Roswell arrived and were talking about what had happened between Max and Liz the previous night.

"So you just told him about us?" Alex asked

"He already knew that the lion he saw was me and he showed up here so..." Liz said

"Now, what's done is done. Besides last night he and Liz mated." Jeff said

"What?" Maria asked

"That was fast." Amy said

"As well as the fact that she was able to change back to her human appearance while the moon was still up." Nancy said

"How?" Charles asked, "The quickest anyone's changed back is...what? 3 months?"

"Yeah. But Liz managed to do it." Jeff said

"Then there is the part that Max became a Rakas after he and I..."

"Are you saying that he's one of us?" Maria asked

"How could that be?"

"That's what we're here to find out." Stephen said as he came in the front door with someone in tow. "This is Doctor Mallory."

"Doctor." Jeff said as he stood up and greeted the doctor.

"It's a pleasure to be here. Stephen called me as soon after you called him, this is certainly interesting."

"The good doctor is a geneticist and a Wolfen." Stephen said

"So you're here to find our how Max is suddenly a Rakas?" Alex asked

"Yes. All I really need is my microscope but I'm told you have a blood sample from him?" Mallory asked

"Yes." Liz said as she pulled one of her own test tubes out of her shirt pocket and handed it out to the doctor.

The doctor took the sample and opened his case. He removed his microscope and set up in a small corner where he could work in peace. Liz watched as he began his analysis of the alien blood. A little later, Alex and Maria had left. They had chores to take care of that had fallen lax in the last couple of days since their first change.

"Well..." Mallory said, "I've finished my prelim work...there appears to be some sort of blue crystalline life form present in his blood work. It appears to bind the alien and human D.N.A. but when he and Liz mated, it seems to have absorbed and incorporated her D.N.A in Max. However, this is unusual. The melding of material was very specific, only to certain sequences in the double helix and from what I'm seeing, it's his alien side and those sequences are almost identical to lycanthropic D.N.A."

"Are you saying that on his home world, Max was a lycanthrope?" Jeff asked

"Yes, and it looks like it was chemically suppressed until he mated with Liz." Mallory said

"So why is he Rakas and not some sort of alien animal."

"That I don't know. It could be because we're on Earth and that's the dominant creature within him. It could be that it was because of you; he picked up the Rakas sequences from you. There could be a thousand reasons and we may never know, not without knowing more about his own species."

"Well that could be a problem. Not even Max knows much about it." Liz said

"Well, from what I'm seeing here. If you have sex with anyone with these crystals then they will become lycanthropic and now the same will happen with him. He may even be able to spread it to other humans if the crystals can be passed on..." Mallory said but was interrupted

"Oh great. So I have turned this into a disease." Liz said

"Oh no, Liz, what ever has happened is completely unusual. From my own past research there may only be about 1 in ever 500 million humans capable of adapting to the lycanthropic D.N.A. Most will reject it harmlessly with little or no effect."

"But some might become like us." Jeff said as he looked at Liz

"What?" Liz asked

"The prophecy. A Pride formed from you." Jeff said

"Oh." Liz said

Nancy turned to the doctor, "So who else is compatible?"

"Certainly anyone like this Max." Mallory said

"So that's Isabel and Michael." Jeff said

"No way, I am not doing it with Michael...he's a total...I don't know but grumpy is being kind." Liz said

"Well we have time to work out how all this fits in." Stephen said

"And I should pass this information to Moon Peak. It was always assumed that new Pride would be formed there but now it seems that we'll have a few unexpected guests when it's time." Mallory said

"Of course, thank you doctor." Jeff said as he shook the doctor's hand. He showed the doctor out and turned to the others

"I guess I should speak to Max about telling Alex." Liz said, "Well, I'm heading over to see him anyway. I'll see him and tell him what we found."

"Do you want Maria and Alex to meet you there?" Amy asked

"No, not yet." Liz said

She stood up and went to the closet to get her shoes. Liz changed into them and left the house, going in search of her mate.

Wild Pack Camp, Somewhere in the Desert, 08:30

In the middle of the desert a large fire had roared through the night but was now a pile of ash. The pack was lying around it, either resting by themselves or a mass of flesh from their orgy the previous night. The bikes were all circled around the camp along with coolers filled with drink and many of the bottles that once occupied them were all over the site.

The Black Panther desperately ran through the desert, desperately needing water and fighting through the pain it continued to experience since his encounter with Max. As it reached the camp, Patrick changed back into his human form and crawled naked into the site. When one of his followers woke up and spotted him, he yelled and the others roused. All headed to their leader and helped him in.

They covered him in a blanket while another fetched water. Their medic came quickly and started to examine his bruises.

"What the hell happened?"

"The girl, I went to kill one of her potential mates and she interceded. I was about to put her out of the way when he did something. He wasn't human." Patrick said

The medic gave him a painkiller before he started to bandage the wounds.

"He has power...a lot of it." Patrick said

"Is he Lycanthropic?"

"I don't know. His scent is similar to us but he is different, a lot different."

As the medic finished tying the last bandage, he spotted a mark on Patrick's upper thigh. It was a ripple of light over his skin, as the medic reached out to touch it, Patrick cried out in pain before the light faded.

"What the hell?" He reached out to touch the spot again but Patrick grabbed his wrist and held it firmly.

"Don't." Patrick said

"But..."

"No buts. That hurt." Patrick said as he looked at the spot, "What is he?"

Isabel's Bedroom, Davidson Residence, 09:00

Max arrived at Isabel's and immediately sought her out in her bedroom. She had just come out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around her body as she dried her hair with another. As Max entered, she turned to see him.

"Hey Max." Isabel said

"Hi. Feeling better after what happened this morning?" Max asked

"Still reeling but what's new to us? Weird things usually happen." Isabel said

"I take it Michael spent the night?" Max asked

"Yeah. I wouldn't let him go home...not with Hank there after being on one of his drinking binges." Isabel said

"Smart move."

"Yeah, anyway he's in the shower now." Isabel said

Max looked over Isabel in the towel; her naked legs and swell of her breasts drew him in more and more. As Isabel sat in front of her dresser, she caught the reflection of Max staring at her. Then she felt his hands on her shoulders, gently caressing the skin of her shoulders and upper arms. Max knelt down and started to kiss her back above where the towel covered before Isabel turned around on the stool.

The two looked at each other before surrendering to their need to kiss. Max pressed his lips to Isabel's before he slipped his tongue inside her warm mouth. Their bodies pressed together as they wrapped their arms around each other. As Max started to kiss around her neck and throat and Isabel gasped.

"Ma...Max...what about Liz?" Isabel asked

"I don't care right now. I need you." Max groaned as he pulled apart the two sides of the towel.

Max couldn't help himself, while the rational part of him would never have considered cheating on Liz now that they were together, another part of him was guiding him this time. He needed to make love to Isabel, needed to feel her body next to his. Max knew from Liz that Rakas had sex with various members of the Pride given their Spikes but he knew Isabel wasn't a part of the Pride.

As the towel dropped from Isabel's body, Isabel dropped the one she had been using to dry her hair. Max kept kissing her as his hands ran over her body, squeezing her breasts as they filled his palm, playing with her nipples and teasing the hell out of her skin. Isabel kept moaning into his mouth, feeling him against her was the only sense Isabel had of home since her parents passed away.

Isabel then grabbed the back of Max's shirt and pulled it off over his head. Max pressed both his palms against her tits, feeling the nipples becoming harder and burning into his hands before be released her mouth. Max moved down her body, kissing across her upper chest before he latched his mouth around her nipples. He sucked softly as Isabel closed her eyes.

When Max released her breasts, she looked into his eyes before he stood up and quickly undid his belt. Isabel helped him with the rest and she pulled his jeans down before he kicked them off along with his boxers. Both were naked and both looked over each other with hunger very evident in their eyes. Max's strong erection shot out from his body and drew Isabel's hand in to grasp his manhood firmly, but softly.

Max moved quickly. He reached behind his lover and picked her up in his arms. She lay across him with her arms secured behind his neck as they stared into each other's eyes. Slowly Max carried Isabel over to her large bed and rested her down on it. He took a second to look over his lover's body before crawling on the bed to join her. Max kissed his way up her legs and across her abdomen, paying special attention to her bellybutton.

Isabel squirmed and slightly arched her back with a sharp intake of breath. Max slid his hands over her as he kissed higher and higher up her body. As he moved, Isabel parted her legs and wrapped them around Max as they kissed each other. Her breasts squeezed against Max's chest as his hands glided over her arms. Max's hips started to gently poke away, his erection sought out her opening.

The bulbous head of his cock parted the lips of her pussy and Isabel sighed as he pushed in further. His thrusts got deeper and deeper until his dick was completely buried inside Isabel. Both started moving together, Isabel's hips meeting Max's thrust for thrust. Isabel's hands ran along the sides of Max's torso, feeling the muscles in his chest.

"Hmmm...Ahhh...ohhh...Max...uhhhhh...yeahhhhhhh... ughnnnnnnn." Isabel moaned as their bodies rocked together. Isabel locked her ankles behind Max's butt, pulling him closer and deeper into her.

However, both had forgotten that Isabel had a guest in the house and both neglected to close the bedroom door. Michael was just coming out of the shower when he felt the familiar stirrings in his groin. He had been feeling it ever since Max and Isabel first started sleeping together and every time he hated it. Usually he had to find a nice quiet corner to take care of the problem by himself.

As Michael came out of the bathroom with one of Isabel's fluffy towels wrapped around his waist and his dick bulging out. He heard the soft moans and squeaking bed springs, Michael couldn't help but be drawn to the sounds and stood in the doorway of Isabel's bedroom. He just stood there, his fist tightening as his sexual frustrations grew by the second, watching as his two closest friends screwed each other. He'd never been this close before.

"Ghnnnnnn...Isabel...ughnnnnnn...babe...ughnnnnnn. ..so good Isabel...uhhh..." Max groaned

"Ughnnn...yessssss...ughnnnnnnnnnn...fuck me Max...harder..." Isabel groaned

Max did just that as he picked up the pace. He thrust his dick in her faster and harder as sweat coated them. Then Isabel looked over and spotted Michael with his hand over his bulge, rubbing his dick through the thick cotton. She smiled at him as Max leaned down and kissed her hard. He was a sending his cock quickly in and out of her; Michael was drawn in, he couldn't look away let alone stop his feet from moving closer to the pair.

As he moved, the towel fell away from him. That was when Max became aware of Michael's presence, he broke the kiss with Isabel long enough for both lovers to look up but neither stopped gyrating their hips against each other. All three looked at each other, silently they communicated with their eyes and with a single look all agreed. Michael got up onto the bed on his knees and moved closer.

Isabel reached out and wrapped her fingers around Michael's dick, bringing him closer before she took him into her mouth. Michael groaned deeply, it was the first time he had his dick in anything other than his hand and his eyes went wide. Max continued to thrust and Michael looked down at them, Isabel's head moving back and forth as much as she could but Michael couldn't help but start to move his hips. He trust them back and forth slowly as Isabel's tongue ran over his hard length.

Pressure was building; Michael squeezed his eyes shut tightly as Isabel sucked on his cock. Michael then realized his hand was running along Isabel's lower leg that was locked over Max's ass. He marveled at the silky softness of her skin, he didn't even feel even the slightest hint of hair stubble but then he didn't know how she used her powers. Michael then lifted the leg, bringing it closer to his head. As Isabel sucked him, she looked up and watched as Michael kissed her ankle.

Then Michael planted another kiss on her leg, then another and another before he kissed her foot. He looked at each of her toes and took one into his mouth and sucked. He repeated it with each toe again and again and each time Isabel moaned deeply. Max never did that for her, she had no idea her toes could be one of her erogenous zones but now she did know.

"Aghhnnnn...oh god...ughnnnn...yesssss...ughnnnnnnnnnn!" Isabel breathed out heavily

"Ghnnnn...fu...oh yeah...ughnnnnnnnnnnnn..." the young men strained out

"UGHHNNNNNN!"

"AGHNNNNNN..."

"OHHHHHH...

"UGHNNNNNNNNN..."

"YEAHHHHHHHHHH..."

"AUUGHHNNNNNNN..."

Michael's hands ran over Isabel's leg, running down the soft flesh. Before he knew it he could feel her wetness as he trailed a finger around her spread pussy. While he didn't intend it, Michael touched Max's dick as it continued to saw in and out of Isabel. The contact sparked a tingle through both of them, a spark that caused both to thrust harder and faster in Isabel's pussy and mouth. Isabel relished in it and took both of them.

"My, my."

All three looked over to see Liz standing in the doorway. She had felt arousal coming from Max but never expected to see this. She had knocked on the front door, rang the doorbell and tried getting the attention of the people in the house but they were all too wrapped up in each other. Eventually what she was feeling caused her to open the door and walk inside, everything led her to Isabel's room where she found their threesome.

Isabel and Michael didn't know what to make of her presence but Max smiled. He had been briefed completely on the Rakas sexual needs through his link to Liz during their first time. After seeing her eyes, Max went back to thrusting his dick into Isabel and her moans started back up as did her blowjob in Michael.

Liz moved in closer and reached to her side. The brunette undid the zip on her skirt and it pooled at her ankles revealing her blood red panties. Michael kept watching her approach; he licked his lips at the sight of her but shook himself out of it when he remembered she was Max's girl. Then Liz took off her tank top, leaving her in only her underwear. As Liz bend down to take off her panties, Max got Michael's attention by putting his hand on Michael's thigh. He looked down at Max who then looked at Liz and then back at Michael.

"Go...ughnnnn...for it." Max said

Even if he could have, Michael wouldn't have stopped. The heat in the room, their blood pumping, even Isabel knew what Max was telling Michael to do and released his cock from her mouth. Michael got off the bed and moved closer to Liz, she reached out and ran his hands over his hard, sculpted test. Despite her earlier misgivings, Liz's instincts and hormones were all telling her to fuck Michael.

He ran his hands over her petite body, then the heat jumped a few notches in him and he pushed Liz against the door of Isabel's closet. His entire body was against hers as he leaned down and kissed her hard. If Isabel's blowjob had done anything, it wasn't to relieve his need, in fact it was stronger and his cock was harder than ever. Liz felt his length against her belly and knew that it would be inside her soon.

Liz used her newfound strength, surprising Michael, and flipped him around so that he was pinned against the door. Liz started kissing his chest as Michael put both his hands on either side of her head. Then he moved his hands over her body, he couldn't help but note that it felt just as soft and silky as Isabel's.

On the bed, the couple wanted to watch and flipped around so the Isabel was straddling Max's hips. She rocked her hips back and forth as her juices ran down Max's cock, her hand moved up her body and squeezed her own breast as Max caressed her thighs and hip. Both watched the other two kiss furiously and even more intently as Liz grabbed Michael's dick and stroked him hard and fast.

Michael lowered his hands to Liz's ass and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, both feeling his hard cock probe her pussy. Michael carried her over to the bed and planted Liz next to her boyfriend, he wasn't even thinking as he plunged into her slit with his entire length. For the first time he was inside a girl and he loved every sensation of it.

Soon he was thrusting in and out of Liz. Both moaning and grunting in time with each other and both completely reveled in their instinctual rut. All four fucked their partners equally and without any concern, a part of them knew what the consequences would be given what happened with Max but they couldn't help it. It was as though the rational wasn't a concern, this is what needed to happen.

"UGHNNNNN...fuck me Michael...Yeahhhhh...come on...ughnnnnn..." Liz groaned

"Aghnnnn...yeah...Max...so good...always...so gooood...ughhnnnn!" Isabel moaned

"Ughnnnn...ghnnnnnn...ughnnnnn...nhuuuuuuuu...huuu uuu...khggnnhnnnnn..."

"Ghhnnnnn...Oh yeah...ghnnn...juuuuuuuuu..."

It was a mindless rut for all four of them but none of them relented. As soon as it had started a connection formed between them. Michael learned from Liz and Isabel learned from what Max knew. Instincts and knowledge flowed as freely as the Ganderium crystals in their blood absorbed the lycanthropic traits from Liz and Max.

In and out, hips circled and thrust without end. Max and Liz reached out at the same time and their hands connected, both held onto each other's hands tenderly until everyone felt the impending climax of their foursome but they had some time left. Liz quickly flipped Michael over and start to ride him as Isabel rode Max. She moved as hard and as fast as Isabel was.

Liz looked over the other girl's body and smiled, a smile filled with seductive heat that drew Isabel in. Liz reached out and started to caress Isabel's breasts before they came together in a searing kiss. It was the first time Isabel was being touched, let alone kissed, by another woman but she didn't shy away from it. It was new, exciting and completely unlike her but she wanted it. Isabel wanted to feel Liz against her and from her link to Max she felt Liz's experience with her best friend.

Both Max and Michael looked up at the girls and their dicks swelled at the sight of the two beautiful women, it was completely erotic and they wanted more. Both men pushed the girls closer together so that they wrapped their arms around each other and deepened their kiss. Both kept rocking over their lovers, taking their cocks all the way inside them as they moaned into each other's mouths.

But all their kissing served to do to their men was to bring them to breaking point. All four came together, the two men came in the girls as they let loose with a cry of primal bliss. The two girls fell off the men and rested together between them, both blonde and brunette touched each other, exploring with gentle touches but the sight of it kept the men hard. They kissed again and parted as Max growled.

Quickly he pulled his girlfriend away from Isabel and kissed her. They moved off the bed and Max sat on the stool by Isabel's dresser. Liz sat on his dick, facing away from him but both still facing the bed. Soon she started to bounce on him like there was no tomorrow and both watch and were being watched. Michael looked from them to Isabel as they lay close to each other. He started to caress her body before his arousal caused him to pin Isabel beneath him, between her parted legs.

"I've been wanting to fuck you for a long time." Michael said huskily

"You should have come to me. I wouldn't have said no." Isabel sighed. Through all her times with Max she learned one thing, she cared for Michael as much as Max and if he needed her that way then she wouldn't, she couldn't, deny him.

Michael growled and slammed his dick into her wet pussy. Both couples started again, moving back and forth, rutting away like animals in heat. Once more all four thrust in time with each other but they wouldn't nearly last as long as before. The girls could already feel the hard meat inside them swelling and with each blissful moan of the girls they just got bigger.

"UGHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" All four cried together, coming for a second time and finally completely sating their desires. Max held Liz close and whispered that he loved her before he carried her to Isabel's bed and nestled with the other two. Max kissed Isabel softly and caressed her face, then without realizing what they were doing Max and Michael kissed. They jumped apart quickly and looked confused.

"Now that is something I want to see more of...and I wouldn't mind paying." Liz said

"Hmmm...Ditto." Isabel said as she stretched out

"But...eh..." Max mumbled

"Bu..." Michael tried

"Relax guys, we'll talk later...if we wake up." Liz said

In the window, a mouse sat on the windowsill and looked in as all four rested on the bed. As all four surrendered to their exhaustion and fell asleep, it stood up on its hind legs and walked over to the edge. It leapt off and plummeted to the ground but before it reached the halfway point the animal changed into the raven. It flew off further into the town before flying into an office window.

However, 30 minutes after they had their orgasm, Michael and Isabel woke up and fell to the floor in agony. Their bodies rippled with the change as fur covered them. As with Max it shifted between the two colors of the Rakas and their alien animal form. It only lasted a few minutes and they remained as Rakas for just that long before they returned to their human forms ¬ the full moon wasn't there during the day. During it, Max also felt the pain or at least some of it. His body had adapted to filter out what his friends were experiencing, much to his guilt. They had to endure his change but he was getting off lightly, Max was just grateful that there wasn't anyone else to feel it.

Harding Residence, Florida...

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tess's screams echoed throughout the house and most of the neighborhood.

Parker Residence, 3 Hours Later

The two new additions to the Rakas were terrified of what was happening to them. As their senses improved, everything around them seemed new and intense. Liz and Max used everything they could to help calm them but in the end Liz had to suggest taking them to see the doctor who had gone over Max's blood work. That idea didn't go down too well but when Liz told them that he already knew, like most Lycanthropes if they'd been around the three for even a small amount of time, they eventually relented. After arriving, all three sat on the sofa as the Parkers sat across from them. Liz sat in the middle of them as they waited for the doctor.

"So any problems since this morning?" Jeff asked as he looked at the three aliens

"No. Except...what's that smell?" Isabel asked

"Yeah, it's everywhere." Michael said

Max and Liz smiled.

"What?" Isabel asked

"That smell would be humans. You'll get used to it." Nancy said

Michael then turned his head sharply to the door, "I think someone's coming."

"Yeah. That would be Stephen and the doctor." Liz said

"Stephen?" Max asked

Jeff opened the door just in time for the two to enter. All three aliens started to smell the air as the new scent wafted in.

"What's..." Michael started

"Stephen is a Wolfen...oh sorry...uh, werewolf." Liz said as Kayla ran in and sat at her feet.

Michael looked at him and then at the Rakas in the room, "Dogs and cats?" he said with a smile

Jeff shook his head, "Michael don't. Believe me every joke has been done to death and then some over the years."

"So these are our three new arrivals." Doctor Mallory said, "I take it that you've all been told about what and who we are. As well as what I've told Liz earlier."

"Pretty much." Max said

"If you don't mind, I'd like to look over your blood samples?" Mallory said to Isabel and Michael. Instinct always told them to say no but this time they agreed but with some hesitation. Mallory took their samples and spent the next hour going over them both before turning back to them. "Yes, you both have the same life forms present in your blood. They appeared to have taken Liz's D.N.A and used it to awaken dormant aspects of your own. From whatever planet you come from, they have lycanthropes as well and you were a few of them." Mallory said

"So we're just the way we should be?" Michael asked

"Yes. It could have been a way of hiding you...to prevent your first change and freaking out any apes around you." Mallory said

"Apes?" Max asked

"Oh that's how lycanthropes refer to ordinary humans. Not exactly polite but then they're not our favorite species."

"Why?" Michael asked

Everyone in the room looked at him, "Apes, hunt every species there is. Many are on the verge of extinction. They almost eradicated the Wolfen tribe at the end of the 18th century. Then there is detonating bomb after bomb and irradiating acres of land. Pollution, toxic dumping...do I need to continue? Apes know that they're trashing this planet but they continue to do it again and again." Jeff said

"Where as our people are responsible for trying to correct the problems. We alerted humans as to what was going on, hell some of our people even came up with new fuels...not that they ever saw the light of day. They trusted the oil companies to develop it." Stephen said

"So we're Rakas now, now what?" Isabel asked

"Your apart of Liz now, apart of her Pride just as the Prophecy said." Jeff said

"Except the prophecy said there would be eight. Max, Isabel, Maria, Alex and Michael make six." Liz said

The three aliens looked up, "Are you suggesting there are a couple more of us out there?" Max asked

"Possibly. However, they're not in Roswell. We would have picked up on them by now." Jeff said

Then everyone heard laughing approaching, the door opened and Maria and Alex were on the other side. When they spotted Isabel and Michael sitting on the chair they both froze. They knew Max knew about them but the other two were a different story. Then, just as Isabel gazed at Alex, her eyes changed. Not only was the heat visible in them but also they were now cat's eyes. As Alex saw her eyes, he smiled as he looked with fire at her. Everyone saw it and just looked back and forth between the two.

Living Room, Parker Residence...

Alex and Isabel continued to stare until Liz broke them out of it.

"Do you two want to borrow my room?" Liz said

Both snapped out of it and Isabel's eyes shifted back to normal. Maria looked at Max, Isabel and Michael and just shook her head.

"Okay, so...all of them?" Maria asked

"Yeah." Jeff said

"Damn Liz, you really have been busy." Alex said

"But I suppose we should find out what kind of cats you are." Nancy said, "Max you want to try first?"

"Sure. But I thought Liz said I was a lion?" Max said

"Oh yeah, but this is just to be sure." Jeff said

"Uh, mom...there is that little thing about the first change in sunlight." Liz said

Both parents just smiled at their daughter who also smiled after a second.

"What?" Michael asked looked between all three

"First change causes a spike when it's in sunlight." Maria said

"Spike? As in one of those uncontrollable needs to have sex? I'm up for that?" Michael said as he perked right up.

"I'll bet." Maria said

Jeff chuckled to himself as he looked at the two, even if they weren't aware of it yet they were perfect mates for each other. "Anyway, Max do you have your robe?"

"Yes sir." Max said as he pointed to his bag.

Jeff then opened to boxes that sat on the coffee table and he presented Isabel and Michael with their first robes. "Isabel, why don't you go change in Liz's bedroom? Max, Michael, you can use my room to change."

All three nodded and left only to emerge a few minutes later wearing their robes.

"Do I have to wear this? It's kinda dorky." Michael said

"Michael." Max warned.

"No, it's fine. Michael can continue to wear his jeans and boxers when he goes through a Change." Jeff said with a smile

Michael winced as the image of what would happen to his dick entered his head. "Ouch."

"Yeah." Jeff said, "Okay, Max, just follow my instructions. Close your eyes..."

Jeff relayed the same instructions he had to Liz on her first change and as Max let the images flow over his mind, his body began to twist and mutate. First he changed to his animan form and then continued into his beast form. The robe had slipped off his body and soon a lion stood proudly before everyone. Max shook his head and his thick mane shook with it.

"Cool." Michael said

"Okay Max, try to change back." Nancy said

The lion closed his eyes and his body changed once again, changing back to animan and then to human. Liz place his robe over his body during the change and before long Max was back on his feet. "Wow." Max breathed out.

"I have to try that." Isabel said

"Okay, just focus on the images that I described to Max." Jeff said

Isabel focused; her body shifted and grew fur, a tail and feline features before she sank down to complete her change. Her robe fell away and her hands became paws, soon there was a female jaguar before everyone. With Jeff and Nancy's help she change back, Isabel could feel Alex's eyes on her all during it and in the back of her mind she could have sworn she felt him encourage her.

Then came Michael's turn and he became a cougar. As he shifted into his animan form from his human one, Maria looked over everyone one of his muscles. She knew then and there that the two of them could have a little fun together. She did need someone to help take care of her spikes after all and she would have a great deal of pleasure taking care of his. After a while he changed back and stood before the others.

"You know, I don't feel any different...if you know what I mean?" Michael said

"No spike?" Alex asked

"No." Isabel and Max said together

Then it hit Max, "And I don't think it would hit us because this isn't our first time."

"What?" Isabel asked

"If the doctor was right then we were Lycanthropes on our home world. It would have happened then. Maybe that stopped it this time." Max said

"Rats." Michael and Maria said in unison

Everyone looked at them in turn and smiled. The two teens blushed slightly before looking away from each other.

"Well, there is a lot to do today because of tonight but I suggest that we take you three out running tomorrow. It'll help you adjust to your new forms." Jeff said, "It is possible Max is right but it also might be delayed because of you being from another planet."

"I guess." Max said, "So running tomorrow."

"What's happening tonight?" Michael asked

"Big fight against a guy who thinks he can buy me to marry his son." Liz said

"What?" Isabel and Michael asked

"Yeah. I'll fill you all in but I think we need food." Liz said

"Actually I am a little hungry." Max said

"Well then it's a good thing we own a café isn't it?" Nancy said

All the teens smiled and headed downstairs for a snack. On the way out, Liz stopped Max at the top of the stairs and waited for the others to be out of earshot.

"Max, I think Alex needs to know." Liz whispered

"I know. Isabel's going to tell him." Max said

"Really? What did Michael have to say about that?" Liz asked

"He had his...concerns." Max said

"Yeah." Liz smiled before they continued down to the diner, "I'll bet."

Crashdown, 14:00

The six teens had broken up into pairs and enjoyed plates of fries and milkshakes. Max and Liz were sitting in one booth, while Alex and Isabel were in another. Michael was sitting at the counter with Maria on the other side cutting up some cake. Each pairing was talking away quietly.

Alex & Isabel~~~

"So, how does it feel to be a Rakas?" Isabel asked

"Don't know. I'm only a couple of days ahead of you on this myself. I can tell you that taking a run in the wood in our animal forms... trust me, you've never experienced anything like it." Alex said

Isabel smiled seductively and leaned over the table slightly, exposing more of her cleavage in the tight top. "You make it sound like it's better than sex."

Alex couldn't help and looked down to her breasts before he looked back up to her eyes. There was almost a growl coming from both their throats as their eyes shifted to their cat ones.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Alex said

Both smiled, "Good to know." Isabel said, then her eyes changed back and her face became serious, "Alex. There is something I need to tell you."

"Oh?" Alex asked as his eyes returned back to normal, "Oh if this is about you and Max sleeping together..."

"How'd you know about that?" Isabel asked

"Well...eh...the last couple of days since my change, I've been able to smell him on you and you on him. Doesn't take much to figure that out, especially since after Maria, Liz and I...well."

"Yeah. I know about that. Very interesting way of having your first time, makes me wished I hadn't missed it." Isabel said, "Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"Alex...well, since I could become a Rakas now, you know that I'm not exactly your typical human. The truth is...I'm not from around here."

"So where are you from?" Alex asked

Isabel pointed up.

"Up north...Canada?" Alex asked

"No." Isabel said as she extended her hand up further

Alex looked up, his mind starting to put the jigsaw pieces into place. Then he smiled and laughed dismissively, "No, no you can't be... that is...I don't believe in...I mean your not a...a..."

"Alien? Other worldly being? Extraterrestrial biological entity?" Isabel asked, "Yes."

She reached out her hand and a bottle of ketchup slid across the table into it.

"Wow." Alex said

"I am an alien, Alex. So are Max and Michael. You see...that day...Liz was shot and Max healed her. We don't know anything about where we're from except that we woke up out of pods about 10 years ago. Then that doctor guy said that from how Liz's D.N.A interacted with these things in our blood and our own D.N.A that we were lycanthropes on our own world."

Alex was dumbstruck. He just sat there listening to Isabel.

"Alex, come on say something." Isabel said

"I...eh. I don't know what to say." Alex said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked at Isabel. Alex reached out his hand across the table; Isabel looked into his eyes and took his hand. "But everything does make more sense now. I promise I'll keep it secret but I guess anyone like me will know just from your scent."

"For some reason other lycanthropes knowing, I don't mind. Humans we do mind but you've got that same problem." Isabel said, "So...are you okay with this?"

"Yes. I mean I've always thought of things as believing what I can see and last week if you told me that there were hidden species of humanity that can become different animals I would have laughed in your face and called the loony bin people. Now that I know what I am, I guess I should start thinking about things outside of the box." Alex said

"Always a good place to start." Isabel said as they continued to hold hands

Max & Liz~~~

"Well, so far no freak outs." Liz said, as she looked passed Max to where Alex and Isabel were sitting.

"Yeah." Max said

"So how are you doing?" Liz asked

"I'm great. I certainly enjoyed this morning...and even more when you showed up." Max said

Liz smiled, "I thought you might. And here was me dead set against having Michael, who would have thought he looks like that without his clothes on. Then there's you." Liz said

Max smiled as well, "Oh what about me?"

"Those big strong muscles, hard chest...the way your butt looked as you moved against Isabel." Liz said

"The way you looked kissing her." Max said

"The way you looked kissing Michael." Liz said

"That was unexpected." Max said

"But not unpleasant...at least from my perspective." Liz said

"You know, we really should talk about tonight." Max said

"Max...you know you don't..."

"Don't what? Have to do this? Liz, this guy will go all out to kill your dad to get you. At the very least I will have a better chance at winning with my powers, besides, even if you weren't my girlfriend I'd do it just to put someone like that guy down." Max said

"You know somehow that feels very sweet." Liz said, "In a weird kind way."

Both looked into each other's eyes as their feet rubbed against each other under the table.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt because of me." Liz said

"I won't. Besides Michael and Isabel would kill me if I got hurt."

Liz smiled and turned to Maria and Michael, "What do you think about them?"

"Michael and Maria...please, they'd tear each other to shreds." Max said

"But probably have a lot of fun doing it." Liz said

"No doubt." Max said

Michael & Maria~~~

"Ughnn...makes you want to throw up." Maria said as she looked at both couples

"Yeah." Michael said before he sucked on a straw and lowered the level of his milkshake a lot.

"So, no spike controlled urges yet?" Maria asked

"No." Michael said with disappointment, "You getting one?"

"No. You do know we don't have to wait for a spike to do it. We can have fun whenever we need...want to." Maria said

"Really? You know, I think I like being...uh...what is it?"

"Rakas." Maria said

"Rakas. Right. You know Max filled me in on this fight challenge thing." Michael said

"Don't you even dare try to stop it." Maria said, as she looked at him with stern eyes

"Not that I could if I wanted to. It's just, could I do something to help him?" Michael asked

"No clue. But I doubt it, from what I've been picking up this is kind of a one on one situation." Maria said

"Yeah, figured that." Michael said, "But I doubt that means we couldn't arrange backup."

"Ooh, what'd you have in mind?" Maria asked

"Come on." Michael said

Michael grabbed Maria's wrist and headed for the exit. As the door swung closed, the other four looked in that direction. They were all thinking the same thing about why the two left but also decided a little alone time would be good. Liz and Max still needed to get to know a lot more about each other, as did Alex and Isabel.

Miami, Florida, Same Time

In his home, Nacedo stood in front of a mirror hanging above the fireplace in his living room. The alien shape shifter pressed his hand to the glass and the reflective surface rippled as the image changed from his face to that of another. While he was there, Tess walked down the stairs of the house. When he heard her protector talking, she stopped moving and started listening.

"What is it?" came a voice from the mirror

"Something is happening to Tess. Her eyes changed as though she was entering a change. It was coming through her link from the other three." Nacedo said

"This is impossible. Her abilities to change are suppressed by the scientist who created the hybrids."

"I know. It may be possible the mated links formed on Antar still exist in a rudimentary way here on Earth. I will go to Roswell to check on what is happening with the others."

"Our lord will want answers. Kivar spent much time eradicating those animals from our space and he needs an heir of the royal line to utilize the Granolith. She needs to mate with Zan."

"Kivar will have the child." Nacedo said as the image rippled back to his own reflection.

Tess heard everything, she knew that Nacedo was grooming her to seduce Zan but she didn't know that any child of hers would be handed over to someone else. She had never had any doubts about what Nacedo was telling her to do, to be honest she was attracted to the three aliens in the photos to the point where fantasies constantly crept into her mind.

When the communication ended, Tess quietly and quickly ran upstairs to her room. She closed her door and looked around at the masses of files and photos. As she moved around, looking at the three of her fellow hybrids together, she decided to go along with Nacedo for now. While she never had any intention of handing over her child, she thought she could handle him if and when that time came. Tess grabbed a suitcase from on top of her wardrobe and tossed it onto her bed. Quickly she started to empty her clothes into it.

Then Nacedo entered, "What are you doing?"

"Packing. We're going to Roswell right? To find out what's going on?" Tess said

"Yes." Nacedo said

"Sooner or later we were going to go there, now because of whatever they are doing that's causing the pain and my eye thing." Tess said

"Of course, but are you ready to tempt Zan to your bed?" Nacedo asked

"Just wait and see." Tess said with a gleam in her eye that brought a smile to Nacedo, a very evil smile.

Nacedo left to his room to pack his belongings, leaving Tess to pack hers. They never had a lot of belongings, just in case they needed to up root in a hurry. Fortunately Nacedo's cover allowed them to move quickly when needed.

Parker Residence...

Jeff was waiting around with his wife. They could feel the approaching hour of moonrise and they were on edge because of what it meant. The upcoming fight weighed heavily on their minds, the last thing either of them wanted was for Max to be injured or even killed trying to protect Liz from Flanagan but if he didn't fight then they could loose Liz completely.

Both knew the history of their race, the part that they hadn't passed on to their children. The part that came before the first chronicle and had been handed down within their family and that of the tribal leaderships. For a long time, the tribes reveled in their animal nature. The traits of the Wild Packs that they now hated and frowned upon were once as common in their people as a light bulb in Time Square.

The Wild Pack never turned their backs on that lifestyle, and it was all within them. Their wild instincts. It was why Moon Peak Academy and other schools like it were set up throughout the world, in addition to educating their people it was to help their younger people control the instincts before they started hunting the streets at night. Jeff and Nancy knew that Liz being forced into a Wild Pack could turn her as wild as the pack members were.

After a while of silent worrying, the phone rang. Jeff picked it up and Nancy watched as his body straightened. Jeff then mouthed the word `Council' to his wife. "This is Jeff Parker."

"Mr. Parker, The Tribal Council has learned of the challenge to you from the leader of one of the Wild Packs. Given whom your daughter is, this is of great concern to them. The Council is coming to witness it, to ensure that nothing is untoward." Said the council's representative

"I understand, but you should be aware...last night my daughter took a mate and her Pride is forming. Six have gathered just now but her mate has agreed to fight tonight. You should also know that Liz has learned to control her change, she was able to change back last night." Jeff said

"Really...I will inform the council of this. They were under the impression that your own pride and your children were the only Lycanthropes living in Roswell?"

"They're not Rakas by birth, at least not technically. The situation is complicated but Liz herself made them Rakas. The prophecy appears to be occurring." Jeff said

"Mr. Parker...after the fight the council will wish to inspect these new Rakas."

"Understandable. However, this is my daughter. I will not allow anything to intervene with this." Jeff said, he knew fine well that some of the Council are wary about his daughter and what I meant if the Prophecy came to pass. If even one of the Council tried to manipulate Liz then he would make sure that mistake didn't live long.

"Of course Mr. Parker. Your words to the council on the day of her birth have not been forgotten. However, you should also be aware that everything must be done carefully. Your daughter, as part of the Wild Pack is dangerous in itself; warn your daughter's mate to fight carefully and not to cheat. Don't give Flanagan or his pack anyway to appeal to the council or for them to overturn the result."

"I will." Jeff said as the line went dead on the other end. Jeff hung up and turned back to his wife, "The Council are coming."

"Oh dear." Nancy said, "But I should have known they'd have an interest in it."

"They would like us to make sure that there is no impropriety in the fight. I think they're prepared to do anything to make sure Liz doesn't join the Wild Pack but..."

"They don't want Patrick manipulating our laws to make a valid appeal in getting the result of the fight overturned if Max wins." Nancy sad

"I'll warn Max. He will probably have to fight without his powers."

"Can he win without them?"

"We'll see." Jeff said as he looked at the clock, he still had a long time to wait.

Whitman Residence, 15:00

Alex and Isabel arrived at his house. After a walk through the park, they decided to have a nice quiet drink in private so they went there. As they arrived, Alex showed Isabel around his house before taking her to the kitchen. Both of his parents were at work and the house was quiet as he fixed some drinks for them.

"You know...I never did say that I was sorry, about your parents I mean." Alex said

Isabel closed her eyes for a second. "Thank you." She said softly

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's okay. There are only a few people who I know who actually really mean it instead of just being sympathetic. You're someone who means it." Isabel said

Alex smiled, "So."

"So." Isabel said, "I guess being Rakas would make Phys-Ed class a little more interesting for you."

Alex looked at her and smiled, "Hey, I never thought of that. Better agility and strength...I wonder if I could get the 3 pointers in basketball."

"Wouldn't surprise me if you could get it in the net from across the court." Isabel said, "Or maybe kick a football into orbit."

Alex laughed, "Oh yeah, that would kill the team."

"And then some." Isabel said

Then Alex stopped laughing, "Too bad I can't. We can't do anything that could expose what we are."

"Maybe...but there's nothing about not being lucky here and there." Isabel said

"Ah hahhhh..." Alex said, "Good plan."

"Speaking of good plans...I really should start looking for some part time work."

"I thought your parents left you a lot of money?"

"Oh they did, but I'd like to use as little of that is possible and the bills are going to start coming in soon so..."

"Yeah, you know Mr. Parker is always looking for new help at the Crash?" Alex said

Isabel cringed slightly

"Not the waitress type?" Alex asked

"Uhhhhh...well it's just not something I would jump at or consider. But then I guess beggars can't be choosers. I guess I should start considering things like that."

"Yeah, besides it'll only be a couple of shifts a week. Mr. P will look out for you."

"I thought we were supposed to be a part of Liz's Pride?"

"Well, yeah but that's incomplete. Until all eight of us are here we're still part of Mr. Parker's Pride...at least according to my dad. And the pride members look out for each other."

"Even though I'm not technically a member of your Pride?" Isabel asked

"Oh you are. Just because you weren't born into it doesn't mean...it's kind of considered that because Liz is responsible for you being Rakas that you are Priders."

"Priders? Is that the technical term?"

"Hey, I'm new at this. Making up words is part of the fun." Alex said

"Well...come on. Show me more of your house." Isabel said as she stood up.

Alex stood as well, "There really isn't that much more to see... bathroom, parent's room...my room."

"Your room?" Isabel said as she looked at him, "That could be interesting."

"Oh?"

"Lets me see what makes you tick." Isabel explained

Alex led Isabel upstairs and down the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door to it and let Isabel inside; she looked over everything and spotted his guitar.

"You play?"

"Oh yeah. If I didn't have that, Liz and Maria I'd be in front of my computer day in day out." Alex said as he picked up the instrument and put it away.

Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder, Alex turned around to see Isabel standing in front of him. As they locked eyes, both pairs shifted to cat's eyes. The two moved closer to each other, both feeling the heat from each other as well as the intense desire to be one.

They reached out at the same time and their fingers interlocked, level with their waists before they released and Isabel ran her hands up Alex's arms. The distance between their heads quickly shortened as they came together in a kiss. They pressed their lips together as Isabel opened her mouth and his tongue slowly probed inside. Soon their arms were completely wrapped around each other before Alex put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her red leather jacket off her body and onto the floor.

Isabel then started to pull of his T-shirt and threw it down to the floor. Her fingertips slid down his abdomen, and grasped him around the waist; she began to rub herself against him. He inhaled sharply and moved to hold her close; his hands trailed over her back and moved down until he got to the hem. Alex pulled it off over her head and stood for a moment to appreciate what he was seeing.

Isabel's hands glided over her body and inch-by-inch the satin bra was pealed from her skin. She exposed her breasts ever so gently, Alex watched as the garment fell lower to her belly and she let it go. Then Isabel started on her tight jeans and before long they were tossed away to join the rest of their clothes. Isabel's hips began to sway slightly as her hands dancing along her own body. She showed no signs of hesitation in touching her own body as she imagined her hands were Alex's, her fingers danced along the sides of her breasts, circled her nipples with her finger tips and down her body again. Then she moved them down to her red panties and slipped them off her legs.

Alex looked at her; his dick swelled in his pants and quickly he took them off along with his underwear. Her body moved with the grace of a cat as she pressed her naked body against his. Their hands were everywhere over each other as they moved to the bed, Alex looked at her for a minute before laying her on his bed and he joined her. She was curled up against him, and his hand slid down her side. Alex kissed her, his lips gently massaged hers, and his tongue slid along her lips, seeking and asking entrance. His hand hesitated as it came up along the side of her breast. She arched into his hand however, giving him no reason to hold back.

Her eyes were closed but her breathing was heavy, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Alex slid a hand down the side of her body and up the inside of her legs. Isabel parted her long legs and Alex slid his body between her thighs. "Alex." She sighed. Isabel led his hand to her breast, and he gripped it lightly, but firmly. His fingers flicked gently at her already hardened nipple. A low groan tore from her throat and her hand came up to grab his head, and to pull him closer. Both lovers explored each other, carefully, tentatively but also with eagerness. Every touch seemed to intensify the stare from their cat like eyes.

Alex bathed her nipples with his tongue and then started to proceed down. When he reached her stomach, he used his tongue in circles getting smaller and smaller as he got to her bellybutton, gently he stuck the tip of his tongue in and swirled it around. His tongue traced a wet path further down; Isabel opened her eyes slightly and inhaled sharply.

"Ughhnnnnn." Isabel gasped

He was staring into her slit, his tongue coming out to lick the length of her slit. Isabel groaned and whimpered, placing her hands in his hair she held him closer, begging him for more. He complied, as he inserted his tongue into her. She cried out and with the heat her body was already experiencing from her strip, she came all over his tongue. Alex rolled Isabel onto her back and mounted her body. Isabel moved beneath him, and he placed himself at her entrance.

"I want you Alex. Take me." Isabel said

The first plunge took him deep into her and she cried out as he filled her completely. He stayed there for a few seconds, languishing in the feel of her grip and then he began to move. As he gently sawed his cock within her, his thoughts reached her and hers reached him, completely mingling so they were of mind as it always was for all the lovers in the group. Isabel's breath was on his skin and his eyes snapped open, he met her mouth with his. Their tongues entwined as their bodies met again and again.

Without saying anything, she wrapped her legs around him and flipped him over so that she was riding him. She ground her hips into his, as she took him. Her hands moved over his and then she placed them exactly where she wanted them to be. His fingers played lightly with her nipples, and then he leaned up and tentatively touched each one with his tongue.

"Alex." Isabel gasped as she held his head to her bosom.

Then Alex flipped them over again, he looked deep into her eyes and pulled her body closer. Isabel began to writhe beneath him, she was rapidly approaching orgasm and so was Alex, "Iz, ughnnnn...I'm gonna..."

"Oh god...Alex...GOD...CUM FOR ME...OH YESSS...ALEX DO IT!" Isabel said, as he licked the side of his neck.

"ISABEL...UGNNNNNNN...OH YEAH...GOD I LOVE YOU...UGNNNNNN!" Alex said

Alex thrust one last time and came deep inside her. She pulled him close to her and rested his head over her heart. He was shuddering in her arms, from the force of his climax, and he still could feel her muscles quivering around him.

"I love you." They both told each other at the same time.

In that instant their eyes changed back to normal, both could hear everything in the room, including their own heartbeats. Unknown to the other, they could have sworn that they could hear each other's thoughts, which was what was happening. Their minds had become linked as their bodies became tuned to each other. Isabel looked up into Alex's eyes and ran her fingers over his cheek.

"I...I think..." Isabel tried to speak as she smiled

"We mated." Alex said with the same smile.

Slowly, Alex rolled off of Isabel but they remained close with their arms around each other. Both lay on their sides and looked at each other before they kissed once more, letting their feelings for each other wash over them. Neither wanted to sleep despite the fact they had driven their bodies to exhaustion. They just rested in each others arms for along time, talking quietly about themselves and their pasts before they got out of bed and got dressed.

Guerin Trailer, Roswell Trailer Park...

Michael arrived at his trailer with Maria in tow. As he opened the door and let Maria in while he started rummaging around for something.

"Nice...homey." Maria said as she looked around

"Thanks, I do what I can. Got a copy of Martha Stewart's book around here somewhere." Michael said as he continued to look

"Should lend it to my mom." Maria said

Michael smiled, "You really don't need to talk this place up. I know it's a hole."

"Hey I'm being serious here. It's cozy."

"Yeah for vacations, not as a home." Michael said as he starting digging behind his sofa.

"What are you looking for?" Maria asked

"This." Michael said as he struggled to bring out his goal. He brought out a shiny metal baseball bat and gripped it tightly in his hands.

"Nice. What's it for?" Maria asked

"Well you see someone throws a ball and the guy with this tries to hit it. Nice little game called baseball." Michael said

"Ha ha. Very funny, come on what's it for?"

"Well this guy Max is going to fight, he probably fights as dirty as it gets and I'm not too good with my powers. I'm taking back up." Michael said as he tossed the bat to Maria

"This should cause some damage." Maria said just as the door opened

Hank came in, and it was obvious he had been drinking again. At first all he saw was Michael and stared at him, "What the hell you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"It's the summer." Michael said

"Well make some food. That's what your good at...or just get out." Hank said as he looked passed Michael and saw Maria, "But she can stay. Hey, you're new around here."

Maria shook her head, "Yeah but not coming back."

"Oh really?" Hank said as he took a step toward her

Michael put his hand on his adoptive father's chest and stopped him from moving closer, "Back off."

Hank looked at Michael and hit the alien in his face with the back of his hand. Michael's head fell down to the side and Maria watched as his eyes became Rakas and then shift back to normal as he straightened up to look Hank in the eye. Usually at this point Michael would have backed away and let Hank cool down or sleep it off but not this time. He stood before Hank, his whole posture was like a challenge.

Hank looked at Michael, like hell we was going to let him go without another hit, and another, and another. He was going to hit Michael until he went down and stayed down. He balled his fist, ready to strike for the second time and swung at the alien. Michael moved faster and grabbed Hank's wrist, stopping the strike before it connected.

Michael squeezed hand on Hank's wrist and the human opened his mouth in pain but no sound came out. He fell to his knees and Michael continued to hold him tightly before finally releasing him. Hank fell to the floor, holding and rubbing his already bruised wrist. Maria moved closer and looked back and forth between the two.

"Nicely done." Maria said as she moved up onto her tiptoes and kissed Michael

He was surprised but it wasn't unpleasant, "What was that for?"

Maria didn't know. When it happened she knew she just had to do it so she did. "I...eh...you needed it." She said as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Maria latched one onto Hanks wrist and the other onto a metal pipe under the sink.

Michael just looked at her, "What do you use handcuffs for?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers for." Maria said with a blush. She had one or two other ideas to use the handcuffs for but this was as good a cause as any. "And like hell you're staying here Spaceboy. Get your stuff, you're moving out."

"Are you ordering me?"

"No. Just saving my own ass. Liz would give me grief and I think Isabel would have a thing or two to say about it." Maria said

Michael went into his room and emerged a few minutes later with a duffle bag that looked only half filled.

"That's it?"

"That's all I need." Michael said before he picked up the bat

Maria nodded and both headed out to her car after Maria dropped the key to the handcuffs just out of reach of Hank. She came him a little wave goodbye and left with Michael.

Davidson Residence, 15 Minutes Later

Michael arrived at Isabel's with his duffle bag over his shoulder. He walked up the path and reached the door, after ringing the doorbell Isabel opened it. She quickly closed her bathrobe and Michael spotted Alex trying to fasten up his jeans in the hall. Michael raised an eyebrow as Isabel spotted the bag.

"Well, it's about time." Isabel said, knowing that Michael had finally left his so called home.

"Just how long term is that invitation to stay?" Michael asked

"Get in here." Isabel said

"Uh Alex?" Michael said

"Oh...uh...we needed somewhere a little private after his parents came home." Isabel said

"So you two..."

"Don't ask. Let's just say that we're exploring all aspects of our relationship." Isabel said

"Yeah, that's how I'll describe it." Michael said as Maria appeared behind him

"Hey Isabel."

"Maria."

"HEY ALEX." Maria called out

"MARIA." He called back

"Come on you two." Isabel said as she let the others into her house.

Living Room, Evans Residence...

As Diane was sitting watching her soaps, she was surprised when Philip walked in through the door. She looked up and smiled as he approached her chair.

"Hi Honey." Philip said

"Hey, you're home early." Diane said

"Actually...I'm going to be late. I just got a new case in, it's urgent and makes no sense what so ever." Philip said

"So you'll be working into the long hours of the night and you're in to grab a quick sandwich." Diane said

"Yeah." Philip said carefully, "Did you just become a mind reader?"

"No. Max was in about thirty minutes ago to make one. He's taking Liz out on a date tonight."

"Really?" Philip asked, feigning surprise. "I hope they have a good time." Philip went into the kitchen and came back out a few minutes later with a sandwich in his mouth.

"You know...all these late night will make me think you're having an affair." Diane said as she stood up and straightened her husband's tie.

Philip swallowed what was in his mouth and took the sandwich away. He smiled and kissed his wife, "Not even possible."

Diane smiled and handed her husband his briefcase but he placed it on the coffee table and opened it to pull out two packages. Philip opened one box and showed his wife the contents ¬ a pearl necklace.

"Philip..." she gasped seeing it

"It's been a while since I bought you anything like this when it wasn't an occasion." Philip said

"Oh I'm not complaining."

"And since Max will be out...probably all night, and I doubt I'll be much longer passed eight..." Philip said as he opened the second box and took hold of the fabric inside and pulled it out. It was soon hanging in front of Philip full length and Diane saw a luxurious black silk negligee.

Diane smiled as she looked straight into her husband's eyes, "Now, is this for me...or for you?"

Philip smiled, "Maybe both. Just a little."

"Hmmm..." Diane said and kissed her husband, "Don't be too late."

"I won't." Philip said

Philip then closed his briefcase and left the house. He got into his car and drove away but he never went to his office, instead he headed out of town and straight for Fraser Woods. When he got there, Philip parked the car in a cave that had plenty of room in it.

As Philip stepped out of the car, he started taking off his tie and before long he was taking off the rest of his clothes. He folded them and placed them in the back seat of his car before he left the cave, naked. He started to cover the entrance with nearby foliage and soon nothing could be seen of the cave. Jeff walked away from the cave to a nearby pond where he entered. He spent only a few minutes in the water washing himself before he emerged and stood in the clearing. Soon a worm came poking up out of the ground just as a hawk flew in. Then came a deer and a coyote. All stood before Philip before they changed shape. In seconds all appeared in human form and all as equally naked.

"Guardians, is it time?" Philip asked

"Yes." A woman, who formed from the deer, said

"Your son is mated with the girl and the fight will come tonight." The worm, who was now a male

"Can...can Max win?" Philip asked

"If he can unite both sides of his lycanthropic nature. Yes."

"Can..."

"No. You must offer no assistance. None of the Chimera can interfere with this. Our fate is intertwined with the Lycanthropes, we were the first before them but they must not suspect our existence until it is time. Besides, this Rakas could use your interference to change the result. Your son must secure the girl as his mate on his own, all we can do is watch." The hawk woman said

Philip nodded, all the others changed into animals but different ones than before. Soon they all headed off in different directions. Jeff walked further into the woods and soon he was running, before long he changed shape and the Raven was flying through the woods, out to the desert.

Parker Residence, Sunset

Everyone had gathered in the Parker's house and had changed into their robes. Everyone was nervous, especially Max who had Liz sitting in his lap with her head on his shoulder. Alex and Isabel stayed close to each other with Michael and Maria just sitting, neither saying anything to each other. However, Michael did have his baseball bat nearby. The lighting in the room had been changing in the last little while and the parents had been standing at the windows watching as the sun went down. Then a little while later, when it was completely dark, Jeff turned to the others.

"It's time." He said

The full moon started rising over the horizon and everyone moved to the windows. Everyone watched the moon as its light bathed over them and their bodies changed into their animan forms. Liz looked at Max and took his hand in hers and headed to the door when her parents started toward it. Downstairs, everyone pilled into their cars and drove off into the desert.

Wild Pack Camp, Out in the Desert, 1 Hour Later

A slight glow on the horizon guided Jeff and his Pride to the site. As they arrived, there was a massive fire roaring away with the Wild Pack all standing in front of it and each one of them was in their animan forms. Jeff and Nancy got out first and Liz moved between them. Max then left the car and stayed out of sight behind Jeff, exactly as he was told to do. Soon everyone was out of the cars and facing the pack.

Then from over the hillside came the Council. They got out of their vehicles and looked over the area. Patrick and his pack looked up at them, he was wary at first but settled himself when he realized they weren't going to interfere. Liz looked at the members of the council. One was like herself, a Rakas and there was also a Wolfen, both standing proudly in the moonlight. Then there were the others; Liz saw one that was even built even more heavily than the Wolfen, his black fur was thick and his face was distinctly like a bear. Next to him was a woman with wings, talons and even a beak. She wasn't covered with fur but rather soft brown feathers. There was another woman who was covered with shiny silvery scales, gills on her neck and webbing in between her fingers and toes. She even had fins along her arms; she was obviously a part of the sea and one of the Oceanics her father described. The last member of the council was a reptile, covered with green scales, a thick tail and very sharp teeth.

Feline, canine, bear, bird, marine and reptile, all were present for this fight. All except the snakes who isolated themselves from the other tribes and stayed in South America. As the council watched the site, Philip landed nearby and stayed in his raven form. While he had all species of earth to chose from, this was his favorite. Jeff, Nancy and Liz moved closer, Patrick also stepped closer.

"Ready Jeffie boy?" Patrick asked

"Oh yes." Jeff said as he stepped to the side. Max stepped forward but kept his hood over his face for the moment. Patrick picked up on the different scent once more and looked cautiously.

"What is this?" Patrick asked

"This is Max. He's Liz's mate and will be fighting you tonight." Jeff said

Max pulled back his hood, along with Isabel and Michael. All showed their Rakas faces causing Patrick to take a step back.

"What is this?" Patrick asked with fear and agitation

"Don't you know the prophecy? A pride formed from herself. Liz made them Rakas." Nancy said

Patrick's eyes narrowed as he looked at Max and Max stared back at him. Above them the full moon shown down on them. Off to the side, Michael had his hand on the bat ¬ just in case. All around the site, everyone watched intently as the sound of blood pumping in veins became the only thing that could be heard.

"Remember, no powers." Jeff said to Max

"I know." Max said, never breaking eye contact with Patrick

"LET'S DO THIS." Patrick yelled for everyone to hear

Then he leapt into the air, diving straight toward Max. Max moved quickly out of the way, rolling across the sand and then back up onto his feet facing Patrick. Max then went into strike with his claws, slashing away but Patrick was able to move out of the way every time. Then Patrick shot out with one arm and grabbed Max's throat.

Max growled before swing his leg up and impacting Patrick below his ribs with a side kick. It caused Patrick to let go but he immediately countered with his claws slashing away. Max was fast but some of the claw still tore into his flesh, then Max's wrestling classes at school came in handy and moved to pin Patrick to the ground, his arm around Patrick's throat.

Patrick easily jumped out of it, pouncing backward over Max's head and landing on his feet. Patrick slashed again, Max using every restraint he had not to use his powers. Max started punching; he connected several times causing Patrick to fall to the ground. Patrick couldn't believe he was on the ground and swung his legs around, tripping Max who landed on his back.

Ten Minutes Later...

The fight was still happening, both Rakas were sweating to the point that their fur was soaked...and not only with sweat. They were both bleeding a lot form their wounds and Patrick was impressed. For a new Rakas, Max was doing well utilizing his new agility and strength.

But Patrick knew how to use it more.

The Wild Pack watched as their leader circled Max like a predator. He moved quickly and deadly, sending his four elongated claws into Max's gut. Max fell to the ground, holding his belly tightly. Liz tried to move to him but her father held her back and shook his head, there was nothing any of them could do.

"Come on Max. Do it...let it out." Philip said like someone sitting at home watching a football game and coaching the team.

Just as Patrick raised his hand to make his final strike, he smiled down at his victim and Max looked up at him. Patrick plunged his claw down, aiming straight for the back of Max's neck. Max used everything he had left and span around, grabbing Patrick's hand at the last possible second.

"Max..." Philip begged, the sounds of his words carried on the wind to Max

He felt a new strength in him; he suddenly remembered his last fight on Antar. Everything about this fight brought it back to him as well as something else, something stirring in his blood that was sparked as he remembered when he entered the change that day. Strength filled Max's body with each second as he raised Patrick's hand up and away from him. Max moved to his knees and then up to his feet. Patrick looked down as Max's eyes became a deep shade of blue and everyone saw his golden fur become green. His muscles swelled until he stood bigger and taller than Patrick. Bone spikes then protruded from his arms and down his spine.

"Yes." Philip said as he watched his son lift Patrick up into the air.

Max growled loudly into the night as he threw Patrick clear over the camp site and passed the fire. Max pounced up, jumping just as far as he could throw and landed on top of Patrick. Then enemy Rakas tried to crawl backward as he lay on his back but Max prevented him from moving far. He raised his claw up to slash at Patrick, and brought his claws down even faster than he had before.

"No." Patrick said with fear as he raised his hands up to shield his face but wasn't in time.

Max left deep scratches along the Rakas's face, "Remember, leave us and Liz alone." He said in a deep voice.

Patrick could only nod. Max got off of him and started back toward the others, no one could stop Liz as she ran toward him but everyone else quickly followed her. Max fell to his knees as he slowly changed back to his Rakas form and then into his human form. Liz changed back and held her lover as they kissed, everyone gathered around him with smiles on their faces. Jeff looked up to the Council; in turn each of them gave a single nod before coming down themselves.

Off to the side, if Philip could have in his raven form, he would have smiled as he flew off. He headed straight to the woods and his car, he still had a very eagerly awaited rendezvous with his wife. Unfortunately the pack wasn't finished. Several of them rushed towards the gathered Pride with their sharp claws extended and watching to strike.

Wild Pack Camp, New Mexico Desert, Immediately Following

The Wild Pack rushed towards the Pride, the Tribal Council stopped in their tracks. Michael was the first to spot the horde and ran toward them, his action got the attention of everyone else that was attending to Max but as soon as they saw the pack everyone joined him with their claws extended. Michael had his bat in his hand and swung away.

"Batter's up." Michael yelled with a smile as he hit one in gut and then another in the head.

Off to the side, he saw Maria slashing away and jumping about. Then to his other side he saw the others and all fighting. Then someone flew over him. He saw the winged council member flying over the pack. She grabbed one and carried him high into the air before letting go. Then in came the bear whose punches sent the pack members they connected with skimming across the ground. The Wolfen and Rakas members of the Council also joined in, striking with Jeff's pride against the Wilders. The reptile stood nearby. He never actually fought but stood with his mouth open, translucent green liquid sprayed out of him and over the enemy. The venom caused instant paralysis. The Oceanic couldn't fight, not in this form and out of the water in the middle of the desert and in human form it wouldn't have been strong enough.

The fight had been won, Max was Liz's mate and that was the way it was going to stay. For Flanagan's pack to strike like this after he being defeated was a stupid move and one that the Council wasn't going to let go unpunished. However, they were still badly out numbered.

The Wild Pack was inflicting just as much damage onto the council, Jeff's pride and the two of the three aliens. Max was still weak from his last fight. As Michael received a massive gash on his arm, he got angry, very angry. His powers flooded out and charged the metal bat and with each contact there was a flash of light as the hostile was sent flying away.

"Wow...Home run?" Maria asked

"Damn straight." Michael said

They all kept fighting but off to the side Max was recovering. As he looked around to the fight, he stood up onto his feet. His eyes changed back to the deep blue of his alien animan form and his more serious wounds healed up in less than a second. Liz, who was dealing with a troublesome reptile who refused to stay down, felt Max. She felt something building in him and after kicking the reptile back to the ground; she looked at him as he marched towards them.

"STOP!" he called out as his hands swung together in front of him in a clap. The sound echoed out loudly like a boom and a wall of rippling green light spread outward.

It moved over the desert and as it contacted his friends nothing happened but when it made contact with the Wild pack they were sent backward with enough force to send them several feet into the air. Many landed with broken bones and most looked up at him with fear. As the wall faded, Max just looked with surprise at his hands before he fell back down to his knees. Liz ran back to him and held her lover as his strength returned.

"I take it that was new?" Liz asked

"Little bit, yeah." Max said as Liz helped him back up

Everyone gathered around the couple, the Council being the last to approach. Liz looked at them carefully, trying to size them up. All members looked at her before turning to each other, each one nodding.

"We all have wounds to take care of. I suggest we leave for the night and gather in the morning. Our inspection of these new Rakas will begin then." The Rakas member said as he turned to Jeff

Jeff nodded in compliance as he turned to his daughter, "We should go home now."

"What about them?" Liz asked as she looked to the fallen pack

"We will take care of them. They will be relocated to another country and kept out of your lives. Besides, if the other Wild Packs found out about this then they wouldn't last long." The Oceanic said

Everyone made their way to the cars. All had a reason or two to wince in pain as they sat down and Max was practically exhausted but having Liz near him seemed to fill him with a little more energy. Before long, everyone was leaving the area as a large truck pulled into the area. The people in that picked up the broken and battered bodies of the Wild Pack.

The Himalayas...

At the roof of the world, the giant snow capped mountains stood majestically as the sun reflected brightly off the white. Snow covered everything, winds blew through the mountain passes at such speed that it blocked anyone from getting through them, especially in the most remote section. Through the passes, through the snow and rock there's a cave but as rugged as it looked on the outside, the inside was fully carved.

The walls were chiseled and flat, carved to look like masonry brickwork with intricate pictographs and lettering decorating them. Stalactites had been smoothed off and formed into pillars. Everything in here was ancient, as ancient as the mountain range itself. At the end of the cave, there was an opening that led to a long and winding corridor of stairs that went deep down into the mountains.

All of it was set up as an entryway, a foyer into what lay beyond. At the bottom of the steps it opened up into a wide valley, a jungle of dead trees. The place was massive, hidden from the outer world by a thick layer of storm clouds that rumbled with thunder and shot out bolts of lightening to the ground. At the end of the valley sat a stone temple, the one that always entered the dreams of those about to enter their first change and all around it stood statues of the animals of the lycanthropic tribes, even the ones that were now extinct.

Long ago this place was green, and it was intended to stay that way before someone took up residence in the temple. With him came the storm that prevented the sun and the moon shining down on the trees. The temple was small compared to the hidden valley but it served its purpose. Inside was a complex network for floors, rooms and corridors and in the upper chamber sat a lone figure looking into a pool of water.

His body was strong and muscular with pure white skin that had painted black lines over him in the form of ancient tribal markings and letters. He had a long trail of black hair from his head and running down the length of his spine. Generally his body looked human, all except for his head. It was an animal similar to a jackal but it did have a few differences. All in all he looked similar to the Egyptian god Anubis.

In the puddle of water, he could see pictures of the fight in the desert outside Roswell. Then came the end of the fight and Patrick's loss.

"NO!" he yelled, his voice echoing over the valley and being bounced around by the high walls of the mountain cliffs.

He splashed the water and the images faded as he stood up. He moved over to one of the thick stonewalls and punched his fist straight through the stone.

"Ghrrrrrr...at least I still have one other."

That was when light filled the room.

"Enough Quatral. Did you think we could not find you?" said a voice from the light

"Certainly took your time. 700,000 years is slow even for you."

"You will return to us."

"No. I will not go until this has been dealt with."

"The Chimera are aware of you. They have been watching but do not know who or what you are but sooner or later the girl will lead her people to the Sanctuary. And we know of what you plan to use her for."

"Her blood is perfect. As is my chosen, their offspring would have succeeded in completing my plan. Even Antar, our great accomplishment, has failed. Their lycanthropes have been hunted to extinction. Now barely a handful remain. We will give all our children revenge."

"You will create a walking plaque that will wipe out all non- lycanthropic sentients. We created lycanthropes to keep them alive."

"And look at what they've done with out gift. If they wish annihilation then that is what I will give them. All I require is the girl, my chosen...and..."

"It is safe and you will never get it." Said the voice before the room dimmed, "End this."

He just smiled.

Parker Residence, 1 Hour Later

Everyone had arrived at the Parkers and after Liz and Nancy patched up Max's wounds that didn't heal, he used his powers to heal everyone else. Having to do nothing during the car ride back had provided Max some of the rest he badly needed after his fight. After everyone was taken care of, drinks were made along with some snacks and everyone sat and relaxed.

"So is that it?" Michael asked

"Yeah." Jeff said, "At least for now. Patrick and his Wild Pack are dealt with but there probably will be others out there who want the power that comes with Liz."

"Oh...joy." Michael said

"Hey." Liz said

"Well I wouldn't worry. We'll all be here to protect you." Maria said

"Got that right." Max said

"So, Max, what's with Hulking out on everyone?" Alex asked

"Hulking? Oh yeah...the green thing. Actually I started to change into that when I started remembering what happened on Antar." Max said

"What's Antar?" Maria asked

"Our home planet." Max said

"You...you remember home?" Isabel asked

"Not all of it...in fact...only a little. Our last fight there and a few bits on the background. We were Lycanthropes, that thing I changed into was our old animan form...I'm guessing we have access to that form as well as our others here. Anyway, at some point in our planets history Antarians were on the verge of wiping themselves out. Pollution, war, the usual things that are happening on Earth. So we took over to prevent it. I don't know the details but there were initial problems with it and after it Antar prospered. We built an empire across the stars and there was peace for over a thousand years until...what was his name...Kivan...no...Kivar. He started a movement on Antar, effectively anti-lycanthropes. He played on their fears until there was a rebellion." Max said

"He killed us." Isabel said

"Yeah." Max said, "But what we were saved, mixed with human D.N.A and hidden on Earth. Which brings me to something else...there was a prophecy among our people."

"Another prophecy?" Jeff asked, "Like ours?"

"Perhaps. Ours said that four of us would journey to a distant star with nine worlds where we would find...uh..." Max said hesitantly

"Find what?" Liz asked

"Find a great queen, a queen of ancient blood destined to seek out the origins of her kind and save all who are born of the sentient and the primal." Max said

"Queen?" Liz asked

"I think that given the prophecy about you it's pretty obvious ours is referring to you as well." Max said

"But I'm no queen and what that about ancient blood?" Liz asked

"Don't know. And if there is anyone in this town who is a queen then it's you." Max said softly

"This is nuts." Liz said

"Anything else?" Isabel asked

"No...Yes. Uh, Mr. Parker a little of what I got from Liz, it was about the creation myth of Earth lycanthropes?"

"Yes. That the gods took pity on humanity and cast a great blue star down to the Earth that chose the best of the humans and bound them to animal spirits." Jeff said

"Well that legend is on Antar. Those ancients who walked the stars saw pain and death in the future of our race. Out of pity they sent a blue star to the land that merged primal with sentient."

"That's one hell of a coincidence." Isabel said

"I think it's not a coincidence. Remember, we're supposed to be myths ourselves. Maybe there is something to this star thing..." Maria said

"I guess it's possible." Liz said

"If the prophecy is true then I doubt we'll learn the truth until you find the Sanctuary." Nancy said

"Well the council will expect us early tomorrow." Charles said

"Yes, we should head home." Amy said

"Max, of course you're welcome to spend the night." Nancy said

"Really?" Max asked

"Of course, you're Liz's mate." Nancy said

Both Liz and Max tried to hide their smiles; they knew that so long as they were able to get away with it they wouldn't be spending their nights apart. Max knew that he should probably call his parents but something in the back of his head told him that it would be the worst timing imaginable.

He decided to tell them in the morning that his car wouldn't start and that given the hour, Mr. Parker kindly put him up in their spare room. Everyone said goodbye to each other before they left leaving the Parkers and Max in the house. Max and Liz simply looked at each other before she took his hand and led him into her bedroom.

Fraser Woods, The Next Day

In the early morning as everyone in town was beginning to wake up; the Parkers were taking the new additions to their race out into the woods. Everyone could hear the birds chirping away and with their Rakas hearing everything was vibrant and clear. Jeff led his daughter, Maria, Alex, Max, Isabel and Michael deep into the forest where the council arranged to meet them.

"Well, we're here." Jeff said

Michael looked around, "There's nothing here."

Jeff smiled at the young man, "Yes there is."

A large golden eagle then came flying out of the sky and landed behind a tree in front of the group. Jeff bowed his head to the bird and then it started to change into her animan form and then into a human. The council members placed their clothes in the area a while before hand. After a minute a Native American woman came out smiling to the others.

"Hi guys." She said

"Councilor." Jeff said, "The Others?"

"Nearby. They'll be a long in a second." She said, "So, this is Liz. Been a while."

"Have we met?" Liz asked

"The Councilor was with Stephen on the day of your birth." Jeff said

"Oh." Liz said

Just then, a bear, a wolf, Komodo dragon and a Cheetah came into the clearing just as a dolphin splashed out of a deep pond. All started to change forms as they moved behind trees. They came out a few minutes later, fully dressed and around each of their necks was a metal triangle with letting on the edge. The centre of the triangle was cut out and had a single green stone in the space; also the top was cut away into a curve with a similar stone completing the shape.

"Liz. These are the members of the Tribal Council, one member for each tribe. Councilors, may I present my daughter Liz. This is Maria Deluca and Alex Whitman, the first members of her own Pride. And this is her mate Max Evans, also Isabel Davidson and Michael Guerin."

The Rakas leader came forward, he looked at the three new additions closely. He was a little wary of Max after his other transformation last night. He could smell their alien scent coming off of them. "How did they become like us?"

"Max mated with Liz, from what Dr. Mallory said there are things in his blood that adapted Liz's D.N.A and incorporated it into Max. It appeared to have woken up his own Lycanthropic nature that was suppressed." Jeff said

The leader nodded as he turned to the other two, his gaze fixed on Michael, "This one...he has a troubled spirit, it could turn him to a Wild Pack."

"I wouldn't let that happen." Liz said

"Ms Parker there have been times that even the best of us have fallen to a pack, you couldn't prevent it."

"Try me." Liz said

"Liz." Jeff warned

"She isn't the only one that wouldn't let it happen. Alex, Isabel, Maria and I would stop it." Max said, "We're connected...at least Isabel, Michael, Liz and I are."

"Uh...me too." Alex said

Max looked at him and then at Isabel who blushed. Liz also looked at them, "I knew you two did it but are you...I mean..."

"We mated." Alex said as his hand found Isabel's

"I thought I felt something new." Max said with a smile

"Excuse us." The councilors said getting their attention back

"Sorry." Liz said

"Well then, I guess we better get started on this inspection." The flier said

"Inspection?" Max asked

"Yes." The Rakas said

Over the next hour, all three aliens were put through their paces. Agility, strength and their senses were all tested. The Council wanted to make sure that they were completely Rakas. They council did everything they could to the teens, Jeff had to hold Liz and Alex back when it looked like their mates were going to be hurt, but they weren't. By the end of it, their status couldn't be denied by the council and all agreed that their presence is as it was in the prophecy.

Kitchen, Evans Residence, 09:00

Diane was cleaning up the kitchen after last night's dinner, it was all left when things got intense but the result was a smile on her face. Then Philip came in behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Morning." She said

"Morning." Philip said, "You look like you enjoyed last night."

"I did."

"Should we try to convince Max to spend more nights out?" Philip asked

"Maybe. And speaking of Max's nights out, you do know he didn't come home last night?" Diane asked

"I know. I got a call from him just now. His car wouldn't start last night and he couldn't get anyone out to fix it so Jeff Parker put him up in his guest room."

"The father of his girlfriend?"

"A little weird but then Jeff and Nancy are good people." Philip said

"Oh wait, why didn't he call here?"

"He said he had a feeling that at no matter what time he called, it would be a bad time."

"Oh...oh! Did you tell him?"

"No. Some things are never discussed but then he's Max."

"And he always knows when to be scarce. I swear that boy's psychic." Diane said

{More than you know.} Philip thought, "At least from the sound of it, his date went very well last night."

"Do you think that maybe we should have that talk with him?" Diane asked

"What talk...oh *that* talk. No need, I took care of that months ago. He knows to be careful."

"Good, cause I'm too young to be a grandmother." Diane said

"Well, accidents do happen." Philip said

"Oh don't...now you'll have me all worried." Diane said

"Now relax. They've only just started seeing each other we won't have to worry about something like that for quite some time."

"Well, okay."

"Now, you have a very nice day. I should get going to the office."

"Okay, but you make sure you're in time for dinner tonight...and Max as well if you can drag him away from Liz."

Philip smiled and kissed his wife again before he headed out. This time he did go to his office, after heading next door to check in on Isabel and Michael in his mouse form. Things were moving as anticipated, he knew Max and Isabel would quickly take their mates in Liz and Alex.

He knew that Michael and Maria would eventually get together but it was the last two that concerned him. He had no ideas on them at all and until they had joined with Liz he couldn't tell them of his race, something he had wanted to tell his son for a long time.

Davidson Residence...

From wherever they were when they woke up, everyone headed over to Isabel's. Her guest bedroom was used by her parents as a storage room and it needed a severe clean out before Michael moved into it. They were all happy to help, especially Liz since the alternative was Michael going back to that trailer. While Hank was there, that wasn't acceptable to her. In fact Liz was very pleased when Maria told her that she told Michael to pack his bags.

As everyone arrived at the house, Isabel greeted them warmed and then kissed each of them when they were inside, her kiss with Alex lasted to longest. Soon, when everyone had gotten in, she showed them to the bedroom and opened the door.

"Holy crap." Michael said

Inside the room was packed with boxes, the only path inside was the narrowest possible but it still allowed for someone to squeeze in.

"Isabel...don't want you to take this the wrong way but did your parents throw anything away?" Liz asked

"Uh...not that I can remember." Isabel said

"God knows what your attic is like." Max said, "Anyway, let's get started...where are you storing this?"

"The basement." Isabel said

"The basement that you're afraid of? The basement that your parents always told you to stay out of?" Max asked

"Yeah." Isabel said

"You're afraid of the basement?" Alex asked

"Don't ask my why...I just am. I went down there when I was a kid and came back up scared." Isabel said

"Why, what's down there?" Maria asked

"Don't know...can't remember." Isabel said

Michael and Alex looked at each other, curiosity bubbled in their brains as to what could be in the basement. Isabel looked between the two and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine...go, have a look. But be back in five minutes, I want this room emptied before lunch."

Michael and Alex left, with Maria slipping away at the same time. She couldn't deny her own curiosity and left to join them as they entered the basement. It left Isabel, Max and Liz outside the room and together they started to pull out box after box and stacked them in the hall.

"GUYS..." Michael called up, "YOU BETTER CHECK THIS OUT."

The remaining three looked at each other before heading down. As they stood at the door down into the basement, Michael stood just inside it looking down the dark steps.

"What's up?" Max asked

"It's...you should see for yourself." Michael said as he led them down.

At the bottom of the steps a single light bulb lit the room but only barely. Fortunately their lycanthropic vision filled in the gasp. Maria and Alex stood around the room looking at everything. In the centre of the room was a table covered with books but lining the room were statues of cats, wolves, marine life and various other animals. And at the head of it all was a statue of a creature with parts from different animals.

"What the hell?" Isabel asked

"You didn't know about this?" Liz asked

"No." Isabel said as she touched the statue of the car. She got a flash, she saw the night she first came down here as a little girl and remembered what scared her. That night there was a storm, lightening shot down form the sky and the light from it illuminated the dark room. As the light impacted the contours of the statues, Isabel saw parts of them and it terrified her. That was when her father found her and took her back upstairs. The flash ended there.

"Isabel?" Max asked

"I'm fine."

Alex then picked up a book and out came several photographs, one of each member of their little group and their parents. "Ummmm...guys."

"Hey, that's us." Maria said

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Michael asked

"Isabel, could your parents have been lycanthropes?" Alex asked

"But why would they have had photos of us...besides any lycanthrope in Roswell would have been apart of my dad's pride...at the very least he would have known about it. He would have told us." Liz said

"Unless they weren't Rakas." Maria said as Michael touched the statue at the head of the others.

He was sent flying backwards toward Maria. Both fell to the ground, him on top of her with their heads perfectly aligned. They looked into each other's eyes before Michael blinked and got off her.

"Michael, okay?" Max asked

"Yeah." Michael said as he moved closer to the statue he touched

"What?" Isabel asked

"I saw...your mom and dad...Chimera...what the hell does that mean?" Michael asked

"Chimera is a mythical animal. It's supposed to be body of a lion, head of a bird...it's basically a little bit of everything." Liz said as everyone looked at her, "I looked up myths when I first changed."

Michael then looked to the table and reached for a book, its cover marked with the letters that covered the lycanthrope Chronicles. Liz, being the only one who had seen the chronicles, grabbed the book when she recognized them.

"Liz?" Alex asked

"This is our language." She said as she opened the book, "Max..."

"What?" Max asked as he looked at the first page and at the date written at the top.

"Max?" Isabel asked

"This date...it's the day we hatched from the pods." Max said

"What?" Michael and Isabel said at the same time as they moved around to look at the page.

"I wonder what it says." Maria said

Liz cocked her head to the side as she looked at the lettering, "We are honoured to have been chosen for this. To protect and love one of the future Star Pride until the day comes when they will join with the First Born Daughter, Liz Parker. We have decided to watch over the girl that was found, and named her Isabel. She is beautiful, unfortunately her people have suppressed her ability to change and so we will have to wait until her joining.

This is our great task, the other Chimera await the time and we are forbidden from telling our daughter until the great Pride is formed. We are fortunate that the other tribes do not know of us, for them to know now could allow some of them to manipulate the children. While they are under our protection, we can hide them." She said

Liz took a breath and continued, "Uh...the rest is like a diary. It's recording everything about Isabel through her life...height, weight, school grades, when you and Max first had sex. Everything. It said here that they masked your scent from any lycanthrope that passed through town...they only let our families know about it."

"This is weird." Isabel said

"Since when could you read that stuff?" Maria asked Liz

"I don't know. I just looked at it and the words were in my head." Liz said

Michael looked over the books again and found another one, "Here read this."

Liz turned the pages, "This is the same...a diary but this one is on you Michael." Then Michael handed another one, which was on Max. Each of the books described the lives, in detail, of the group. One of the last ones, Liz opened it but it was blank save for two symbols. This first with the Four Square with the fourth mark circled and the second was a large question mark.

"What about this?" Michael asked

Liz's eyes widened as she read the text, "It's a Chronicle, but not one from the ones my parents have. It's about the Chimera. "We are the Chimera, first born of the ancient gods. Through the star, the chosen were gathered to the Sanctuary and from the chosen we are chosen. We are born to be protectors, to watch over the younger tribes as they matured to return to the world that gave birth to them. As they left, we remained to watch over the place where human and animal joined as one but the fires of the Earth came forth from the mountain and we had to leave. The fury of the Earth hid the way to our home, making it impossible for us to return until prophecy comes to be." It goes on and on...these Chimera looked after the other tribes until they adapted to what they were."

"Then they left. Went back out into the world to live instead of staying in the Sanctuary." Maria said

"And these Chimera left because of what...a volcanic eruption?" Michael asked

"And lost the way back." Max said

"So what do we do?" Liz asked, "Do we tell my parents?"

"I think that's the least of what we do. We need to find these Chimera." Max said

"That could take a long time. They were taking care of me but that doesn't mean there are any more in town." Isabel said

"They could be anywhere." Maria said

"Ughnnn...okay, Liz, take that Chronicle back to your parents let them go over it. They may find something. In the mean time the rest of us have a room to clean out." Max said

"Uh. Question. Where do we put all those boxes now?" Alex asked

"I think we might as well go through them. Have a look at what junk my parents held onto. Decide what to bin, keep and what to sell." Isabel said

"Are you sure?" Max asked

"Yeah." Isabel said, "And I should finish with my parents room as well."

Max nodded. Liz took the Chronicle in her hand and everyone went back upstairs. Just as Max was about to close and lock the door, he turned his head and looked back down into the room. He could have sworn he felt something else in the room but he could see, hear or smell anything else so he wrote it off.

Liz placed the book in her bag and zipped it up tightly, Max kissed her before she left. Everyone else returned to what will become Michael's room to help clearing it out. Meanwhile, down in the basement, an ant came out from behind the Chimera statue. It moved further out into the room and changed shape, soon Philip stood naked on the cement floor.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it. I knew I should have bricked up that door." Philip said, "The guardians are going to love this...and I'm talking to myself." Philip changed shape again and became a mouse that scampered away into a hole that led into a pipe, which connected the two houses. From there he went to another pipe that took him to where he parked his car.

For the rest of the day, the group cleared out Michael's room. Both Max and Isabel used their powers to help decorate it while they waited word from Liz but she never returned that day. She spent the day with her mother and father studying the Chimera Chronicle; the other adult members of the Pride and Stephen, who all tried to help, soon joined them.

However, none of them could, none of them had any inkling that there was another tribe out there but by the end of the day it was decided that they'd keep it to themselves, only informing the other family units that were responsible for their tribes chronicles. The Chronicles of the Rakas were their responsibility after all and the others needed to know in order to research their own books and scrolls.

West Roswell High, 1 Month Later

It was the first day at school and everyone was heading in through the front doors on mass. The remaining days of summer was comparatively quiet compared the three nights of their change. Most of the time was spent either reading Isabel's parents no-longer secret journals, out on dates with each other or in bed with him or their other lovers. Everything was calm and they could enjoy going out a night when their wasn't a full moon, not that that mattered to Liz anymore since she got her control but the others still needed work.

In addition to that they spent time researching their chronicles after their parents, and Liz, gave them a crash course in their language. Unfortunately their work didn't get very far. In truth, they found no references outside the human legend of a Chimera being slain by a local prince. At any rate, the research was delayed while they had school.

Everything seemed normal in the halls as they walked between the mass of students. Max had his arm around Liz, Isabel and Alex were holding hands not that anyone saw and Michael & Maria were keeping their distance as they had for a vast majority of the time in the last weeks. Every one of them knew something happened between the two but had no idea what, no matter how much Liz did in trying to dig it out of her friend.

When the bell rang, everyone started to disappear into their classes but before that happened Isabel planted a kiss on Alex that made everyone stop and stare at the two of them. Alex's face was almost completely gone from the surprise kiss but shook out of it when Maria grabbed his arm and dragged him into class. All the other students around couldn't believe what they were seeing, especially the jocks who'd usually seen the popular girl's as their own to date. One or two...or nine planned on dealing with this in their own way.

Biology Class, First Period

In their first class of the day, Max and Liz settled down next to each other in the lab. With their bags under the table, Max brushed Liz's inner leg with his hand causing her to tremble slightly. He liked making her need him just as much as Liz liked doing the exact same thing. Everyone in the class was talking about their summer vacations with each other; when someone, who had seen Max's arm around Liz earlier, asked how their summer was Max and Liz just smiled.

Their teacher for the class came in and introduced herself to her new students before she went on to take attendance. Then, just as she was about to start the door opened and in walked Tess who went straight for the teacher. As she entered the room, her scent floated through the air to Max and Liz. Both looked up at her and then to each other.

"Okay class, we've got a new student transferring in from Miami. This is Tess Harding; Tess there's an empty spot there next to Alice. You can sit there." The teacher said

"Thank you." Tess said as she moved to sit in the indicated chair. As she looked over, she locked eyes with Max and in that split second she activated her mindwarp.

The energy washed over Max's mind. He stood up from his desk and marched over to Tess, Max grabbed her and kissed her hard and fast as he leaned her on the desk. His hand trailed up her leg and under her skirt...

Liz could feel something happening in Max's mind, she couldn't explain what it was but she knew it. Slowly she reached across, her hand running up his strong thigh before Liz took his hand. A connection snapped in place between the two and drove out Tess's images. Max shook his head and looked at Liz as he came back to reality, then both looked at Tess who rubbed her head for a second like she had a headache. She looked back at the two lovers; she's never been forced out of a warp before and had no idea how it happened but as she gazed at Liz, the brunette's eyes changed to the cat and then went back to normal. When Tess saw it she turned back around quickly.

"Okay class, let's begin."

Eraser Room, Lunch Time

It was during their last class that Liz and Isabel had that a spike hit, and it was a major one. It took every ounce of restraint to keep from doing each other right there on their desk. However, they did make it and both walked quickly to the Eraser room after the bell rang. As they got to the room both looked back and forth down the halls to make sure the coast was clear before they stepped inside. Once there, Isabel closed the door and sealed the lock with her powers.

Isabel turned to Liz and the two looked at each other; Liz was biting her lower lip with anticipation as the blonde stepped closer to her. Their hearts were pounding away with each step and as they were a few inches apart they could feel the heat of each other's breath. The girls reached out and ran their hands over each other's arms

The two girls came together in a quick and soft kiss. They backed off and looked into each other's eyes before coming together in a longer kiss, a kiss that both felt right down into their souls. As their lips pressed together, slowly they deepened it and Liz opened her mouth to accept Isabel's probing tongue that was trailing along her lower lip. Isabel and Liz wrapped their arms around each other, pressing their bodies tightly together as they accepted what was happening between them.

They were getting wetter by the second as the gap between their bodies inched closer and closer until there was nothing between them. Isabel pressed her legs tightly together, rubbing them against each other as Liz's hand ran down to the blonde's hip and around to her butt.

"Hmmm." Liz moaned into Isabel's mouth when the blonde reached up to cup her breasts.

Liz broke the kiss, breathing hard as she looked at Isabel whose hands were stoking her breasts. Slowly Liz looked down at the swell of Isabel's breasts under her top and then looked quickly back up at her eyes. Isabel smiled and took Liz's hands in hers and then placed them on her chest. Isabel then grabed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off over her head, exposing her naked torso. Liz couldn't take her eyes off the girl's nipples, slowly she licked her lips and Isabel moved closer again to kiss her cheek.

"I can't believe this is the first time we're doing this...we should never have waited." Isabel said

"Hey, this is the first there hasn't been a guy around." Liz said as they kissed again

"I want to see you." Isabel whispered in Liz's ear.

Liz nodded and pulled off her own tight t-shirt, revealing her breasts to Isabel for the first time. Isabel smiled with heat as she looked at the red lace bra that Liz wore. In the last month she'd gotten to know Liz but still never thought she own this kind of underwear. Slowly Isabel reached up and pinched Liz's right nipple through the lace, causing her to bite her lower lip and gasp. Liz reach behind her and unclipped the clasp, Isabel's hands ran down from Liz's shoulders and took the bra straps with them. Soon the cloth fell to the floor.

The two once again came together in a passion filled kiss, their breasts crushed together. The next move Liz initiated, as her hands glided over the smooth skin of Isabel's back and snaked their way down. When they reached the top of Isabel's jeans, Liz used her fingers to pull them out from Isabel's skin a little and then slipped her hands inside and cupped Isabel's ass. Liz felt her skin and trailed the line of her underwear, she soon realized that Isabel was wearing a silk thong. The blonde smiled as she felt Liz stroke the naked globes of her butt.

Quickly Isabel and Liz stripped off their jeans and moved up against the desk. Isabel lifted Liz up and sat her on the desk. Her hands ran over Liz's thighs, her fingertips dancing on the skin. Then she moved further up her legs and hooked her fingers around the lace, Liz raised herself up a little and then Isabel pulled the girl's panties down her legs. She tossed them over her shoulder and gave a smoldering look to Liz.

As Liz sat on the desk, Isabel pushed her onto her back and then parted her legs. The blonde moved between them and leaned over the girl, she kissed Liz. Liz's hand rested on Isabel's left butt cheek as her other hand held the back of her head. Isabel broke the kiss and straightened her body up. She looked down at the brunette's slit with an irresistible need and hunger. Isabel knelt down onto the floor between Liz's legs.

Isabel kissed the top of her thigh; she extended her tongue and licked her way up Liz's abdomen as the brunette propped herself up on her elbows, but Isabel kept heading up along her breasts, around her nipple and then up her throat to her mouth where they were once again pressed together and kissing.

Isabel then reached her hand down and cupped Liz's sex, causing the girl to squirm beneath her. They continued to look at each other as Isabel slipped two fingers into Liz's slit and worked them in and out of her pussy.

"Ughnnnnnnnn." Liz moaned as she tilted her head back, "Oh god... Isabel. You...you're so good."

Liz's hips bucked against Isabel's hand, her entire lower body undulated under the blondes touch. Isabel's other hand cupped Liz's cheek, her finger sliding into Liz's mouth in time to the thrusts of her other hand. Slowly and cautiously Liz slipped her hand round from Isabel's ass, caressed her thigh and slipped it between the blondes' legs and slid her own two fingers into Isabel's thong and then into her slit. Every time Isabel pushed deep into Liz, Liz responded at the same time by thrusting deep into her.

"Uhmmmmmmmm...god...Lizzzz." Isabel groaned as she rubbed her clit over Liz's hand

"Mmmmmmm...ISABEL. Please...don't stop." Liz strained out quiet enough to keep anyone passing the room from hearing, both girls grinding against each other.

"Ugn...Ugnnn...OHHH...YESSS...GODDD...UGNNNNNNN... YEAH...UGNN." moaned Isabel

"Iz...so good...yes...Oh god yes...MORE...UGHHHHH...YESSSSSS." Liz screamed

"ISABEL...ARHHH...OH. MY. GODDDDDDDD." Liz yelled

"LIZ...THAT'S IT...OH GOD...HARDER...FASTER...OH YESSSSSSSSSS." Isabel cried out

Both girls froze as they released their passion. As they came down from the high, they looked at each other and wrapped their arms around each other, they kissed. Liz hopped off the desk, neither breaking their kiss.

A Few Minutes Later...

Both rested against each other in the corner of the room after Isabel used her powers to clean them up, both caressed each other's bodies. They were enjoying feeling close to each other.

"That was amazing." Liz said

"Thank you." Isabel said

"For what?" Liz asked

"For screwing Max, making him Rakas and then him being me into it." Isabel said

"That was a good day." Liz said

"Too bad Michael and Maria can't get past whatever's eating them." Isabel said

"I know they slept together once but after that..."

"They've been screwing everyone else but each other. Not that I mind, but something about them..."

"They belong to each other. I mean I mated with Max on my first time, same with you and Alex. Hell even my dad can see they belong to each other." Liz said

"Yeah, okay, new mission before Moon Peak...or the end of the week... whichever is easiest. Find out what happened and get those two into bed with each other. Even if we have to tie Michael on top of her and then tie both to the bed." Isabel said

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. They shook hands and kissed each other before they got up to got dressed. Isabel unlocked the door and both stepped out just in time for the bell.

Principle's Office, Roswell High, 14:00

During Math, Liz had been called to the principle's office. Everyone looked surprised when it happened, it was only the first day after all and Liz was known as the school good girl. As Liz arrived, the principle asked her to sit down and she did so nervously.

"Liz, tell me, how do you like our school here?"

"Ah...well...its school, I like it. The classes have most of the materials we need." Liz answered, not knowing what to say

"Do you find it challenging?"

"Uh...no. I mean there are some classes I'm just not good at but on the whole..."

"Well we have an opportunity for you. One that I hope you'll consider very carefully, tell me, have you ever heard of Moon Peak Academy?"

Liz was stunned; her parents had drummed into her never to talk about that school with anyone. "Uh, no sir."

"Well, Moon Peak is an elite education institute. They run a program in which they select students from various schools around the country and take them in on a sort of Scholarship. Most students come away after a year with a high score on S.A.T's and a High School Equivalency. It's actually very impressive, especially since a majority of those graduates go onto Harvard, Yale, Princeton and other top universities in the country. This year, they have made the offer to join the program to you."

"Me sir?" Liz kept her smile private. She always wondered how her parents planned to get her to Moon Peak without too many questions being asked.

"You Liz. And they always like their requested students to select others to accompany them. The Moon Peak Principle told me that you have been allocated seven others to go with you. From what I understand it is effectively a boarding school and most invited students prefer to take friends with them...someone familiar who'd jump at the opportunity but still help you and the others settle in. So what do you say Liz, want to represent West Roswell High?"

Liz smiled, "Count on it sir."

"And who do you think you'll take with you?"

"Off hand, Alex Whitman and Maria Deluca. Also, Max Evans, Isabel Davidson and Michael Guerin."

"Interesting choices. Alex and Maria are your oldest friends so I expected that, from what I've heard you're now seeing Max so that I understand. Isabel is a good student but I didn't think you were friends...but Michael. He barely attends classes here."

"He will at Moon Peak. I'll make sure of it." Liz said

"Okay. But that still leaves two."

"I think I'll think about that some more." Liz said

"Of course. Moon Peak's school terms start 2 months from now, they're a little different from other schools but they would like to know everything and have all paperwork filled in one month before the term starts."

"So I've got a month to pick my last two. Okay." Liz said

"The documents are in the mail and will arrive soon. I'll give them to you the second they get here."

"Thank you sir." Liz said as she stood up

The principle let her go back to her class after giving her brochure style details of the Academy that he got over the fax. Once there, Liz never said anything about it until the class was finished. Michael groaned at the idea of attending a school where he couldn't sneak away from classes, and a place where he'd be in close physical proximity to Maria. Max was concerned about what his parent's would think, whether or not they'd let him go. Isabel didn't have that concern but she was concerned about leaving her home and what was beneath it all alone. For the rest of the day, everything was spent in normal classes.

On the Streets, Roswell, 17:00

After school, Tess went to her new house. She knew that Nacedo would want to know everything that happened today, especially the results on her little mindwarp on Max that he ordered her to do. So she went home and told him that everything was fine but she never told him of Liz's eyes, only that Liz and Max were very close. After that, Nacedo simply nodded and knew that he'd have to turn his attention to separating the two.

However he had time, so he ordered Tess to go for a walk. He wanted her to know everything about the town they were in, to know every street, every alley and the location of every manhole cover and grating. He wanted her to be able to leave town very quickly in case the need ever arose.

So Tess walked for hours through the streets, getting very bored. She's taken a mental inventory of everything she'd seen and every twist and turn. As she was walking, she spotted a group of the school's football players. Tess just brushed by them but she caught a glimpse of someone. Both Kyle and Tess turned their heads to look at each other but they both kept walking.

"Very nice." Tess said quietly as she looked at his butt and then turned back to look where she was going

"Damn that's a bod." Kyle said just as quietly as he turned back to the conversation he was having with his friends

Living Room, Parker Residence...

Liz returned home and walked into the living room with a smile on her face. Both her parents were sitting on the sofa and looked up at her as she entered.

"Hi honey, have a nice day?" Nancy asked

"Oh yes. Apparently I've been specially selected to attend and elite school up north." Liz said

Both smiled.

"You know you could have told me that that was the plan." Liz said

"Where would be the fun in that?" Jeff asked

Liz smiled, "Oh I should tell you. That's alien number 4 in town."

"What?"

"A girl called Tess Harding, she showed up today." Liz said

"You don't sound too sure about her." Nancy said

"I'm not. We're pretty sure she tried something on Max but we're not sure what. Max, Isabel and Michael are going to keep an eye on her. Anyway, you'll know her when you see her...or smell her for that matter." Liz said

"It is her destiny to join with you. She may have been raised differently, maybe even enough to be of concern but remember the prophecy...she will be part of your Pride." Jeff said

"That's right Liz, maybe you should try to talk to her, get to know her. Or at least try Isabel or one of the boys on her."

"Uh, no way. Until I know what her interest in Max is I'm keeping her away from him." Liz said

Nancy smiled, remembering how protective she was of Jeff when they first mated with each other. For the rest of the night, Jeff and Nancy decided it was important to give their daughter as much of a heads up on the new school as possible and that was what they talked about. It was as much to get Liz's mind off of being worried about Tess as it was to brief her.

Evans Residence...

Max arrived home from school almost at the exact same moment as Liz walked through her front door. As he moved inside he greeted his mother as he moved into the kitchen to get some apple juice. As he came back out he sat down, his mother giving him glances now and then.

"Max."

"Mom."

"You and Liz Parker have been dating for a month now right?"

"Give to take. Yeah."

"Well I think it would be a good idea if you invite her over for dinner." Diane said

Max spluttered out the apple juice and wiped his mouth off, a surprise would have been an understatement.

"Bad idea?"

"Uh, no. It's just...unexpected. You really want me to invite her?"

"Of course. Your father and I don't really know her that well and I think it's about time we remedy that. It's obvious how you feel about each other and you're rarely apart." Diane said

"Well that's true. Uh...okay yeah I'll ask her when I see her tonight."

"Another date?"

"Well it's supposed to be a clear night and it's a full moon tonight so I thought a picnic under the stars. Alex and Isabel will be joining us...they have this thing about stargazing...anyway, I'll ask." Max said

"Good, I'm glad." Diane said

"Oh there is something I need to ask you and dad about later."

"Oh?"

"Liz was made an offer today...well I should really talk to you both about it." Max said

"Okay."

Later that night, Max told both his mother and father about the offer from Moon Peak and that Max, Isabel and Michael were also invited. Philip, of course, was expecting it but Diane was worried as a mother would be. However, they decided to talk it over and let Max know. Later that night, Max went out on his date and as the sun set he reached the Parkers. His body entered his animan form just like the others who hadn't learned control yet, but later in the night and after much practicing to control the effects of the moonlight Max, Isabel and Alex were able to change back and forth. By the end of the night Michael and Maria joined them. They like Liz had beaten the records on the quickest change.

On the Grass, West Roswell High, The Next Day

It was a sunny day and the girls had some free time before their next classes. They decided to meet on the grass and spend some time together. However, being in the open and on school grounds prevented them from spending more intimate time together but at the very least it gave Liz and Isabel the opportunity to do a little digging on another matter.

"So Maria how's things?" Isabel asked

"Fine. Yourself? You know since...you know." Maria asked

"I'm doing better. I would be a mess if it weren't for Max and Michael...and now I have Alex and you two." Isabel said

"Well if you ever need to talk or anything." Liz said

"Thanks. I know." Isabel said

"I still can't believe you and Alex mated already. I mean that boy has been in love with you forever." Maria asked

"Believe me, the feeling is very mutual." Isabel said, "What about you?" she asked Maria

"What about me?" Maria asked

"You and Michael. I mean you give each other these looks, there's this...I don't know but the way you speak to each other..."

"Oh and don't forget the heat." Liz said

"Oh yeah. The heat between you two could melt iron bars." Isabel said

"And then all of a sudden it dried up." Liz said

"You two hardly speak anymore." Isabel said

Maria looked down at the grass; pain could be seen slightly on her face as she tried to avoid looking to her friends.

"Come on Maria, I'm your best friend and you've told me nothing about this. I'm getting worried about you." Liz said

"I know." Maria whispered

"So...what happened...did he..."

"No." Maria said quickly, "He didn't do anything wrong...I take it you know we were together a while ago?"

"Are you kidding, the next day we could barely tell your scents apart." Isabel said

"Now you know what it's like for me with you two and the guys." Maria said, "Anyway...aghhhhhhh...okay, it was a spike. He had his, I was starting to have mine."

"So you had sex." Isabel said

"In my bed." Maria said, "We got there, practically tearing our closed off our clothes. Basically it wasn't special or anything, he... well he pounded into me and I was giving it to him just as hard. It was what we both wanted and needed so that was it."

"So what changed...what happened? I mean our first time with Alex was what we needed but you still sleep with him." Liz said

Maria looked away again.

"Maria, please. I want to understand this. You're all supposed to be apart of my pride and two of you are in pain." Liz said

"About an hour and a half into it..."

"What?" Both girls asked with surprise, Michael never lasted even close to that with them

"Boy's got stamina." Maria said, "Anyway, at some point we open our eyes at the same time and we just looked at each other. We stopped everything...it seemed like it lasted a long time before he started again. Only this time it was slower and he was going really deep into me...it was...it was great."

"But?" Isabel asked

"But when he came, he touched my face...it was so gentle. Then I felt something and I know he felt it and then he practically jumped off me... hell I pushed him off at the same time. After that, I covered myself and he got dressed as quickly as possible. From then on we haven't said two words to each other."

Liz looked at her friend and understood. It was as though her own instincts were helping her to see what happened between the two. "You got scared."

Maria looked up at her as Isabel looked around before turning back to look at Maria.

"You both got scared and wanted away from that as quickly as possible." Liz said

"Scared about what? It was just sex?" Maria asked

"Ugh, sorry babe I don't think it was. Not for you and from the way you described Michael...not for him either." Isabel said, "It sounds like you two were really into it."

"I have to agree." Liz said

"Yeah, well you're wrong. He screwed me; I screwed him that was that. The only thing I need from him is what's between his legs when I have a spike." Maria said

Liz and Isabel looked at each other.

"I'm serious." Maria said, "I don't need him."

The other two looked at her.

"I don't." Maria said

"Maria, before you slept together..."

"There was no sleeping. He was gone before that happened." Maria said

"Okay, before that day, you were severely attracted and don't try to deny it cause I saw how you were around him." Liz said

"Oh what was I like?" Maria asked

"Brushing up against him, the looks, adjusting your bra strap every now and then and only when Michael was around. Do I have to go on?" Isabel asked as the bell rang.

Everyone got up form the grass and brushed themselves off. "Saved by the bell." Liz said before they headed off to class.

"Maria?" Isabel asked

"Aghnnn...would you stop, Michael and I are not happening." Maria said as she headed off in a different direction, her class was elsewhere.

"Denial." Isabel and Liz said together, then turned to look at each other and laughed

Behind the School, Same Time

Alex was walking around the rear of the school; he had found a note in his locker that said Isabel wanted to meet him privately. Always eager for sometime with his girlfriend, Alex headed off to meet her. As he walked around the building, he came across nine of the football team. They were standing around tossing a football back and forth.

When Alex saw them, he thought that Isabel meant for them to meet further away from the school. So he tried to move passed the players but as he did so, one grabbed his shoulder.

"Alex."

"Hey." Alex said, "Sorry but I'm meeting someone so I better get going."

"Oh Isabel isn't coming." Another said with a smile

"We sent that note geek boy." Another said

Alex looked at him, "What do you want?"

"You to dump Isabel. You see, she is 100% grade A prime ass. Isabel is for people like us, not losers like you."

"I see." Alex said as he nodded, then he smiled, "Go to hell."

That resulted in a punch coming in from his side that connected with his face. It sent Alex to the ground but his attacker shook his hand in pain.

"Damn he's got hard bones." His friends were all laughing as they looked down at the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Kyle yelled as he came around the corner.

"Just taking care of business." His team mate said as Alex moved up onto his knees.

Under her closed eyelids, Alex's eyes had changed into their cat appearance and as he opened them they changed back.

"Like I said. Go to hell." Alex said

Another of the nine approached and kicked Alex in the ribs. Alex never went down that time; he continued to stand on to his feet. Someone else came in to punch Alex in the gut but he kicked the incoming fist away. His attacker screamed in pain as people around him heard a bone crack. Another came in for a punch to his head but Alex caught the clenched fist in the palm of his hand.

Alex used his other hand and grabbed the wrist; he ended up tossing the guy away like a rag doll. Everyone just watched as he landed a few feet away and rolling around on the ground in pain, Kyle's mouth was practically hitting the floor. However, as he stood dumbly by and watched, his team-mates all rushed in. Alex struck back at them with a series of punches and kicks that were so fast that they were a blur.

Michael and Max were nearby when they felt something and came running round. They both looked on as Alex did his best to defend himself and thanks to his Rakas heritage, that was a lot.

"Think we should help him?" Michael asked

"Uh...yeah...but which one?" Max answered with a smile

Michael and Max crossed their arms and watched. Kyle came up to them, "Since when could he do this?"

"Piss a guy off enough he's gonna go postal." Michael said, "Oh heads up." He pulled Kyle in as one of the team's blocks fell in front of them where Kyle had been standing.

"I think we should stop him now." Max said as he moved closer.

He tapped Alex's shoulder and Alex turned around with his fist raised and ready to strike but he stopped. He was breathing hard with his teeth gritted.

"Easy tiger." Max said

Alex lowered his arm and Max put his hand on Alex's shoulder. Together they moved through the groaning players on the ground until they got back to where Michael and Kyle were. When they got there, Alex just slumped to the floor and leaned against the building in exhaustion.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" The coach yelled as he came around the corner and spotted his team.

The leader of the group stood to his feet and held his ribs, blood pouring from cuts on his face. "Coach...ughnnn..."

"I'M WAITING."

"He did this." He said pointing to Alex, "He came around and those two jumped us. Kyle saw everything. He can totally back us up."

"You nine get to the nurse's office. You three...principle's office now." The coach said

"But Coach..." Max started

"NOW." The coach said, "Kyle, tell me everything that happened."

Kyle didn't answer but he looked to his team-mates who looked back at him. He remembered all those speeches his coach gave him on teamwork.

"Kyle?" this coach asked again.

Principle's Office...

Alex and Michael were sitting outside the office; Max was inside giving his version of events. Alex had an icepack over his eye and rubbing his gut where bruises were forming.

"Max will take care of those later." Michael said, "He's taken care of my fair share of bruises in the past."

"Good. Cause, this is hurting now." Alex said

"Gotta say, you did damn good out there. Those assholes won't be bothering you for a while."

"I didn't do good Michael, I lost control. I could have exposed us." Alex said

"Relax, I doubt it's that bad." Michael said as Alex's parents came in

They immediately moved to their son, "God, what happened?" Charles asked

"Some of the team didn't like the fact that the class geek is dating Isabel." Alex said

"Oh." Charles said

"They attacked him so Alex...uh...kicked butt." Michael said

Then the door opened and Max came out with the principle.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Whitman. Would you please come in."

"Principle Collins, I assume something is being done about this." Charles said as the principle led them into the office and closed the door.

"Well?" Alex asked

"Well, the teams holding with their story. I told them what we saw... minus the back flips."

"I didn't do back flips." Alex said

Max smiled

"Oh haha, very funny." Alex said

Just then Kyle walked in and told the secretary he needed to see the principle. Kyle was told to take a seat, so he did...with Michael and Max looking at him. The coach walked in, looked at the four and walked to the door. He knocked and then entered.

Inside the Office...

"Are you honestly telling me that my son, on his own took out nine players of the football team?" Alex's mother asked

"No. The people involved are claiming that Max and Michael also were involved. Alex baited them and then they attacked." Collins said

"These are good clean cut kids Mr. Whitman...and there is a witness." The coach said as he came in, despite the fact that Kyle didn't confirm either event, "Kyle Valenti."

"Good, then get him in here." Collins said

In seconds Kyle came in and stood before the principle.

"Okay Kyle, tell me what happened. Did Alex Whitman ambush those players?" Collins asked

"Yeah, and for what reason?" Charles asked

"No sir, he didn't." Kyle said

"What?" the coach asked

"Coach, I'll do everything you taught the team. I'll back them up on everything, I'll fight with them and do the entire teamwork thing but I won't protect them from being stupid and being arrogant bullies." Kyle said

"Okay Kyle what happened?" Collins asked

"I heard a rumor. Some of the guys didn't like the fact that Alex is now dating Isabel Davidson. They see her as popular crowd dating material only. They wanted to sort out the situation." Kyle said

"Oh yeah, coach, good clean cut kids." Charles said

"I went looking for them to make sure they didn't do anything stupid but I got there late. I found Alex lying on the ground, when he tried to get up they kicked him in the ribs. That's when Alex went... well lets just say I'm not gonna be making him mad in the future. They asked for it coach. As much as I'd like to stitch Max up right now...he and Michael didn't come round the corner till a little later. Alex was just defending himself." Kyle said, "I hate being a good guy." He shook his head and walked out of the room.

"So my son, on his own, dealt with them. Who spends most of his time in font of a computer...Coach...just how are you training those kids? A sofa, beer and pizza in front of a T.V?" Charles asked

"Now wait a minute..." The Coach started

"Coach, please go check on those kids." Collins said, and the coach left.

"Mr. Collins, if my son get punished for defending himself..." Charles said, "I freely admit he went a little overboard but right now those nine attacked my son because of a girl he's dating...at the very least I want them off the team."

"From what Kyle said, that's the least that will be happening. But many of them...they may have broken bones. As much as I may like to, I can't let that go."

Nurse's Office, 10 Minutes Later

Rumors had spread through the school like wild fire and the second it came to Isabel's ears she sought out a few others then marched straight to the nurse's office. As she stepped inside she saw the nine players sitting on chairs or beds, all had black eyes, and bandaged up limbs and plasters over cuts. All groaned in pain. She smiled for a second before her anger came back.

"You idiots wanna tell me what the hell you think you were doing?" Isabel asked

"Hey, we didn't do anything...that geek freak got his friends to beat up on us."

"Actually no, he didn't. Alex would never do anything like that, besides Kyle didn't back you up." Isabel said, "So...why'd you attack him? Because I was dating him?"

"Some rules shouldn't be broken. People like him don't date people like you."

"That's my choice moron."

"Bullshit, girls like you should stick to what you're good at, dress like sluts and drool over us. You date guys on the team when we say so."

"Ego much. Is that what you really think?" Isabel asked, "Oh wait... what is it you said...I'm 100% grade A prime ass?"

"Damn straight." Another said while nodding and looking over her body

Isabel felt sick and then knocked on the door. That was her signal to the others she had found and nine other girls stepped into the room ¬ the players girlfriends.

"Oh shit."

"You better believe it."

"You really attacked him because of Isabel?"

"Grade A ass? Is that how you see us?"

"Girls, please. He's just a geek."

"And you're just dumped." One girl said

Isabel smiled as each girl turned their back on their now ex- boyfriend and walked out of the room.

"You fucking bitch..." One said as he got up and moved to her. He raised his hand ready to hit her but Isabel caught his hand just as the coach stepped in.

The coach was ready to tear the players a new ass, he went to bat for them, believed everything they told him. Their miscalculation was Kyle. "So now you're hitting girls?"

Isabel enjoyed looking into the guy's eyes and watched as they grew wide with pain as she squeezed. The coach saw it and told her to let him go. The player fell back against a chair and Isabel turned to leave.

"You stay away from him and me. You don't want to know what happens when he's really pissed off, and next time he will have back up." She said

Isabel then saw the player's football resting on a table by the door; she smiled, picked it up and threw it back at the players. All fell over trying to avoid being hit in the face and the sound of pain as they hit the floor was music to Isabel's ears.

In the Halls...

Alex was walking down the halls and everyone was looking at him. Most were looking with concern, no one should have been able to deal with nine bulky players of the football team by themselves but he did it. He continued to kick himself mentally at losing control, he knew better but it still happened but at the very least he knew there wasn't any long-term damage done to them...aside from abject humiliation.

As everyone stared, Alex knew it was to his black eye that was hurting badly. However, they all turned back to what they were doing when Isabel came down the hall from the opposite direction.

"Hey, you okay?" Isabel asked

"I'm fine. What about...?"

"They're paying for what they did." Isabel said, "So what happened with the principle?"

"Well apparently dad give him hell about punishing me for defending myself but Collins had to do something because of the damage I did. So I got suspended."

"What?" Isabel almost yelled

"For tomorrow. Only." Alex said

"One day...still too much. I mean they attacked you." Isabel said

"Yeah, well, at least it's only the start of the term. We aren't really into any of the big stuff."

"Second day and you're already in a fight...interesting start."

"Tops of an interesting summer." Alex said

Isabel smiled, she knew he wasn't referring to the discovery of their Lycanthropic nature but to their bedroom antics. Isabel was about to say something when Kyle then showed up.

"What do you want?" Isabel spat

"To ask how Alex was." Kyle said

"He's fine. No thanks to your buddies." Isabel said

"Isabel it's okay." Alex said

"No it's not. He just stood there and watched." Isabel said

"Hey, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Hell he looked like something out of Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon with the way he was moving. Have you been doing martial arts or something?"

"Or something, definitely something." Alex said

"Well I guess you get points for coming clean with the principle." Isabel said

"Don't remind me." Kyle said, still hating the fact that he gave up the chance to screw over Max

"Kyle, Liz did mean what she said when she broke up with you. It's just...things with Max happened fast." Alex said

"Maybe. Still doesn't mean I like it. Oh by the way...that new girl Tess, she's been asking around about you, Michael and Max." Kyle said as he walked away.

"Well I guess we should have expected that." Alex said

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Mr. Parker's going to be watching her tonight." Isabel said

"Well, let's hope you have more luck than Michael did last night. He didn't see her doing anything...out there." Alex said

Alex took Isabel's arm in his and they walked off to their next class. While Alex walked with a little pain, he knew Max would deal with it later and that he had tomorrow off to recuperate.

Back Room, Crash down, 10 Minutes after School

Much later, Alex hobbled into backroom. His ribs had been giving him problems for the rest of the day. As he came in he slumped into the sofa and just stayed there with his eyes closed until Max and Michael came in.

"Damn man, that's one hell of a shiner." Michael said

"Yeah." Alex said as he held a bag of frozen peas over it

"Here, I'll take care of it." Max said as he got to the sofa.

He leaned over Alex and put his hand over his friend's eye. Alex felt a warm tingle spread over his face as light glowed from Max's palm. As Max moved his hand away, Alex checked his face in the nearby mirror and smiled.

"Nice...ohhhh ouch...could you do the rest of me now?" Alex almost begged

"Wanting to be able to deal with your girlfriend tonight?" Michael asked with a smile

Alex looked at him, "Actually Isabel is going to be busy tonight."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Michael said, "I guess she won't be in the mood for some of your special care."

"Oh I don't know about that." Isabel said as she came in, "Come on Max, heal away."

"Alright." Max said as he rested his hands over Alex's belly and ribs. Soon Alex was fully healed.

"Good, now, when I finish tonight, I expect you to be at my place. I'm sure you mom and dad wouldn't mind."

"We won't." Charles said as he and Jeff came in, "Spending time with a mate at your age is only to be expected. Now..."

"I know, I know. I shouldn't have." Alex said

"Alex I would never ask you not to defend yourself." Jeff said

"But I was out of control. If Max hadn't stopped me..."

"Well that's what Moon Peak is for. It'll teach you how to control your strength and other abilities." Jeff said

"Well that's a good thing." Max said

"Yes...now...this new alien. Tess." Charles said

"What about her?" Isabel asked

"Well, we've been keeping an eye on her today...well, Stephan has, through Kayla's eyes."

"Let just hope animal control doesn't hunt her." Michael said

"She'll be okay." Jeff said

"Did he see anything?" Isabel asked

"Only that she was watching you all."

"All of us?" Alex asked

"Yeah. I'm guessing whatever she did to Max that Liz helped break sparked her attention on who her three fellow aliens are hanging out with." Charles said

"Oh." Max said, "Maybe we should be the ones who approach her?"

"It's something to think about. Judging by how you were before Liz, she won't know about her lycanthropic side and she won't have your heightened senses." Jeff said

"Which mean while we can pick up her scent, she can't pick up ours?" Michael said

"At least until we change her." Alex said

Everyone looked at him.

"Well, she is the only other alien we know about and there are still two spots open in Liz's Pride." Alex said

"I guess." Max said, "But I think we need to get to know her a little bit first."

Everyone agreed, the two adults knew that they couldn't interfere with this. The only people that could deal with this was the kids, this was their Pride and their future.

Crash down, 18:00

It was Isabel's first shift tonight, there was still time before the moon rose over the horizon so all three girls were on. Liz and Maria were busy showing her the ropes and off to the side Alex kept looking at Isabel.

"I think he likes your uniform." Liz said

Isabel smiled, "Then maybe I'll just keep this on when I get him home... aghhh...okay, I give up. How does this thing work?" she asked as she tried to get the liquid from the milkshake machine.

"Hmm...Oh here." Liz said as she turned a nozzle, "Sorry I must have turned that too tight when I used it."

Now that they were close to each other and with Maria out of the diner floor, Liz turned to Isabel.

"Is everything set?" the brunette asked

"Yeah. I've set the store room door to lock the second someone goes through it."

"And he's there?"

"I tricked him in a few minutes ago." Isabel said

The two girls smiled, "Then lets begin."

Liz then turned to the counter and Isabel went further up, she waved her hand over all the ketchup bottles and changed them into mustard.

"Hey Maria." Isabel said

"Yeah?"

"Where do you guys keep the ketchup?" Isabel asked

"It's right under the counter there." Maria said as she came behind and bent down to look, "Uh...oh, I guess we're all out. That is a hell of a lot of mustard."

"Hey, if you show me where it is I'll go get more." Isabel said

"No it's okay, I'll get it. Your boyfriend wants to say hello." Maria said with a smile as she turned and headed through the back.

Isabel moved back down the counter as Liz moved up, the two girls gave a high five.

"Score." They said together.

Isabel headed out to the booth where Alex sat. "Well done." She said before kissing him

"Anything for my beloved. I just hope this works." Alex said

"How could it fail?" Isabel asked

"Want me to list the ways?" Alex said

"Maybe the ways you love me." Isabel said with a seductive smile

Store Room, Immediately Following

Maria opened the door and walked in only to have Michael dive up and toward her.

"Don't let the door..." the door clicked shut, "...close."

"What the hell is your problem?" Maria asked

Michael tried the door handle again and again. "Great, just great."

"What the hell is going on?" Maria asked, "This door doesn't lock."

"Well apparently it does now." Michael countered

"Well...do that thing you do." Maria said

"You know I'm not good at it...besides I already tried." Michael said as he slumped back down onto the stool he was sitting on.

"HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!" Maria called out

"Tried that too." Michael said

"So what, we're locked in here? Together?"

"My, aren't you observant." Michael said sarcastically

"Shut up." Maria said

"Hey, being stuck in here with you of all people isn't exactly my idea of bliss either." Michael said as he tried to get comfortable.

Maria turned to look at him with her arms crossed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out Pixie." Michael said

"Oh no, come on, say it." Maria said

"Well let's just say that if it was Liz or Isabel in here, we could screw to pass the time. Instead I have to get you, the girls that's an inferno with everyone else and Artic with me."

Maria shook her head, "Asshole." Then she looked at him again, "You're spiking?"

"Little bit, yeah." Michael said

"Well isn't that peachy." Maria said, "I can either let you screw me or you'll keep building up until you rape me."

"I would never do that." Michael spat back.

"Great." Maria said as she turned her back and moved closer to the door.

On the stool, Michael looked up Maria's legs and then up her uniform. He had to shake himself out of it and leaned on his hand that was propped up on some boxes. "It's not exactly perfect for me either."

"Why, last time you got what you wanted." Maria said

"Hey, so did you." Michael said, "It's not like I had to do much convincing."

"Don't remind me." Maria said

"Don't give me that. You loved it, nobody screams that loud unless they really, really like it." Michael said

Maria swung around to slap Michael but he caught her hand, his eyes roamed over her face before he kissed her. Despite not wanting to, Maria melting into it as it filled with more and more passion. Their tongues slid over each other before Michael pulled back.

As she looked at him, Maria slapped Michael with her other hand. Michael's face tingled but he couldn't help but grab her body and pull her in for another, more explosive kiss that caused their toes to curl up. Then Michael pulled away again, as Maria regained her breathing she reached up and slapped Michael again.

"Stop hitting me." Michael said

"Then stop kissing me." Maria said

Michael breathed out and they both turned away from each other, he headed back to the stool and leaned on the boxes. "You're right... resist."

Michael then turned back; he couldn't help but look over her body. Mentally he undressed her, unsnapping each button slowly and exposing the skin beneath. Michael could feel the heat coming from her body, the heat that increased each time he kissed her. Right now, the need building in him was making resistance something that wouldn't be happening.

He moved over to Maria and reached his arms out, he touched her own arms and started running his fingers up and down her skin. Maria shrugged him off, keeping her back to him but Michael just stepped closer. His hands moved around her body and held her securely.

Maria wanted to resist but her own need was building, and it wasn't anything to do with a spike. The way Michael's eyes looked at her pierced through to her soul so that even so she couldn't see him look she did feel it. The way his hands felt on her was just as intoxicating to her spirit. Michael reached up with his right hand to her breasts and squeezed gently through the fabric of her uniform.

"Hmmm..." Maria moaned slightly as he started to kiss the back of her neck but she shook herself out of it. "Michael stop."

"I need you." Michael whispered into her ear as his left hand slipped down her leg. He caressed her leg for a second before sliding his hand up under the skirt and between her legs. Maria arched back against him as he made contact with her slit through her panties, "And you need me...I can feel it."

Maria groaned as he stroked her. As he continued to kiss her neck, the hand covering her breast reached over and started to undo the buttons holding her uniform together. He undid the first few, enough to expose her cleavage to the air and provide room for his hand to slip inside to cup the flesh itself.

"Do you want me?" Michael asked as he kissed and caressed parts of her body.

Maria's eyes rolled up into her head as her mouth hung open. "Uhm..."

"Do you want me?" Michael asked again, only a lot more huskily as his finger pressed against the fabric of her underwear.

"Huunnnn...yes." She whispered

Michael span Maria around and held her in his arms. He kissed her but this time Maria reciprocated full force and with the same fire as her arms wrapped around him. Michael ran both his hands down her back to her ass and hiked up the fabric, exposing the back of her panties. Maria pressed her body against Michael's as he securely put his hands on her butt cheeks and neither broke the kiss.

Maria bent her leg slightly as she pressed it against the side of Michael's. Then they pulled away from each other, each breathing hard as they gazed into each other's eyes. Michael quickly brought his hands around and grabbed the sides of her uniform where he had unbuttoned. Then he pulled them apart roughly, parting her uniform right down to the bottom and much to her surprise, not one button was broken from the material.

"Nice." Maria said

As Michael looked over the skin he could see, he smiled, "Very nice."

Maria smiled as she pulled her uniform off her shoulders and let it fall to the cement floor. Michael grabbed the bottom of his black t- shirt and pulled it off over his head. Maria then focused on his belt before moving onto his jeans. Soon they were on the floor with her uniform and then he pushed off his boxers. Maria smiled as she saw his cock and moved to her knees before him.

Eagerly Maria licked from the base of his cock and up the length before taking him into her mouth. Michael bit hard on his lip as she engulfed his cock in one swift motion of her head. He choked back a shout as she began to work her mouth up and down his throbbing tool. Holding his cock by the base, she pulled it toward her and licked around his head, looking up at him eagerly.

The steady, almost licks against nothing but his cock-head would have had him on his tiptoes if he had been standing up. She was rolling his cock around in her hand, squeezing hard on his shaft. The head of his prick was swollen and red; she was taking so long teasing him, he knew that when he finally did come, he was going to have a massive ejaculation. But Maria didn't want him to come in her mouth.

Maria slid the point of her tongue everywhere she could reach, tickling the ridge of the flesh. Michael was biting so hard on his lip, he was afraid he was going to draw blood. Then she opened her mouth and slid back down the length of his cock, allowing Michael a chance to breathe. It still felt good, but when she concentrated just on his tip, it felt like his entire body was about to explode.

No longer was Maria teasing him. Now she was fucking him with her mouth and caused Michael's hips were bucking up out of the seat, and she fought hard to stay with him. Michael felt his cum boiling in his balls; he gripped the edge of the table tightly and bit down hard on the inside of his cheek.

That was when Maria lifted off him. Michael looked at his lover with disbelief as she slowly stood up. She seductively walked slowly backward, pushing her panties down off her legs. Michael stood up, his erect dick was standing proud as he moved like a predator toward Maria and backed her up against a freezer that was used to stock ice cream.

Michael grabbed her hips and sat her up on the lid and then eased his hands over her body. Every inch of her form was under his intense scrutiny as he sat back down and pulled the stool closer to the freezer. His hands ran over her legs, he licked his lips at the sight of her body before him, ready and willing for him to be inside her.

He eased her legs apart and latched his mouth onto her pussy. Maria moaned gutturally, her body arching up off the lid in frenzied undulations. Her legs tightened about Michael's head, and she urged him forward with her heels until she could catch a handful of hair and force him deeper into her folds.

Michael's tongue tried to draw out the exquisite torture, but Maria had no patience for his games. When his tongue didn't do what she wanted, she began working herself against his face, fucking herself with his chin.

"Yeeeessss." she shrieked loudly as her muscles tensed.

Michael wanted pull away to prolong the agony she inflicted on him, but Maria's hold on him was too strong. There was no letting go until her orgasm subsided. His tongue savaged her clit even as he thrust two fingers into her burning cunt. That set Maria off, her screams of pure pleasure seemingly were almost enough to shake the freezer. She ground herself against him as her fiery climax ravaged her, her sweet syrup filling Michael's mouth, and he devoured every last drop.

Michael was still as hard as when Maria ended her blowjob prematurely. They kissed with the heat of a nova. He needed to be one with her and so he stood up and positioned himself between her legs, the freezer top was at the perfect height. Maria couldn't care less that there was a chill growing on her butt; she was getting hotter by the second and this only added to her pleasure. The moment she felt the tip of his cock kissing the pulsing entrance to her pussy, she bore down as he pushed up, impaling herself on his steel- hard dick. Only then did their mouths part as a sharp gasp exploded past her lips.

"Ooooh god, Michael." Maria moaned

He fucked into her, holding onto her tights as she lay back on the lid. She raised her hands over her head and tightly grappled onto the far edges of the freezer. She worked her hips furiously to keep in time with his rapid thrusts; both wanted his seed within her.

"Mariaaaaaa." they were so close.

Tentatively he moved his hands down to her breasts and squeezed, the moan she gave encouraged him further. He took each red nipple between his fingers and gently pinched ¬ she arched her back, pushing her fingers through her short blond hair he moaned loud enough to wake the dead.

Michael grabbed her legs and lifted them onto his shoulders. The angle allowed him to reach her innermost depths. In and out, in and out, thrust after thrust after thrust they called out to each other.

"Unnnngh, unnnnnnngh, OH...god baby, cum with me, cum...cum...cum."

He let her legs fall to his sides as he focused on making her cum, his tolerance was about to be breached but in that second he could see her coming apart, sweat dripping off him and pooling between her breasts he couldn't hold out any longer and came deep in side her and at the same time her resolve also faltered and came.

"Ughh...ughnnnn...ughnnnn...UGGHNNNNNBABY...UGHNNN NNNN!"

"YES...YES...UGHNNNNN SO GOOD...YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

He leaned down and kissed her. He pulled out and sat back on his stool, taking Maria with him so that she was sitting on his lap, desperately fighting for breath.

"Wow", the only word that could come to mind at the moment but she was equally lost for words and merely said "yeah". Their bodies adjusted to each other as they held each other and in those seconds they realized what happened between each other.

"We..." Michael started

"...mated." Maria finished, even though she couldn't believe it herself.

"Oh boy." Both said together

After catching her breath, she turned her head to meet Michael's intense eyes, both smiled. Her skin of her face and breasts still covered with a fine sheen layer of sweat and still very red.

In the Alley...

Tess stood in the alley by the Crash down; she had been drawn there as she passed by the café. She felt her blood boil, it was a common occurrence since she came to Roswell but being this close to one of her fellow alien in the middle of having sex was much more potent.

As she stood there, her hand was pressed against the brick wall that connected to the storeroom and from that she saw everything in a very intense flash. The more she watched, the more she wanted until they came, when that happened there was a loud roar in Tess's head that broke the flash and sent Tess flying back across the alley.

"What the hell was that?" She said before cleaning herself off. She stood up and her eyes had once more changed to the appearance of a cat. It lasted for a minute before she headed away out onto the street.

Up on the roof, Liz's father watched the alien as she ran off. "Nice eyes." Jeff said.

He leapt over the gaps between the roofs, never stopping his observations of her until she got back home. Once she was there, he tracked her body heat to her bedroom. The second she started to strip naked Jeff decided to call it a night, he knew that what she had felt had sparked a desperate need within her that she was now taking care of by herself on her bed.

New Mexico Desert...

Philip had flown out to the desert after receiving a phone call from his fellow Chimera guardians. From the tone in their voices, they weren't happy one bit. As he landed, he changed into his human form and stood on the sand, looking around for the others but he couldn't see them. He couldn't sense one bit of them until a swarm of locusts flooded the area.

From the shear number of them, Philip knew that all his Tribe was here. The locusts circled the area, their sound would have been deafening to human ears but it didn't last long as they all changed into their human forms and all stood naked under stars.

"Guardians." Philip greeted

"Why wasn't that room secured?"

"Isabel's fears kept her out. Michael going to live with her was unexpected." Philip said

"But now they have a Chronicle, they know we have watched them and they seek us out."

"They will find nothing. Nothing in the Chronicle can lead them to us today. We all knew that the time would come when the other tribes learned of us. That was why we kept our first Chronicle in there. While their discovery of it now is unfortunate...this has just accelerated matters." Philip said

"We have the final piece of the gift, it was never supposed to be returned to the lycanthropes until the girl has completely her journey and understands what she is. If she does succeed in finding us then it could be disastrous. By law, on the hour she meets with us, the final tablet will be given to her."

"Even if Liz could track us, there is no reason to believe she would add the piece to the others out of turn." Philip said

"What if you're wrong? If she does, the information would be corrupted and the wrong signal will be sent. Sanctuary, the star... they would all be destroyed and they would take this world with it. That was the warning of the Elders as set down in their edicts."

"Then we must disperse. The further we are from each other then the less chance they have of finding us. I will remain in Roswell." Philip said

"Agreed." All the others said at once

"But what of the remaining members of the Pride? Two remain unknown."

"A fourth alien has shown up in Roswell. A female. An older male travelled with her, her protector but he is no more lycanthropic than my wife. He is also corrupted, allying himself with the enemy on their home world." Philip said

"Then who shall be the eighth?"

"The blood of the aliens can pass the lycanthropic genes to others who are compatible. I believe the eighth is a normal human who has this compatibility." Philip said

"Compatible? You speak of the Narada?"

"I do. It is a possibility that cannot be ignored."

"After all these millennia, can one be found?"

"If prophecy holds true, one will find them." Philip said

"Very well."

The Chimera all circled Philip and walked by him before they changed shapes. All left the area leaving Philip alone. He turned and jumped up, but as he started to change shape into a raven a bright yellow light engulfed him. It lasted a second and then vanished, leaving no trace what so ever, not even Philip. However, inside the light Philip couldn't see anything through the deep and vibrant yellow.

"What is this...who's there?" he called out

"I am." A voice called out from the light.

Philip watched as the barrier of light rippled as a figure emerged. As with the one in the Himalayan temple, his skin white pure white with black tribal markings over his skin but there was a difference; his head resembled that of a hawk. Philip's eyes widened as he dropped onto one knee and bowed his head.

"Father."

Same Place, Immediately Following

As the light surrounded Philip and the visitor, he remained looking down on one knee. An aura of brilliant white light radiated from him. The godlike being moved closer, he stood before Philip before placing his hand on his shoulder and Philip looked up.

"Arise." He said

Philip stood up, but his head remained looking down. "Father, I am honoured by your visit."

"You know your family are the only ones who refer to me or the others as father. The rest of your people call us Elders or Creators. The other tribes, it's always as gods. It's...nice, to be talked to so simply for a change. Even though you still look on us like gods."

"Ho'rus..." Philip started

"Ah...Ho'rus is my family name. My name is Larallen, and it's you of all people who know the truth."

Philip looked in to the eagle eyes of Larallen before quickly looking down. "I don't understand."

Larallen moved closer with a questioning look. He put his hand under Philip's chin and raised his head so that he could look into the Chimera's eyes. The being nodded, "Perhaps it has been lost over the years. Your family has been following this path for so long you've probably just forgotten."

"Father..."

"Philip, your destiny has always been to care for the boy who is now your son. My people knew they would arrive on Earth and that someone needed to be there for them. Unfortunately, Michael was a too stubborn, even for our plans. I took it upon myself to select your family, as well as that of Isabel's parents, and trained them to be the best of the Chimera. Only that way would you be chosen to protect the children."

"But why? Why not allow them to be raised by humans, from the way they've kept their secret..."

"Because being raised by you allowed Max to open up enough to entrust his secret with Liz, and then for him to mate with her. I suppose in that respect I have been a father to your family. Now, why I have come. Philip, the Wild Pack that your son recently fought, you know they were being guided by another?"

"Yes. We picked up signals but we were never able to determine who was backing them."

"Well that person is one of my people."

"What?"

"Do not fear going against him Philip, never fear that. He is powerful, but he can be stopped."

"Liz." Philip said

"Not just her. Liz is the key but Max, Isabel, Alex...all destined to be bound to her are important to stopping him. The other, his name is Quatral Anu'bis and has manipulated the blood of the Flanagan line for centuries. When mixed with the unique blood of Liz...the result is a plague that would wipe out all those who are not Lycanthropes."

"Flanagan has a son."

"And his blood is just as potent as his fathers. While Max is Liz's mate, he can still make his own challenge. The full pride must be there to prevent it and that means your task. The fourth, the girl named Tess, her protector is betraying the purpose he was sent to Earth and aligned himself with your son's enemies. They will move soon enough but Tess must be protected from her guardian when he discovers that she doesn't plan on going along with his agreements."

"I'll take care of it." Philip said

Larallen smiled and nodded, "I told the others you were the one to trust with this. I am also to tell you, because of the discovery of your chronicle, if you need to and only if there is no other choice you can tell the Pride members that you are Chimera."

"Okay. Thank you father." Philip said

"Call me Larallen." He said as he started to walk off to the light, but at the last minute he stopped and turned to Philip, "Why'd you marry a human anyway?"

"I love her." Philip answered, it may have been the only answer he could think of but it was the truth. Larallen turned back to the light and vanished inside it, "WAIT, how do I contact you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be watching. I will be there when you need me." Larallen's voice echoed throughout the region.

Then in seconds the light vanished and Philip found himself back in the desert where he had been taken from. He had a sudden urge to be elsewhere and then he remembered Larallen's warning concerning Tess. He finished what he started and changed into a raven and rushed into the sky, while he knew that there wasn't any immediate danger to her from Nacedo he was now as much her protector as he was Max's.

Living Room, Harding Residence, 21:00

Nacedo stood in his living room watching television. His hand was raised and light flowed from it to the set. On it images flowed of Max and the others. They were at school, the Crash, on the streets or in their homes. He watched their daily lives and scrutinised everything he could see. Even Tess's interaction with them was watched but nothing got his interest more than when he watched several students gang up on Alex.

That caused him to replay the events over and over again, watching the way the human moved. He was surprised at the strength and agility displayed, while he knew it was possible for humans to accomplish what he had seen through training, he didn't think Alex was one of them. Through his 7th run though of the fight, he spotted Tess in an upper window. There was something about the image that bothered him so Nacedo zoomed in tighter and tighter until he could clearly see Tess.

Nacedo watched over everything she did until to hit him ¬ her eyes. While she was looking down to the fight, she wasn't looking at Max, Michael or Alex; she was looking at another human that he didn't recognize. The alien tightened his fist before bringing up other images of Tess and found his ward's eyes shifting away from Max to the human more than a few times.

He wasn't going to have any of this. He had devoted years to the Royal family only to be exiled on a primitive rock in a backwater sector of the galaxy. Nacedo wanted home and Tess was a means to an end and he was not going to let an infatuation with some human impede his return home.

"Hey." Tess said as she came into the living room and slumped in a chair

Nacedo made the images disappear and turned to Tess, "did you enjoy yourself upstairs?"

Tess blushed, she didn't know that Nacedo knew what she was doing in her bedroom after she rushed home when she felt Michael and Maria, "I... eh...what it is...you see..."

"Relax. Your part human...you have needs and I accept that." Nacedo said, "Now, where are you with Max?"

"Oh...eh...Max. Well I haven't been able to get into his head again, but that doesn't mean I can't get to him." Tess said with a sly smile

"Oh?"

"He was raised human right? Human guys always love a nice bod...and a free roll in the hay." Tess said

"Then you'll move tomorrow. Start with Isabel, she's been close to Max all their lives." Nacedo said

"Yeah a couple of those pictures you took of them together would sell like hotcakes on a porn web site." Tess said, "Okay, no problem. Isabel it is."

Nacedo turned to leave the room, "Tess, failure on this means punishment." He said

Tess lost her smile as he left the room; a cold shiver went down her spine as he said punishment. That shiver filled the room and could almost be felt by Philip who was in the shape of a spider on a web in the corner of the room. He felt sorry for the girl and knew that he would have to act if that punishment ever started. Slowly, Philip dropped to the floor and left the house to return home.

Maria's Bedroom, Deluca Residence, 07:30 The Next Morning

As the sun filtered through the crack between Maria's curtains, she began to wake up. Unfortunately for her she wanted five more minutes, always five more minutes but that wasn't going to happen. Even as she pulled her pillow over her head to shield her eyes from the light, Maria heard her mother calling her to get up.

"Ghnnnnnnnn..." Maria groaned and she kicked her feet under the duvet and pushed it off of her.

Maria slipped out of bed and grabbed her robe off the back of her chair. As she put it on Maria walked to her bathroom with her eyes still practically closed. Maria stood before her mirror without looking into it as she turned on the taps to her sink. She cupped some water in her hands before splashing it into her face. That was when she felt something different and she looked up to the mirror.

"Mom...mom...MOM...MOM! MOM!" she kept saying, getting louder and louder.

Amy came running into her daughter's bathroom and stopped dead. There before her was Maria with long blonde hair reaching down to just below her shoulders. Amy couldn't help but smile.

"Well I guess I should say congratulations." Amy said

"Huh?"

"Spontaneous hair growth is pretty common for the women in our family when we take a mate. Michael?" Amy said

"He is not my mate. He's there for spikes, nothing more." Maria said

Amy shook her head, "Honey, you need to accept this. You, at the very least, care for Michael. Besides, his scent is all over you. By the looks of it you really enjoyed yourselves." She said as she felt her daughter's hair and looked at the length of it, "Really, really enjoyed yourselves."

"Mom." Maria complained

"Maria, you can't keep denying what you feel for him..."

"Yes I can. I don't like him. Great bod and good for when he's needed, beyond that...nothing...note...zero...zilch."

Amy looked at her.

"He's a pain in the butt."

Amy then crossed her arms.

"He makes me want to rip his head off."

"Oh so if I was to forbid Michael from coming near you. Which, as your mother, I am allowed to do at least until Liz's Pride is fully formed." Amy said, "If I was to stop him from kissing you...touching you...what about even looking at you."

There was a look in Maria's eyes and Amy knew exactly what it was. Each time that Amy said what she'd prevent Michael doing that look got worse. Maria couldn't deny she felt a pain in the pit of her stomach as she looked at her mother. Amy knew the pain of being separated from a mate all too well; preventing her daughter from feeling it because of her own stubbornness was the least to could do.

"Well? Would that be a problem?" Amy asked

"N...n...yes." Maria said

"Okay, now say it with me...I, Maria Deluca..."

"I, Maria Deluca..." Maria repeated

"...am completely in love with Michael Guerin..."

"...am completely...in...In lo..."

"The word is love Maria, you can say it." Amy said

"Am completely in...love with Michael Guerin..."

"He is my mate, as I am his." Amy said

"He is my mate, as I am his." Maria repeated

"Good girl." Amy said

"Good girl." Maria said

"No, you can stop repeating..."

"No, you can stop re..." Maria smiled, "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

Amy smiled, "Michael is going to have a very interesting time."

"That's an understatement. Now...how the hell am I going to cover up a good 6 or 7 months of hair growth?" Maria asked

"Hat?"

"Not allowed in class." Maria said

"Wig?"

"No way. What about cutting it off and putting it the way it was... even though I look damned good like this." Maria said as she looked at her reflection

"Won't work. It'll just grow back after an hour." Amy said

"Extensions as an excuse?" Maria asked

"Could work." Amy said, "Come on, have your shower. I'll have breakfast ready for you when you're done."

"Okay." Maria said

Amy left and closed the door behind her. Maria shrugged off her robe after switching on the shower and as the water reached the right temperature, she stepped into the spray. Her fingers ran through her newly grown long hair as it became soaked. The feel of it was actually pleasing to her and she decided to keep it. Soon she grabbed her shampoo and continued on with her shower as the warm water cascaded over every inch of her body.

Maria relaxed under the water before she took hold of her soap. She ran the bar over her body and closed her eyes, before long she started to imagine that as her hands roamed her body they weren't her hands.

"Ummmm...Michael." She moaned before her eyes snapped open, "Bad girl." She chastised herself before rinsing off the soap and the shampoo from her hair.

Quickly Maria dried herself off before putting her robe back on. She sat at her desk, switched on her hairdryer. When she was done, Maria dressed and headed out to get breakfast. She needed to speak to Liz before school started, so as soon as she was finished she was out the door.

Bathroom, Davidson Residence, Same Time

Michael had woken up with a raging hard-on. His dreams had been erotic but no more so than usual, images of Maria flooded his mind. The feel of her hands caressing her skin tingled through his senses and that caused him to rush to the bathroom.

He dropped his boxers to his ankles and grabbed his dick. Michael started to jerk himself off, his hand moving fast and faster as he groaned. His head was filled with images of last night, of Maria with her legs wrapped around his body.

"Oh you're a bad man...very bad...ughnnnnn...very bad..." he groaned over and over.

Liz's Bedroom, Parker Residence, 08:00

Max entered Liz's bedroom through the window, he moved quietly as he saw Liz still asleep. As she moved under the blankets, Max realized that she was naked just like himself and the others since they became Rakas. Max got to the side of the bed and reached out, brushing aside some of her hair.

Max smiled as he looked at her face and decided on how to wake his lover. Max pulled off his sweater, moved to the end of the bed and lifted up the blanket. Carefully and slowly and slipped into the bed and kissed her legs. Liz smiled in her sleep as Max moved higher and higher until he reached her thighs. Her caressed her flesh with his hands and kissed her skin with his lips.

Although he couldn't see it, Liz smiled with his touch. Max moved and placed his hands on her inner thighs, he spread her legs and he moved between them. His head was not even an inch from her pussy as he kissed the highest point on her thigh, then the exact same spot on its opposite. He heard Liz groan and he leaned down to kiss her slit.

In her sleep Liz groaned deeper and Max ran his tongue over the length of her opening before sending one hand up her body. He massaged her breast in the palm of his hand and then played with her nipple. Then Max felt one of her hands move over his and then her other hand moved to his head. Max used his free hand and he tossed off the blanket so that he could look up toward Liz.

"Ughnnn...now this is a way...ghnnnnnn...to wake up." Liz said

Max latched his mouth onto her slit.

"Yessss..." she hissed with bliss. Max's tongue on her soft flesh felt like heaven. As the alien lapped at her slit, his hand continued to play with her breasts. He moved between the two, squeezing and teasing her taut nipples. Liz's hips rocked back and forth, she was desperately trying to press her pussy further against Max to create more pleasure. She could tell Max was trying very hard to take things slowly, but her mate was becoming caught up in her pleasure, letting Max dictate the pace.

He didn't mind at all as her delight was his. More and more he could feel what she was feeling in his head.

"Arghggggggg...god Max, don't stop...keep going...ughnnnnnn...eat me...hard!" Liz begged

Liz's legs wrapped around Max's head, even if he wanted to he couldn't have pulled away. Max continued to lap at the swollen folds, occasionally he dipped his tongue into the depths of her slit. Max had to admit that making Liz writhe against him like this was one of his greatest pleasures. He enjoyed it greatly.

"Mhhhhmmmm...Ughhhhhhhh...ughnnnnn...ohmygod...ugh nnnnn...god Max!" Liz groaned, her entire body undulated under her mate's touch.

It wasn't long before Max brought about her climax. Liz felt the spark and grabbed her pillow, she placed it over her face to muffle her cried but Max still heard the resounding groan as every muscle in her body trembled. Max held her through it before moving up her body. Liz let go of the pillow and wrapped her arms around Max and he did likewise.

"That was really great." Liz said

"Glad you liked it." Max said as he kissed her

"I loved it." Liz reached down and cupped his manhood in his pants. "You liked it too."

Liz looked into Max's eyes before she pushed him onto his back. The brunette ran her hands over his hard naked chest before she leaned over and kissed him. Liz then moved her hands to his pants and worked to unfasten them. In seconds she was pulling them down his legs. Max's erection sprang free.

Max bit hard on his lip as she engulfed his cock as she quickly descended her head. He held back a groan as Liz began to move her mouth up and down his throbbing meat. Liz held his cock up by the base; she pulled it toward her and licked around the head and looked up into his eyes. Liz enjoyed feeling his length in her hand; she squeezed him and caressed him. Sometimes she wondered how he managed to take him inside her body.

Max fought with everything he had; his face was red and strained as Liz worked on him. He was desperate not to cum just yet. Liz took him deep into her mouth; soon she was bobbing up and down. Her hand went up and down his erection in time with her mouth. Max's hips also moved in time with her movements, he was thrusting them up into her mouth. He was fucking her mouth as much as she was fucking him with her mouth.

"Hnnnn...Ughnnnnnnn...Lizzzzzz...ohhhhhhhhffffffff ffffffff..." Max groaned

Liz moaned over his flesh, the vibrations sent waves through Max's body. Her other hand cupped Max's balls; she could almost feel his seed churning in his sack. Her fingers teased the soft skin and her tongue snaked around him until he knew he was going to cum.

"Ughnnn...ughnnnnnn...ughnnnnn...OH FU..." Max cried out

Liz held her place as Max filled her mouth with his seed that she swallowed down eagerly. Max relaxed in Liz's bed with a smile of pure contentment as Liz kissed and licked the tip of his cock. Liz then slipped up over Max and as their faces became inches apart, they kissed. Max wrapped his arms around her before sending his hands down to her ass and squeezed.

"Hmmmmm...That was great." Max said

"Thank you." Liz said with a smile

"So have you thought about coming over for dinner?" Max asked

"Uh huh, your mom's right. We should get to know each other so...yeah dinner would be great." Liz said

"Any day?"

"Any day...just make sure you tell me how formal it's going to be. I don't want to show up in cut offs and a tank top when it's a dress situation."

Max smiled. "Would that be so bad?"

"Only if you want to get lucky that night." Liz said before kissing him again

"That would be bad." Max said

"Got that right." Maria said. Both lovers looked over to see her poking her head in through the window.

"Hey Maria." Liz said happily as she looked at her friends newly grown hair.

"What's the hair?" Max asked

"Don't ask...family trait." Maria said as she climbed inside the bedroom

"Yeah I heard...how is Michael?" Liz asked

Maria looked at her, "Like you don't already know."

"Yeah, but it's just fun hearing you say it." Liz said

"Okay, we mated. God knows how or why but...he's my mate. We'll be having lots and lots of sex and we'll wear out my bed in a month." Maria said

Max looked up at Liz, "Remind me why that's a bad thing."

"It's not." Liz said, "Is it Maria?"

"It's Michael." Maria said

"Babe, lots and lots of sex...no need to wait for spikes."

Maria perked up, "Hey."

"Besides, you love him." Max said

"I...okay I do." Maria said as she took notice of Max's bare chest and licked her lips.

"Speaking of spikes." Liz said with a smile, she knew one was starting in Maria. Liz grabbed the corner of the duvet and lifted it up; exposing the naked bodies of herself and her lover, "Care to join us?"

Maria looked at their bodies; she couldn't help but move closer to the bed. Liz bit her lower lip as she moved up onto her knees, Max slid up so that his back was resting on his girlfriend's pillows and the headboard of her bed. Maria got to the bed and got onto it, on her knees and moved to Max. With Liz's guidance she straddled Max's thighs and Liz moved behind her.

Maria looked over her shoulder as Liz played with the blonde's hair before she leaned down to kiss her shoulder. Liz's hands, along with Max's, ran over Maria who was becoming more excited. Liz took hold of the bottom Maria's top and started sliding it up. Maria raised her hands to allow the garment to come off over her head and Liz tossed it off to the side.

Max smiled as he looked at the blue satin bra she was wearing and saw the bumps of her nipples sticking out. He reached up to grasp her breasts as Liz unclasped the bra behind Maria. Max pulled the fabric off and watched as Maria's breasts came into view. The alien leaned up and took a tiny nipple into his mouth.

His tongue flicked the appendage as Maria gasped and held his head to her bosom. Liz reached around Maria; pressing her body against her friend's back she turned Maria's head and kissed her. Her tongue probed into Maria's mouth as she her hand went further and joined Maria's on the back of Max's head, she pressed him even further into Maria's tits.

Max flicked the nipple before biting down softly on it, he pulled back and let it go, letting the pliant flesh ripple as Maria moaned before he moved to its twin. His hands moved everywhere over Maria and then around her to caress his mate's body. Then he brought his hands to Maria's legs and slid them up her legs, under her denim skirt.

Liz broke her kiss and sent her hands down to Maria's butt. She squeezed through the stiff fabric and elicited a smile from Maria that was pure seduction itself. Liz then undid the skirt, pulling the zip down the length of the garment that allowed it to be unwrapped from Maria's waist. Max fell back onto the bed, felt across the fabric of her panties and then trailed the edge along her leg.

He wanted to tease the blonde but Liz wasn't in the mood for that. The brunette moved her hands around and cupped Maria's breasts before running them down her belly and dived them into her panties. She cupped her friend's sex and started to finger her pussy, causing the blonde to grid her hips against Liz's hand. Then Maria looked down and saw Max's dick swelling beneath her. He hadn't lost his erection since Liz's blowjob and was more that ready to be inside one of the girls, he didn't care which.

Max wrapped his fingers around the waistband of her panties and looked up at Maria and Liz, both looked down at him and Liz nodded. Max a strong tug and with a little help with his powers, he ripped her underwear off. He watched as Liz dipped his fingers in and out of Maria and then Maria reached out and took hold of his cock. She moved further up so that she was directly above his dick.

Liz then moved back slightly and kissed her way down Maria's back. She leaned down so that she could see between them; Maria raised Max's cock and sank down on it. His dick slipped between her folds and disappeared inside Maria as her body lowered inch by inch.

"Ughnhhhhnnnnnnnn..." Maria groaned deeply

Liz smiled as she watched it happen, she kissed Max's thigh and then just above Maria's butt. Once he was fully sheathed in her wet core, Maria stopped for a moment just to revel in the feel of him inside her. Then she raised her body up, just far enough so that the head of his cock remained lodged inside her, before she came crashing down.

Liz moved back behind her, looking over Maria's shoulder. There was no space for air to pass between the two girls and as Maria started to move up and down over Max, Liz followed her gyrations. Max caressed every inch of Maria's body as she moved, her hips circled over his. She moved up and down, around and around and when he was deep inside her, her clit brushed against his pelvis.

"Ughnnn...mmmmmm...hhuuuuu...so...so good...ughnnnnnn..." Maria moaned

"He feels good, doesn't he?" Liz whispered in her ear before nibbling on it.

"Uh hmmmm..." Maria agreed, never stopping her movements and nodding.

Liz caressed Maria's tits and pinched her nipples, her body always moving in perfect time with Maria's.

"Aghhhhhnnnnnn..." Maria gasped loudly, her hands running up the length of her body to her hair.

Sweat started to run down Maria's spine and over her face. She started moving faster, her hips rocking back and forth and letting Max's dick slid inside her. Then Maria reached behind her and sought out the gap between Liz's legs. She found it quickly and despite the awkward angle, she managed to bury her fingers in her best friend.

"Guhhnnnnnnn...yeah...oh yeah...ughnnnnnnn...aghhhhhnnnnnnn." The girls moaned

Max held Maria's sides gently, she moved and he moved, thrusting up into her as she crashed onto him. The fires were being stoked and soon all three were grinding wildly against each other. Each took part in pleasuring the others but Max's cock never left Maria.

"Ughnnnn..."

"Yeah..."

"Aghnnn..."

"Aghnnnn...Ughnnnn..."

"OHFFFFFFFFF...UGHHNNNNN..."

"YEAH...OH YESSS...YESSS...Ughnnnnn..."

"UGHNNN...

Wet skin slapped against wet skin, Max watched as the two girls closed their eyes tightly. "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" they cried out together and fell on top of Max.

With two final quick and deep thrusts Max held his cock in Maria. "Ghhhhhhhnnnnnnnn..." He groaned deeply as he came for the second time. His arms wrapped around them

All three were breathing heavily. Max lost his erection this time and it slipped out of Maria's pussy.

"Wow." Maria said, "That was good...not as good as last night but..."

"You mean when you and Michael mated?" Liz asked

"Oh yeah." Maria said

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. But we all have school." Max said

The girls looked up and then to Liz's bedside clock. "Shower." The said together

The girls jumped off the bed but before they ran into Liz's bathroom, they each grabbed Max's hand and dragged them in with them. All three shared the shower, washing each other's bodies eagerly. When they came out, Max used his powers to repair Maria's panties and all three quickly dressed. Soon they headed out to get to school as quickly as possible so they wouldn't be late. On their way out Liz grabbed a couple of slices of toast, it was all she needed after her delicious meal she obtained from Max before Maria showed up.

Outside Tables, West Roswell High, 10:15

At school, Isabel had a free period and was sitting reading her math book. Everything was quiet and peaceful but she missed Alex who was suspended for the day thanks to nine others. At any rate his absence did give her the chance to study schoolwork, instead of studying his body in the eraser room

As she breathed in she caught a scent on the air and knew that Tess was coming toward her. Isabel turned her head just in time to see Tess coming around the corner of the building, Liz and Max had warned her of what they understood of her ability so Isabel was on guard but she didn't know what to expect.

"Hey Isabel." Tess said

"Hi. Tess right?"

"Yeah. Can I sit here?" Tess asked

"Sure." Isabel said as she indicated to the nearest chair

Tess sat down and put her bag under the table before turning to Isabel, "So, nice school you got here. I hear you might be leaving it."

"Yeah. Liz Parker got an invite from a major school up north and a few of us get to go along for the ride." Isabel said

"I take that means Max Evans as well?"

"You can count on that." Isabel said, "Why?"

"Just curious. Those two seem really tight."

"The tightest." Isabel said, "It'll probably take a nuclear blast to separate them. So, why are you in Roswell?"

"My dad got a transfer. Usual crap when your dad work for the government, get comfy in one place before I have to move on."

"Well I can say there are more than a few guys who are happy you showed." Isabel said

"Really?" Tess said with a smile, "But then that's the same old same old. Guys want to get to know me so they can jump my bones...and the girls want to know if I'm gonna jump their guy's bones."

"I bet." Isabel said

"Got to admit, that boyfriend of yours certainly handled himself yesterday. There will probably be more than a few girls coming knocking on his door."

"Well I can make sure they stay away. Are you one of them?" Isabel asked

"Oh no. Not my type." Tess said

"Good." Isabel said as she picked up two other scents on the air. She looked passed Tess to see Max and Liz standing nearby but kept away from the table. They could hear just fine from where they were.

"So what's your interest in Max?" Isabel asked

"Nothing beyond that he's a good looking guy. I might want to get to know him a lot better." Tess said with a smile

Isabel looked at Max again, he looked at Liz and then both nodded. Time to put their cards on the table and see how big a threat Tess was. "Planning on playing more head games with him?" Isabel asked

"Uh...what?" Tess asked

"Oh I don't know what you call it but that thing you did to make Max think he was making out with you in class. I've got entering dreams down pretty good but I can't manipulate them." Isabel said

Tess looked quickly around to make sure there wasn't anyone else in earshot, "How'd you know?"

"We have our ways." Isabel said

"We?"

"Yes. We." Liz said as she and Max came closer and sat down.

"What's going on here?" Tess asked

"Liz knows all about us, problem is...we don't know too much about you." Max said, "Want to tell me what and why you did that to me?" Tess looked at each of the three. "This is your only shot Tess. Right now...it's all you're getting. Come clean with us right now." Max said

Tess jumped up from her seat, intending to walk away but Liz grabbed her wrist. Tess looked back and saw Liz's eyes were cat and her mouth hung open. She couldn't help but sit down again.

"God knows why, but I have this feeling...like I want to trust you." Liz said. She couldn't explain it, this was the first time she felt this but this was the closest she'd ever been to the new alien. However there was still some concern, Tess had been raised by Nacedo. Only time would tell which had more influence over the alien temptress. Liz was determined, she was going to make sure she could trust her ¬ keep your friends close & your enemies closer.

The blonde nodded, "That thing...it's called a mindwarp. Basically I can make people see what I want them to see...or not to see depending on the situation." Tess said

"Why'd you do it?" Max asked

"I was told to do it." Tess said

"By that al...guy pretending to be your father?" Liz asked

Tess looked at her, "Yeah. How'd you know he's pretending?"

"Your scents are totally different, if you're related then it's a lot further apart than even a distant cousin." Liz said

"Scent? What is going on here?"

"I'm what's called a Lycan..."

"Lycanthrope? That's impossible, humans eradicated Werewolves over a century ago."

"You know a lot." Isabel said

"Yeah, this thing started happening to me a month ago so Nacedo filled me in on it all." Tess said

"A month ago. Our first change." Isabel said

"Anyway, werewolves weren't our only lycanthropic tribe. There are others and the Wolfen did manage to survive. When Max and I had sex it woke up the lycanthrope in him. Same with Michael and Isabel." Liz said

"So that's what I was picking up on?" Tess asked

"Yes. Now, back to what you said...you were told to mindwarp me?" Max asked

"Nacedo had made a deal. Basically I was supposed to seduce you."

"That's it? Just seduce him? You could have just asked him, he usually agrees to things like that." Isabel asked

"Hey, we're keeping this in the family." Liz said as she looked at Isabel

"Sorry." Isabel said

"You guys do look way to close to cheat on each other." Tess said

"Well not the way you're meaning it. We do have sex between all of us but..." Max said

"But you caused a little concern when you showed up." Liz said

"Right. Anyway, Nacedo wants be to get pregnant with Max's kid. I don't know why but he wants to hand my child off to someone else. I've got this feeling that it's some kind of big bad." Tess said

"Well that's not going to happen now." Liz said

"You actually sound like you'd protect me or something." Tess said

"So long as you ditch that plan and stick with the family." Liz said

"So I'm family?" Tess asked

"You are one of them aren't you?" Liz asked as she indicated to Max and Isabel, "They're apart of me and as much as family as my parents are."

The two girls looked into each other's eyes, Isabel looked back and forth between them as Tess smiled. She'd seen the look in Liz's eyes before; she'd given that look to herself and to Maria. Isabel always enjoyed it when Liz looked at her like that.

"Okay. But how do I deal with Nacedo? He wants daily progress reports on the situation with Max." Tess said

"Tell him what he wants to hear." Max said

"Somehow I don't think that will work." Tess said, "Some things...he just knows."

"Maybe he's been watching himself." Liz said

Everyone started to look around subtly but no one could see anything of pick up on anything unusual through their other senses.

"At any rate...I think there is something you need to see." Tess said as she got up from the table, "We'll be back in plenty of time for next period."

The three nodded and agreed, all stood up and followed Tess to the parking lot. She suggested taking Max's jeep and the four of them piled in. Before long they were driving out of Roswell.

Fraser Woods, Same Time

Alex was missing Isabel on his forced day off so to calm his mind he went out to the woods and changed into his tiger form. He had spent most of his time running through the trees and listening to the surrounding environment. He pounced onto trees and leapt of them, enjoying himself as much as possible.

He even practiced climbing the trees as a cat and had fallen asleep on the branches. Just being here had relaxed him but he didn't remain asleep for long, when he did wake up he immediately jumped to the ground. He found a small stream running through the forest and lapped up the refreshing water.

Eventually Alex sat on a rock, his tail flicking behind him. All of a sudden something landed on his head and Alex nearly jumped up a mile but his nerves held as he looked up. As he did so, another set of eyes looked down and Alex saw the face of a little kitten.

"Hello." Alex said

"Meow."

Alex reached up with his left paw and picked the kitten by the scruff of its neck. He held the kitten in front of his face before he put it down on the ground. The infant cat was almost entirely black, save for a white patch on his chest that continued as a stripe along his belly and he also had four white paws.

"Well...where'd you come from?" Alex growled

Then the kitten saw Alex's tail flicking back and forth, Alex watched as he hunkered down with his butt in the air and shaking it back and forth. Alex had no idea what it was about to pounce on but soon found out as the kitten leapt onto his tail.

"Hey." Alex said as he pulled his tail away

Then the kitten pounced again and again, always digging his claws into the tail until Alex picked him up but the kitten kept clawing away, trying to reach Alex's nose. He was enjoying his little game to the point that his tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"Stop it." Alex said

"Meow."

Alex put him down and the kitten brushed up against his leg before falling down and rolling onto his back. Alex extended a claw and started to scratch the kitten under his chin.

"Prrrrr...Prrrrrrrrrr..."

"Like that huh?" Alex said, "Well, as cute as you are..."

"Meow."

"No, I'm not taking you..."

"Meow." The kitten's eyes went wide and looked up at Alex

"God...I'm weak." Alex said as he lowered his head and shook it.

He knew there was no way he could carry the cat in his current form so Alex changed into his animan state. The kitten watched as the tiger changed form and when it stopped, Alex picked him up.

"Get ready for some speed junior." Alex said

With a quiet "meow" form the kitten, Alex took off through the wood as fast as he could back to where he had hidden his clothes. When he arrived, Alex changed back to a human and dressed while the kitten sat nearby and chased after a leaf that blew by him. Alex couldn't help but smile as he picked up the kitten and put him in the car before driving off home.

The Mountain, New Mexico Desert, 11:00

"Pull up here." Tess said

The jeep stopped in front of the mountain and everyone stepped out. Max looked up the length of it, as did Isabel, both felt they had seen it before but they couldn't place it.

"Hey guys." Liz called out

"What?" Max called back

"You know where we are? I mean just over there...it's the ranch...*the* ranch." Liz said

"Where the ship crashed." Isabel said

"What is this place?" Max asked Tess

"You'll see." Tess said as she started up the mountain

The three followed her up the rocky trail to a ledge. They stopped in front of the rock wall and Tess waved her hand over the rock, a silver handprint appeared that Tess pressed her hand against it. The rock separated and moved away, it opened like a door that had Isabel, Max and Liz all looking at each other.

"This way." Tess said as she stepped inside.

The other three looked around, seeing the panel on the floor and the four pods within the metal frame on the far wall.

"Max...this is..." Isabel said

"I know." Max said

"Are these...you know, the pods you told me about?" Liz asked

"Yeah." Max said

"This is incredible." Liz said

Just as she was about to reach out to touch the pod surface, she picked up on something. There was something in the air that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. There was a scent but it wasn't clear, as though it was behind something. It put her on edge; a sudden sense of danger filled her.

She focused her instincts and heard a rippling sound from the rocks by the door. Liz quickly turned around. Everyone turned as well, it all appeared to be in slow motion as they saw Nacedo coming out of the rocks with his hand raised and then back to Liz. She shot her hand up out of instinct and a blast of green energy was sent out toward Nacedo as he also sent one to her. The two blasts met each other and vanished, each neutralising the other but it left Liz looking at her hand.

"Max?" Liz asked as residual green energy crackled over her hand

Max moved closer and put his arm around her as he put his hand behind the one she just used. Everyone looked at her, the shock was evident in their face...even Nacedo.

"How did you...?" Max asked

"I don't know...I just..."

Then Nacedo started to move forward, a move that was caught by Isabel and she jumped in front of Liz. Max saw her move and looked up.

"Stay where you are." Max said

"Why'd you attack me?" Liz asked

"You don't belong here. Why'd you bring here?" Nacedo asked Tess

"They're together. Where one goes, the other goes...trust me it was the only way it would happen." Tess said

"Then why'd you bring them?"

"Because we made her. We knew she was one of us the second we saw her." Max said

"How?" Nacedo asked

"Not your concern." Max said as he stared down the alien

Nacedo looked around all the people in the room, "She does not belong here."

"Don't worry, we're leaving." Max said, "Tess, you need a ride back to school?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Tess said

Liz, Max and Isabel left the chamber and headed back down to the jeep, leaving Tess and Nacedo alone.

"What did you tell them?" he asked

"Nothing. I swear. As far as they know I'm just in town to complete the Four." Tess said

"Keep it that way." Nacedo said and then let Tess leave.

Down by the Jeep...

The three stood by the vehicle to wait for Tess, as they got there the two aliens turned to Liz.

"Are you okay?" Max asked

"I'm fine. Maybe a little drained." Liz said

"Understandable." Isabel said, "But...how'd it happen?"

"Well, those things in your blood transferred my D.N.A. to you...maybe it was more than a one way transfer." Liz said

"Making you like us." Tess said as she approached

"That means..." Isabel started

"Maria and Alex." Max finished

"This could get interesting." Liz said with a smile

"I guess you three have things to fill me in on?" Tess asked

Max and Isabel looked at Liz who in turn looked at Tess as if she as looking into the girl's soul. "Do we?" Isabel asked

"Yeah. Yeah I think we do." Liz said

All four piled into the car and headed back to the school. On route, Liz sat in the back seat with Tess and filled her in on the lycanthropes, the prophecy and Tess's place in the pride.

Whitman Residence, Lunch Time

Alex arrived home, during the journey the kitten had sat in the front chair and curled up into a ball but the second he pulled up it jumped into his lap. He picked up the tiny animal that could fit into the palm of his hand and carried it into the house.

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen son."

Alex walked in and his mother turned around and saw the kitten in Alex's hand trying to swipe at a fly that buzzed by.

"Well...who's your friend?" she asked

"He showed up while I was in the woods." Alex said

"And just to play devil's advocate...why didn't you leave him there?"

"He...uh...he gave me a look." Alex said meekly

"Oh." She smiled

Just then the kitten's eyes went wide again and gave the same look to his mother.

"See...that look...that's the one." Alex said

"Yes, very cute." His mother said, "Well, it looks like you have a companion."

"Companion...you mean like Kayla is to Stephen?" Alex asked

"Some times animals are drawn to us." His mother said as she scratched the kitten behind his ears.

"Prrrrr...Prrrrrr...prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." the kitten purred over and over

"But he needs a bath." Alex's mother said

"You mean I've to keep him...he's not going to the animal shelter or anything?" Alex asked

"No, he sought you out. He'll be with you for a long time Alex and you need to take care of him. Are you up to this?"

"Yeah sure. Just never thought I'd end up with a pet."

"Oh no Alex, not a pet...a companion. The relationship is much closer. Remember, because Stephen lost his sight, he learned to see through Kayla's. This little guy could be just as close to you. Probably wont see through his eyes though but he'll always be there for you."

"Well...bath time." Alex said, "OUCH." He said as the kitten tightened his grip on Alex's hand.

Alex took the kitten up to the bathroom and filled the sink with warm water, all through it the kitten held on tightly and wouldn't let go.

"It's gonna happen...accept it." Alex said

"Grrrrrrrrrr..."

"Okay then." Alex said as he plunged his hand, kitten and all, into the water.

"MEOW!" the kitten said as it dived out of the water and back into Alex's arms, shivering.

"Shhh...It's okay." He said as he stroked the cat and felt really guilty & sorry, "I won't do it again but Isabel's coming over for dinner tonight. You want to be all cute right?" Alex looked around and found a flannel cloth. He soaked it and rang it out before gently rubbing it over the kitten's fur, using that to bathe the kitten.

Whitman Residence, 18:00

Later that night, Isabel arrived for dinner with Alex and his parents. All wanted the opportunity to get to know each other more and as she arrived, Alex's mother doted over her son's mate. As Isabel came into the dinning room she sat down at the table.

Alex came in a few minutes later, "Hey." He said and kissed Isabel.

Just then the kitten arrived and brushed up against Isabel's leg. It caused them to break the kiss and Isabel looked down just as he jumped up into her lap. "Hello. Who's this?" Isabel asked

"This...well I haven't thought of a name yet but I found him...actually scratch that, he found me. Out in the woods. He just showed up and jumped on my head...before he started to play tag with my tail." Alex said

"He's gorgeous." Isabel said as she stroked the kitten.

"Yeah. Mom and dad think that he's decided to become a companion to me. I guess he'll be hanging around our little pride for a while." Alex said as the kitten pounced onto his shoulder and brushed against his face, "Certainly seems to like me."

"Well that's something common with cute little kittens like me and him." Isabel said, it elicited a smile form everyone in the room as Alex's mother brought out a pot roast and set it on the table.

Charles then started to dish out portions of the meal onto the four plates. He also let a sliver of fat `accidentally' drop down to the floor that the kitten eager ate up.

"You're gonna make him fat." Alex said

Charles smiled as he sat down. "So, how did things go today Isabel?"

"Great. Oh I should tell you, we...uh...confronted Tess today." Isabel said

"Really? What happened?" Alex asked

"She took us up to a rock in the desert...it's where we were born." Isabel said, "Apparently the alien that's taking care of her wanted her to get pregnant by Max. Liz seems to be able to trust her now and he's dangerous we know that much but..."

"But?" Alex asked

"Up at the cave...Nacedo was going to attack Liz because she was human. Liz picked up on it and...Well she used our kind of powers." Isabel said

"Your kind? As in alien?" Charles asked

"Yes." Isabel said

"You think it has something to do with the genetic transference?" Alex asked

"That's what Liz thinks. And that means..."

"I might also be able to do it." Alex said

"Is that safe?" his mother asked

"Totally...I think. I guess if it does happen then it's just a matter of training." Isabel said

"Hm, I suppose. We always knew your pride was supposed have power beyond any other but we never even guessed it could be something like this." Charles said

"So what happens now?"

"Good question." Alex said

"Well, how about we finish dinner." His mother said

"This is very good by the way." Isabel said

"Thank you." She answered

The family tucked into their meal and continued to talk about the situation. While they were concerned with Tess, the fact that Liz now trusted her was all they needed to know. However, Nacedo and his allies were still a problem that added on to the ones already faced to them because of who Liz was.

Living Room, Harding Residence, 21:00

That night, Tess tried to stay away from her house as much as possible but she had to go home eventually. She spent the day with Liz and Max, getting fed information of the tribes and what max understood of their own lycanthropic nature on their home world. Tess was able to fill them in on what Nacedo told her about being a lycanthrope. However, that conversation only lasted half an hour. After that they started to really talk, and talk, and talk some more. The three of them were sharing themselves; letting the other two know who each of them was.

But even that came to an end and she had to return home. Tess walked to her house and stepped inside. She would have tried to sneak to her room but she knew it would do any good, so she walked into the living room and found Nacedo sitting in his natural form. As the door to the living room opened, his body rippled and he changed shape so that he looked human.

"Where have you been?" Nacedo asked

"Getting to know Max. I figured it could help me get him into bed." Tess said

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not. I was getting to know him." Tess said

"Oh that I believe, but getting him into bed wasn't the reason." Nacedo said. Tess didn't answer. "Tell me why?" Nacedo asked

"I was just..."

"Just what?" Nacedo asked as he grabbed her arm, a slight connection formed and a flash reached into Nacedo's mind, "You like him...them. You're betraying me."

"Me betraying you...you were sent to protect us and you made a deal with those things. At least with them I'm with people who are more like me...even Liz. She's a lycanthrope. I think you called us Rulan on Antar."

"That's impossible, they're extinct."

"Not so much, no." Tess said, "And because of her Max, Isabel and Michael are lycanthropes as well again. You've betrayed us and you planned on me getting pregnant and handing over my baby to whoever the mirror guy is."

"Yes, and it still will happen. I will not die on this primitive rock." Nacedo said

"Go to hell...or whatever Antarians call it." Tess said

Nacedo raised his hand, ready to strike Tess with the back of his fist. That was when there was a loud bird like screech that almost deafened the two aliens. Just at that, the back window shattered into a thousand pieces and blew inward, causing the pair to shield themselves. The raven flew in through the gapping hole and headed straight to Nacedo.

With his talons, Philip attacked the alien and scratched at his eyes. As he did so, Philip turned his head sharply and gazed into Tess's eyes. {Run! run now!} Tess heard in her head

She didn't have to think twice about it and ran out of the house. Nacedo couldn't focus his power but he could send out some energy that stunned the bird. Nacedo couldn't see anything, his vision was shot but he tried to shoot at the bird. Little did he know that Philip had changed into an ant that had scurried off into a gap between the skirting boards. Philip managed to crawl behind the wood and found an opening that lead outside.

On the Streets, A Few Minutes Later

Tess was running, her blood and heart pounding as her feet carried her away down the dark streets. She didn't know where she was going but rational thought wasn't an issue right now. All she could do was run. Eventually Max and Liz jumped down in front of her, both were in their animan forms. The sight of them started Tess. She wasn't expecting it and she fell backward before she realised who it was before her. Max held out his clawed hand and Tess took it, he helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Max asked

"I am now." Tess said, "Nacedo...he...then there was this raven...and I could have sworn..."

"It's okay. I think we better get you somewhere safe." Liz said

"Are you ready for a ride?" Max asked the blonde

"Huh?"

Max picked Tess up and together he and Liz leapt up onto the rooftops, taking Tess with them as they moved fast and silently toward the Isabel's. It was the only safe place close by and Max felt that Tess would want to be near other hybrids right now.

Living Room, Harding Residence, Immediately Following

Nacedo felt his way to his feet and then used his hands to guide himself to the mirror, feeling the frame to ensure he was there. He held up his hand to the reflective surface and a white light was emitted, a light that was reflected back onto the alien's face. Slowly the cuts and gashes began to close up and his vision was restored but it was only a fraction of what it was.

When he was finished, Nacedo looked around with hate in his eyes that were bloodshot. The alien knew he couldn't stay here, with Tess against him he couldn't be sure of anything and he needed to know more of these lycanthropes that Tess had tolled him about.

"You'll pay for this girl." Nacedo said as he changed his face, height, weight and other features. Soon he looked like a completely different person but his eyesight was still impaired. He didn't need anything so he left the house quickly.

Davidson Residence, 22:00

After jumping roof to roof, Max and Liz brought Tess to Isabel's roof that they jumped off of to land in her back garden. Fortunately it was so dark that no one saw them on their approach. Inside the house, Isabel and Michael picked up on their presence and Isabel went to unlock the back door to let them in.

"What happened?" Isabel asked

"Nacedo tried to attack her." Max said

"Tried to attack?" Michael asked as he approached

"There was this...raven. I thought it was one of you." Tess said

"No, we're cats." Max said, "As you might have guessed from our faces."

On that, as Tess looked at both Max and Liz, their faces changed back to humans and they lost their feline features. Tess just blinked as she watched it happen before her.

"Besides, if there were any Fliers in town, dad would know about it." Liz said, "What made you think it was one of us?"

"You mean aside from the timing? When...it went after Nacedo, I heard this voice in my head. It told me to run." Tess said

"You don't think..." Isabel asked as she looked at the others

"It could be." Max said, "More being in Roswell makes sense."

"What?" Tess asked

"Chimera. We found out that Isabel's parents were another Lycanthrope tribe that we knew nothing about called the Chimera." Liz said

"Chimera?" Tess asked with recognition

"What is it?" Max asked

"When I got Nacedo to fill me in on what was happening to me and told me about the Rulan...that's our word for lycanthropes. He told me about a group of Rulan who had the ability to become all the animals of our world, he called them the Chi'emera." Tess said

"That's pretty close." Isabel said

"Another coincidence?" Michael asked Max

"That's too many coincidences." Max said while he looked at Liz who nodded, the more they learned about Antarian Lycanthropes the more they found they were similar. Not only in their creation myth, but now also a tribe with similar names and if the statue in the basement and the information in the chronicle they discovered was any indication, then they had similar abilities with regard to their changes.

"We need to find these people." Liz said

"Yeah but how?" Michael asked

Liz shrugged.

"Well, I've got a couch if you want to spend the night." Isabel said

"I thought you had an extra bedroom?" Tess asked

"That's mine now." Michael said

"No I mean..."

"That's my parent's room. No one sleeps in there." Isabel said almost biting Tess's head off

"Easy Iz." Max said

"Yeah...sorry." Isabel said

"So am I." Tess said, "Couch is great...unless I can convince a someone to give up their bed?" she looked at Michael with a smile

"Hell no, that bed is a lot more comfortable than that slab at the trailer park. I'm not giving it up now." Michael said

"Oh I think I know of a more comfortable bed." Liz said

"Oh yeah, where?"

"Maria's." Liz said

Michael rubbed the back of his neck and started to look away.

"Maria? You mean that friend of yours that showed up with the killer hairdo at school today? I thought you two looked good together."

"See Michael, even the new girl gets that faster than you do." Max said with a smile

"And Maria too." Liz said

"How is Maria?" Michael asked. He had been curious all day after only seeing her here and there around school and he had to admit there was a deep yearning in his soul to be near her.

Liz looked into his eyes and saw the spark there, she smiled, "Well, she is in love with you...took her a while to admit it."

"She...she is?"

"And so are you." Liz said

"I am?" Michael asked, everyone stared at him as he looked at each one of them in turn, "I am." He admitted

Liz blinked, "That was easy."

"Yeah." Max said

"You call that easy?" Michael asked

"Compared to what it took to get Maria to say it...yeah." Liz said

"Aghrrrrrrr...okay, well then I'm the better person. I can admit it without fuss." Michael said with a smug look on his face

Everyone else looked at each other. "Uh oh." They all said

"This could get very interesting." Tess said

"You don't know the half of it." Liz said

After a while Michael decided to pay a visit to his mate and let Tess have his room for the night. As he slipped out, Max went to his house next door as Liz changed into her animan body and ran through the streets to her home. Isabel showed Tess to Michael's room and let her borrow some of her sleepwear, as the shorter blonde slipped into the bed she had a sense of security that she hadn't felt before.

Tess slept soundly that night although her thoughts reached out and connected with Isabel's. They shared the same dream, they saw a room in the Antarian palace and in the silk adorned bed they watched as two women made love to each other. The closer they moved to the bed the girls saw that it was themselves. Neither felt any confusion at what they were seeing; in fact as they watched themselves in bed they felt at peace.

Upon Michael's arrival at the Deluca household, his heart beat a thousand times faster. Maria came out of her room and felt the exact same thing as her blood pulled her toward her mate. Amy was the one who opened the door and could only stand to the side as the two teens came to each other. Amy smiled as Michael picked Maria up in his arms and started to carry her to her bedroom, kissing her as they went. That was when Amy decided to turn in herself, she remembered doing that exact same thing years ago before her mate turned to a Wild Pack.

Living Room, Parker Residence, 23:00

Liz arrived home and changed back into her human form before she started to climb the stairs into her home. As she reached the door Liz started feeling a slight headache but it passed and Liz entered. She found her parents sitting and relaxing by the window.

"Hey honey. How was your night?" Jeff asked

"Well, it was interesting." Liz said

"How so?" Nancy asked

"Well, we think there is another Chimera in town."

"What?"

"Tess was saved tonight by a big raven that told her to run. There aren't any Fliers in town are there?" Liz asked

"No. The only one was with the Council and she left with the others." Jeff said

"Well then there is something around then and it's probably Chimera." Liz said as she rubbed her head

"You okay?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, just a headache." Liz said, "Anyway, there has to be a way to track this thing?"

"Not by any way we know. We've always done our tracking like animals in the wild, scent, sight and hearing. But a creature that can mask its scent...if we can't smell a difference between them and normal animals then it could blend in completely. We can't see it or hear it." Jeff said

"Mmmm...This is impossible." Liz said, "How am I supposed to lead a pride and save the world if I can't even find one person?"

"Only time can answer that one. Speaking of your pride..."

"Tess. Max and I are discussing how to turn her while still making sure that this isn't some sort of elaborate plan of hers and Nacedo's. For all we know this could be to get Max to get her pregnant like she said was Nacedo's plan." Liz said

"I thought you trusted her?" Nancy asked

"I do...sort of. I want to but I just need to be sure." Liz said

"In that case why not let Michael do the honours." Jeff said

Liz looked up, "Hey." She said with a smile, "I know he wouldn't complain."

"No doubt." Jeff said, "But I wasn't referring to Tess. She's the only other alien...but number 8?"

"Still no idea who it is." Liz said, "I guess it could be a human. Dr. Mallory said that the life forms in Max's blood could pass it on... but only one in 500 million humans? Needle in haystack. How am I supposed to find that guy? That'll be even rarer than a Chimera."

Liz rubbed her head again. She decided to get a glass of water and stood up to walk to the kitchen. That was when she felt dizzy and fell to the floor. Her parents jumped up and ran to their daughter, only to stop midway as they say her body. From her exposed skin, Liz's veins were glowing. It was as though her blood had become luminous and as a result her veins could easily seen from the blood red light.

Then everything in the room started to levitate a few feet off of where they were resting. Jeff and Nancy looked around at everything as their daughter looked up. The chronicle they had levitated over and in her head Liz saw the language used by all the lycanthropic tribes. The symbols floated around in her field of vision like disjointed animations.

"Liz?" Jeff said

"Aghhhhhhh..." Liz cried out and then everything stopped.

The symbols vanished, her blood stopped glowing and everything that was up in the air fell back down.

"Liz, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Liz said as she picked up the chronicle and opened the pages. Now, in addition to the text she was seeing smaller letters, "Wow."

"Liz?"

"What's a...Narada?"

"How'd you know that word?" Jeff asked

"Because it's written here." Liz said

"Liz, we've been all the way through that book. The Narada isn't in it." Nancy said

"It is now."

Jeff and Nancy looked at the book but they couldn't see anything different. "Liz...there's nothing new there."

"You mean you can't see it?" Liz asked

"See what?" Jeff asked

"This...the writing. It's literally written in between the lines of the old stuff." Liz said

Her parents still couldn't see it.

"So? What's Narada?" Liz asked

"Narada is a term that hasn't been used in a long time. In fact it's as much a myth to us as we are to humanity." Nancy said

"Basically it's tied to the creation myth. The big blue star. It goes that it chose the best of human kind and remade them as lycanthropes." Jeff said, "But the other part of that is that to a few of those who changed, their offspring were fully human and not lycanthropes. When those children reached maturity, well according to the stories they were cast out of the sanctuary. They supposedly stayed nearby as protectors to the path to the Sanctuary."

"Oh god." Liz said

"What?"

"Genetic rejection." Liz said

"What?"

"Um...think about it like this, it's like when a person has an organ transplant. There is a chance that the body would reject the organ but in this case, from the sound of it, their bodies rejected the lycanthrope DNA." Liz said, "The more and more I hear that creation myth it sounds like we're talking about genetic manipulation. Changing human DNA so that it becomes lycanthropic."

"The Narada is born of lycanthropes but they are human. After thousands of years..."

"Even after thousands of years they could still carry the DNA markers from the original lycanthropes that were changed. Max, Isabel and Michael could change him the same way as Tess. It'll just be a matter of strengthening what's already there." Liz said

"We still need to find them. Unless Tess is destined to mate with a Rakas you've yet to meet." Nancy said

"But from the way you're describing this then..." Nancy said

"We're not talking about gods...we're talking about aliens. Which thousands of years ago to anyone around at that time, beings with that kind of power would have seemed like gods. Just when things calm down...grrrrr." Liz said, "Okay, if he shows up he shows up. I'm not going to go all out to find these Narada but the Chimera...those guys I've got a few words for."

Outside...

Flat against the brick wall against the high window into the living room, Larallen Ho'rus was there. He was floating, there was nothing beneath his feet as he listened in and pressed his glowing hand against the brick.

"Good Liz, good girl." He said as his hand stopped glowing. When it did, Liz's headache stopped but the new symbols in the book rippled across the pages and became visible to everyone.

Larallen floated down to the ground and hid in the darkness as he pulled out a grass green cube. He held it in his hand and he focused on the device that then started to glow.

"Report 341. As indicated by previous research, Liz Parker is progressing. Her new Antarian abilities as emerging thanks to the infusion of energy from Max and as expected it has activated the dormant knowledge in her mind. Without any lessons, she knows the words of her people. Out of curiosity of her status I used my abilities to access her emerging ones. I projected information onto the pages of the Chronicle that should eventually lead her to Philip Evans as well as data on the Narada."

A noise off further down the alley caused the ancient being to look up and put the cube away. Soon he was engulfed with light and vanished.

Alex's Bedroom, Whitman Residence, 06:50 The Next Morning

As Alex slept soundly in his warm and toasty bed, his new kitten and companion pushed his head against the door to the bedroom and pushed it open. The little black kitten walked over to the bed and looked up.

"Meow."

He got nothing so he jumped up onto the bed and felt the softness under his paws. The kitten trotted up and walked over Alex until he was at Alex's face.

"Meow."

Still nothing. Alex was not planning on waking up any time soon so the kitten rolled onto his back and pressed against Alex. He purred away contently as part of him disappeared under Alex's duvet. The warmth got to the kitten that could have stayed there all day sleeping. Alex felt the kitten press against him and woke up. He looked down at the black fur ball and smiled then yawned loudly,

"He little cat...I guess I should start thinking of names for you. Any ideas?" Alex said

"Meow."

"I'm not calling you Meow. Oh I know...you look like a Jack...no...A Jake. Jake." Alex said

"Meeeeeeeooowwwwww..."

"Okay Jake, I'm going for a shower." Alex said

He slipped out from under the duvet and the kitten stayed there, well almost, where Alex had been laying the kitten moved over it to get the heat. Alex shook his head at the little cat. He could have sworn that the kitten was smiling as he purred away. Alex disappeared into the bathroom for his shower.

10 Minutes Later...

Alex came back into his bedroom to see the kitten curled up onto a ball on one of Alex's pillows with another almost pulled completely over him.

"Well...okay."

Alex got dressed and headed out. He got to the kitchen and poured himself some cereal and then poured some milk over it. He sat down at the dinning table and started to tuck in when all of a sudden he heard Jake climbing up his chair. The next thing Alex knew was that there were a couple of paws and a head hanging over his shoulder. Alex looked to his side and the kitten looked up at him.

"Meow."

The kitten turned back and looked at the bowl, he swiped his paws out to try to reach to the milk. Alex smiled and put down his spoon, he picked Jake off his shoulder and carried him through to the kitchen and rested him on the worktop. Alex rummaged through the cupboards and found a small bowl that he put in front of Jake before he took out some milk. Soon Jake was lapping away and Alex stroked his head before he went back to his own breakfast.

It didn't take Jake long to finish the milk and as soon as he was done he started running around like a nutcase. Alex just sat back and watched him, he couldn't help but smile but as Jake got to the curtain Alex jumped up. Jake had latched his claws into the fabric and started climbing up but Alex pulled him off.

"Oh no you don't. Trust me, mom not very forgiving of shredded curtains. If you don't tell her you were up that far I wont either."

Jake looked up at Alex and reached out a paw, scraping it on the underside of Alex's nose, "Meow."

"Morning Alex, you're up early."

"Mom." Alex said, suddenly startled as he turned around.

"Scare you?"

"Little bit. Dad up?" Alex said as he stroked Jake

"Yeah, he's in the shower just now. So how's our little friend today?"

"Jake's fine."

"Jake? Nice. Have you fed him yet?"

"Little bit of milk." Alex said

"Alex..." his mother said

"I know, he needs a proper breakfast." Alex said, "That's coming up. Come on Jake."

Alex carried Jake through and picked up a small tin off kitten food that his father picked up on his way home last night. He dished out the food and left Jake to eat it as he returned to the living room.

"So have you thought about what you're going to do with him today? You can't leave him hear alone while we're at work and you can't take him to school."

"I was thinking about asking the Parkers. I mean technically Jake is a part of the pride and it's Mr Parker's job to look out for the pride members." Alex said with a smile

"Alex...doesn't exactly work that way but if you ask he'll probably say yes." His mother said as Jake brushed up against her leg, "He eats really fast...reminds me of you."

"Why thank you." Alex said

"Go on, start the day, you've got your room to clean up before school and I've got stuff to do." She said

Alex picked Jake up and carried the kitten into his bedroom. He proceeded to straighten up his room before he got on with the rest of the day.

Crashdown, 1 Hour Later

There was still some time before the café opened that day so everyone decided it was a good place to meet. They had a lot to discuss, especially Tess's induction to their little group. When Liz relayed her parent's suggestion, Michael smiled and then Maria did to when she added her own suggestion of her aiding in the seduction.

When Alex arrived, Jake was in toe. The kitten jumped off him and landed onto the table, Jake immediately loved all the attention he was getting as Liz and Maria stroked and scratched behind his ears. He rolled over and Isabel immediately scratched his belly.

"He's so cute." Maria said

"Where'd you find him?" Liz asked

"Actually he found me, out in Fraser Woods." Alex said, "You know...I swear he's smiling."

"What you think humans are the only ones that smile?" Michael asked

"No, but then if you're any indication..." Alex said, "So, what's with the meeting?"

"This." Liz said as she focused on the pen in front of her. In seconds it was starting to rise up, floating in mid air as it started to spin around. It was slow at first, its end simply moving horizontally around on its axis.

Everyone watched it; eventually it started moving faster and faster. As Liz focused, she lost herself in this until the pen was a blur as it span around.

"Liz." Max said

"Liz." Isabel repeated.

"LIZ." Everyone called out

Liz snapped out of it and the pen went flying through the air until it was buried almost two inches into the wall across from them.

"Wow." Maria said

"No kidding." Michael said as he turned back to look at Liz who was rubbing her head, "You okay?"

"Yeah...headache...it's gone." Liz said as she looked up

"I guess we need to teach you control." Isabel said

"Yeah." Liz said

"I remember when we started to use our powers and went overboard." Max said

"Yeah talk about strain. I don't think I could lift anything for nearly 2 hours." Michael said

"So you can use their powers now?" Maria asked

"Yes, and...well..." Liz stammered out

"There might be the possibility that you and Alex could use them as well." Max said

"Way cool." Maria said, "When?"

"Don't know. Could be a while, could be tomorrow." Isabel said

"I take it that means we could accidentally blow things up?" Alex asked

"It's a possibility. That's why we're kind of thinking about setting up lessons for you if or when the powers come out to play." Isabel said

"Oh, and would these be private lesions?" Alex asked with a smile as he leaned over the table closer to Isabel

Isabel also leaned over, "Maybe." She said seductively

"Uh guys. Children present." Maria said as she pointed to Jake who looked at them.

Then Jake's tail caught his attention and started to try and catch it, he moved in circles as fast as he could until he fell down dizzy.

"Yeah...dude, your cat's weird." Michael said

"He's just playful." Alex said as he stroked the kitten

"And not allowed in here." Jeff said as he entered the room

"Sorry Mr Parker. I didn't have anywhere else to take him...uh I was actually wondering if you could watch him upstairs while we're at school."

Jake looked up at Jeff with wide eyes, "Meow."

"Ahhhh...if he wasn't a companion. Okay, but he stays upstairs and Liz disinfects the table. The last thing we need is Health and Safety to make a visit."

"Sure dad." Liz said

"I'll be upstairs when you're ready to bring him up." Jeff said as he left with a clipboard with the orders he needed to make to his suppliers that day.

"So what next?" Isabel asked

"There is something else you guys need to see." Liz said as she stood up.

She went over to the drink dispenser and activated the same switch her father did when he showed her this. Then she nodded to Max who pressed his hand into the back of his seat. There was a loud click and the trap door down to the Chronicle Chamber opened.

"What the hell..." Michael said as he looked around at the chamber

"I double that." Isabel said

"That Chronicle we found in your basement Isabel, that was only one and that belonged to the Chimera. All of this is the Rakas history. The other tribes have similar rooms." Liz said proudly

"So why show us this?" Michael asked

"Because if Liz is to take us all back to Sanctuary then the answer to where it is, is in here." Max said

"That and one day we will be at our own gathering and we'll all be written in the next Chronicle." Liz said

"Hey Liz, is this the prophecy?" Maria asked as she looked over a stone tablet.

"That's it." Liz said

"It looks so...simple." Maria said

"But its not." Someone said from behind them.

"Grandma." Liz said happily as she turned to see Claudia

The two moved closer and they wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug. "So how's my beautiful granddaughter?"

"I'm good." Liz said, "But what are you doing here?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't show up for you knowing what you are?" Claudia asked

"But I changed over a month ago."

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't come then but my duties didn't let me get away until now."

"Your duties? I thought you studied other cultures?" Alex asked

"Oh that's just my day job...so to speak. With the Rakas I have more of a spiritual role." Claudia said as Jake jumped out of Alex's arms and ran over to her. The elderly woman saw the kitten and smiled as she picked him up. "Well, I see you got my gift. Which of you did he seek out?"

"Uh...me. But gift...you sent him?" Alex asked

"Well he was born to my companion. I instantly knew he was meant to be here so a friend brought him to town to find where he belonged." Claudia said as she scratched behind Jake's ears before handing him back to Alex and then looked at Max

"So this must be the Romeo I've been hearing about?" Claudia asked

"Grandma, this is Max. Max this is my grandmother." Liz said

"Mrs Parker." Max said

"Max, call me Claudia...or at the very least Grandma since you are part of the family. Now I know what all the fuss is about." Claudia said as she looked at her granddaughter, Liz looked away and blushed.

"Grandma, this is also Isabel and Michael." Liz said

"Isabel, Michael. It's good to meet you all." Claudia said, "Now, don't you all have school or something?"

Everyone's eyes went wide as they looked at their watches. They still had a little time but not much so they had to run. Maria said hi and bye right after each other as she kissed Claudia's cheek. The three aliens followed the girls and Alex took Jake upstairs to his kitten-sitter.

Claudia smiled as she watched them move as fast as they could. "Teenagers." She said as she shook her head.

As the chamber cleared out, Claudia looked around and then closed the carved doors. She moved over to the pedestal that held the prophecy tablet and turned its base 180 degrees clockwise. The stone brickwork parted, opening up an alcove in the wall. Claudia approached the alcove and pulled out a book that she kept in there. On the cover of the book was an etching of the statue in Isabel's basement.

"Still here." She said.

"Of course it is." A voice whispered behind her.

"How did you get in here?" Claudia said

"Same way I always do."

Claudia turned around and saw Philip right behind her. She smiled as she saw him sitting on the table. "But you know you can't be here. If Jeff came down right now..."

"He wont." Philip said

"So, your son and my granddaughter?" Claudia said

"Yeah." Philip said, "And I have to admit it, they look very good together...and their destinies are equally powerful."

"I know. So tell me, how are the others these days?" Claudia asked

"Pissed. The kids found the first chronicle in the Davidson's basement." Philip said

"Oh dear." Claudia said, "They must love you right now."

"You have no idea. And they were already having issues since I married Diane."

"Well, she is human. At least I married a Rakas." Claudia said.

"Hell we'd both be outcasts if it wasn't for who we're connected to." Philip said

"So I was a little vocal about coming clean with the other tribes. Is that a crime?" Claudia said

"For us, yeah it is. Big time. Mom always did think I took after you. The others even went so far as to call you a trouble maker." Philip said

"Yeah I know. I was her best friend after all. Does Diane know...you know?" Claudia said

"No. And that's the hardest part of all this. I know she'd be fine with it...at least after the heart attack...and the screaming...and objects heading through the air to my face." Philip said

"My husband was the only one who ever knew that I wasn't a Rakas. Not even Jeff knows."

"I know, but you were the one who made it possible for Liz to be born. Because you are Chimera you were able to put whatever was missing back into that family and made it possible for a girl to be born."

"Hmm...Still the others would never have agreed to it, they probably think that it negates the prophecy because of my `outside' tampering. Okay, I'm yabbering on now...so what do I owe the pleasure?" Claudia asked

"I had an encounter yesterday. A visit from someone...well someone. I need to tell you about it."

"Talk away." Claudia said

Philip then proceeded to tell the woman of his encounter with Larallen.

"Oh." She said, "The others don't know about this?"

"No. And I don't plan on telling them. Larallen trusted me with this and I think he would trust you."

"You're right. I would have." Larallen's voice spoke from nowhere.

Both looked around and saw nothing. Philip smiled but Claudia had a hint of fear in her eyes.

"I told you I would be nearby when you needed me, I always will be." Larallen said before fading away.

"So what do we do?" Claudia asked

"Neither of our families knows what we are. That is going to change soon...we both need to be ready. This time of darkness is coming."

"I've tried to chart our emigration course through the years, hoping to get even close to Sanctuary but I can't. How is Liz meant to do it?" Claudia said

"We'll find out." Philip said as they heard someone clambering around upstairs, "I better go." He changed into a housefly and promptly buzzed off.

Claudia closed the alcove and then reopened the doors before she headed off upstairs. There was a lot she needed to catch up on with her son and daughter in-law.

Library, West Roswell High, 09:40

Tess walked into the library to find some books that she needed for class. She walked through the stacks of books and shelves, not paying attention to anything except the titles. As she walked, she bumped into Kyle. Almost immediately after the touching of their bodies, her body temperature went up a few degrees as did his.

"Hey." Kyle said

"Hey." Tess said

Kyle couldn't help but notice her exposed cleavage from the tight green top she wore and did his best not to look, despite the fact that Tess wanted him to look. The two looked at each other, both smiled as Tess batted her eyelids at him and his hands went to his belt.

"So how you liking school?" Kyle asked

"It has its ups and downs." Tess said

"Couldn't agree more but I have to say today is certainly *up* so far."

Tess smiled seductively, moving closer to him slightly. Her eyes dipped down slightly to his pants and then back up to his eyes, "I'll bet."

"Hey, you're in Mrs Flick's Social Studies class right? How are you finding it?"" Kyle asked

"Yeah I am. It's hard, very, very hard." Tess said

"Yes, yes it is." Kyle said with a smile

At the other end of the room the school librarian saw the two and cleared her throat. The two looked to each other and then back at the librarian as they moved away from each other. The last thing she wanted was students dipping behind the stacks for some fun.

"I better..." Kyle said as he pointed to the exit

"Yeah." Tess said

Kyle left, just before he passed through the doors he looked back at Tess. Tess caught his stare and felt Goosebumps over her skin. In one of the other stacks, Liz had watched the two flirt with each other and when Kyle left she came out.

"I think he likes you. Too bad." Liz said

"Oh, jeez...Liz you scared me. What do you mean?" Tess said

"When it comes to sex for lycanthropes, only one of us can do...humans can't keep up." Liz said

"Pity." Tess said but then smiled, "But I'm not a lycanthrope here."

Liz smiled and started to walk away, as she did so her hand brushed across Tess's butt. It surprised the blonde but was as enthralled by it as much as she was by the dream she had last night.

"What?" Tess said, "What's with the smile?"

"Shhhhh..." the librarian said as Liz got to the door

Before Liz left the room she winked at Tess.

"What?" she asked with more strain but a lot more quietly but Liz never gave her an answer.

Harding Residence, Lunch Time

As the lunch bell rang out, everyone made their way from their classes to the school parking lot. They had arranged to meet and go and check out Tess's place, they hadn't heard anything from Nacedo and they half expected some sort of retaliation. Besides with Isabel not letting her parent's old room being used and with the other two taken, the couch was Tess's only option if she stayed there.

They drove to the house and Max and Michael entered first while Alex and Isabel entered through the back door. The three remaining girls entered last and started searching upstairs. They covered every room but found it exactly as it had been left the other night, right down to the smashed window.

Isabel started to pick up the larger glass fragments and then her hands started to glow. The fragments floated over to fit into the window frame and as she did so Tess waved her hand over the panel. The remaining gaps filled in and all the cracks vanished. That only left the smaller pieces, a look and a smile from Isabel to Liz told the brunette that it was the perfect opportunity to test her abilities.

Liz focused, Maria and Alex watched on curiously. They knew the possibility existed that they could have the same power bubbling away inside them. At any rate, Liz concentrated and all the little fragments glowed on the carpet. They started to lift up off the ground and spin around.

"Easy Liz. Keep control of it." Max said as the fragments picked up speed.

"I got it." Liz said as her eyes changed. They were her cat eyes but there was a fiery glow to them. All of a sudden the shards caught fire and they smashed together, they melted and mixed together. Then Liz reached out and took hold of the scolding mass.

"LIZ!" Everyone said together.

"It's not hot." Liz said as she turned her hand and opened her palm. Everyone looked on as the red glow stopped and the glass had become a 3 inch long sculpture of a pouncing cat.

"Typical." Michael said

"Huh?" Maria asked

"She's got more control in a couple of days than I got after 10 years." Michael said

"It's not control." Liz said

"What do you mean?" Max asked

"I...don't know how to explain...it's more like I believed in what I was doing and not controlling what I wanted to happen." Liz said as she looked at the sculpture and then looked at Tess, "It was your window, and I think this belongs here." Liz handed Tess the cat who promptly moved to put it on her mantelpiece.

"Believe in it...well...I've tried everything else." Michaels said

"Well, Nacedo obviously hasn't been here since last night. I guess it's safe for me to stay here." Tess said

"I guess so. It's actually not to far from my place." Isabel said, "So if you ever need to run anywhere..."

"I know the way." Tess smiled

"What are the odds Nacedo will show back up?" Max asked Tess

"Nacedo made a deal, one that he can't honour, not anymore. He never went into much detail about the enemies here except to say they were called Skins but I'd imaging they won't be to please with him." Tess said

"So he'll be on the run from them?" Alex said

"That's the most likely but he might try to buy his life again. This time using their support." Tess said

"What do you mean?" Liz asked

"The enemy wants the child of Zan. Back on Antar, Max, Me, Isabel and Michael...we were all lovers but Max was my mate as Isabel was Michael's. While that has changed here he could try to force us to have sex at the right time and..."

"And take the child." Max said

"Not going to happen." Liz said

"Wait, I thought a person could only have a kid with their mate?" Michael asked

"That's what we were told." Liz said

"Yeah...normally true for us as well but slight alien quirk. Dose us both up with...well let's just say it's an alien drug that affects lycanthropes. It makes us do anything we're told to with the side effect of making us biologically open to others. I don't think they have any on Earth, they wouldn't have anticipated Liz." Tess said

"Well that's a plus." Alex said as he looked at his watch, "Well, it's almost time."

"Yeah we better start back now."

All nodded and headed back out to the cars. They drove off and headed back to school, arriving just in time for the bell at the end of lunch.

Living Room, Parker Residence, 15:00

Claudia and spent most of the day talking about the things she'd missed since she was last in town. Jeff had made them all a coffee as they sat in the chairs. Jake had also spent most of his time in Claudia's lap, sleeping away contently as she stroked his fur.

"So young Mr Evans seems to be quite a catch." Claudia said

"Liz does seem very happy with that choice." Nancy said

"Do you mind if I ask...has she had any unusual symptoms because of what Max is?" Claudia asked

"Well, apparently, she can now use his powers and last night..." Jeff trailed off

"Last night?"

"She had a really bad headache." Nancy said and Claudia looked up.

"A headache?"

"That's putting it mildly." Jeff said, "Everything in the room that wasn't nailed down started to levitate and then Liz saw symbols in the Chimera chronicle that we couldn't see. Then there is the weird thing..."

"What?"

"While their language is identical to ours, at least the written version, Liz was able to translate the entire text."

"What's unusual about that?" Claudia asked

"I know we were supposed to give her rudimentary lessons before she and the others got to Moon Peak but...well...we never actually got around to them. Liz understands a language she hasn't even been taught, its impossible." Jeff said

Claudia smiled, but only to herself as she remembered things she had been taught, signs of the prophecy known only to Chimera so that they would know the true First Born Daughter and not a pretender to the title. {She will be born with the words of the tribes, sealed until the time she takes the Star King as her mate.}She thought to herself.

Then there were the headaches that she was just told of, they always happened to Chimera in the first months after their changes began. There was more of herself in her granddaughter than she suspected but Liz was still Rakas. Her blood may be part Chimera but the cat spirit ruled over her body.

"I see." Claudia said, "I guess it's possible that her body adapting to these powers may cause a little strain on her body. I doubt it will be anything to worry about, not with the others around to help her."

"We know. Especially if her destiny is as the prophecy said it is." Nancy said

"It is." Claudia said, "But Liz shouldn't be concerned with all this yet. Even if it is close, many of the signs of the prophecy will happen either when she's at or just left Moon Peak. There is time, even if it isn't as much as we'd like."

"We know." Nancy said

"I wonder if we'll actually get to Sanctuary. I've uncovered so many legends of it through the years. The true Eden...one account of it in our earliest Chronicles seemed to indicate that our Sanctuary is only a part of a much greater home. Another claimed that it was apart of the Blue Star itself...ah well...legends. It's nice to fantasise about." Claudia said

The three continued to talk away until the students arrived home. When Alex stepped through the door, Jake looked up before he shot off Claudia and jumped up into his arms. Everyone scratched behind the kitten's ears as they sat down. Claudia, the culture buff, wanted to get to know all the aliens and what they knew about their people, most of which was left to Tess to fill them in on since she had been raised with it. They spent hours together but eventually Liz and Max had to leave, they had another appointment that Liz dressed for.

Dinning Room, Evans Residence, 18:00

Max and Liz arrived at his house and he let her in. They went to the living room where Mr Evans was sitting with Diane and both stood up as their son and his girlfriend entered. Liz wore a light white summer dress, nice and respectable on the outside but Max knew that beneath it she dresses to tease him and that she was wearing white silk panties with a garter belt that held up thigh high stockings.

"Max...Liz, glad you could make it." Philip greeted

"I'm glad you invited me." Liz said as she smelled the air, "Saffron Chicken...smells good."

Diane smiled, "You've got a good nose."

"Thank you." Liz said with a smile

"So...shall we..." Philip said as he guided them into the dinning room

Diane went to the kitchen as Liz sat down. Max pushed her chair further against the table; Philip smiled as his son played the perfect gentlemen before he went to bring out the plates with his wife. Max sat close to Liz as his parents took their seats opposite them.

"So Liz, it's finally nice to meet you. Max has told us...well not much to be honest." Diane said

"Well there really isn't much to tell." Liz said, "I'm just a small town girl."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Philip said, "From what I've heard you're the smartest at school, even higher grades than Max here."

"Yes...eh...well..." Liz blushed

Diane smiled, "Well, what about pets...although living above the café that would put a dampener on that."

"Yes it does. I wanted a pet when I was younger but that never happened."

"You seem like a cat person." Philip said earning him a look from both Max and Liz, "What I mean is you seem like the kind of person who'd choose a cat as a pet."

"Oh." Liz said

"Is there any other way of taking that?" Diane asked

"Well I heard that there are people who get their kicks from dressing up as animals." Max said

"Uh, yeah Max was actually telling me about it on the way over." Liz quickly said

"Oh...strange but then it's a strange world." Diane said

"I'll say." Philip said

"So Liz, was he right? Cats? They were always my favourite animals. They seemed regal." Diane asked

"They are and yes, cats are definitely my favourite. I always liked... lions, especially the male ones with those big furry manes. They just look so soft." Liz said eliciting a smile from Max

"To bad you'll never find out." Diane said

{Oh I wouldn't say that.} Liz thought, "You never know."

"I guess not." Diane said

Diane asked Liz question after question but then stopped, she could feel the young woman beginning to feel like she was in an interrogation and didn't want that. However, Max was making Liz feel a little better as his hand ran over her silk stocking clad thigh. His hand ran higher and higher as Liz tried to suppress her smile, she was practically begging Max in her head to stop because it was here in front of his parents but another part of her wanted him to keep going. That's what Max did; he slipped his finger into her underwear causing her to shudder.

Philip knew or rather could guess what Max was doing; he could see Liz's body heat hike up a little. He decided to ignore what was happening and helped his wife keep the conversation going. He was surprised that Liz managed to keep speaking like nothing was happening.

After dinner, Max removed his hand and Liz gave him a heated look that told him what she had planned for later after their next appointment. Eventually they stood from the table and went into the living room, Philip brought out coffee and the conversations continued. Both parents took great delight in relaying stories of when Max was younger, the kind of stories that embarrassed him and that he would prefer Liz never to know about. There were times that Liz start broke out in laughter and kept apologising to Max because of it but Max went with it, he could punish her later. He was happier that his parents obviously liked Liz.

Liz also felt more comfortable in the room and started telling her some stories of her life; of course it wasn't anything on par with the ones she was hearing. However, through his connection max knew some classic Liz moments but he chose discretion. Eventually the evening came to an end, at least for this quartet. Max and Liz and another group meeting to attend to.

Living Room, Harding Residence, 20:30

Tess spent some time with Isabel and Michael; they had spent most of their lives apart when they should have been together. The more time she spent with them her skin tingled and she resented Nacedo keeping her from them. At any rate they were together now. As she came home, Tess dropped her bag in the cloakroom and walked into the kitchen.

Her first order of business was a drink, she needed some sugar and Tabasco so she poured some coke and emptied a bottle of the hot sauce into her glass before she returned to the living room. As she looked around the room she realised that all the household chores were now hers to do and she couldn't dump them off on anyone else.

"Oh boy." She said, "At least I got the easy way to do this." She smiled as she turned to switch on the television but saw a yellow piece of paper stuck to the screen.

Tess went to it and picked it up. She read the note that simply said, "Come for some fun at the school gym. 9pm sharp. Dress anyway you want." It was simply signed with the initial M.

To say she was curious was an understatement, there was what she wanted to have happen but then there was the part of herself that said the others would never risk it at the school even not at night. However, biology was boiling away and she rushed upstairs. Tess stripped off all of her clothes and started to rummage through her wardrobe and drawers. Eventually she decided on what to wear, she dressed for the occasion and then headed out.

School Gym, West Roswell High, 21:00

Tess arrived at the doors to the gym but found them locked but that was easily taken care of with a wave of her hand. The lock clicked open and Tess pulled at the handle, she entered to find the entire gym pitch black save for a single light beaming down in the middle of the room. The blonde alien moved closer to the illuminated spot and saw landing mats spread out over it with another piece of yellow paper resting in the middle.

It read, "Take off your clothes."

Tess smiled as she looked around, although she couldn't see anyone she could guess that they were there watching. She couldn't even see the stands but she didn't care. She had arrived wearing a sleek black dress that was high on the hem and low at the cleavage. Her legs were clad in silk stockings and were enhanced by the high heals she wore.

Her hands run up her body, following her own curves before her left hand moved around to her side. She decided to tease the others that were present and slowly pulled the zipper down her side. As it reached the end of the track, Tess crossed her arms and ran her hands up them to the straps on her shoulders. She eased them down off her arms, pushing the top of her dress off as well and exposing her black silk bra that didn't have straps itself. Everyone watched as Tess pushed the dress off further until it fell away from her skin and polled at her feet. She kicked it away into the darkness and stood in her underwear under the shining light.

Everyone watched as they sat on the stands. As they saw her choice of lingerie Max smiled and leaned closer so he could whisper in Liz's ear, "Looks like you have some things in common with her." He said as his fingers locked with hers.

Back on the mat, Tess stood in silence but all of a sudden the light shut down. Tess tried to look around but she was in pitch black. Then she felt someone's lips on her skin, gently kissing her shoulders from behind her. Tess turned to look over her shoulder but she couldn't see one inch in the night but the lips felt distinctly feminine. Then there was a hand on her, running over the skin of her belly. From the feel of it she knew it was the hand of a guy.

Tess felt his hands run over her the areas of skin that were exposed. He caressed her gently and only traced the curve under her breasts and the waist of the garter belt. Tess shuddered but only slightly under his touch, there was need building in her body and the lips kissing her back weren't helping any. Then two hands reached round from behind her and cupped her breasts. She squeezed and traced Tess's nipples under the silk.

"Hmmm..." Tess moaned slightly as she bit her lower lip.

Then Tess felt a finger probe her slit through her underwear, ever so gently was her clit teased as he brushed that area. Her whole body trembled much to the delight of the four others who were watching from the sidelines. They could see Tess's body heat jump with each teasing touch. Everyone knew she was soon near the point where she would never say no.

Both Michael and Maria were enjoying themselves. Seeing this girl's body react under their ministrations was intoxicating. Under normal circumstances they wouldn't have been able to see what they were doing but then they weren't as normal as the others who attended the school, thanks to their lycanthrope eyes light was not an issue.

Maria reached her hands up Tess's back and found the clasp of her bra. She undid it and took the silk off the alien's body. The next thing Tess was aware of was her breast being attacked by a warm mouth. Michael's tongue ran over her nipple as his hand massaged the warm flesh of her other breast.

"Urghnnnn..." Tess groaned out loudly, "Please don't stop."

Maria smiled as she went to her knees; her hands ran over Tess's legs and enjoyed the feeling of silken material against silken flesh. She unclips the suspenders holding up the stockings and slipped them down Tess's legs, taking her shoes off with them. They were tossed to the side as Maria kissed her thighs. Her panties were pulled off as was the garter belt and that left Tess completely naked. All of a sudden Tess was literally swept off her feet. Michael and Maria worked with synchronous movements, Maria lifting her feet while Michael supported her upper body, to bring Tess down to her back on the mat.

Maria parted the alien's legs and in seconds she latched her mouth onto her pussy. Tess arched her back and cried out loudly in bliss. Maria's tongue darted into her, getting her hot and ready. The more she worked, the more Tess wanted as she gripped the mats tightly.

"Aghnnnn...yesss...fuuuuuu...don't stop...ughnnnnnnnnn..." Tess cried out over and over

"Don't worry, she won't." Michael said

Through all of it she had suspected that it was Max with her and either Isabel or Liz but now she knew it wasn't. "Michael?" she asked as she looked up.

The light above them came back on and she saw Michael by her side and Maria going down on her, both as naked as the day they were born. He was sporting an erection that brushed against her leg and Maria's hair was splayed over her groin. Tess looked up at him as her body twisted and convulsed, Maria kept working away to escalate the lust already churning in Tess. The Maria stopped and Tess looked down with pain in her eyes, she was on fire and wanted more.

"Please...keep going...don't stop." The alien begged, her hips rolling around gently as she was desperate for more contact on her sex.

"Do you want him? He can do you really good." Maria said as she climbed away from between the other girl's legs and crawled on all fours to line up with Tess's head. "Do you want him to touch you...to make love to you?" she asked as her fingertips danced over Tess's belly before caressing her breasts.

"Yes." Tess hissed, she didn't care if it wasn't Max or anyone else. She wanted this, she wanted to be apart of the family and new this moment would be special for her since she would now belong.

Michael smiled and leaned down to kiss her. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he kissed her passionately, then he broke the kiss but his mouth was immediately replaced with Maria's. Michael positioned himself between her legs and ran his hands up and down her thighs. He took hold of his cock and positioned it at her soft folds. Tess squirmed under him, her breasts pressed hard against his chest as Michael pushed in very, very slowly.

He knew she was a virgin, he could easily imagine that Nacedo would never allow her to spoil herself and risk anything before he could get her to Max and allow his plan to come to fruition. Maria also knew it and as her hand started running up Tess's side and leg, a soft, gentle glow trailed behind, a glow that was unseen by everyone but as Tess looked into Michael's eyes and nodded he pushed in. He tore through her maidenhood but she only felt deep warmth within her as Maria's glowing trails stopped.

Tess opened her moth and gasped loudly. Everyone else in the room had come closer to the mats and as Michael slowly started to move inside her, she looked around to see all of them naked. The sight of the all of them nude, their bodies exposed to her made the new alien feel like they had completely accepted her.

As Isabel watched on and gazed into Tess's face, she couldn't help be reminded of the time Max took her virginity. Isabel looked over to her first lover and smiled, knowing from the look in his eyes that he too was remembering.

Michael glided over Tess; she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him tightly within her so that he was never more than an inch outside of her heated body. Soon Michael reached down and grabbed her legs, he put them over his shoulders and completely buried himself inside her pussy. His thrusts got deeper and much more pleasurable to them both.

Over and over again he pushed into Tess, her pussy spread wide to accommodate his massive length. He filled her and she could feel him touch bottom inside her. He grunted and groaned as she whimpered, both moving to the brink. Everyone could see that they were getting closer, Michael picked up the speed of his thrusts as Tess met each one with a push on her hips.

The sight of the copulating pair enticed the senses of the others resulting in them taking to kissing each other passionately and teasing their bodies. Tess's eyes rolled into her head, her pupils wide with delight as she continued to cry out. Michael's balls slapped against her ass with each thrust but soon that sensation was added to when Maria cupped his sack. She extended a finger and kept her hand moving in time with her mate's thrusts resulting in that finger dipping into Tess's sex.

"Ughhnnnnnn...oh yeahhhh...UYGHHHHH...OHMYG...Ughnnnnnn..."

"Yeah...oh yeahh...sweet...fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...aghnnnnn...ughn nnnn...ghnnnn."

"Harder...ughnnnharder...Please...Michaelllllll... ughnnhnnnnnnnn..."

"So close...so close baby..."

"YESS...YESSS...YESSSSSSS...I'm gonna...gonna...CUMMMMMMMM!" Tess cried out as her back arched completely.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!" Michael groaned as his seed poured from his cock into her.

The alien crystal life forms joined with Tess's and started to do their work as Michael collapsed onto her. The two kissed passionately before Michael rolled off, gasping of breath like Tess.

"Wow...if I'd known...I...I would never have let Nacedo keep me from that so long." Tess said

Michael looked over to her and laughed with a smile before looking up to his mate who walked to his side. "Ditto." He said before kissing Maria

"That good?" Liz asked

"You better believe it." Tess said and then looked at Michael again, "Well, your 2 for 2."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked

"You were the one who took my virginity on Antar. Maybe in our next lifetime you'll do it again?" Tess said

Just then Tess felt something inside her. Something that quickly turned into a blinding pain that caused her to cry out. Everyone was by her side in an instant as they watched her eyes change. Then soft golden fur started to cover her body and her tail grew. Her breast swelled as did all her muscled until her face changed. However tonight was not the night of a full moon so the change lasted only a brief second and she changed back.

"Now that was intense." Tess said

"Welcome to the family." Liz said as she reached over and kissed her. Then Max kissed her, followed by Isabel. All the pride kissed her before moving closer to each other; all wrapped the girl up in themselves as they held her.

Royal Palace, Antar, Immediately Following

Kivar stood on the balcony of his room, the room that was once occupied by Zan, he held a drink in his hand as he looked out over the city. Even after all these years much of it was still smouldering cinders and it brought a smile to his face. In his mind far too many animals walked freely in those streets and now they were purified.

As Kivar raised the drink to his mouth, his sleeve fell down and four scars became exposed. He had gotten them in his last fight with the Royal Four, before they fell each managed to slash his flesh just once but not with anything life threatening. However, they did leave something behind in the wounds ¬ a little bit of themselves.

All of a sudden the scars glowed bright green and the alien started to bleed. He dropped his drink and he cried out in pain before falling to the floor. He held his wounds tightly as his hand became covered in blood.

"No...They're back!" Kivar said

Tess's Bedroom, Harding Residence, 08:00 The Next Morning

After what turned out to be an incredibly exhausting evening for all involved, Tess practically had to crawl into bed. She slept soundly all through what remained of the night, enjoying dreams of being touched so intimately. While she knew of her history on Antar to a limited degree, none of it included the sensations that she was now having. It exhilarated her to know that last night was only the beginning.

Then as Tess woke up, her eyes slowly opened up and a smile crossed her face as she stretched out. "Meeeeeeooooowwwww."

"Looks like you had a very good night."

Tess sat up in bed, keeping her sheet over her body with her arm as she looked over to where the voice came from. Only then did she relax as she saw Liz sitting at her desk. She eased herself back down and propped her head up with her arm.

"Good morning." Tess said, "And yes, I had a great night. You?"

Liz smiled, "Watching last night made Max a little...okay a lot frisky."

"Glad I could help." Tess said, "So what can I do for you this morning?"

"Just stopped by to check in on my new pussy cat." Liz said

"Well I can tell you now, I'm purrrrrrfect." Tess said as she stretched out her legs under the blanket.

"Why do I have a feeling you'll be doing a lot of cat jokes?" Liz said

Tess just smiled as she pulled the sheets off her naked body, exposing herself to Liz. Prior to last night she would never have thought of doing it, Nacedo had imposed strict rules on her and tried to keep her lycanthropic buried but now she felt connected and free just was she once was. "Well, I'm going for a shower."

"Good, because Max has made you breakfast." Liz said

"He has?"

"Yeah, quick shower and a good breakfast...but first..." Liz said as she grabbed Tess's wrist and pulled her in. She wrapped her arms around Tess's body and pressed her tightly against her own before she kissed the blonde. Tess closed her eyes and melted into it, enjoying the feel of the other girl's lips. Their tongues duelled together as Liz scrapped her fingernails across the skin of Tess's back and down to her ass.

"Hmmm...I needed that." Tess said

"I know. Now, go for a shower or I'll be tempted to put you back in that bed." Liz said

"You promise?" Tess asked

Liz smiled and then backed off, "No, no...we'll be late for school."

"Yeah...right. Hey, why did you kiss me anyway?"

"Are you kidding? Every time I'm near you, Isabel and Maria I feel like I need to kiss you. Actually come to think of it...also Max, Michael and Alex." Liz said, "Problem is most of that time we're at school."

"That would put a dampener on things. I hear that there is a room that's a little...fun?"

"The eraser room. That's where Isabel and I first had sex." Liz said

Tess smiled, "Well when we first do it...it'll be in a bed. Same goes for when I'm with Isabel and when I get to return the favour Maria did for me last night. That girl certainly knows how to use her tongue."

"She's been getting a lot of practice lately." Liz said

Tess brushed her hand along Liz's cheek before she walked out into the hall and then into the bathroom. 10 minutes later she came out and dried herself before getting dressed for school. She headed downstairs to the kitchen, the air was filled with the smell of her breakfast but as she came through the door she was greeted with the sight of Max and Liz making out on the table.

She just stood there and watched as Max's hands explored his lover's body with gentle caresses. Tess just leaned against the doorway, taking in the sight of the two and wondered how long it would be before she had someone touch her with the same kind of love. Eventually her hunger caused her stomach to growl and she cleared her throat to get their attention.

Max and Liz broke their kiss and looked over, both blushed and smiled as Tess walked into the room. Max got off of Liz and then helped her to her feet, both brushed their hands down their clothes to straighten them out. Max proceeded to finish putting out Tess's breakfast and then placed it on the table. As Max leaned over her at her side, Tess couldn't resist. She grabbed Max's sweater and pulled him down, latching her mouth onto his lips.

It lasted only a few seconds but it left Max panting for breath and the two girls had smiles on their faces. After that Tess got stuck into her meal, she was very hungry after her activities and change last night so it didn't take her long to polish off the plate. When that was done, Liz took the plate and put it in the dishwasher before they all headed out to meet the others at school.

Outside West Roswell High, Just Before the Bell

At the front gates everyone waited as Max, Liz and Tess pulled into the parking lot. As the trio got out of the jeep they all approached with smiles on their faces, Michael looked very pleased with himself.

"You look like you had a good night?" Michael said

"Thanks to you." Tess said and then looked to Maria. She moved closer to the other girl with a sly smile and a heated look before whispering, "I owe you a night of unbelievable passion after they way you got to me last night."

"Can't wait." Maria said before Tess backed up and looked around at everyone

"So, what happens next?" Tess asked

"Next we do the school thing." Michael said

"No...I mean..."

"Later tonight we'll take you to my place." Liz said, "Dad will give you a robe and we'll teach you how to change."

"We'll also find out what kind of cat you are." Max said

"Hmmm...I think she's a tiger." Alex said

"She's certainly one in the sack." Michael said

"Thank you." Tess said

"Nah...Not a tiger." Maria said, "She's a leopard."

"Well, we'll find out later." Max said

"Now...just out of curiosity..." Tess said

"Your mate?" Liz asked

"Yeah."

"He'll show when he's meant to. At least that's what my dad tells me. I guess it could be a Rakas we've yet to meet but I've also just found out about things called Narada." Liz said

"Another tribe?" Michael asked

"Kinda." Liz said, "They are descendants of the original lycanthropes but they didn't inherit the ability to change and as far as I know they are human."

"Oh well that'll narrow it down." Michael said as the bell rang

"Time to go." Isabel said

Just then Tess stopped them, "Oh wait. I should probably tell you now. Ever since last night I've been having this feeling...we need to be together. Together, together if you know what I mean." She said to Max, Isabel and Michael

"Why?" Max asked

"Not that he's complaining." Michael said

"While for mating we were in couples, on Antar we were all together. The psychic links still exist between us, even though it's limited." Tess said

"Like when Michael knew whenever Iz and I were together or when we felt the changes happen after I was with Liz." Max said

"Yeah. Anyway, that bond was always important to us. Even when we were alone we were together...I would like that back. When the powers are fully emerged in Liz, Alex, Maria and whoever I hook up with, they can merge in the same way and we'll all be together."

"You know, I might just be hearing things but did you just say something along the lines of orgies?" Maria asked

"I thought you'd like that." Tess said with a smile

"Well, we'll talk about it and take care of it." Max said

"If you do decide to do it, I wanna be there." Liz said

"No doubt." Isabel said as they walked in through the front doors.

Biology Class, 10:45

It was a free period for the class but Liz was getting some work done. She was sitting at her lab desk with a couple of slugs sitting on a leaf in a plastic tray, watching both intently. Soon Max came in through the door and closed it as he moved closer to his mate. Liz sensed his approach, long before he even entered the hall outside the room and felt her pulse quicken at it.

"Hi. What are doing?" Max asked

"Mating experiment." Liz said

Max smiled as he sat next to her, "I thought you got enough of that at home?"

Liz smiled as she shook her head, "Don't...I need to get this done. If these guys will just do it."

"Stupid question but you're sure you've got a guy and girl in there?"

"Uh...yeah...at least I hope so. If not them I'm gonna be here a long time." Liz said, "So what can I do for my favourite alien?"

"Well I thought we could talk about these powers of yours." Max said

"What is there to talk about? I've got them, not much good it did me when Nacedo showed up in that cave."

"Well that's what I mean. When you used your powers on Tess's broken window you did a lot. If you could learn to put more focus into it so you can do what you need it to do when it counts. Besides, you did very well when Nacedo showed up. Yeah your powers didn't hurt him or anything but they did cancel out his attack on you." Max said

"That's a point. So what do you suggest?" Liz asked

"Tess was raised by Nacedo, he taught her how to use her powers where as the rest of us was just haphazard. We're thinking about asking her to help us all out. For you she could probably help you more that I could..."

"Oh I don't know about that." Liz said as she inched closer, "You help me out lots and lots of times."

"Oh really." Max smiled, "And how exactly do I do that?"

Liz ran her hand over his thigh, she felt the heat of his body as they stared into each other's eyes, "You have your ways."

"So do you." Max said

"You know what?" Liz asked

"You're spiking." Max said confidently

"To the point where I want you to take me, right here on this table." Liz said

"What are we waiting for?" Max asked as Liz ran her hand up over his confined cock.

Just then, as both teenagers were about jump up off their seats, the door opened and their biology teacher walked into the room. The two moved back away from each other sharply as the teacher turned her head to them and looked between the two.

"Liz. How's the mating experiment going?"

"It's going just fine." Liz answered as her teacher nodded, her eyes continuing to shift between them

"I can see that."

What she couldn't see was Max's hand behind the table, moving up Liz's leg and caressing her inner thigh making her hotter to the point that Liz was beginning not to care if their teacher was their or not.

"So is there any action in the tray?"

"Not so much, no. Actually I think I'll call it a day with these guys." Liz said

"Science is patience Liz."

"Yeah I know but I've got other work to do and...You know." Liz said as she place the ventilated lid over the tray and returned it to the back of the class.

"Yes I do." The teacher said as she turned her back toward her own desk to look through the papers on it. Seconds later when she turned back the two were gone and the door was slowly closing.

Eraser Room, Same Time

Almost immediately at the bell after homeroom, Michael and Maria's blood boiled at the same time. He grabbed her hand and they practically pulled each other into the eraser room. The second the door was closed and locked they were all over each other.

Their arms wrapped around each other as they kissed fervently, pressing their bodies together in a desperate, needful attempt to get closer. Michael's hands were just above her waist, he'd pushed up her top slightly so he could get to her skin. Maria had her left leg up, wrapped around her mate's as they pressed against the desk in the room. Their tongues explored each other's mouths until Michael broke the kiss but started kissing her neck.

"You do know...aghhh...we should be in class." Maria gasped

"Already missed one, no point in going for the last whatever of this one...not minding much." Michael said

Maria's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Michael resumed kissing her neck and throat. Then Michael looked behind them, to an eraser on the desk that caught his attention. It was starting to shake a little as he continued to kiss Maria. His has hands glided over her body, around her sides to her back. His fingers danced over her skin and up to trace the strap of her bra. As he did so the eraser began to shake harder.

Michael smiled to himself, he knew it wasn't him doing it and he knew what it meant. He moved back up and started kissing her mouth once again. Michael brought one hand out from under her top and moved it to the back of her head. He ran his fingers through her soft golden locks and then his other hand reached around and pinched her nipple through her bra.

The light around them exploded in a shower of sparks and the eraser jumped up off the table and landed back down. The surprise of it caused the two to break apart and look around.

"What'd you do?" Maria asked

"Babe...that wasn't me. It was you." Michael said

"Come again?" Maria said

"You did it." Michael said

"Come again?" She repeated

"You caused the light to blow up and that eraser to jump a good five feet into the air."

"I don't understand."

"You got powers." Michael said

"I...don't...under..."

Michael put his hands on either side of her face and held her still before he planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Thanks. I needed that." Maria said, "So I..."

"Have powers. Potentially kick ass ones by the looks of it. Oh and thanks for the confidence builder I knew I was a good kisser but lights exploding over head...that's good for the ego."

Maria hit him; she punched his arm and said, "Stop."

"Are you okay?" he asked

Maria sat up on the desk and rested her head back against the wall, "Yeah...wow."

"Come here." Michael said as he moved closer to her. He wrapped his arms around Maria and hugged her, "You'll be alright."

"Yeah...just so long as I don't blow anything up." Maria said

"Not going to happen. We'll help you."

"You better. I might end up blowing certain parts of you off that you don't want to loose." Maria said

Michael looked at her, "First lesson after school? That soon enough? No, uh...lunchtime."

Maria smiled, "That'll be fine, come on Spaceboy."

Maria and Michael walked to the door; they opened it just in time for Max and Liz to come in. They didn't even notice the other couple as they kissed each step of the way in until Max had Liz pressed up against a file cabinet with her legs up and wrapped around his waist. Michael and Maria just looked at each other and smiled as they closed the door behind them.

"We'll talk to them later." Michael said

"Yeah." Maria said as they walked away down the hall

Office Building, Wall Street, New York, 12:00

While the front of the glass building said it was an investment firm, what was beneath it was anything but. Behind the door that was supposed to lead into an old 1960's bomb shelter, there was a complex network of corridors and rooms that were all metallic grey with glyphs lining the walls at eye level.

As the sun stood directly over the city there was a flash of light on the highest antenna on the roof. It caught the attention of most of the people on the street but as they looked up it was gone. They just assumed it was the sun reflecting off the glass and left it at that. They got on with the rest of their day unaware of what just happened.

In the complex, a lone figure entered a room that was empty save for a raised triangle in the middle of the room. He approached the point of the triangle and stood directly at it. As he did so an image rippled into existence and Kivar appeared and he bowed his head to the image.

"Majesty."

"Where is Nicholas?" Kivar said

"Copper Summit."

"He is still hiding in that cover? The hybrids have been awake for at least 10 years, why is he not on site?"

"Majesty, he believes that it is the safest location. The human military suspect very little of events if there is nothing unusual. If the cover of the town remains intact..."

"The humans mean nothing to me. You were supposed to stop them before they reached the final gestation in the pods but you failed in that. I granted you time when their protector came to you but his plan to provide an heir is a failure. I must find a new way to control the Granolith. As of now the four have returned to their animal natures. You've failed in your mission. Tell Nicholas...I am coming."

The figure looked up for a brief second, surprised at what he'd just heard but then he remembered himself and looked back down at the ground. "Yes, my Lord." He said before the image faded.

Copper Summit, 30 Minutes Later

In the middle of the desert, relatively isolated from everything else stood a town that would have been a ghost town if it weren't for the fact that it was still inhabited. Several dozen aliens had followed Max and the others down to Earth and had taken over the town. On the surface it was all normal, right down to the mechanic, but beneath it nothing was normal.

Under the museum was a lab filled with glass cylinders that contained bodies, new husks for the Skins. However, under his house there was a large open space that Nicholas and his people trained in. Nicholas dived around the room, blasting at holograms of human military with his powers and his weapon. The images moved, acted and fired their weapons like the real thing.

Nicholas had each of his people train for hours in the room in case they needed it; given the history of the humans with alien encounters it was only prudent. This time Nicholas was putting everything he had into the session, he'd put the simulations on maximum and if he could sweat there would be a bucket load by now. He'd practically drained his own power during it but was pleased that if it was a real situation, the ground would be littered with corpses.

After spending hours in the room he couldn't go any more and a bullet from a gun went straight for him. Before it hit Nicholas the holograms faded and the alien stood alone.

"Simulation terminated." The computer spoke

Nicholas just had to sit down and rested against the wall as one of his people came into the room.

"Sir."

"What?" Nicholas said

"We've received word from New York. Sir...Kivar is coming."

Nicholas looked up with a look of disbelief in his eyes, "What?"

"Kivar is on his way to Earth. He said that our mission is a failure and that he's is coming to take charge himself."

Nicholas jumped up, "Kivar would blow up this rock rather than set foot on it."

"He wants the Granolith. He considers our failure to prevent their final gestation bad enough but now they appear to have overcome their suppressed lycanthropy."

"That's impossible." Nicholas said

"According to Kivar, it's not."

"What of Nacedo, has there been any further word from him?"

"No sir. Nothing since he left Roswell and I doubt we'll hear from him again. He won't risk it since his failure."

"Then arrange our little gift. Let's make sure he gets the message that we're going to find him."

"Yes sir." He said as he turned to leave the chamber

"Oh..."

"Sir?"

"Make sure the Four is not harmed, Kivar will still need him for getting control of the Granolith. Just wound them."

"Yes sir. I know the perfect way" The Skin smiled as he left.

Gym Class, West Roswell High, 14:00

Everyone was in the class playing basketball today; their regular teacher was off ill so that left the Coach giving them the lesson. For the most part it was normal but Alex was not having the best time of it, the Coach had lost nine of his key players fro the football team and they lost the last game. For that, the Coach blamed Alex and was giving him a particularly rough time of it.

For the most part Alex was able to ignore it, thanks to the sight of Isabel wearing a pair of shorts but he was loosing his patience. He could see her long legs and she took great delight in teasing him. However the game continued, the ball was passed from player to player, it was dribbled down the court and put into the net.

Everyone was having fun and then the ball came to Alex, he was halfway up the court and quite some distance from the hoop and while he could easily get it in from there, he didn't want anyone else to know it. So Alex passed the ball to Max who was closer. That was when the Coach blew the whistle.

"Whitman what the hell was that?" the Coach yelled as he indicated for Max to throw him the ball, he got it and placed it in Alex's hands

"I passed the ball." Alex said simply

"Don't take that tone with me."

"What tone?" Alex asked

"That tone. Now what the hell were you doing passing that ball. You didn't even run with it. You got it, you got rid of it. God knows how the hell some kid like you beat up my boys."

Alex just shook his head.

"Look and me boy, don't you dare shake you're head at me."

That was when Alex had enough, "God knows how you taught them to do anything. They may be morons but you take the cake." Alex said, deciding to stand up to him

"Go Alex." Isabel said as she crossed her arms

"That's it, you got detention boy. 1 week."

"Well, you know what they say. Those that can't do, teach. Those that can't teach, teach gym." Alex said

Michael smiled, "Oh, nice."

"2 weeks." The coach yelled

"Then there's that those that can't teach gym, put on a tracksuit, a headset and try to coach."

"A MONTH."

"Fine." Alex said

As he reached the door Alex realised he still had the ball and smiled, he didn't care anymore. He turned around and looked over the room, his brain working away at all the points he needed. Once he had them all he threw the ball with the right amount of force. Everyone in the class watched as the ball bounced of the wall, then the floor, then the opposite wall, the roof, the wall again...on and on it went, bouncing at perfect angles that Alex wanted.

"No..." Max said

"Way..." Michael said beside him as they watched the ball

With a final bounce off the wall, it landed on the metal ring and started circling it. Everyone's eyes followed it intently as it sank into the net and landed on the floor, bouncing several times on the floor before it settled down. The room was so quiet that the sound of a cricket would have echoed through the hall.

"3" Kyle said, his eyes wide open

"Oh look, having a brain does work. Oh for the one of you with a low I.Q. that's where math helps." He said to everyone but it was meant for the coach and everyone knew it.

Then on mass everyone looked over to Alex as he left he room and then they looked back at the ball. Max, Michael, Liz, Isabel, Tess and Maria all smiled as the coach was left with his mouth open and his jaw hitting the floor.

"You know...I think a monster has been created." Michael said, "This could be fun." He smiled

"Michael now's not the time." Max said

"Maybe not but it'll still be fun." Michael said

After that, the group left. They just walked out of the hall to get changed and go find Alex before he blew up at anything. The Coach didn't even try to stop them; he was still looking between the net and the ball.

Hallways, Immediately Following

Alex was changed and out of the changing room before his friends even got there. He just walked the halls with a brisk place, if it were possible outside of the cartoons there would be steam coming out of his ears. Soon he turned a corner and was met by a teacher, his guidance teacher.

"Alex. I've been looking for you."

"Mrs Thomson...you have?" Alex asked after taking a deep breath

"Well after what just happened in class I thought you might want to talk."

"You know about that all ready?"

"We've got the best intelligence network on the planet remember...the student body of Roswell High. Everyone knows everything."

"Right." Alex said, "Okay."

Together they went to the office.

Guidance Councillor's Office...

"I mean everything I did in there he jumped on. I pass the ball, he's on top of me. I dribble it, he's on top of me...it never ends." Alex said as he paced back and forth

"And why do you think he's doing it?"

"Because is team are a bunch of jerks who tried to "talk me" out of dating Isabel...you know, with their fists. I defended myself, they got kicked off the team and the rest of the team lost against Albuquerque...it's supposed to be a friendly. And it's supposed to be a game. Now he's on my case every time he spots me."

"So you decided to disrespect a teacher of this school?"

Alex just looked at her, "My parents always taught me to respect my elders when I first meet them. Beyond that respect is earned. Well thanks to the Coach's behaviour to me my respect for him is so low it's in the sewer. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." he groaned as he put his hands over his face and ran them up over his hair.

"While I don't agree with the coach's attitude, Alex you can't do what you did."

"We may be students but we're also people, he can't do what he did." Alex said as he turned his back, "If he tries again he might just end up with his throat torn out."

She couldn't see it but Alex's eyes had changed to cat's eyes. His teeth grew and sharpened, as did his claws. Then he shook himself out of it and he returned to normal, then he realised what just happened and what he said. For the first time he was really afraid of what he could do if he really lost control.

"What do you want Alex?" Mrs Thomson asked as she felt a chill down her spine when he said it, his tone and his words, it all seemed cold.

"I just want him to stop." Alex said as he turned back to face her when his face was normal

"Then I'll have a word and I'll see what I can do." She said

She let Alex go after that and made a call to the principle. By now he too would have heard what happened in gym class and she needed to speak to him about the situation before it got worse. It wouldn't have been the first time a normal student reached the end of the line and blew up. Besides, the coach was going too far and while it was nothing new it wasn't allowed.

Elsewhere in the School...

Everyone was walking looking for Alex when all of a sudden they felt their pulses quicken, everything seemed vibrant and intense, there was a smell in their noses and there was a taste in their mouth. It was bitter; it was adrenaline and the smell, that of the target and for one second they all felt the primal urge to hunt. The wanted to change into their cat forms and give in to the predator within, but it only lasted a second.

They all looked to each other. They all knew that it wasn't any of them and all got worried, Isabel and Liz most of all.

"Alex." They said together

"You better speak to your dad and his." Max said

"I will." Liz said, "But I think this is something for us to help him through."

Parker Residence, 18:00

That night it was Tess's turn to learn how to change. Of the group, only Max, Liz, Michael and Isabel were present as the others had stacks of homework to get through. Liz had spoken to her dad and Mr Whitman after school and as suspected as Liz was in charge of that pride it was her responsibly to help Alex through the darker side of their nature until it could be properly dealt with at Moon Peak. However, they could help out, they had been through it themselves at one time or another. Most lycanthropes had.

At any rate that was for tomorrow and tonight was Tess. The other three stood to the sides as Tess stood before Jeff and Nancy Parker. Claudia was also present, curious to see the new cat in the family. Tess had been presented with her robe and had changed into it in Liz's room.

"Okay Tess...let's do this." Jeff said and proceeded to relay the instructions and guidance he had to his own daughter and the other aliens.

Tess closed her eyes and focused. Her find will with the images of running through the jungle that Jeff had filled her with and soon fur coated her body. The first stage was changing into her animan body but she soon went further as the golden colour of her fur changed. Soon it was while with black spots as she descended onto all fours. Her hands changed into paws and her limbs changed shape.

"Uh...that's not a cat I've seen before." Isabel said

"I have...at the zoo. She's a Snow Leopard." Liz said

"Okay Tess, time to come back." Jeff said and relayed the instructions

Tess started to change back into her human body. As skin started to reappear, Liz moved over with Tess's robe and covered her body with it.

"So how was that?" Liz asked

Tess looked around, breathing hard and smiling, "Wicked. I gotta do that again...I never thought..."

Liz smiled, "You will. We'll go out running sometime. That is even better."

Tess looked into her eyes, "Can't wait."

"Well...it is dark enough. I suppose a little run tonight wouldn't be too bad." Liz said as she looked at her dad.

"It's your choice Honey." Jeff said

"We could run out to the pod chamber. We never did get a good look last time." Isabel said

"It's a plan." Liz said, come on.

Liz led the four aliens down the stairs to the back room of the café where they all stripped out of their clothes. It was only then that Liz opened the back door and all changed into their animal forms. Together they ran out into the night, sticking to the back alleys until they were outside the Town limits.

Pod Chamber, Out in the Desert, 20:00

The five teenagers ran through the desert and eventually arrived at the rock. It was then that they all changed back into their human bodies and climbed the rock naked. Upon reaching the door Max opened it and all stepped inside the chamber. This time they were talking their time in looking around but didn't really find anything new. The chamber's sole purpose appeared to have been to shelter the pods

"A sofa...few pillows...homely." Isabel said

"Needs a TV." Michael said

Isabel and Tess just looked at him.

"Oh yeah, get great reception in a cave." Liz said

Tess knelt by her pod and touched the frame; her hands trailed the metal for a second before she stood up. "So...what'd you want to do now?" she asked

Then all four aliens felt a tingle. Tess had no idea what it was but the other knew it all to well. Liz didn't feel it herself but she could sense the change in them, she felt the start of a spike that was building in all four aliens.

"What was that?" Tess asked

"A spike." Liz said, "Enjoy it."

Liz sat back on a rock with her legs curled under her; she was certainly going to enjoy the show.

"Come again." Tess said

"You're spiking. You all are. Looks like that four-way orgy of your wont need to be talked about, it's gonna happen right here, right now." Liz said smugly

Michael, Max and Isabel were slightly confused by what they were feeling. They've had more than their fair share of spikes since they were changed but they'd never felt one come across them this quickly. Not that any of them were complaining. Michael was behind Tess and looked over her naked body as he moved up to her. His hands grasped both cheeks of her ass before sliding around her body and pulling her against him.

Tess smiled as she felt him against her, his hands running over her belly as his soft cock nestled in the crack of her butt. Quickly he turned her around and they kissed with a primal heat that made Liz smile as she watched their hands run over every inch of skin they could get to. The Tess took charge; she broke the kiss and pushed Michael back against the rock wall. Then she wrapped her hand around his dick and slowly started to massage his member, stroking and rubbing him until he started to come to attention.

Off to the side, Max and Isabel looked at each other as they walked closer. Soon their bodies were pressed up against each other. Her breasts squeezed against his chest as they held each other and kissed, their tongues slipping into each other's mouths. Isabel had but to reach down and cup his balls and Max got his erection. Isabel scrapped her fingernail along his length to tease him slightly.

At the same time, both girls sank to their knees and took the hard cocks into their mouths. Gently they started to suck on them before they bobbed their heads back and forth. Liz watched as everything one girl did, the other did the same at the exact same moment. Both guys groaned loudly as they held the backs of the girl's heads but the girls wanted more, this was only a warm up.

They both released the hard flesh and stood back up, they pressed themselves hard against the young men and kissed them even harder. They left Max and Michael completely breathless as they turned around to face each other. Tess and Isabel knelt down and securely placed their hands on the same boulder in the room and presented their bodies to the guys who immediately moved behind them.

They mounted the girls, wrapping their arms around their chests and bellies. They held them loving as their dicks sought out their slits and they pushed inside, completely burying themselves in one smooth stroke.

"Aghhhhhhuuhhnnnnnnnn..." they girls moaned as the filled up

They all stayed still for a moment as the girls adapted to having the guys back in them. Then slowly Max and Michael pulled out, they stayed almost completely out of them until they heard the girls whimper for more as they pushed their hips back. The guys looked at each other and smiled before the thrust deeply into them.

"Ughnnnnnnnnnnnnn..." All four groaned

Liz watched as Max and Michael pushed and pulled in and out of the girls, she watched as Isabel and Tess's breasts swung in time with each thrust. They were all moving at the same slow pace but it was with deep jabbing thrusts in. For a second, as Liz kept her eyes fixed on them she could have sworn she saw wild cats mating.

"Ughnnn..."

"Yeah..."

"Aghnnn..."

"Oooooooo..."

"Fuuuu..."

"Ahhhhhhhhhoooooo..."

"Nhaaaaaaa..."

"Maaahhhhhaaaa..."

"MMMMMIIIIIICCCCHHHH..."

They kept rutting away, the more they did they closer they felt to each other as their thoughts reached out. In and out, the hard lengths of cock sawed against the soft velvet walls of the girl's pussies. All four moved together as sweat started to form on their skin that was becoming rapidly more flushed. They groaned over and over again as their bodies joined.

Liz watched as the seconds, then minutes and then hours rolled by. She was getting more excited the more she watched but she wasn't becoming aroused herself. She knew she was watching something integral to her Pride's future and she saw more beauty in it with each thrust.

Hair hung down from the girl's heads as sweat dripped from their foreheads. Their bodies glistened with what little light was in the chamber. Then, all of a sudden there was a deep animalistic growl for Max and Michael. They couldn't help what was happening despite wanting to last longer.

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH...YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS!" they yelled as the shot their load into the girls.

The two men collapsed to the side but it only took a few minutes to recover and when they did, they saw Tess and Isabel kissing passionately. In their heads the guys could swear they heard the girls they had just deposited their seed into moaning away. They rubbed their breasts together as they held each other but soon they felt the guys stirring. They broke the kiss and looked over to see them stroking their cocks.

Tess and Isabel looked at each other and smiled, they needed more from their lovers and Tess was happy if not very eager to get her first crack at having Max inside her. They slaughtered over, their hips moving seductively before they straddled them. They placed each of their legs on either side of Max and Michael's and lowered themselves.

They held their cocks up as Tess and Isabel sank down on to them, both gasped and closed their eyes as once more they were filled completely. In no time at all they were rocking their hips, moving to slide the dicks in their pussies. Over and over they rolled as Max and Michael moved their hands up the sweat soaked legs of the girls.

Tess was having the time of her life, after years of being told Max was hers he was finally inside her. However, this time she knew he would be a lover, he would please her body and she would please his but their hearts belonged and would belong elsewhere.

"Ughnnnn...yeahh...ohhhhhh...aghhhhh..."

"So good...uyghnnnnn...yeahh...fuckkkkkkkk...yeah..."

"More...that's it baby...ughnnnnnn...yeahhhhhhh...yesssss..."

"Ughnnnn...ughnnnnn...ughnnnnnnnnn...yesssssssssss s..."

It took nearly another hour before Max and Michael came again. Their seed filling the girls once more as thoughts flowed more rapidly and with more intensity. Max could hear both of the girls, as could Michael but they wanted and needed more this time instead of the girls. However, the girls had their own plans and they couldn't care less what the guys were going to do.

They wanted to get back to that kiss they were enjoying, they wanted to experience the real life version of the dream they shared when Tess stayed the night at Isabel's. Tess practically dived at Isabel and they fell to the floor, she lay on top of the taller blond and kissed her as their legs and fingers intertwined.

All Max and Michael could do was watch as the girls' lost complete interest in them. They needed to come again and looked to Liz. She smiled at them but knew what was needed; she said no and shook her head at them. If they wanted more pleasure then it would have to come from themselves.

Slowly Tess started to kiss her way down Isabel's soft body, tasting her sweet skin until her head was between the girl's legs. She latched her mouth onto Isabel's pussy and the other girl just cried out. The sight before them had both men stroking their own cocks, becoming faster and faster.

Tess's tongue had Isabel writhing in the sand; her very wet core was pressed against Tess's face. The taste of Isabel along with Max and Michael was like an aphrodisiac to Tess, the more she had the more she wanted and the hornier she became. Isabel sensed it, she could feel it in her soul and directed Tess but using her powers to pull her body around. Tess knew what Isabel wanted and was happily to oblige.

She moved around until the girls were in a sixty-nine position. Isabel took to eating Tess's pussy with the same gusto that Tess had. They were moaning loudly and with fire in their voices as their hands slid over their skin. Both were so caught up with each other they didn't care about the others in the cave.

Liz bit her lip as she watched them, when this was her turn to join her half of the group she knew there would be a lot of fun to be had. Max and Michael also watched, they were up on their knees and rapidly stroking their throbbing members. Their blood was boiling but they were doing their best to ignore the cause. They had watched each other all night and their kiss when Michael was first changed.

In one split second of turning from the girls to look at each other, they kissed again. It was burning their blood until they touched. Liz smiled as she watched them lay each other down next to the girls. They too moved into a sixty-nine and took each other's cocks into their mouths. They needed to join; all four of them feel the desire and need for their minds to be one.

Their heads bobbed up and down, tongues snaked around their lengths as the girl's tongues stabbed into each other's pussies. The sounds and scents of sex filled the chamber and everyone loved it, even Liz. Even though she wasn't getting any she was more than happy to watch.

After half an hour of blissful writhing and licking, all four cried out in a yell of completion. Each one drank down the cum of the person they had just brought to climax and with a ripple of energy over them their old mated link on Antar had come to the surface once more. Their thoughts, although separated by their physical bodies, could be easily read by the others. It was to the point that they were all different aspects of the same mind.

All four separated and lay next to each other. They caressed each other's bodies as they relaxed. Then all of a sudden they heard a noise. It sounded like a dull pulsating pattern that was picking up speed. It drew the four aliens closer but Liz also felt something within her, a warmth and need to quickly find the final member of her Pride that was instigated by the pulses. Without any reason Max held up his hand and pressed it to the metal frame, a glow from his hand spread outward and the frame split in the middle. It opened outward like a door; placing two pods each on opposite walls and left the way clear.

All five went in and two other black doors opened leaving the group inside a glowing blue chamber in the middle of which was a black obelisk. Everyone stared at the device.

"What is it?" Liz asked the aliens

Three of them looked to Tess who shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea."

The black device had ripples running over it, moving in time with the pulses. Max couldn't help but touch it and a blinding flash filled the room. When it passed, all five saw their faces on the device and next to them was in image of a DNA double helix. Then a beam shot out and hit each of them, their faces moved to the side on the Granolith surface before all beams focused in on Liz. Other images then appeared, faces of the population of Roswell.

"What's it doing?" Michael asked

"It's scanning through people in Roswell..." Liz said as the images started to stop and then move on, "See it's picked out Maria and Alex. It's looking for lycanthropes."

Soon her parents, Alex's parents and Amy appeared. Each had a picture of their DNA near their face with lines pointing to the lycanthropic sequences in the helix. Then it picked up on Stephen and moved him into another section on the panel, close to the others but still away. It showed that it was picking up on the distinction between the tribes. However, it kept going scanning further.

"What's it doing?" Max asked

Two other images appeared on the device, moved into a different section on the panel. Each flashed and showed an image above their faces.

"That's my dad." Max said

"And my grandmother." Liz said

"And that symbol...I've seen it before." Michael said

"Where?" Isabel asked

"When I touched that statue in your basement. That image was in the flash...its Chimeran." Michael said

"But that would mean..." Max and Liz said together as they looked back at the machine.

However, the device never stopped in its scan of Roswell and two other faces showed on the device, two faces they knew quite well and one whom the aliens feared. The lines and text at the end of it were not as numerous as the ones coming from the DNA images of the others but there were still there and had similarities to the others that was not missed by anyone. The only problem was it was in the backs of their heads; Philip and Claudia had the forefront of their concentration.

Town Hall, Moon Peak, Colorado, 20:20

The town was completely isolated from everywhere else, inside the small town looked normal but there were no roads in or out. On three sides there was rock, nothing but high mountainous cliffs with no way through and on the last side it was a thick, dense and rugged forest of ancient trees. The only way in was for a lycanthrope to take either of their other forms and go through the trees. Conveniently placed on the outer edge of the forest was camping ground that doubled as a guard post where vehicles were taken care of for those returning to their `capitol city'.

In the hall where all the lycanthropes leaders met to discuss their people, the Rakas leader sat at his seat at the table reading through several documents concerning his tribe. As he did so his daughter walked into the hall, both were in their animan bodies. In this town, no one needed to hide what they were.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi Kelly, what you up to?"

"Reading up on little Princess Parker."

"Kelly." Her father warned

"You're really going to hand over control of our tribe and all the others to her. She didn't even know what she was until a couple of months ago."

"Most of our people don't know. Not all of them have the option of being raised in Moon Peak or our other towns. Besides, it's prophecy; we've always known she would rule over us. And it's not your place to question it."

"I'm the daughter of the Rakas leader and next in line...well should have been next in line to govern our tribe. If it's not my place whose is it?"

"It's not any of ours, except the gods. Is that's what's been bothering you? You're not going to be in charge?"

"Oh please. I'm better than that, you know that?"

"I do."

"What's been bothering me is...she's dating an alien. Granted he's a hunk and drop dead gorgeous but he's still a not of this Earth alien."

"He and the others were lycanthropes on their home world."

Kelly looked up, "Come again."

"I didn't tell you this before but when I was in Roswell for the Wild Pack fight, Max changed his animan appearance. He became bigger, green and very mean. Apparently it was just suppressed for them blending in on Earth."

"Oh." Kelly said, "Well, they go up a few points then but I still don't like it. We have to put our future in the hands of some girl and her pride...we barely know them."

"She's the same age as you are and when they come to Moon Peak when school starts, I suggest we get to know them."

"Well I won't promise anything. But if she really is Destiny Girl then I guess I better give her a chance. Ummmm...okay, anyway, I'm heading up to the school."

"Making sure your room's okay?"

"Of course. I've got a mate this term, need to make sure there is enough room for his stuff." Kelly said

"Well, just remember I don't want to be a grandfather yet. When you're mating cycle starts, be careful."

"Always." Kelly said as she kissed her fathers cheek and walked out of the hall.

As he walked Kelly walk away, a glimmer from a nearby case caught his attention. He stood up and moved over to it. Inside there were metal triangles with gems in them, similar to the ones worn by the council members and if legend was to be believed then they were a gift of the gods. The ones in this case were from those tribes who didn't survive and were now extinct, from Satyrs to Vampires. He looked at one of the triangle and watched as light flickered on the gem of it.

"No. It couldn't be."

Carpathian Mountain Range, Eastern Romania A.K.A. Transylvania, Same Time

Three researchers had hiked through the mountains to a pile of ruins. The chief scientist was obsessed with his work into the `unknown history' as he put it while the other two were simply students he dragged alone. The older map followed a map religiously until he reached the spot. At that, out came the pickaxes and the three hammered away at the rock. It took them over three hours to break through but they did and all entered into the cavern the exposed.

"You see...it's a primitive sewer system here." He said they pulled their snow-covered hoods off

"Professor, there is no doubt that some people used to live up here..."

"I'm telling you we're close. Very close." He said, "They aren't just some fictitious nightmare. They were real and this is...was the seat of their power."

Then the other student moved closer, "Prof, conditions that made people extremely photosensitive...yeah. Need to drink blood for whatever reason...maybe. But the stories on them..."

"Well those I believe were just stories. It's probably just something to make them seem more frightening. The ability to fly, fangs and the whole bat thing...yes, stories, maybe. We probably won't know for sure. This way." The professor said as the walked further into the ancient abandoned sewer. All of a sudden, all three stopped before massive doors built into the side of the tunnels. "Open it." The professor said and the two students grabbed the handles to the heavy doors and pulled them open.

"What the hell?"

Inside there was a massive block of ice that filled the room behind it and went right up to where the door closed. With the light of their torches, they could see four silhouettes encased in the frozen mass. The professor smiled as he focused in on their faces.

"My god." A student said

"Vampires." The professor said

Tunnels, Carpathian Mountains, Romania, Immediately Following

Encased in the ice stood four figures, one male and three female. All looked to be in starting the process of the change when they were frozen, their ears were all slightly elongated but their fangs were long and sharp. The four were all dressed elegantly, the male was clad in thick folds of regal silk where as the women all wore thin white silk on their arms and legs that was just a little transparent, on them, the silk connected to garments that resembled golden bikinis. Everything looked just as it was when they were frozen at the end of the Tribal Wars against their race.

Out in the tunnel the Professor and his two students stood staring at the ice wall. The young ones stood there petrified at seeing some of their worst nightmares in the flesh. The professor on the other hand had a wide smile growing on his face.

"You see...I told you. It's right there in front of us, I am not insane." The professor yelled, "I'll show those arrogant bastards at the university. I was right."

"Prof...I...eh..."

"The camera...picture, boy, pictures." He said

One student pulled out his camera. He started taking shots of the caverns and then the doors before moving on to the figures in the ice. Then his fellow student spotted something when the light of the flash impacted on it.

"He professor, in the side of the doorframe there." She said

The other student stopped taking pictures and looked over to it. He shown his flashlight where she pointed and the Professor looked over to it. There was a metal plaque firmly embedded into the wood with writing all over it.

"I haven't seen that language before. It's definitely not Romanian."

"I have. I've seen it once or twice during my research and, no it's not Romanian. I've found that the vampires were migratory at times. They moved around, which is why so many cultures have them in their mythology. I think I've translated enough in the past to read this..." The professor said as he pulled out his notebook and flipped it open to a collection of symbols and their meanings in English,

"The end has come, the final moon has risen over our kind. Before the sun will rise the Tribes will...I'm not sure here, it's either conquer or...defeat the last of our forces. To save our kind, one group has been chosen. For the time will come...when the world will know...we will feed until the fields of the land are soaked with blood."

"What are the Tribes?" she asked

"It could mean that different towns or communities came together to beat them."

"I wonder how they were supposed to get out?" the professor said

"We should get a sample of ice. You know, for testing. It might tell us something."

He pulled off his glove to reach into his backpack to pull out equipment. As he stood back up onto his feet, he stumbled on a loose rock and he fell back. Instinctively he reached out to stop himself from falling but his bare hand latched onto the ice barrier.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" he cried out in pain

As he pulled his hand back off of the wall, the professor held it and shinned his light onto it, the hand was practically blue with ice crystals forming over it. "What happened?"

"It...it felt like the heat was being pulled out of me."

All looked to the wall and saw a new indentation on the previously smooth surface. It was the shape and size of a handprint. All of a sudden they watched as the ice began to recede at a rapid pace. It was melting far faster than it should and all three moved back against the far wall.

"Ice does not melt like that."

It only took a few minutes for the ice to be far back enough for the vampires to be exposed. The second they were free, three of the vampires opened their eyes. They hissed and stretched out their limbs, large bat wings formed from their backs as their skin became a clammy grey. All of their teeth became sharper and pointed just like their fingernails. It didn't take long for the need to feed to overtake them and they could hear the heat beats of the three nearby.

All dived through their air, gliding as they hunted the petrified humans. Each vampire grabbed one and in seconds their jaws were latched onto their necks. Normally they would savour the meals but they were too hungry. As their teeth sank into the soft flesh, they sucked the blood out. Unlike the movies, there wasn't a trickle of blood or extensive damage done, just a series of holes.

Once the three were completely drained the vampires released them. Their bodies slumped to the floor, each one looking as white as ghosts. As soon as they were done, they all returned to their human appearance and looked around. They found the professors journal and opened it, looking at the final date entered.

"1999. So many years have passed." A female said

"At least it gives us the opportunity to start again." The other woman said

That was when they realised the third female wasn't with them.

"Where is Marlenna?" the male asked as they continued to look and then looked back in the chamber they had come out of.

They found her lying on the floor; the two women ran over to her and held her before crying out. Their screams echoed throughout the mountains. As they held her, her skin started to disintegrate and they let her go. It burned off, as did everything else until only the skeleton remained.

"Tanya, Katrina, we need more food. Find us some more."

"How can you say that? Our wife is dead; none of us can conceive children without all of us being together. Without her we may as well be dead." Tanya said

The male vampire grabbed her throat and pinned her against a wall as he looked angrily at her. Then he calmed and released her throat before caressing her cheek.

"Forgive me my love, I'm sorry." He said as he sharply turned his head, he sensed something in his mind. He could feel something out there, "Yesssss. Can you feel that?"

"Stephan?" Katrina asked

"A heat beat. Strong, powerful..." Stephan said

The two women stood next to him and looked out to the opening. They too began to feel it, "Such passion." Tanya said

"A primal fire..." Katrina said

"The chosen one." Stephan said

The women looked at him, "The First Born Daughter of the prophecy. It was believed that she would be born to that Rakas family. They are the only ones who have yet to produce a female heir in centuries." Katrina said

"Yes...to us she was always known as `She who carries the blood of all the tribes'. If this is true, then there is some vampire in her...we can convert her and I will have a new third bride."

The two smiled.

"Go, bring me food." Stephan commanded

His two brides changed into their animan bodies and flew off into the night, hunting for the nearest town and more food.

Living Room, Parker Residence, 21:00

Liz and the others spent a lot of time staring at the Granolith that night. Eventually they simply walked out of the cave and changed back into their cat forms. No one said anything; they didn't know what to say so they ran back to town. They were running hard, Liz was running the fastest and the others were simply trying to keep up. They all knew she wanted answers from her grandmother, just as much as Max wanted answers from his father.

As they arrived back at the Crashdown, all changed back into their human forms out in the alley. Although nude, not one of them felt the cold of the night air as badly that they should have been. Liz opened the back door and everyone stepped inside, they found their clothes where they had left them in the lockers and dressed before headed upstairs.

They walked into the living room to find Liz's mother and father sitting and watching the news, while her grandmother was reading a book. Nancy looked up and smiled at her daughter as she entered.

"Hi Liz, enjoy your run?" she asked

"Yeah. It was good." Liz said

"Find anything interesting up that the cave?" Jeff said

"You could say that." Max said

"Oh?" Nancy asked

"Remember how I said it would be difficult finding Chimera?" Liz asked rhetorically, "Well I was wrong. There are a couple in town."

Claudia looked up at Liz to see her granddaughter staring at her.

"What? Where?" Jeff asked

"Right here." Liz said

"What?" Nancy asked

"There's this machine up at the cave. It scanned me and then it did the rest of Roswell. It picked out lycanthropes and separated them into categories. You guys, me, Maria and everyone else. Then it picked up on Stephen and put him elsewhere. Then it picked up Grandma." Liz said

Claudia smiled and stood up.

"Mum?" Jeff asked

"I guess there's no point in denying it. It's true." Claudia said

"What?" Nancy asked, "But...you're Rakas...you smell Rakas."

"Chimera can mask their scents to blend in. That probably means they can adjust it to match our scents." Liz said, "What's going on?" she asked her grandmother

"You all might want to sit down." Claudia said, and they did so. "Okay, I am Chimera. I guess I should start from the beginning... well...okay; you have one of our Chronicles so I wont bore you. You know we were a tribe who looked after yours and the others until you left the Sanctuary, you know that there was a volcanic eruption that forced us to evacuate so..."

"So?" Liz asked

"So, after that we never really paid attention to the tribes. That was our mistake that caused the Centaurs and the Satyrs to become extinct after humans hunted them. At least we corrected that when they started hunting the Wolfen. It was out people who managed to arrange ships to take them to safety...at any rate, after that we stopped watching you."

"Why?" Nancy asked

"Just something that happened. Eventually I came a long. I was...well let's just say I was curious. I felt it important to know about the other tribes so a friend and I decided, against out leaders and our fathers wishes, to spend some time among the rest of you. I usually did the opposite of what I was told when I was young. During my time with the Rakas, I met your father." She said to Philip, "We mated not too long after that."

"Why the hell am I learning about this now?" Jeff asked, keeping his emotions in check.

"No one knew. Except your father, I told him before we mated and he accepted me. He promised that he'd keep my secret and from that day on I limited myself to changing into a cat. As far as the tribe was concerned I was a Rakas."

"And you couldn't tell me...why?" Jeff asked

"I always wanted to. I kept trying to find the right time after your father died but...I'd lived with keeping the secret for so long..." Claudia said

"So what does this mean?" Isabel said, "I mean...with what we're dealing with."

"My people have always kept ourselves secret from everyone. They like living however they please. It's best if you don't do anything to let them know you know, at least until you return from Moon Peak."

"Why then?" Isabel asked

"Because after that, you'd know more about yourselves." She said to the aliens, "Things are supposed to progress in an order. In time you'll all understand more, especially about the prophecies and the discovery of Sanctuary."

"Oh would people please stop talking about this prophecy. I don't care about it, what I do care about are my friends and family. That's my concern and not finding some mythical Garden of Eden." Liz said with agitation

Claudia looked at her granddaughter, "Liz..."

"What?" Liz said loudly as she turned around. There was a small ripple of light from her hand but it blasted to door to shred.

"Oh, easy Liz." Max said as he moved in front of her and cupped her cheek with his hand to calm her.

Liz closed her eyes and breathed deeply as Max caressed her skin.

"I'll take care of that." Isabel said as she moved over to the pile of wood chips, she waved her hand over it and slowly reformed the door.

Max held Liz closely, for the first time in a long while Claudia really felt guilty about keeping the secret.

"Liz, I am sorry." Claudia said

"Yeah, that you've said." Jeff said as he looked at his mother, "You've kept this secret from all of us and we deserved to know...I deserved to know."

"Yes you did, but I made a choice. By marrying into your father's family I made it possible for Liz to be born and that I'll never apologise for. Listen; there are things that you were never meant to find out yet. The leader of the Chimera was always supposed to be the first one you met when you tracked us down but this...this changed everything."

"What happens now?" Liz asked

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess everything keeps going as it is, some things...we just can't help." Claudia said

Liz gave a deep sigh; she didn't know what to do or what else to say. Her mind was going like lightening trying to keep up with everything. Just as she adapted to aliens, being a Rakas was sprung on her and then after that it was the prophecy...it kept coming and coming. Liz needed a break and announced that she was going to bed. The others also called it a night, returning to their homes but Max stayed with Liz until she fell asleep. When that happened he kissed her forehead and returned home himself.

Isabel's Bedroom, Davidson Residence, 08:00 The Next Morning

Isabel slept soundly in her bed, not wanting to wake up for anything. The warm blankets covered her body as sunlight came in from her window. She never closed her curtains and neither did Max. They found comfort in always being open to each other, not that she never needed to close them. The only people that could look in would be those in Max's room.

In his bedroom, Alex woke up very early and before long he was heading to Isabel's. As he arrived at the front door and unlocked it with the key Isabel had given him, he slipped inside. He could hear both Isabel and Michael sleeping in their beds, not that he'd have expected them to be up after a particularly exhausting evening. Michael had told Maria what happened and Maria told him. He was sorry he wasn't there; both for Liz and the fact he missed the four aliens having fun.

However he was here and slowly climbed the stairs and found Isabel's room. For a few minutes he watched her sleep, watched as the sheets covering her breasts rose and fell with each breath. Then he felt a stirring within himself, he could feel his pants become tighter as his cock became harder and as he looked over to Isabel he could see her eyes were opened and smiling at him. Both were feeling it.

Alex started to walk over to her and pulled his t-shirt off over his head. Isabel had felt his presence in her room and had woken up because of it. Almost at the exact same moment they felt their blood begin to heat up with the influence of a spike. Isabel watched Alex with a gleam in her eyes and she pulled off her sheets. She showed him her body and Alex crawled onto the bed.

He smiled as he looked at her. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

"You have no idea." Isabel said as Alex moved over her. She wrapped her arms around him, her hands ran over his back as his became planted on either side of her head.

Alex felt her breasts press against his chest as she arched her back. He leaned down slightly at the same time and their lips connected. It was brief but they felt a surge between them, they felt it run over their skin. It caused them to kiss again only this time it was harder yet more sensual. The kiss touched their souls and Isabel's hands ran down and grabbed Alex's ass.

They smiled wickedly to each other before Isabel reached around and started to unfasten his pants. When they were undone she pushed them down a little, exposing his butt and releasing his dick. Isabel felt it brush against her leg, slowly she spread them and cradled her lover between them. Alex rested his full weight on her, the tip of his cock pressed against her opening as they caressed each other.

They never stopped looking at each other as they gave light, gentle kisses over their faces and throats. Isabel's hands ran over Alex's chest and felt him give subtle thrusts with his hips, it was instinctual, he couldn't help it, Alex needed to be inside her and he poked at her core. Isabel wanted it as well and reached to his ass, she pulled on him and his dick slipped passed her lips.

"Aghhhhhhhhh..." she sighed softly

Alex pushed in slowly, both groaning with each centimetre that he sent into her pussy. Soon he was completely engulfed within her, their bodies were pressed together tightly as Isabel wrapped her legs around him and locked her ankles together. She wanted to keep him close as possible and kissed him again. Even as they parted, their faces remained close enough to share the same breath.

They simply held each other for a moment, neither moving as they stared longingly into each other's eyes. Alex then moved his pelvis; pulling his cock slowly out of Isabel and causing her to gasp, a gasp that got louder as he slid back in. He kept moving slowly but never broke eye contact with Isabel. His hard cock slid in and out of her over and over again and she held him tightly with her whole body.

The lovers gasped and moaned together as Isabel met each of his slow shoves into her. There was barely a sliver of daylight between them as their skin rubbed together, small beads of sweat formed and their bodies were becoming flushed. Soon Isabel used her locked ankles to push on Alex's butt, telling him that she wanted him to go faster and he obliged.

"Aghnnn...ughnnnn...ughnnnnnn...yeahhh...ahhhhh... ohhhhhh...ughnnnnnnnn..." Isabel moaned over and over as Alex picked up the pace.

She bit her lower lip but couldn't help but cry out, Alex kept going. She grabbed Alex's hair and she pulled his mouth to hers. She felt her body coiling, straining and arching against him. Isabel pressed against him even tighter than before, impossibly tight. He wrapped an arm around her to hold her in place, as his strokes steadily became sharp, quick thrusts that left her gasping and moaning for more.

"Oh god...Isabel...Isabel...Isabel...I...I love you." Alex groaned

"Alex...more...deeper." Isabel cried

"OH GOD...ALEX...ALEX...YES." Isabel screamed louder

"Isabel...UGHNNNN...OH GOD...UGNNNN...AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

They continued to move against each other. As gently as they were moving, sweat still formed on their bodies. Alex's chest pressed into Isabel's firm breast, the feel of them against him was as arousing as being inside her. Thrust after thrust their hips rocked together in perfect synchronicity. For them the world outside the window didn't exist, hell of it wasn't on this bed then they couldn't care about it. For this moment it was just the two of them.

In his bedroom Michael heard their cries. As his eyes opened he looked over to his clock and moaned before he tossed in his bed and pulled his pillow over his head. He really wanted to sleep in this morning, especially after being with Isabel, Tess and Max the previous night. However, as usual he had his morning hard-on and it needed to be relieved. The sounds filling the house weren't helping. Michael climbed out of bed and out into the hallway, the first thing he saw was Isabel's bedroom door wide open with a view on to the bed. He couldn't help but move closer.

Alex reached down with one of his hands, he caressed the length of the leg that was wrapped around him and moved up her body. He delicately caressed her tit as their thrusts became faster, more urgent and as all of their hands joined they knew their climax was close. Tightly they held hands, their eyes never looked away from the other.

Both felt Michael's presence close to them but didn't care. Alex planted his knees firmly on the mattress and moved up onto them, he took Isabel with him and she started to bounce on his cock. Her arms and legs were still securely wrapped around her mate. She moved on him, writhing against him as her mouth hung open and her damp hair clung to her skin.

Michael's cock was throbbing with what he was seeing and new he had to join them. Slowly he walked over to the bed and after not getting any protest he climbed onto the bed behind Isabel. He kissed her shoulders and looked over to see both of them smile, not that they would be doing anything else with what they were making each other feel.

"Ughnnn...Michael, fuck my ass Michael." Isabel moaned

"But..."

"You need to, take what you want. Ughnnn...fuuuu...oh Alex...ughnnnn...its okay Michael." Isabel moaned

"Do it man, Max already had...jeessss...her there." Alex groaned

"He was a lot of my firsts." Isabel said with a smile before kissing Alex hard. The two kept moving as they made love to each other's bodies.

Michael looked around and saw some lotion Isabel used. He looked at the two then back at the lotion and poured some onto his hand. He massaged his cock, slicking it up with the lotion and as soon as he was ready he inched his way to the couple. Soon his dick was pressed against the cleavage of her ass cheeks and she ground against him as she moved on Alex's cock.

Michael had to hold her still for a moment until he could position himself. As his cock pressed against her rear opening, he pushed in very slowly. Isabel groaned loudly, very loudly but she couldn't move, both young men held her tightly but her hips rotated and squirmed, she was desperate for more.

Alex pulled out and as he pushed back in Michael pulled out. As the alien pushed back in Alex pulled out. They built up a steady rhythm, one in and one out. Each kept moving and Michael was horny. Soon he was moving in and out of Isabel as fast as Alex, their pace was getting faster and faster.

"Ughnnnnn...so tight...ughhnnn...ughnnnnnnn..." Michael groaned as he held Isabel's legs

Isabel was having the time of her life, she was having two men pleasure her body and one of them was her beloved mate. Every time with him was an explosion of rapture and she could only guess how having one of her closest friends in their coupling would add to it. The two males kept thrusting and thrusting, ploughing their hard cocks into the young woman.

"ALEX...OH MY...UGNNN...AGHOHH...OHMYGODDDDDDDDDDDD!" Isabel cried out with her orgasm but felt another one already building.

"Yeah baby, fuuuuucckkk...yeah...ughhnnnnnnnn..." Michael strained out

"Ughnnn...ISABEL...OH YEAH...YEAH...OH...I'M GONNA...UGNNNNNNN!" Alex shot his seed into Isabel.

"YESSSSS...ALEX...MICHAEL...UGHNNNNN...AGHNHHHHH.. .OH GODDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Isabel cried out

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Michael hissed as he pulled Isabel down on him as he thrust up and held himself there as his cock spewed into her bowels.

All three trembled as they fell to their sides onto the bed. Alex and Isabel held each other tightly, remaining connected as Michael pulled out. He kissed Isabel's cheek as he watched the lovers.

"Thank you guys, I'll go grab a shower." Michael said

He left the two staring at each other and soon they were kissing again as they caressed each other.

"I'm really glad you showed up this morning." Isabel said

"So am I." Alex said, "And here was me just going to take you out to breakfast."

"Oh well, I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I got in the way of your plans." Isabel said with a teasing smile

"Well I would keep that plan but...we both need cleaned up after this." Alex said

"Michael take exactly five minutes in his showers." Isabel said

"Hmmm...You know, I think I'll run you a bubble bath." Alex said

"Oh, I get all pampered this morning. Bubble bath is good, but I want you in there with me."

Alex smiled. The second they heard Michael come out of the bathroom, Alex was up off the bed and started to run Isabel's bath. As soon as it was ready, Isabel came into the bathroom and the lovers sank into the water. Alex was leaning against the tub with Isabel leaning against him. They just soaked together for well over 40 minutes, gently touching each other and talking about what they had planned for the day.

Evans Residence, 09:00

From his bed, Max looked out through his window and watched the show in Isabel's bedroom with great delight. After a year of being Isabel's lover he'd never have imagined that he'd be watching her have sex like this, not that he could complain about it. He was happy for her, he could see it in her eyes that the pain of her parents death was almost gone, not that it ever would be but she was recovering.

However, as enjoyable as it was to lay there and watch the threesome, Max had an issue pressing on his mind and knew he needed to deal with it. After getting up and having a shower, Max headed down stairs to the living room where he found his mother and father sitting and reading their segments of the Saturday morning papers.

"Morning Max." Diane said

"Hey Max, how was your night?" Philip asked

"Interesting, found out lots of interesting things."

"Oh, like what?" Philip asked as he looked up from his paper to see his sons staring directly at him

"Well it turns out Liz's grandmother has a very interesting history... and personal so I wont talk about it. Dad, could we go for a walk?"

"Sure." Philip said

Together, father and son walked out of the back door and moved out to the garden. They moved up to the back where they couldn't be overheard by anyone and when Max stopped, Philip turned back to his son.

"So what's up?" Philip asked

"When were you going to tell me?" Max asked

"About what?"

"Don't play coy dad. You know what I am, you always have and you're a Chimera." Max said

Philip looked around, "How did you find out?"

"There's this machine up in the cave where I was born. It picked you and Liz's grandmother out as lycanthropes but different." Max said

"Ah, the Granolith. I wondered when you'd find it."

"You know about it?"

"My people have been keeping tabs on it." Philip said

"What? How...why?" Max asked

"Simple, the Chimera on your planet called the Chimera on this one. They gave us a heads up on what was happening. They are the only ones on Antar who knew that lycanthropes weren't wipes out on Earth as was widely believed. They knew about us and made sure we were ready. Finding you that night out in the desert wasn't an accident Max. I was sent out there because I was the closest Chimera. For what it's worth, I am sorry I kept it from you."

"When were you going to tell me?" Max asked

"Not for a while, until after Moon Peak, until..."

"Until?"

"You know Liz has a destiny, so do you. I don't know the details of it myself but I know that it's intertwined with Liz's. At some point Liz will be given the gifts, they're metallic triangles with gems embedded in them and were given to the leaders of the first generation of lycanthropes by the gods. It's said that they will be given to the First Born Daughter who will use them to track Sanctuary. My people have the final one, which is when I planned to tell you."

"Mom doesn't know?"

"No, and until there is no other choice she wont know. She will accept it, I know her quite well but right now...the other Chimera will not accept her knowing yet." Philip said

"They wouldn't hurt her. Would they?" Max asked

"I don't want to take the chance." Philip said

"Okay, then I won't tell her but sooner or later she's going to find out."

"Just like she found out about you and Isabel?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Please Max, I've always known. I've been deflecting her...suspicions away from it so that when you mated with Liz she wouldn't question it. As far as she know she was just wrong about the two of you."

"Oh. Right. Well that explains that and thank you I guess."

"You're welcome." Philip said, "Max...I really am sorry about keeping this from you. I just did what I needed to do. Besides, you needed to keep your own secrets until you were ready."

"Yeah...so...what do we do now?"

"Everything stays as it is. Except this time you know you can come to me. About anything Max, I'll always be here for you." Philip said honestly

Max nodded, there always was a barrier between him and his parents but now, at least with his father, the web of secrets that isolated him no longer existed.

"I will." Max said

"The same goes for Isabel as well. Her parents...we were close friends when we were growing up. There was a slight division that was caused when I married your mother, you know, because she was human but you and Isabel brought us back together again."

"Glad to know I could help."

"Believe me Max, you'll never know how much you helped." Philip said, "Now I think we better go back in before your mom starts asking too many questions."

They walked back into the house, only to be greeted with a single question, "So what were you two talking about?"

"Your birthday." Max said

"Oh?"

"Yeah, just trying to find out if you'd like perfume or...something else."

Diane looked over to him, "Sounds like you already have something in mind?"

"Not telling." Max said with a playful smile as he went into the living room.

"That was well done." Philip said, very impressed

"When you're dealing with weirdness it helps to be able to invent cover stories on the spot." Max said

"What are you getting for your mother's birthday?"

Max lost his smile, "I have no idea."

"Yeah, thought so." Philip said with a smile, "Have fun. You have 1 week, 2 days."

"I'll think of something." Max said

"You better." Philip said and then lost his smile, "Then you can tell me."

Max looked at his father with his eyes wide.

"This could be bad." Both said together

Valenti Residence, Same Time

Kyle was having a lazy morning and it took him quite sometime before he could crawl out of bed. As he walked out of his bedroom wearing nothing but boxers and a t-shirt, he spotted his father putting on his gun belt and checking his firearm.

"I thought you were off today?" Kyle said

Valenti looked over, "Oh morning Kyle. Thought you were still in bed... anyway, I was. Unfortunately I've been getting a bunch of weird animal sighting lately. I've made a call and a guy from the zoo in Albuquerque us coming out to check on it."

"Weird sightings? What kind of animals?" Kyle asked

"Uh, well first there was a wolf, now I'm getting calls about lions and tigers and stuff. I called the nearest zoos but none are reporting any missing animals. Same with any circus's in the area." Jim said, and then under his breath said, "As I don't have enough weirdness to deal with."

"What was that?" Kyle asked

"Nothing." Jim said, "So what's your plans for the day?"

"I am going to try and talk a girl into a date." Kyle said

Jim looked at him, "You trying to talk a girl into a date? I thought you didn't have any problems in that department?"

"I don't, but this girl...she's really..." Kyle started but then realised who he was talking to, "...nice."

"Nice huh? Care to do better on that description?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes."

"Ah, I see." Jim said, "So you're over Liz then?"

"Oh there was never anything really there. She was good to hang with but we both knew it wouldn't go very far. Still trying to work out why she dumped me but other than that...besides, Tess, she's got my interest going."

"And you think she won't say yes?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, she's interested but she's got secrets." Kyle said

"Well good luck." Jim said

"Yeah and good luck with the big cats...really see a lot of those in town." Kyle said, as his father left and closed the door. "Somebody's got to be selling something freaky on the streets."

Kyle then proceeded to get breakfast, after which he went for a shower. He spent the next little while doing his chores and cleaning up the house before he headed out.

In Town, 10:30

As he walked the streets, Kyle was doing a little hunting. He knew that Tess was around here somewhere and he was doing his best to track her down. In trying to find her, Kyle felt his heat beat quicken in his chest and it got really fast when he passed a store window. Kyle looked in the window and immediately spotted Tess.

She was at the cash register paying for some shoes. Kyle stood there with his arms crossed and he had a smile on his face as he watched her, he could help it but he started to mentally undress her. In his thoughts he took off her top, then her skirt, he imagined how soft her skin was...he couldn't help it, he was a teenager after all. However, he was able to return to reality and just stared at her face.

Soon Tess finished her business in the shop, and started walking out. She didn't notice Kyle standing by the window as she headed off in the other direction but she did feel Goosebumps cover her skin as she picked up his scent. Tess stopped dead in her tracks, smiled and turned around.

"Hello." Kyle said

"Hi." Tess said, "What are you up to?"

"Me? Nothing." Kyle said

"You want to walk with me? I'm heading over to the Crash."

"Sure." Kyle said

The two started to walk down the street. They were quiet at first, both just putting one foot in front of the other while turning their heads subtly every now and then. Kyle couldn't believe he was actually nervous, he'd never been like this before, not even before a big game but here he was with sweaty palms.

Tess was also feeling it, she was a Rakas now and if one tenth of what Liz said about her needs going unfulfilled by humans then she was concerned. She was attracted to Kyle, she knew it and so did he on some level. The last thing Tess wanted was to pull Kyle in further only to send him packing.

"So, you're looking good today. You clean up pretty good." Tess said with a smile

"Ha ha." Kyle said with a mock laugh

"So, you got a date or something?" Tess asked

"Uh, no." Kyle said, "Actually that's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?" Tess asked, gripping onto her bag.

"A date. I was wondering if...by any chance...that you're interested in... That is..."

Tess stopped him dead in his tracks and pressed her finger against his lips, silencing him, "I'd love to." Tess said, "You were asking me out weren't you?"

"Yeah." Kyle said, "So...we could...Monday night?"

"That's fine." Tess said

Then they both relaxed and smiled, "So...dinner, candlelight and a night on the town?" Kyle said, jokingly

Tess's smile grew wider, "Great sentiment, maybe date five. Right now I'd settle for burgers, fries and the Drive-In." She said

"Ah, a girl after my own heart." Kyle said

Just then Tess turned down into an alley while Kyle kept walking straight. It only took a second for them to realise they had parted.

"I thought you were headed to the Crash?" Kyle asked

"I am, shortcut through here...gets you to the side alley in half the time as the streets." Tess said

"Oh...right...sure. Okay, I've lived in this town my whole life and I didn't know this." Kyle said

"Well most people avoid the alleys. Never the safest places to walk. You never know what's lurking in the dark." Tess said with a sly smile

Kyle thought for a moment and looked down the street before he looked back down the alley. He headed off after Tess as she started walking down the passage between buildings. Soon he caught up with her and they were walking, unfortunately they were busy looking at each other instead of where they were going.

From a dumpster nearby, there was a leak and some old cooking oil had poured out into a puddle. Tess stepped into it and despite her new found agility and reflexes she went flying backward. Kyle suddenly reached out and just as Tess was a few inches from landing on the ground and caught her in his arms.

Tess looked up into his eyes, breathing heavily from the sudden fright of it. "Wow...good reflexes." She said

"Thanks...need to be good for the team, you know." Kyle said as he looked into her eyes

"Uhmmmm...I think I can get up now." Tess said

"Hm? Oh yeah." Kyle said and then he helped Tess back up to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." Tess said as she smoothed out her clothes.

As she looked up, their eyes locked together. Tess heard his heat beat in time with hers at the same quick pace. They gazed into each other and in that second the two wrapped their arms around each other. Kyle put his hand on the back of Tess's head and brought it closer to his, they pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. Their heads moved side to side as their tongues slid into each other's mouths, duelling together as the passion built up.

Kyle pressed Tess back against a wall, Tess was thankful as she felt her knees beginning to buckle and she needed some extra support. Then Tess heard Kyle growl, it was almost completely primal. Kyle pulled at the strap covering her shoulder and moved it down to her arm. He leaned down and latched his mouth onto the flesh, Tess gasped as he tasted her skin and grabbed his head back to kiss him.

Then it happened. Tess was so distracted with what she was feeling that it left her mind open to the onslaught of flashes. She saw Kyle's life from his first memory to his most intimate dreams, however it was all completely drowned out by an even more powerful flash. Tess saw the Granolith sitting in its chamber just they way they left it.

It started as if she was a few meters away but then with each pulse of light in her mind's eye it moved closer and closer. The images fixed in on the pictures of the lycanthropes. It got tighter in, moving away from the pictures that got their attention last night. Tess then saw the two final faces that had been ignored due to the discovery of Max's father and Liz's grandmother being Chimera; she saw Kyle's face and his father's. The realisation of it caused Tess to break the kiss and pulled Kyle's head away from hers.

"What?" Kyle asked, "Is this too fast? It's too fast, yeah, okay maybe we should go slower."

Tess looked at him, "It's you...you're a...a...you're him. I can't." she said as she pushed Kyle away. She straightened her clothes and picked up her bags and just walked away.

She didn't know how far things would have gone with him before that point but she couldn't take the risk. From the moment she saw the last flash she came to the understanding that if she was with Kyle then he could become one of them. Tess couldn't take that step without letting Kyle know about it, or at the very least to discuss it with the others.

Kyle just watched her walk away. A part of him wanted to chase after her but he knew that something had freaked her out. He wasn't willing to push it; there was concern in him about the extent of just how far he's gone with her there. It was completely unexpected. As he stood there he said, "I've always been me." He simply didn't understand it.

City Limits, Roswell, Same Time

Valenti was showing the guy from the zoo around where the animal sightings had happened. For the most part they didn't find anything concrete or unusual but then they were on dry cement sidewalks so tracks weren't an issue. However, out in here where the desert sand took over from solid ground, something was found.

"Oh my..." he said and then chuckled

"You got something?" Valenti asked as he looked around

"Yeah. Animal tracks. Sheriff as ridicules as this sounds, you got a cat problem. Weird cats at that."

"Why'd you say that?" Jim asked

"Well you see here...this set is definitely lion tracks but running along side them, that's tiger, jaguar, cougar and a few other breeds. Them being out here is weird enough but running together..." he said while shaking his head, "I guess it's possible they came together of survival purposes...uh...hunting and the like. But I checked before I came here and there haven't been any missing or mutilated cattle. If they were out there then they'd need to eat something. Only problem is I haven't heard of missing cats like this."

"Nothing's come across my desk about it." Jim said, "Where do you think they came from?"

"I haven't a clue. Since there hasn't been any notices from the area, my first guess would be across the Mexican Boarder but that's unlikely."

"INS watches it like a hawk. Some people get through but they would have noticed a pack of big cats and called it in." Valenti said

"Okay, here's what I can do. I'll head back to the zoo and put in a few calls to out of state zoos, if anyone's missing a few cats then I'll find out about it."

"Good, the last think I need is for a five year old to be eaten by these things." Valenti said

"Oh I doubt that would happen."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride back into town." Valenti said, "Thanks for your help."

"Yes. Thanks Sheriff."

The two men got back into the Sheriff's SUV and got back to the Sheriff's station where his guest parked his car. He got into his own vehicle and headed back to Albuquerque.

Somewhere Across Town, Noon

For the rest of the morning, Kyle just walked around town as he mulled over what happened with Tess. As he walked he kicked some stones as his hands stayed in his pockets, not once did he look up. Being bummed was an understatement. Unfortunately after one kick he heard a resounding ouch form in front of him. For the first time Kyle looked up and saw the stone he kicked by Michael's foot and he was rubbing his ankle.

"What the hell is your problem?" Michael said

"Sorry." Kyle said as he walked passed Michael

"Wow, you're...down." Michael said

Kyle looked back at Michael, "Hey, you're friends with Tess these days...what's her problem?"

"What do you mean?" Michael asked

"Well for a while now she's been giving me all these signals and things. I ask her out on a date, she says yes. Then things get..."

"What?"

"Hotter." Kyle said

"You mean?"

"Hotter. That's all I'm saying. Then all of a sudden she stops, says that `It's me', that `I'm him' and that `she can't'. After that she runs off. I've no idea what happened." Kyle said

Michael thought for a moment, he was confused as Kyle but then his eyes went wide, "Oh, okay...uh..."

"What? Come on Michael, tell me what's going on?" Kyle asked

"I think you better just leave it alone. Tess is going though some..."

"Ah...no. I'm not accepting that as an answer. That's what I got from Liz and I still don't understand it. What is going on with Tess?"

Michael looked into his eyes, "Just give her time."

Kyle got a chill down his spine. Michael's words were sympathetic but his tone was telling him to back off, at least for a while but he wasn't willing to accept that. However, Michael wasn't giving him a chance to counter. The alien was off and heading down the street. Kyle just shook his head.

"What the hell is going on?" he said with ever-growing frustration.

Living Room, Harding Residence, 15:00

Tess sat with the other girls around her. They had initially planned on a little girl time bonding with a chick flick, popcorn, ice cream and talking on the guys. In an extraordinary life, they planned for as much of an ordinary afternoon as possible that was to be followed by a night out at party being held at the Soap Factory.

However, as the girls gathered Tess filled them in on her flashes of the Granolith from kissing Kyle. They were all listening intently, Liz knew there was something that initially attracted her to Kyle for her to say yes when he asked her out but she had no idea.

"So he's really a Narada." Maria asked

"Sounds like it." Liz said

"We should go back up to that Machine and check the pictures ourselves. Make sure it really is him." Isabel said

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Tess said, "It might just have been my imagination running away with me."

"Uh, what do we do if he is one? I mean...his dad hasn't exactly been subtle about his interest in Max or what happened at that shooting." Maria asked

"I can tell you now, if I hadn't gotten that flash...I think Kyle would be one of us right now." Tess said

"You're kidding...right?" Liz asked

"All I know is that I wanted him and he wanted me." Tess said

Liz smiled.

"What?" Maria asked

"Well...when we were dating...Kyle and I talked about...you know, doing it. Well Kyle talked I said I wasn't ready and that was the end of it. From the way you described that kiss...you're a lot closer to him than I ever was." Liz said, "I just couldn't...I never kissed him like that."

"Yeah this is interesting but what do we do?" Isabel asked

"That decision...is Tess's." Liz said

"But you and Max are the leaders of this Pride." Tess said

"And if you want Kyle, you're going to have to tell him...probably everything." Liz said

"And risk him freaking out and telling his dad. Na uh, no way." Tess said

"Then we have to deal with Valenti. Or find another Narada." Liz said

"This is nuts. We find the needle in the haystack and it turns out its even more trouble." Tess said as she rested her head on the back of her chair.

"Well how about we do our best to forget this right now. The guys will be here in a few hours to pick us up so I suggest we get on with our afternoon and chill." Isabel said

"Good plan." Maria said as she reached over and picked up the DVD and put it in the machine

Liz and Isabel came over to Tess and hugged the girl, "Now, let's forget about men for a few hours and focus on us." Liz said

Tess smiled, "Yeah okay. I can do that."

Isabel left the room only to return a few minutes later with two large bowls of popcorn and told the girls that the ice cream was in the fridge when wanted. After that, they all settled down to watch the television.

Outside Harding Residence, 18:00

On the hour, the girls had finished getting ready for the party. Their clothes were perfect, revealing just the right amount of flesh to entice the guys while covering enough to make sure other men wouldn't be interested. Not that that needed much doing, one look from Max, Alex and Michael would be enough to deter unwanted advances.

Soon they left the house and met the guys on the street before heading out. However, just as they were about to walk to where they parked the car but then Isabel remembered...

"Oh I forgot my purse." She said, "I'll just get it."

"No, my dearest. Your handsome prince will get it for you." Alex said with a smile and bowed.

"Oh, delusions of grandeur now is it?" Maria said

"Me...I'm not delusional." Alex said

Isabel smiled at her boyfriend, "Go your highness, but be quick. Tonight will be fun."

"Oh great princess, your wish is my command." Alex said

Alex jogged back to Tess's house while the others walked slowly up to the cars. Alex reached the house and opened the door, he stepped inside and the door swung shut...

Nearby...

In a car close to the house, two people sat and watched a portable monitor that fit into the palm of their hand.

"Okay, they're clear of the house. Once the sequence is activated, it cannot be shut down."

"Do it."

The one holding the monitor pressed a button on the side of it and a light flashed.

"10...9...8...wait, one is heading back in...5..."

"It's just a human."

"2...1...now."

Harding Residence...

...and inside Alex found Isabel's purse resting on a step of the staircase. As he reached for it, Alex smelled something. As he looked around he could see small crackles of electricity run short distances over the walls, all originating from a small box by the door.

Outside, everyone was about to open their doors into the car. All of a sudden there was a massive explosion that knocked them to the ground. All the windows in the neighbourhood shattered into a thousand pieces as the shockwave hit and every car and house alarm went off.

The group all turned back to see Tess's house engulfed in a massive fireball. Flames roared out the windows, the roof was practically incinerated and massive chunks were blown off the sides of houses that were directly next to the house.

"Oh my god." Michael said

"ALEX!" Isabel screamed out.

Harding Residence, Immediately Following

Tess's house was burning with a roaring fire and soon the whole thing would be incinerated. The last thing any of the group saw before the explosion was Alex getting inside; they never saw him come out. All they could see was red-hot flame and a cloud of billowing smoke that was rising higher and higher. Isabel felt her heart stop and she would have fallen to her knees if Liz hadn't held her.

All any of them could do was stare, they couldn't believe what they were seeing and it took a few minutes to completely register it. Max almost started running to the fire but Michael held him back. Everyone that was in the nearby houses had all fallen to the ground as every single window they had was shattered, as a result none of them went anywhere near the. It made them miss what happened next but one person coming down the street did see it.

There was a tiny ripple in the fire, a distortion and a shadow that looked as if it was moving. Then the shadow became brighter and soon everyone saw Alex walking out of the inferno. His face was black with ash and his clothes looked burned but Alex himself was encased in an almost skin tight shell of blue light. He stammered away from the fire, walking with heavy steps and as he got closer the light faded.

"Alex?" Max asked

Alex opened his mouth and an escape of air took with it a puff of smoke, "Owwww...". Alex fell backward and landed on his back.

Max was quickly by his side and hand his hand on Alex's chest after pulling open his shirt. He felt a crackle, a residual from the light that protected Alex but it didn't last long. Max connected with Alex and started to heal the human, there wasn't much damage, there was just some physical strain that formed in the seconds between the blast and the shield being formed.

Off to the side, Kyle had been walking down the street on his way to Tess's. After his talk with Michael he decided not to back off ¬ he wanted answers. He was walking down the street and about to call Tess's name when he saw her, which was when the house blew up. If that wouldn't have stopped him in his tracks, the sight of a blue light walking of the flames did it.

Slowly Max moved his hand away and left a shining silver handprint on Alex's chest. Alex then opened his eyes; they rolled back into his head and groaned in pain. "Oi, the ribs."

"They'll be fine in a minute or two." Max said as he took his hand and pulled Alex up onto his feet., "Good timing on the powers kicking in."

He never got a chance to breathe as Isabel wrapped her arms around him before pulling away and hitting his arm, "Don't do that to me."

"Hey, just got better and sorry...didn't have much of a choice." Alex said, "Now, what the hell happened?"

"No clue." Michael said as he looked around, he saw everyone in the neighbourhood move to their windows.

All were staring at the house as some came outside; the fire engines were beginning to come into the street. As Michael looked further around he spotted Kyle, "Uh guys."

Everyone looked around and saw the look in Kyle's eyes, in that instant they knew that he had seen something more than they'd be comfortable with. Tess looked at him and then looked away to her house, she had no idea what to do next.

A Little Later...

The street was insane, fire engines where on the road right outside Tess's home with fire fighters holding their hoses toward the flames. Their efforts were paying off in that most of the house was out but there was still a lot of burning going on. The Sheriff and his people arrived shortly after the fire department and started to evacuate the street.

Initial thoughts was that a gas explosion but a cause wasn't important right now. Valenti got everyone out of the street except the teens. They were all at the back of an ambulance. When the Sheriff saw the state of Alex he insisted that he be checked out, despite Alex's protests. At the very least he could ensure that it would only be his vital signs that would be checked and no blood taken.

Kyle stayed away at the background, not even coming close to them. He managed to stay out of sight when his father arrived, his brain was trying to understand what he'd witnessed and the last thing he needed was his dad doing the policeman routine on him.

Soon Valenti came over to the group, his reflective sunglasses never left his face as he stared at each of them ¬ especially Max. "So, what happened?" he asked

"I wish I knew." Max said

"Ms Harding?"

"All I know was we were on our way out. Isabel forgot her purse, Alex went back for it and the house just..." Tess trailed off

"Mr Whitman?"

"I honesty don't know Sheriff." Alex said as he looked to his friends, "All I know is that I got to the door...I felt this static from the door handle and then the big bang. I guess I was blown clear by it."

"You're very lucky. A blast like that could have killed you." Valenti said just as they heard clapping from behind them.

They all looked over to see that the fire fighters had put out the blaze and they were turning off their hoses. All that remained of Tess's house was a pile of blackened cinders. The bottom floor walls were barely standing but the upper floors were gone, collapsed into what was beneath.

The Fire Chief spoke with his people. One of them had gone inside during the fire to put out the flames in the heart of the house where the water couldn't reach with them standing outside. He had come back out with the device Alex spotted before the blast and immediately showed it to the Chief. They talked for a few minutes before he looked to the Sheriff, both soon moved to each other.

"What's going on?" Valenti asked

"My guys found this inside. It was plugged into a wall socket by the door, it was low down and near what was left of a small table so they probably wouldn't have even noticed it."

Jim took the device, "What is it?"

"I have no idea, I've never seen anything like it but it was channelling electricity. Causing it to spark out all over the place. This on top...it looks like some kind of radio receiver."

"Are you saying this is some kind of bomb?" Jim asked

"That's what it looks like. I'm no expert on these things but this thing was probably set off after those kids left the house. They would have noticed what was coming out of this."

"That means someone was watching."

"Yeah, I doubt they could have switched it off by the time that kid got to the door if they could at all."

"Someone's after her."

"Or someone else in that house."

"No her father...her father hasn't been around for the last few days." Valenti said

"Convenient"

"I think it's time I did a little digging into the Harding family." Jim said as he looked around. He saw two people barge passed his barricade.

Alex's parents had arrived and were moving straight to their son. They were all over him as they made sure he wasn't injured.

"Mr and Mrs Whitman, we really should take your son to the hospital to be checked out."

"No." Charles said, "No hospitals."

"But sir..."

"No." his wife said, "We have our reasons."

While the general human population didn't have the technology to detect the DNA discrepancies that made them distinctly different from the rest of humanity when they were in human form, they were concerned about any differences that could be found relating to the aliens in the group. Under no circumstances were they going to risk it. Soon the Sheriff came over to the group.

"Sheriff." Charles greeted

"Mr Whitman. Ms Harding...where is your father?"

"My dad? Uh...why?" Tess said

"We found a device...this wasn't accidental." Valenti said

"What, are you saying this was a bomb?" Alex's mother asked

"Not exactly but it has the same effect. The target is probably yourself or your father." Valenti said

"Okay, so not me. I may piss people off on occasion but no, no way." Tess said, getting very worried

"Then where is your dad?" Jim asked

{Opportunity.} Tess thought, the other three aliens looked at her. With their eyes they all agreed. "He...uh...took off. He got a phone call on his private line and said he had to leave for a few weeks. I don't know where he went."

"What kind of phone call?"

"Don't know...but he was loud. He practically yelled down the line. I answered it once and they hung up on the other end. I do know that dad always spoke Spanish when he talked."

"Spanish?" Valenti said, "What about his travelling?"

"We were everywhere. We did have this vacation to South America last year that was great. Columbia was really beautiful. Only bummer was all those meeting with guys in expensive suits and really nice cars." Tess said

Under his shades, the Sheriff's eyes went wide.

"What?" Tess asked innocently

"Has your father received any packages in the mail?"

"Oh yeah, once a month. They come from all over the place though."

{Is this really a good idea? Making them think Nacedo is some kind of drug runner?} Michael thought to the others

{Shut up, I'm having fun and I'm on a role.} Tess thought back

"Okay, thank you Ms Harding." Valenti said and then left, he had a few calls to make.

"And the Oscar for best performance goes to..." Liz said

"Shh...He's still close." Max said

After the Sheriff left, Alex's parents drove the group back to the Crashdown.

Crashdown, 20:00

Everyone was together, sitting at one booth after moving some stools. The café had been closed and the adults left them alone. They were all sitting quietly and trying to adapt to what had happened. They'd nearly lost one of them and it was a chilling realisation that the threat of the aliens that had followed Max and the others was still out there. The atmosphere was thick with tension as they nursed their drinks in their hands.

No one could say anything as the events of the last few hours sank in. After arriving Alex changed his clothes after showing to get all the black off him, his hair was a little singed but he could live with that. It took him half an hour to get clean again but he was eventually and joined the others in sitting.

"So." Alex said

"Yeah?" Isabel asked

"That would be all three of us with powers now." Alex said

"Yeah." Max said, "Maybe we should set some time aside, give you all lessons at the same time."

"We could. It's not exactly like we have to go far for privacy, we're surrounded by empty desert." Liz said

Just then the back doors came swinging open, "I want answers right now." Kyle demanded

"How'd you get in here?" Max asked

"I picked the lock on the back door." Kyle said, "Answers...now."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Michael asked as he stood up

"I think I'm a guy who saw a blue light come out of fire. Then there was that handprint on Alex...same one I saw on Liz that time." Everyone looked at each other, now they were afraid of what Kyle would do. If they told him he could go straight to his dad, if they didn't then he'd go with what little he did know. "I'm waiting." Kyle said, "Or should I go home and speak to my dad now?"

Alex practically growled as he turned his head and looked at Kyle. His eyes had changed and Kyle started to back off.

"What the hell are you?" Kyle said as he looked to the front door.

Liz knew he was going to make a run for it. As Kyle started to move, Liz jumped up from her chair and leapt through the air until she landed on steadily on her feet and facing Kyle. As she opened her eyes Kyle saw that they were the same as Alex's.

"No one endangers my family and no one threatens to do it, especially you." Liz said as she stared into Kyle's eyes.

"But...but..."

"You want answers, sit down." Liz commanded but Kyle just stared at her, "SIT."

Kyle backed up and sat on the stood, he watched as Liz closed her eyes and as she reopened them they were back to normal.

"Okay, not the best of starts." Maria said as she came closer, "Kyle, just so you know...running not a good idea. You want answers? Fine."

"Uh, excuse me...not fine." Michael said, "Not fine by a long shot. Even if he is part of this thing he's still the Sheriff's son."

Kyle looked around, "A part of what?" he asked

Liz looked at everyone, "Everything?"

"Yeah." Max said

"Okay, what you saw today...just the latest in a long string of events... uh...okay, we need to start at the beginning. Kyle, right, you see the thing is..." Liz tried but wasn't getting anywhere.

"No one in this room is completely human, at least the way you think it is." Michael interrupted

"Come again?"

Isabel stood up, "Max, Michael, Tess and myself are aliens." She said straight up, no sugar coating what so ever.

"Aliens? As in...From across the boarder?"

"No, as in the 1947 crash, UFOs, the whole shebang." Isabel said, she could feel Tess trying not to look at Kyle.

"And we're all Rakas...uh, that's feline lycanthropes. Like werewolves but cats." Liz said

"I...eh..." Kyle stammered, not knowing what to say

"What you saw today was Alex's powers coming into play. He has them because he's with Isabel, just like Liz and Maria." Max said

"That day I broke up with you, I told you I was going through some family stuff...this is it. I had just gone through my first change and I was dealing...at any rate I got through it and things happened between the rest of us." Liz said

"This is insane." Kyle said as he got off the stool and walked about.

"What's insane, you saw our powers, you saw their eyes. You've seen what Alex did to those players on the team." Michael said

"That was because you are..."

"Actually that was only a little of what I could do. I was holding back." Alex said

"So...questions?" Max asked

"Okay...uh...aliens, were...were what? Werecats? And a whole bunch of weird stuff. Uh, how do I fit into all this?" Kyle asked

"You...well, you are kind of like us." Liz said

Kyle looked at her, "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes...look, stop. Kyle, you are descended from lycanthrope children who weren't exactly lycanthropes. They were called Narada. You and your dad are Narada." Liz said

"And you know this for sure?"

"Alien machine. It picked out our DNA and yours." Liz said

"Okay, I think my brain is about to fry." Kyle said as he jumped up off the stool and walked around, "No this is freaked."

Kyle immediately walked to the door. The other knew that this time they couldn't stop him from leaving but Tess jumped up.

"Kyle." She said

Kyle turned to face her and Tess scrunched up her eyes. No one saw anything but knew that Tess was using her abilities on Kyle. He just stood there like a zombie, stuck in the trance that Tess imposed. Then Tess blinked and Kyle shook his head, he looked at everyone and everyone looked at him.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." Kyle said as he opened the door and walked out.

Everyone moved around Tess, "What did you do?" Max asked

"Something I really didn't want to do. I brought out his really good side so that he won't talk. He'll keep the secret while he works through it in his head. Everything he knows about us, including how he felt about us before this will be playing in his head but the problem comes when he does work through it. When he comes to a decision he'll be able to talk about it...to anyone." Tess said

"At least it bought us time." Max said

Then the door opened again and Max's parents arrived. They were immediately at Max's side asking if he was okay. Max told them that he was fine but he regretted not calling them before now. They'd all been distracted with what had happened at Tess's. His parent's weren't too bothered by it, they were just glad that Max was in one piece.

"Well I guess we better get you home." Philip said

"Isabel do you need a ride? Michael?" Diane asked

"Uh, thanks." Isabel said as she looked at Michael and he nodded.

"Oh Tess...um, do you want to spend the night here?" Liz asked, "I'm sure my parents would be okay with it."

"Thanks...I guess I do need a place to sleep." Tess said

Soon everyone left, Philip took Isabel, Michael and Max home while Maria drove Alex home. Liz took Tess upstairs; her parents were more than fine with Tess sleeping in their house, one of their own was in need.

Liz's Bedroom, Parker Residence, 21:00

The girl's entered the bedroom and Tess looked around. She breathed out a deep sigh that was heard by Liz.

"What is it?" Liz asked

"I've just realised all my stuff is gone. All of it." Tess said

"Well, I'm about your size. You can borrow my clothes until we can get it replaced." Liz said

"Thanks. The only good thing is that Nacedo made sure I had several bank accounts to use if we ever got separated or if something happened to him." Tess said

"Well, that's something I suppose. So much for our night out."

"And I was looking forward to it. First normal night out in god knows how long." Tess said

"I'm sure we can try again before we leave for Moon Peak."

"I hope so. How do you think Kyle is dealing with this?" Tess asked, "You know him better than I do."

"I wish I knew but..." Liz trailed off

"Learning about aliens is one thing, Rakas and everything else is completely different." Tess said

"And the fact that he was dating a freak and is attracted to another... bet that's what in his head right now." Liz said

"You really don't think he'll think we're freaks or anything?" Tess asked

Liz looked at her, "I don't know." She said as she pulled back her sheets, "Hey, do you want to borrow pyjamas or something."

"Uh...actually, ever since that night at the school gym when Michael..." Tess blushed slightly, "Well I kinda prefer to sleep naked."

Liz smiled, "Me too."

"Oh...well, I guess it's a lycanthrope thing then." Tess said

"I guess so." Liz said, watching as Tess's eyes moved up and down her body. She returned in kind and both girls wondered what it would be like to be under those sheets together.

Slowly Liz unbuttoned her blouse and Tess followed suit by pulling off her t-shirt. They stripped off their clothes until they were in their underwear, at the same time they both reach around to their backs to unclasp their bras. As the delicate garments fell to the floor, their hands moved down their bodies to their panties. The girls hooked their fingers around the waistbands; they never broke eye contact as they pushed their panties down their legs.

The two picked up their clothes and piled them neatly on a chair before the got onto the bed. Soon they were under the soft sheets and Liz pulled the soft cloth up over them. Liz and Tess lay in the bed with their heads on the plush pillows facing each other. Tess bit her lip as she looked at Liz, both girls knew that the second they were covered by the sheet what would happen.

Tess's entire being invited Liz to share in her fire building within her, to taste and explore. Liz accepted, engaging her in an erotic, open-mouthed kiss, their tongues barely touching. Then slowly Tess's tongue delved deeper, caressing the other girls tongue harder, until Liz felt as if Tess was drawing every sensation out of her body and into her own through their joined mouths.

Liz's body pressed tighter against Tess's, wanting, needing to feel her hot, silky flesh against her own. As their bodies melded together, Tess's hungry mouth worked its way down the curve of Liz's throat, leaving warm trails of wetness down the creamy skin. With a gasp, Liz urged Tess's face back into her chest, relishing the heat of her lips and tongue and the whispery caress of Tess's hair against her skin.

Tess turned her face from side to side, nuzzling her smooth cheeks into the valley of Liz's baby-soft breasts. The tender teasing had Liz whimpering for more, and Tess gave it willingly, not only for Liz's enjoyment but also for her own, she loved hearing what she was doing to the brunette. Her tongue reaching out in a languid lick, sampling the sweet softness.

"Oh, Tess." Liz purred. She was revelling in the warm waves of delight that rocked her body and soul with every stroke of Tess's knowing tongue. It was as if Tess's mouth moved over her in slow motion, bringing the flesh at the point of contact to life, exciting the skin that had not been touched to start quivering in anticipation of the fiery caress, yet she left the skin which had been left behind trembling with the want of knowing such supreme pleasure again. The long, slow licks gave way to Tess's lips, which wrapped around the tempting bud. Then came the teeth grazing gently in a caress so ecstatic it had Liz yearning for more.

Liz could hardly stand it any longer. She wanted to do more than simply let Tess make love to her yet she hated to have Tess stop; she wanted to taste and touch and explore the woman pleasuring her. However, Tess had already started down her trembling body again, Tess's fingers stroked her inner thighs, brushing against the wet skin of her womanhood.

Tess licked her lips at the sight of Liz's waiting slit and parted her legs further. She bent forward and slid her tongue down the soft, pale flesh of Liz's inner thighs, descending with maddening patience to the apex of the brunette's legs. Then, all sensation ceased as Tess paused, depriving Liz of her touch. Liz, her body tight with anticipation, spread her legs further apart and as wide as they would go, leaving her vulnerable. She could no longer take the suspense. "Please, Tess...please eat me."

Tess's smile was hungry and was like a predator as she traced a finger along the moist, sensitive folds of Liz's slit. Liz squirmed against the pillows at the head of the bed, trying to work Tess's finger closer to her clitoris. She felt a snarl of impatience curling her lips when Tess failed to cooperate; however, her dissatisfied rumble became a startled yelp as Tess pushed a finger into her vagina and started stroking.

"Ugnnnnnnn...Oh my god." Liz screamed

Then a second finger joined the first as Liz bucked her hips to meet Tess's thrusts. However, the finger fuck just wasn't doing it, it wasn't going to send her over the edge. Liz was on the verge of letting go and forcing Tess's head between her legs when she felt the exquisite tickle of Tess's soft hair brush her heated flesh as a prelude to the explosion of hot air breaking upon her anxious sex.

"Yes." Liz shrieked when at last Tess's tongue broadly swept across her painfully hard button. She was taken by surprise when Tess savaged her clit with ravenous licks; she had been expecting as torturously slow a session as everything else Tess had done thus far. Tess felt herself rapidly swept away on the ecstatic tide surging through her body as the water lapped against the rest of her skin, her body sinking into the shallow water.

"Uhn...uhnnn...OH MY GOD YESSSSSSSSSSSSS." Liz cried out before her climax hit. Her vision swam, and her head tilted back as her body arched like a bow as she came with thunderous intensity, her cries would have rang through the thin walls of the house if it wasn't for alien sound proofing.

"Lay back." Liz commanded Tess.

Tess did just that, obeying the command of her beloved queen and lover, resting up on her elbows that sank into the soft bedding of the mattress. Liz leaned over her, working her lips from Tess's hot mouth to the valley between her breasts. The contrast between the softness of the swells and their stone-hard tips, the pleasure just a simple touch could bring, the heady sound of another moaning in rapturous joy all because of a tiny brushing of the tongue...Liz shivered with as much delight as Tess when her mouth closed over a quivering breast.

"Mmm ... yes." Tess cried out, her legs working around Liz's body, pulling her closer and bracing herself at the same time. "Liz...please." Tess begged with desperation akin to Liz's former state. Only then did Liz draw her tongue across and down Tess's quivering belly.

Tess's heady scent filled her senses as Liz drew closer to her sex, and the smaller girl found herself licking her lips in anticipation of tasting Tess. Tess's hips thrust forward, seeking contact and satisfaction. Liz grinned, ignoring the demanding requests made by Tess's body, she wanted to draw this out as much as possible.

To prolong the delicious agony, Liz pulled away from her lover and pressed her legs closed. She folded Tess's knees and pressed her legs back against her chest, causing her butt to tilt upwards. She glossed her hands over Tess's swelling butt-cheeks and was rewarded with a thick moan. Her fingers drizzled over the pale mounds, completely ignoring the pouting lips peeking through Tess's closed thighs. Tess whimpered in frustration. Grinning wickedly, Liz dipped in closer and drew her tongue across a taut globe, causing Tess to nearly collapse into the water.

"Liz..." Tess gasped. This time, Liz took a playful nip, forcing a squeak of delight to chirp out of Tess's throat. Sensing that Tess was at her breaking point, Liz ran her tongue to her juicy slit, and Tess's subsequent exhalation was more like a growl.

With a wicked grin, Liz ran her tongue down the back of one of Tess's legs, then she parted them, allowing her access to Tess's pink treasure. Liz's tongue lightly played over Tess's pulsing lips, tempting and teasing. Wanton tremors of pleasure shot through Tess's straining body, but she was unable to give them free rein. Tess's hips ground so insistently against her face that Liz couldn't indulge for long.

"Oohh," Tess groaned as Liz at last applied her tongue to her throbbing clit. Tess swirled her tongue round and round in ever tightening circles until the very tip fairly vibrated on one small spot. The sensation was so intense that Tess lost all control. Her legs locked around Liz once again as her hands swept across her feverish body, pausing to caress her breasts and squeeze her nipples. They continued lower until she lost her fingers in Liz's silky brown tresses. Both hands forced Liz's face deeper between her legs.

"Uuuhhhnnn." Tess screamed as her climax hit, the recoil of her tensed muscles pulling her up further up off the bed. She held Liz so tightly into her as she writhed about in ecstasy that Liz couldn't have pulled away if she wanted to. For the moment, though, she was content to drink deeply of Tess's warm juices as they filled her mouth. Her tongue sought to soothe the ecstatic tremors rocking Tess's pussy even as her hands sought to do the same for Tess's spasm wracked frame.

"Oh, God." Tess sighed, finally collapsing on the beam exhaustedly, releasing Liz. "Mm, that was intense." It took both women several minutes to catch their breath and regain their senses.

Together they embraced each other tightly as they lay in bed. They drifted off into a deep and contented slumber. That night Tess never thought once about the destruction of her home, she lay in the arms of the other girl, the leader of the pride and her new lover. Feeling their limbs tangled together were the only sense of security she needed tonight.

Max's Bedroom, Evans Residence, Same Time

In Max's room he sat on his bed, he was exhausted but didn't want to sleep. It was still early but his eyes were barely keeping themselves open. Soon his father knocked at the door and came in.

"Hey Max. How are you doing?" Philip asked as he looked out his son's window. He saw Isabel ready for bed and completely naked. Philip pulled his son's curtains closed, "You know you two should really close your curtains once and a while. I may be a Chimera and spend most of my time out there with other naked people, but that doesn't mean I need to see my son's friends that way."

"Dad, our windows have been open to each other since we were adopted."

"I know. Believe me, I know. Just be thankful your mother doesn't. If she knew you two were really sleeping together along with everything else..." Philip said

"Yeah, I know. So, does your people know who did this...and why?" Max asked

"Yeah. The Antarian Chimera told us what happened on your world. It's most likely the Skins. Your enemy on Antar is called Kivar, when you four got away he sent a force of his people here to take care of you."

"You mean kill us." Max said

"Yeah." Philip said, "Anyway, we kept tabs on them. This was a message to Tess's guardian, they wanted him to know that they would be dealing with him."

"Why are they called Skins?" Max asked

"Well, to be honest I don't know for sure. I do know that they don't look human so they wear some kind of husks to make them look human. Listen Max, I know you have this need to protect the people your close to but don't do anything."

"What do you mean?" Max asked

"Max, come on. We both know that if you knew where to find them you'd go out there to try and stop them." Philip said, "Don't do anything."

"Dad, they're here because of me..." Max started but his father stared at him, "Okay, I promise."

"Good." Philip said

"So, tell me about this Kivar. What's his problem?" Max asked

"Well, he's anti-lycanthrope. After thousands of years of peace on your world, thanks to your ancestors taking control, Kivar lead an uprising. He rallied a lot of the Antarians on the planet and told them to be afraid of you, that you were animals that were a threat to the purity of the race. He killed your old selves but your mother, your natural mother that is, managed to save your essence and sent you off world." Philip said, "Max, no matter what the Skins do now or in the future, none of it will be your fault."

"Tell that to Alex who would be dead right now if he didn't have powers now." Max said

"Max, he's fine."

"Yeah, what about the next person that get caught in the crossfire?" Max said

"I can't promise that won't ever happen Max. People have always been in the wrong places at the wrong times, it happens and that there isn't anything you can do about it. What we can do is try to make sure that the contact is minimal." Philip saod

"Can that honestly help?"

"It has since they arrived. My people have always been around to make sure that if they ever try anything that no-one is accidentally caught up in it." Philip said

"But that doesn't help everyone."

"No, but nothing can help everyone...except the Sanctuary. The legends go that the power residing there can save everyone if used correctly." Philip said

"Well, I'll leave the Sanctuary to Liz." Max said

"Night son." Philip said as he stood up and left.

Max moved over to his window and opened the curtain. On the other side he saw Isabel with her window opened.

"Curtain closed? That's never happened." Isabel said

Max smiled, "Night Isabel."

"Night Max." Isabel said as they both got into their beds.

Living Room, Evans Residence, 21:30

"Is he alright?" Diane asked as her husband entered

"For the most part. He's just a little concerned that his friend's house is now ashes." Philip said

"Is Tess okay?"

"She's fine. It was Alex that was the closest but he's fine...a little singed but okay." Philip said

"Not exactly the type of thing that happens to a small town." Diane said

"Yes I know."

"I'm concerned about Max being friends with that girl...if it wasn't for her..."

"No, honey, this has nothing to do with Tess. Whatever her father was into shouldn't affect her. She's innocent in all this."

"But..."

"But, we shouldn't rush to judgements. Max likes her, so does Isabel and she's usually a good judge of character. Look who she's chosen as a boyfriend." Philip said

"I guess. How does Liz feel about her?"

"She's putting Tess up for the night in her room, what does that tell you?" Philip said

Diane smiled. "Liz is a good girl. Okay. Max always has been able to take care of himself anyway."

"Yes he can. Come on, let's sit down, have some tea and watch a movie."

"Good call."

Chronicle Room, Beneath the Crashdown, 03:00

In the early morning of the night, Philip woke up in his bed and looked over to his wife. She was sound asleep and he slipped out of bed. Quietly he slipped out of bed and instantly changed shape into an ant, Philip didn't want to squeak any floorboards and wake Diane. Soon he was out of his house and arrived inside the room that held the Chronicles. He found Claudia already waiting for him in the stone room. She was sitting by a desk and reading through one of the older books but the second she sensed his presence, the elderly woman turned around.

"Philip, how's Max."

"Probably going to do something stupid. He promised not to but..."

"He takes after his father." Claudia smiled

"If the Skins try something again, I've just got this nagging feeling that Max will take matters into his own hands." Philip said

"Well that would be a problem. Like hell Liz or the others would let him go alone and if any of them got hurt."

"It's our job to protect them, but we can't stop them running out on their own if they get determined."

"Especially with their powers." Claudia said as she thought for a moment, "I think we might have to speak with a few friends."

"They won't do anything." Philip said

"Let's ask." Claudia said

Philip nodded and both headed upstairs where they left through the back door. Philip changed into his raven body while Claudia changed into a magpie. Together they flew off across the town and deep into the desert.

Out in the Desert, 1 Hour Later

They arrived where the Chimera usually met in this neck of the woods. Philip and Claudia stayed in their animal forms and waited, and then waited, and then waited. For a long time they stayed by themselves, not hearing anything. They were beginning to worry when a large pack of dogs ran over a dune and surrounded the pair.

"Why have you requested this meeting?" one asked

"We were not scheduled to meet until the next moon, and why are you both here?" asked another

"Yesterday Tess Harding house exploded." Philip said

"Yes."

"We are aware of this."

"Are you also aware that it was most likely the Skins?" Claudia said

"Yes."

"That's it? Yes?" Philip asked

"What would you have us do?"

"To remove their power basis. We could easily track them to their base and stop them before they strike the Pride again." Philip said

"Protecting the Pride is not our calling. They must protect themselves and face the challenges alone."

"Besides, attacking the Skins will alert them to the fact that we and the other tribes are not extinct. To do so will draw even more attention to the girl and her Pride. We cannot do what you ask."

"However..." Another said from across the pack, "There is something else. All prophecies say that while the girl is the key, all members of the Pride are important and have great roles in times to come."

"What is your suggestion?" Philip asked

"We can weaken the Skins. It would not take much for even one of us to disrupt their future activities. Their current husks are near the end of their life-cycle. Preventing them taking on new husks will make sure that their attention is distracted and make sure their actions in this part of the country is limited."

The pack sent on, debating for a long time on what to do. Many didn't want to risk exposure to a race of people that had already wiped out their fellow Chimera on Antar, the Chi'emara. They argued until the sun started peaking up over the horizon, as the light flooded the sands, all of the Chimera looked over and watched it come up. That was when they made their decision.

"Very well, but at no time will a change occur except when in the location in their facility."

"Agreed. Only three will be sent. It is safer if whoever goes has backup. You two, return to Roswell and do nothing."

"Thank you." Philip said

Soon he and Claudia flew back to town while the pack left.

Town Hall, Moon Peak, 10:00

In the hall of intricately carved wood the council of the 6 tribal leaders had gathered around the glass case that held the gifts to the tribes that were now extinct. Many were becoming impatient after the Rakas leader had called them for an urgent meeting.

"What are we looking for?" asked the Bear leader

"Wait for it." The Rakas said as he looked at his watch and counted down the seconds, "...There."

The gem on the metal triangle rippled with light before it glowed brightly and then died. All the leaders looked at it and then at each other.

"What the hell?" The Oceanic said

"That's never happened before." The Flier said

"Every 4 hours or so it does that. Right on time and every time it gets brighter." The Rakas said

"As though what ever is causing it was getting closer." The Reptilian said

"That's what my concern is." The Rakas said

"But that Gift belonged to the Vampires. We wiped out their race at the end of the 19th century." The Wolfen said

"I know. When the last one dies of any tribe the gem goes dull just like it did when we took that from the neck of the Vampire leader. Now it's coming back to life."

"We made sure there wasn't any left."

"Well now it looks like we missed a few. If this is reacting now then something must have happened to surface them. We need to find them."

"Okay, pull off one member of each of the Hunter Packs and send them to Romania. Start their track now." Said the Wolfen

The others nodded their heads and looked to an aide who stayed with the Council. He nodded and left to relay their orders. All of a sudden there was a loud shriek. A deafening high-pitched noise rang out that pierced through them to their souls. It was so painful that they covered their ears with their hands in a vain attempt to stop it. As they looked around, all the gems on the metal triangles were glowing brightly, even the ones they wore around their necks.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

Granolith Chamber, Same Time

In the chamber, the alien device was glowing with a dark light that filled the chamber. It was resonating at a fast rate; the whole mountain shook a little causing dust and rocks to fall from the cliffs. The sound from the Granolith itself was like a scream and on the walls of the chamber three glyphs appeared, all black.

Deep in the Rainforest, Brazil, South America, Same Time

Fire streaked across the skies of the jungles, the roaring sound flooded the area sending birds from the trees and most animals running from their shelters. Soon the fireball started to descend, allowing the gravity of the planet brought it down. It was so hot that the glow from it lit up the rainforest for miles like a tiny sun.

As it reached closer to the surface, the atmospheric disturbance and turbulence sent tress crashing to their sides as it moved over them. Soon it impacted the ground leaving a mile long crater trailing behind it. The immediate region was burning but light filled the crated and beyond. There was a steady pulse of light coming from the object but that didn't stop a group of people who approached in a jeep.

They stopped at the edge of the crater and got out, they stood looking into the light before a sound echoed throughout the forest. The three individuals dropped to their knees as an opening formed and another person came out. His skin rippled and twitched as it sealed down his back.

"My lord." One of the people said

"So, this is Earth. As soon as we're finished here remind me to blow it up."

"Yes Lord Kivar."

Kivar then turned to his ship and held up his hand. Three points formed on the surface and a red line traced between them, drawing a triangle that Kivar touched before he called out, "Destruct."

The light of the ship started to pulse faster and faster as Kivar and the three got into the jeep. The drove off quickly and within minutes of their departure the pulse peaked and cracks formed all over the ship. The whole thing contracted before exploding in a wave of light. Soon there was nothing, the whole place looked like a meteor impact.

However, up in the trees, covered by a mass of leaves was someone looking out onto the site. The hands were the only part of him exposed to the light and although they were human shaped, they were covered in snake like skin. Soon the creature jumped away between the trees before reaching a river. Once there it changed shape and became an anaconda that swam upstream to an old Incan temple carved into the side of a mountain. All over the stones were carvings of snakes.

Sweat Lodge, The Reservation, New Mexico, Same Time

In the steam and heat filled lodge, several men sat with their shirts off and chanting away. Their eyes were closed as one continually threw herbs onto the hot coals. The steam and smoke wafted over all of them. All of a sudden they felt something and their eyes opened.

All stepped out of the lodge and looked up to the sun. They felt it beating down on them before they walked to the totem pole at the heart of their community. Each looked to the bottom of it where a symbol was carved, a triangle that had a circle within it and had three glyphs carved at each point. One was Antarian, one was lycanthropic of the Vampire tribe and the other was Egyptian god symbol and all were glowing.

The eldest of the men nodded and gazed into the symbols, "Three Curses will come to blight the land and the path to darkness will follow." Then he looked to the others, "It has begun." River Dog said

Liz's Balcony, Noon

Under the blazing sun, Tess lay outside Liz's window on a plastic reclining chair. She had borrowed one of Liz's bikinis and was relaxing. One of her few pleasures in life that Nacedo would allow was for her to lay out where ever they were and soak up the sun's rays. After yesterday she needed it.

She lay there, using her powers to protect her skin from the negative effect of sunbathing since she didn't have any lotion for it. Over her eyes was a pair of sunglasses; one leg was bent slightly upward and tiny beads of sweat formed on her skin. Nearby on a table was a CD, spinning around on it's own with a glow over it. The music flowed from it, it sounded much better than having a CD Player play it, it was clearer and crisper.

Eventually Tess heard a noise. It was the sound of metal squeaking she looked around; she couldn't see anything until she looked at Liz's fire escape. She saw it move slightly but calmed when Kyle's head came shooting up from behind the brickwork.

"Kyle. What are you doing here?"

"Needing to talk about last night?" Kyle said

"Talk? You can talk about it?" Tess asked while looking at him

"Uh, of course I can talk about it. I didn't tell my dad last night... although there were times when I wanted to. Something was stopping me but I'm glad it did."

"Really?" Tess said, {Guess my little trick ran its course.} she thought to herself

"Okay, so...you're an alien."

"Yes. And a fairly cute cat as well I'm told." Tess said and saw his eyes go wide, "Okay, not time for jokes."

"Uh...what kind of cat are you?"

"Snow Leopard. White...spots...the usual."

"And Liz?"

"Liz is a lion, same as Max."

"Right." Kyle said

"So are you going to tell your dad?" Tess asked

"No." Kyle asked, "When...well, last night. I just spent hours in my room going over everything but every time I started to think about telling my dad...there was something that wouldn't let me but there was also thinking about you. If I told dad they you'd be gone."

"And?"

"And I...don't...want...to...you know..."

"No I don't." Tess smiled

"I don't want to loose...someone I'm only just getting to know." Kyle said quickly as he changed the words before they came out.

"Okay. So why are you here now?" Tess asked

"Well...I wanted to know what you looked like. You know to see you change into..."

Tess smiled and closed her eyes. As she opened them a second later they were cat-like, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kyle said

Tess reached up behind her and undid the ties of the bikini top; she didn't want to stretch it. The blond pulled off the top and stood for a few moments, baring her breasts to Kyle. He did his best not to look and continue to stare into her eyes but he couldn't help but peek. Soon Tess started to change, a fine layer of gold fur coated her body as her muscles and breasts swelled. Her muscles became more defined and her toned body became even tighter. Her face changed and her tail grew as her hands and feet developed claws.

"Well...this is me." Tess said, "Well at least how one part of me looks."

Tess's eyes didn't look at Kyle, her chin lowered as she looked at the floor. Kyle then came closer and put his finger under her chin. He raised her head and looked at her.

"You look beautiful." Kyle said, "In both forms."

Tess smiled as he ran his finger over the fur on her face.

"Hey, you have a tail." Kyle said

"Yeah." Tess smiled, "We all do...still have to be careful when I sit down in this form but I'm getting there."

Kyle looked over Tess, he couldn't believe he was seeing her like this and he couldn't help his curiosity. Soon his hands reached out but he pulled them back.

"Sorry." Kyle said

"No, it's okay. Go ahead." Tess said

Kyle reached out and caressed her arms but went the wrong way.

"Ohhh."

"Sorry." Kyle said

"It's okay, just...think about stroking a pet, go with the flow of the fur." Tess said

Kyle tried again, this time getting it right and smoothed over her fur. He felt his way down her arms to her hands and smiled.

"What?" Tess asked

"I didn't think it would feel so soft." Kyle said

"Thank you." Tess said

Kyle then backed off and sat down on the chair. Tess stayed in her animan form and sat next to him on the long plastic. Kyle felt her tail brushing against his back and smiled as it tickled his skin.

"So what do you do now?" Tess asked

"I can't tell my dad and I don't like keeping this a secret."

"Maybe you won't have to for long." Tess said as she shivered, {Oh god, not now.} she thought

"How can you be cold in this heat? And with the fur?"

"Oh no, I'm not actually cold. This is something else." Tess said as she pressed her thighs together.

"Oh okay." Kyle said, dismissing it. "So, what's it like?"

"Being alien or lycanthrope?" Tess asked

"Well, both I guess." Kyle said

"Hm, yeah, well both ways you have secrets to keep and that's always a downer. But it does come with perks..." Tess said but what she was feeling right now wasn't a perk.

"I did mean it by the way. You are beaut..." Kyle started but Tess leaned over and put her hand on the other side of his face as she pulled him into a kiss.

Her body changed quickly back to her human body. Kyle felt her skin and instinctively wrapped his arms around her as they continued to kiss. The next thing he knew was Tess grabbing his t-shirt and ripping it down the middle and exposed his chest. Her tongue went into his mouth and she licked the underside of his. Kyle had no idea what was going on, all that he did know what they he could feel her heartbeat as he held her. As they kiss stopped, Kyle looked at Tess as she breathed hard. "What's going on?" he asked, not that he really cared

"It's one of the things about being us...we need sex. We need it, crave it, beg for it." Tess said, emphasising each word before kissing him again. Her body pressed up against his before she backed away.

Tess took his hands in hers and brought them up to her breasts, Kyle looked to where his hands were and then looked into Tess's eyes before he gently squeezed. He watched as her eyes closed in pleasure and then he started to circle her nipples with his fingers. Tess groaned and flipped Kyle around onto his back before she straddled his waist.

She kissed him hard as she lay on top of him. Her hands ran over his chest as she ground herself against his jeans, Tess could feel his cock getting harder and knew that he must be feeling very uncomfortable. Tess stood up from him and slid her bikini bottoms down her legs seductively. Kyle didn't even think about it as his hands shot to his jeans and quickly undid them. His eyes never left her body as he lifted his hips and started to push his pants down his legs. His hard dick strained and bounced a little as it was freed. When the stiff denim was by his ankles he kicked off his sneakers and then off came his jeans after which he pulled off what remained of his t-shirt.

Tess was back on top of him in seconds. Kyle's hands glided smoothly over her skin as they kissed again, his dick pressed up against her belly. Slowly his hands moved down, inching their way to her ass. As they squeezed her butt, Tess opened her eyes and looked into Kyle's. Then he flipped them over and Kyle became nested between her legs. Kyle kissed her, their tongues duelled as his hips gave gentle humps as his dick sought out her opening.

Tess's eyes opened wide and stopped Kyle, "Kyle...don't. Please stop."

Kyle looked to Tess, "But I thought you wanted to..."

"I do, believe me I want you more than anything." Tess said

"Then what?"

"If you...if we do this, you'll be...be like me." Tess said

Kyle looked at her and caressed the side of her face, "Then I'll be like you."

They kissed again, making love with their mouths as they gave gentle touches and caresses to each other until it was time. They spent hours stimulating each others erogenous zones, making their mate hum with need. Gently, Kyle rolled Tess onto her back and spread her legs wide before resting himself between them. They paused for a minute, savouring the moment as Tess felt Kyle poke into her most sensitive region. As Kyle held himself up on his arms, Tess ran her hands up and down then before he slid deep inside her.

"Ugmmmmmmmmm." Tess sighed

"Unnnnnnnnn." Kyle groaned, straining to keep his eyes open so he could look at his wife.

Slowly Kyle withdrew from Tess but stopped just short of completely leaving her body. Then, just as slowly, he sank back inside her. Once again he slowly pulled back and then pushed back, over and over he slid in and out of Tess. Tess circled her hips, meeting Kyle thrust for thrust. As pleasure began to build in her body, Tess's head tilted backward but she never lost the gaze of her thrusting mate. She wrapped her legs around Kyle's waist and her back arched, pressing her upper body into his hard chest.

"Oh Kyle."

"Tess...oh Tess."

"UGHNNNNN YESSSS KYLE."

"OH MY GOD TESS."

The couple continued to grind against each other, making love to each other and fulfilling a burning need within them both.

"OH GOD KY...LE. I NEED YOU...I WANT YOU SO...UGHHH...MUCH." Tess cried

"TESSSSSSS...I...UGHHHH GOD, FEELS SO GOOD. UGNNNN...OH GODDDDDDD." Kyle groaned

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH...UHN, UGNN, UGNNN, OH YES...UGNNNNNNN." Tess screamed

"TESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...UGNNNNNNNNNN...GODDDDDDDDD." Kyle yelled

With three final long, deep thrusts Kyle pushed his dick as far into her as he could and kept himself there, shooting his hot white seed into her body. They climaxed at the same time and Tess's shuddered and shook. She felt her mate's seed splash against her inner walls as he continued to shoot inside her over and over. Kyle lowered his arms so that he was lying on top of her. Their skin was touching as much as possible; neither on wanted the contact to end as they kissed again. Kyle was still inside her and before exhaustion claimed them, he rolled onto his back and Tess lay on him. Neither moved for long minutes as they held each other.

"What happened?" Kyle asked softly

"Something I didn't expect, but I'm not complaining." Tess said as she kissed his chest.

"What?" he asked

"We mated. We're connected now." Tess said

"I think there's more you need to fill me in on." Kyle said, "But that can wait."

All of a sudden Kyle felt something inside him being ripped apart, he cried out in pain. He pushed Tess off of him and he fell to his knees off to the side. Tess got up and moved over to him, it was then that she got a good look at his eyes. They had changed but they weren't Rakas, they were distinctly more canine. Then his eyes changed again, they went back to his human eyes before changing once more into cat eyes.

"Kyle?" Tess said with concern

Kyle's body grew a tail and became covered with black fur as his face extended out. Then the snout suddenly pulled back in and the colour of the fur changed to the golden Rakas colour. He kept changing back and forth; all Tess could do was watch. It was like his body couldn't decide what it was and kept changing until it stopped a few minutes later. When that happened Tess knelt by him and held him tightly.

"What's happening to me?" Kyle asked

"I don't know." Tess said as she looked over to the window into the bedroom and saw Liz standing there with the same look of concern on her face.

Himalayan Mountains, Tibet, Same Time

In the temple of the hidden mountain valley, Anu'bis sat in his chamber looking at the images in the puddle of water. He started laughing as he watched Kyle's body go through its change.

"Well, well, well. One of my own...that'll make for some interesting times."

Then the jackal headed being extended his hand outward to the puddle and it rippled. He smiled as he watched the images of the three remaining vampires. They had moved from city to city and were currently in Paris with the intent of continuing north. Right now they had lured some people into their hotel room and were enjoying a meal. Almost immediately after their defrosting, the three vampires started striking at those who looked as though they had a lot of money.

It took the three a while before they understood the use of credit cards but they easily copied the signatures. They also had plenty to choose from; as their appetites were insatiable there were many people who crossed their path. Of Course the three preferred cash, and they had more than their fair share of jewellery salvaged from the rubble of their former home in Romania.

Anu'bis liked watching the vampires, his previous work before he started to manipulate the blood of Flanagan's family. There were the most seductive of the Tribes, able to talk anyone into anything and chief among them was sex. The vampires enjoyed being with each other, especially when they seduced innocents to join them. However, now Anu'bis had another use for them, in case his backup plan of Flanagan's son who was at Moon Peak failed to work he had his original experiment.

However, that was for later. Anu'bis waved his hand once more over the water and the pictures changed to Kivar being driven to an airstrip in South America. He boarded and then started heading north to the States. Anu'bus could only smile as he looked at him.

"And you, you insect. You will pay for what you did to the others on Antar." He sneered as his hand glowed over the puddle.

Kivar's Plane, Over the Atlantic, 20 miles east of the Mexican Coast...

Kivar sat in the private jet arranged for by his people on Earth and was travelling with the security personnel sent to meet him. All of a sudden the sunlight outside disappeared, Kivar looked out and saw big, thick and black clouds forming. They were swirling around and soon he could see flashes of light as lightening struck through the clouds.

The plane shook violently over and over. Everyone on board was getting worried, especially Kivar who would have preferred not setting foot into such a primitive machine. Suddenly, there was a massive bolt of lightening beside their plane that was too close of comfort. The pilots tried moving the plane out of the clouds but it seemed to go on forever, little did the know that the centre of the storm always matched their movements perfectly.

However, just as quickly as it started, it stopped. The lightening stopped flashing, the turbulence stopped and the clouds dissipated and the sun could be seen. Everyone looked out of their windows, surprised at what had happened.

Himalayan Mountains...

Anu'bis looked at the water, he was surprised as anyone that his little game had been stopped. Then the room filled with light and Ho'rus appeared in the ancient room once again.

"What did you do that for? I had a chance to eradicate that Antarian." Anu'bis yelled

"Because it is not your place to do so. His crimes were against the Lycanthropes of Antar..."

"Yes...our children. If it's not the place of the parents to seek payback, then whose is it?"

"The surviving lycanthropes. Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess, it is there place. Besides Kivar has a role to play here. He needs to live. The hybrids can take care of him." Ho'rus said

"You have a lot of faith in them. They failed once."

"That may be, but this needs to be." Ho'rus said as he turned away, "Attempt to go after him again and the others will take action against you. As for your plan for the girl...leave her alone. Let her live her life."

"And if I don't?" Anu'bis asked, knowing that if the others of his kind hadn't stopped him before now then they probably wouldn't.

Ho'rus looked back at him before he vanished into the light, leaving a smiling Anu'bis.

Deep in the Rainforest, 5 Miles from Kivar's Crash Site, 13:00

In the deepest, darkest part of South America, far from where the ancient civilisations of the region ever got to in the building of their cities in the mountains, one building had been constructed into the side of a cliff. It was built like one of the stone pyramids in other parts of the continent, huge blocks that went up incrementally like steps but the whole structure was half of what it should be as it was up against a wall of rock.

The only way in was a small opening at the top, it was big enough for a human to enter but it would be a very tight fit. Beyond that was a twisting corridor of smooth rock that lead deeper underground. Steam rose out of cracks and it got hotter the further into the passageway you went. The passage was a former lava tube coming out of the side of a long dormant volcano but molten rock still flowed beneath it all.

Then, several hundred feet into the ground, a series of chambers broke off from the main passage. The primary chamber was an equivalent of a throne room, the centre of the floor was wide open and lead straight down to an active lave tube. The heat filled the chamber and all the occupants loved it, they relaxed in the warmth.

At the highest point was a throne carved from the very stone of the chamber and one it sat a single person, his skin was covered in green scales with sharp teeth and piercing eyes just like the several hundred people who filled the caverns but around his neck was another of the metal triangles given to the tribal leaders by the gods. It was the home of the Snake Lycanthropes.

Soon one entered the chambers and moved before the throne. He had seen the crash and had hurried back to his leader to report what he had witnessed. Like all the others, the triangle around the leaders neck responded to the screams of the granolith and the leader and had sent some of his people out to scout the area to make sure it was safe. A little later all anyone in the chambers felt was an earthquake.

"What happened out there?"

"Master, there was a meteor impact but it was not a meteor...someone emerged from it and was met by others. They drove off north after the meteor exploded."

"That is all?"

"Yes Master."

The tribal leader then stood up from his throne and walked down from it to the ground. He moved over to one of the chambers walls, to a small hole in it and he changed his form. In seconds he was a cobra and slithered through the opening, it was only a few inches wide but enough for the snake. He emerged in another chamber, sealed up centuries ago by the snakes but made sure that only their people would be able to get access to it.

His body changed back into its animan form and he looked at the ancient chamber. All around him were scrolls and carved tablets, the chronicles of their race but secured to the back wall was a much larger tablet that his ancestors had placed there. Depicted on it was a meteor crashing to the ground and in the shape that represented the rock was the figure of a person. Underneath it all was three simple words in their language, "It is time."

The snake simply nodded as he placed his hands on one of the tablets, he knew what was signified by the arrival. It was a knowledge given to him by his father, who received it from his father, who got his from his father all the way back to the start of their tribe. "Diego!" he called out

Soon a much smaller cobra came into the chamber and changed form, "Yes father?"

"It would appear that time has caught us my son." He said as he turned to face the boy, "Gather your group. You will all be attending that school the Rakas and the other tribes have set up."

"Moon Peak? But father..."

"I know. We chose to isolate ourselves from the others but the sign is upon us. Your place is at Moon Peak."

"With the girl." Diego smiled

"Diego." His father warned, "You have a mate and so does she."

"Yes but Kali and I are both curious about her."

"I see. Remember, we may prefer isolation but our fates are intertwined. Besides, it's not like we still eat any of them anymore and we haven't tried to take control of Earth since the Vampires caught that disease. Anyway, if you do not go then we will die when the darkness comes."

"But dad, that place is way up north. It'll be freezing."

"It won't be that bad. They do have reptilians there...and you better take this." He said as he took off the triangle from around his neck and gave it to his son.

"Okay. I'll go get Kali and the others." Diego said as he changed shape and slithered back out of the chamber

"Don't screw it up boy." He whispered as he turned back to the chronicles, "We have much work to do."

Living Room, Parker Residence...

Kyle had sat in the Parker's living room for a couple of hours. After his painful and unusual change, Liz and Tess helped him into the living room after dressing him in a robe. It had left him drained and all he could do was sitting on the sofa as Liz's mother brought him a coke. They had called Doctor Mallory, the doctor who examined Max after his fist change and he arrived with eagerness to find out what was going on with the newest member.

Mallory pulled out his equipment, checked over Kyle's vital signs, took some blood and looked at it under a microscope. He did everything he could, even checking Kyle's reflexes with the little hammer. It resulted in the doctor ending up with a bruised cheek when Kyle involuntarily kicked him in the face.

"Okay...good reflexes." Mallory said as he shook his head, one inch to the left and it would have been a broken nose, "Okay Kyle, how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted...what's up with me?" Kyle asked

"Yeah, what happened would do that to you. For a while you'll need to each a lot of protein. As to what happened to you...well, my guess is that you're Narada ancestors were born from Wolfen and not Rakas." Mallory said

"Well I guess it was kind of a stretch to find a Narada and expect him to be Rakas." Liz said

"Yes. Well, it looks like the lycanthropic DNA from Tess triggered what was in you Kyle, but the Rakas aspects appear to be melding with the Wolfen."

"Wait." Tess said, "Are you saying my boyfriend's a dog?"

"I thought most men were." Liz said with a smile as she looked at Tess and Tess looked at her with the same smile.

"Well...they are." Tess said

"I think I resent that." Kyle said

"Me too." Max said as he came in through the door

"Awww...we didn't me you guys." Liz said as she moved into Max's arms.

"I think a little payback will be needed later." Max said

"Yeah, sorry, can we get back to me?" Kyle asked, "What the hell am I?"

"Actually, if I was to put a word on it I would say...hybrid. You're both." Mallory said

"Okay...yeah...gonna need more of an explanation." Kyle said

"I think I know." Jeff said, "Kyle...lets try to change."

"Change?"

Jeff nodded and started to teach Kyle how to change into his other forms. At first he entered his Rakas form, it was the first time he had a chance to look over himself. He was surprised by how he looked, especially when he went to the mirror.

"Okay Kyle, now think about the wolf in you." Mallory said

"The what?" Kyle asked as his attention was drawn away from the mirror but the feeling of the word `wolf' sparked something inside him. Kyle couldn't help but focus on it and his body started to change. His muscles became even bigger and the soft golden fur became darker and longer. A snout formed and soon he was the picture of a werewolf.

"So he can be both." Tess said

"Hey, like Max when he fought the Wild Pack. He became that big green thing." Liz said

"Does that mean he can become a cat and a wolf?" Max asked

"Time to see." Jeff said as his instructions continued.

Kyle listened and learned as his body mutated. His first time as an animal was as a cat, hit body changed until he had completely become a Panther. Kyle walked around for a few minutes as he adapted to his new body.

"Okay. Let's try the wolf now." Mallory said.

Kyle sat down and focused on the wolf aspect of the change. Everyone waited and watched. Kyle closed his eyes and strained in his concentration for a few minutes. Then he opened his eyes.

"Uh...I don't think I'm a wolf." Kyle said

Everyone could see that not even a single hair had changed on his body.

"Okay Kyle, back to human form." Jeff said as he looked at the doctor who shrugged his shoulders.

Kyle followed the next set of instructions and quickly changed back to his usual appearance as Tess placed his robe around him.

"Okay. That's a little weird." Kyle said

Liz smiled, "You'll get used to it."

"But why no wolf?" Max asked

"I don't know." Mallory said, "I guess it could just take time...or that the DNA from the Wolfen is so ancient and diluted by human DNA that it's just too weak to complete a change into a wolf body."

"So what do I do now?" Kyle asked

"Well, even if you aren't a full Wolfen, I'd say Tess is in for some interesting times." Nancy said

"Oh?" Tess asked

"Well let's just say we've heard rumours about Wolfen in bed. Their stamina is even more than Rakas and they..." Nancy said

"Work like a jack hammer?" Jeff finished

"Yeah." Nancy said, she didn't hear from rumour. She knew from personal experience from a time before she met Jeff, while mating outside of the tribe was never even considered, having fun was never ruled out.

"Oh really?" Tess and Kyle asked at the same time before they looked at each other and smiled.

"Well..." Liz said interrupting them, "We've got class. And Kyle you might as well come along since you're one of the family now."

"Class...its Sunday?" Kyle said

"It's not at school. Trust me, you'll like it." Tess said.

"Okay." Kyle said as he stood up.

Soon they were all ready and dressed once again. They headed outside where they climbed into Max's jeep and drove out.

Foot of the Pod Chamber Mountain, 15:00

Max, Liz and Tess took Kyle out to the mountain. It was there that they decided to practice their powers. Maria and Alex were already out there with Michael and Isabel; Kyle couldn't believe his eyes as he watched several rocks were floating around the pair of humans. The closer he looked he could see little beads of sweat on their foreheads.

All of a sudden all the rocks fell back to the floor, Maria nearly collapsed but Michael managed to catch her. He held her securely before helping her back up.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked

"Yeah. Just...it takes a bit out of you." Maria said

"Yeah but why are you here?" Michael said as he stared at Kyle

"Hey back off Spaceboy." Maria said, "Smell the air."

Michael did as he was told and picked up on Kyle's scent. It wasn't the same as it was; he could smell that Kyle was now one of them. "Oh...well, welcome to the Pride." Michael said

"So what are you?" Isabel asked

"Huh?" Kyle asked

"She means what kind of cat." Alex said

"Oh, a Panther." Kyle said

"Hey, isn't that the same as Flanagan." Maria said

"Yeah, so I've been told. I suppose I should tell you. I...eh...how do I put this? Ehmm..."

"He's a dog." Tess said

"Come again?" Isabel asked

"Nice way of putting it Babe." Kyle said, "Apparently I'm part werewolf."

"Wolfen." Liz corrected

"Yeah, part Wolfen." Kyle said

"How the hell did that happen?" Michael asked

"He's descended from Wolfen. He can change into their animan form but not an actual wolf." Liz said

"Cool." Alex said

"Actually, that's got me thinking." Max said, "I've never really tried to do my other change since that fight."

"You think you can?" Michael asked

"I don't see why not." Max said

"Well we are out here for practicing powers." Liz said

"She has a point." Isabel said

"Okay." Max said as he proceeded to pull off his jumper. As he started to unfasten his pants and Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"What's he doing?" Kyle whispered to Tess

"Taking off his clothes." She whispered back

Then Max pulled down his underwear. Kyle quickly raised his hands and covered the part he didn't want to see, "Hey...dude, keep the mouse in the house."

Everyone looked at Kyle and suddenly realised that there was a huge chunk of information. "We didn't tell you did we?" Liz said

"Tell me what?"

"I told him that we need sex...a lot of sex but...eh...not the rest." Tess said

"What?" Kyle asked

Max looked at Liz and both smiled. Max moved over to Isabel and gently caressed her cheek before he kissed her. Kyle's eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw their tongues sliding against each other and looked at Alex. He was surprised not to see any protest, especially when Max cupped a breast. Alex just smiled. Then Kyle saw Liz moving, she went to Maria and kissed her. Both melted into it and Kyle froze where he was as the four parted.

"Uh...wha...when...how...huh?" Kyle stammered

"Like I said...we need sex, but, we don't care who it's with so long it's with one of us." Tess said as she walked over to Alex. She kissed him as his hand ran over her body and then broke it, "I've made love with Max, Michael, Isabel, Maria and Liz. And I plan on being with Alex as well."

The look on Kyle's face was utter confusion. His feelings for Tess were undeniable but he felt jealousy, anger, desire and an overwhelming urge to be a part of it. Max could see it in Kyle's eyes; he had only been one of them for a few hours.

"That being said, you also get to be will any or all of us." Max said

"Are you saying that if I wanted to I could do Isabel or...or...Liz?" Kyle asked

"Yeah." Max said simply

"And none of you would have a problem with it?" Kyle asked and all shook their heads, "So stripping like this is normal? Sex or whatever?"

"Well it's either that or you keep buying new clothes to replace the shredded ones." Liz said

A little later everyone had sat down and filled Kyle in on everything they had missed from their needs in bed to the prophecy, much to Liz's disappointment. She would like to do whatever possible to ignore that little aspect of her life. Meanwhile, Max was off to the side, trying to focus on changing into his other animan body.

He started to remember the fight with Flanagan and his Wild Pack, doing everything he could to find the trigger that sparked it. For a time it looked as though he was in deep meditation. All of a sudden Max's whole body twitched and as he did so, Liz turned her head from the others and looked at Max as she felt something.

"Max what was that?" Liz asked

"What was what?" Max asked, not turning around

"Whatever you were just thinking about." Liz said, Max then turned around and looked at his mate. It was then that everyone could see the rich shade of blue that had covered Max's eyes. "Something tells me you got close." She smiled

Max closed his eyes again and focused harder, as he did so Liz could feel it but she wasn't the only one. Michael, Isabel and Tess all felt it was well through their mental connection. The four of them stood up and moved closer, everyone watched as Max started to enter the change and was becoming is Antarian animan form. Soon the giant muscular mass covered in green fur stood before the others and roared as he shook himself off.

"What a rush." Max said as he turned around.

Liz was lying on the ground with the others around her. She looked unconscious with her eyes closed. Max ran to her side and held her small body.

"Liz...Liz." He said trying to wake her

Suddenly her eyes shot open and he saw that they were blue just like Max's. During his change, she could feel what he was doing in his mind and also focused on it. The result was an overload to her body but as she came back into consciousness, had had started began to continue. As Max held her, Liz mutated and grew resulting in her clothes being ripped apart by her swelling muscles. While she still remained smaller than Max she looked very similar to him.

"What happened?" Liz asked

"Good question." Max said

"I guess a little more got transferred than just the powers." Maria said

"Would make sense." Isabel said

"Maybe you guys should try it?" Maria suggested

"Yeah, could come in handy against any lycanthrope that wont be expecting it." Alex said

"I'm so not going to be able to pull off that look." Isabel said as she pulled off her top and started to undress, followed by Michael and Tess.

All Kyle could do was stare at the naked bodies of his girlfriend and Isabel as more and more skin came into view. Tess smiled as she brushed his cheek with her fingers, "No need to stare Kyle." She said

"Yeah." Isabel said as she came up to him, she stood naked in front of him and leaned over. "You'll get to see us whenever you want to." Isabel then kissed him hard, her tongue probed his mouth for a minute before she backed up, "Welcome to the family Kyle." She smiled and walked away

Alex sat next to the dazed Kyle with a smile on his face, "Oh yeah, you're gonna enjoy this."

"I...eh...yeah." Kyle said as a smile formed on his face.

Maria sat down next to them and all three watched as they all held hands. Through their bonds Max fed the instructions to his fellow aliens. They all focused in on it, doing their best to concentrate as the sun beat down on them. It was their first time down this change and it was difficult for them. There was strain and pain but as the minutes moved on they did start to change.

Soon there was a new breed of lycanthropes on Earth as Michael, Isabel and Tess joined Max and Liz in their new forms. For a while the five jumped, ran, lifted and did everything they could to test their new strength and abilities. The three lycanthropic humans sat on their rock and watched.

"I wonder how long before we can do that?" Maria asked

"Is that possible?" Kyle asked

"We've taken on everything else from them, just wait until your powers come through. They can be very fun." Alex said

The others soon returned and changed back into their human bodies before they picked up their clothes and got dressed. They all had fun and upon their return they decided to head out to Fraser Wood. It was time they took Kyle out on his first run as a Lycanthrope. They Pride was complete and all ran through the woods and revelled in view from nature that their cat bodies provided.

Crashdown, Same Time

It was quiet in the café on this Sunday afternoon, which Jeff was thankful for since his three waitresses of Liz, Maria and Isabel were out doing what they needed to do. At least he had some other staff but he knew he would have to hire more people for when they went to Moon Peak in little over a month. Due to that he had placed a `Help Wanted' sign out on the window a few days ago and was already going through some CVs, mostly from students at the school.

The day remained pretty quiet with a few people coming and going but only one time when the door opened did he looked up. When that door opened a scent filled the air that Jeff hasn't smelled in a long time. Riverdog looked around and spotted him, he moved closer and Jeff stood up.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to have contact with us until..." Jeff started

"It is time." Riverdog said

Jeff looked at the ageing Native American and led him into the back room, "What do you mean?"

"Earlier the mark of the three glowed. The trials for your daughter are here...now."

Jeff turned away, "But...but she's not ready, she hasn't even gotten to the school yet."

"And that is where she will face at least one of the three." Riverdog said

"I don't understand."

"After the symbol glowed, the elders and I undertook a vision quest. In the vision, the first of the symbols was within a full moon as it rose over a mountain peak."

"Moon Peak. Do you know who the enemy is?"

"No. All I know was that blood covered the moon until it was red."

"And the others?" Jeff asked

"I don't know, except one is of the star that brought four of the Pride into being." Riverdog said

"An alien?"

"The one who killed them and the others of their kind."

"Kivar. He's here?" Jeff asked with his eyes going wide.

"You know him?"

"Tess filled us in on what she knew about him. This is not good." Jeff said

"The trials for the Pride will begin, the stars say it will be in their second month at your school but the enemies are moving now."

"I guess it was only a matter of time."

"Have you told your daughter about me?"

"No, just as you asked me. But sooner or later she will come asking."

"Not her, her mate. And the other star people. Their Skinwalkers came to us centuries ago to help teach us about the world around us, if they could have done that with the other humans of this world then much bloodshed may not have happened. They warned us what was going to happen and helped us prepare with their devices but in the end it is down to the Pride to deal with what is to come. They left something behind for Max and the others, it needs to be given to them before they confront the second." Riverdog said

"What?" Jeff asked

"A key." Riverdog said, "When the dreams start, send them to me."

Riverdog then turned and left leaving Jeff alone. Nancy soon came down the stairs, ready to go out and carrying her husband's coat.

"Was that?"

"Yeah. He's just letting us know some things."

"Okay, well that can wait. Right now we have something to do." Nancy said

Jeff looked at her and then shot his eyes down to his watch before he looked up and smiled. "Let's go."

Nancy gave him his coat and he put it on, he informed his staff he was heading out and if they needed anything to call his cell phone. After that they left to an appointment they were looking forward to.

Living Room, Whitman Residence, 14:00

Jeff and Nancy arrived at the same time as Amy. Charles and his wife opened the door and welcomed them inside. As they moved into the living room, everyone saw the coffee table was covered with paperwork. While this was something that every lycanthrope parent waits for with eagerness, what they saw almost made them loose their smiles.

"I think our people have been among humans too long." Jeff said

"Why'd you say that?" Amy asked

"Paperwork is getting out of control." Jeff said

"I hear that. What happened to the good old days when the leader of a Pride just had to stamp the induction certificate with the seal?" Charles said

"We still do that." Nancy said

"Yes but not we've got a dozen forms to fill out before we even got around to the seal...and it's all in triplicate." Amy said

"Hey, where's Jake?" Jeff asked

Charles scrunched his face and pointed up. Jeff looked up and spotted the kitten's little head popping over the shade that covered the light bulb on the ceiling. It was shaped like a dish that held Jake's full body.

"Meow."

"Why is he...no, forget that. How did he get up there?" Jeff asked

"I stopped asking those questions." Charles said with a nod

"Oh well. Okay, let's do this." Jeff said

Everyone sat in seats around the table as Charles handed everyone a pen. Nancy reached into her handbag and pulled out a box that she placed in the centre of the table. Jeff opened it and inside was a stamp, made from gold with a base that was etched with the seal of Jeff's Pride.

"Okay, first up...Maria." Charles said as he handed the pile of forms for Maria to Amy.

"Do I really need to read through all of this?" Amy asked

"Hey, they're the ones who filled it in. We just need to makes sure it's correct and to fill in the blanks. You don't want her to be separated from the others and housed with the Oceanics." Jeff said

"I suppose. Okay..." Amy said as she started reading over the documents, "...Maria Deluca...Date of Birth...Address...yadda yadda yadda...all looks correct. Status...mated." Amy filled in, "Since when do we have `Pride/Pack Reference Numbers'?"

"Oh that's new. They started it 3 years ago." Jeff said as he pulled out a piece of paper, "Okay, put this down exactly. Our Pride number is...E8444465, now the number for Liz's pride is, J2145622."

"Oh we better all right that down just now so there's no screw ups." Charles said

"Why both numbers?" his wife asked

"Some idea one of the aides had at the town hall. Liz's number is to ensure they all stay together at the school, ours is in to show they are connected to us in case there is a problem." Jeff said

"Okay," Amy said as she continued to right in the empty forms. It covered everything from medical documents to any requirements that may be needed. Soon it was all done and Amy signed the pages, "All done."

Jeff took the forms and read through it before taking out the seal from the box. He pulled out a concealed tray from the base of the box, it was a simple inkpad and Jeff pressed the seal into it. Jeff stood up and faced Amy, "Amy Deluca, mother of Maria. The time has come for your daughter to learn of her race and attend the school of Moon Peak. Do you entrust the school with the care of Maria and her education as a Rakas?"

"I do." Amy said

Jeff smiled as he took the seal and stamped the forms before adding his own signature. Only one copy of forms was left without his signature and seal and that was the copy that went to the Roswell High, which was the one that presented the legal problems since it was outside lycanthrope control and in the hands of human law. Then he removed the last page and stamped it before giving it to Amy. "This Certificate of Induction is to be given to Maria by the fall of night."

Amy closed her eyes and nodded as she took the document. For the next half hour the three sets of parents repeated it with Alex and then Liz before there was a knock on the door. Charles went to answer it and returned a few minutes later with Philip beside him.

"Philip?" Jeff said. He had informed the rest of his Pride about the discovery of his own mother and Philip being Chimera.

"Jeff. I came because I know how seriously you all take this day." Philip said, "I understand there are some forms for me to sign."

"What about Diane?" Nancy asked

"Max told us about being invited to Moon Peak. Diane thought it over and has some concerns, especially with regard to Max being away with his girlfriend...unsupervised. However, I talked with her and convinced her that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and that the educational benefits far outweighed West Roswell High. So, she agreed to it." Philip said

Jeff nodded and smiled. On the corner were the forms that dealt with Isabel, Michael, Tess and Max and he picked up Max's. Philip took great pleasure in filling out the forms and then signing it, just as much as Jeff took in stamping them with the Pride's Seal.

"You know that still leaves Isabel, Michael, Tess and now Kyle." Amy said

"Well Isabel is emancipated from the State thanks to Philip arranging it. She can fill out the forms and sign them herself."

"Well, that's another reason I came over. Out of concern for Michael's well being I asked Sheriff Valenti to check on his father... if you can call him that." Philip smiled

"What?" Nancy asked

"Hank is...missing. He hasn't been seen since Michael started living with Isabel. My people convinced him to leave town...permanently."

"How?"

"He knocked him out with a combination of a few select herbs. Right now he should be waking up in a crate on a cargo boat to a nice little island out in the Indian Ocean. The inhabitants owe us a few favours and we're calling in one to make sure he doesn't leave." Philip said, "I'm arranging for Michael to be emancipated. It'll be easier if I have letters of endorsement from all of you, and since Moon Peak is an option for him the Judge could be even more willing to cooperate."

"And Tess?" Alex's mother asked

"That's a little trickier. Her guardian is on the run and that's a situation I can't fix that the same way." Philip said

"This would all be easier if they were never enrolled at Roswell High and we never had to worry about human law." Nancy said

"Yes but we live out here so..." Jeff said

"What if we just faked it? No one has even enquired about Tess's mother, if someone showed up and signed the forms for the benefit of the School's principle..."

"Well there are a number of my people in the area that no one in Roswell has ever met. I could ask someone to come into town to sign them. But the Moon Peak papers will still needed signed by someone."

"Well I can do that. I am the leader of this Pride and Tess is staying in my house." Jeff said

"That just leaves Kyle. Do you think the Sheriff will let him go?" Charles asked

"We'll see." Jeff said as he signed the copies of Tess's forms, leaving one to the side to be filled in later. Then he picked up the forms for Michael and Isabel and gave them to Philip. "Give these to the kids when you see them, for signing. You'll see them before I do."

"Of course." Philip said

"You're welcome to join us for the drink." Jeff said

"I would be honoured." Philip said

Charles left and returned with a bottle of wine, a unique version that was made especially by lycanthropes for such occasions. Charles poured it out into the glasses and everyone took one.

"Friends...to our children. May Moon Peak know what they're getting into." Jeff toasted

Everyone smiled, "To the children." They all said as they clinked their glasses together before drinking.

Valenti Residence, 17:00

After spending the afternoon with the Pride, Kyle returned home to find his father cooking dinner. He was diving between pots and pans of boiling water. Kyle spotted one about to boil over and ran to it, turning the heat down.

"Hey, you in a bit of a hurry?" Kyle asked

"No, just trying to read this recipe book at the same time." Jim said

Kyle smiled, "You and a recipe book? It's like you've got a date or..." Kyle stopped what he was doing and looked up, "...something. Dad?" he asked with a smile

"Oh would you relax. No I don't have a date, I just think I should learn to make a few new things instead of cooking the same old meals all the time."

"Right." Kyle drew out, "Yeah, sure, I believe you."

Jim looked at his son and smiled as he shook his head, "So what did you do this afternoon?"

"Oh I spent the day with Tess, Liz and..."

"Tess? Tess Harding? The girl who just had her house blown up?"

"Yeah. She's actually taking it pretty well. She wasn't in there long enough to think of it as home but she did loose all her stuff."

"Kyle...I really don't think this is a good idea, you seeing her. After what she said, I really think that dangerous people are chasing her father. They might try to use her to get to him." Jim said

"Dad, she's a nice girl. You'd like her a lot and quite frankly, if they do try to use her, isn't it your job to make sure she's safe?"

"Hey, none of that manipulation stuff. And yes, you're right it is my job. You really like her?"

{If you only knew.} Kyle thought, "Yes I do."

"Hmm...Okay, but keep an eye out. If you see anything unusual..."

"Yeah, dad, I know the drill."

"So, Tess and Liz. I thought you two were broken up?"

"Yeah but she's still a friend. I'm just glad Max is in her life now, he really knows how to make her happy."

"You were out with Max as well?"

"And Michael, Maria, Alex and Isabel."

"Uh huh." Jim said as he looked at Kyle

"Dad, Max is a good guy. There really is nothing about him you need to be interested in beyond the fact that he's in high school. I don't know what you suspect about him but...that day...the shooting, I mean Max was there and made sure Liz was okay."

"And then ran."

"Michael freaked and left before him. I don't know...weird around guns or something. Max just went to make sure he was okay." Kyle said

"Driving off like a bat out of hell."

"Yeah, well...anyway. So, anymore of those animal sightings?"

"No they seem to have died down a little. There are still a few tracks around but nothing new for the last day or so." Jim said

"So dad, have you heard about Liz heading off to that school up north?" Kyle asked

"Oh yeah. Uh...uh...oh what was it called, Moon...something."

"Moon Peak." Kyle said

"Yeah, weird name but what I've heard some of your school's teachers saying about it from the brochure that got sent to the school...sounds impressive. That's a hell of an opportunity for Liz. Too bad you didn't get selected."

"Actually that's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Jim said as he checked on the contents of the oven.

"Yeah, Liz was given the option of taking 7 other people with her...and she asked me to be number 8."

Jim looked around and stared at his son.

"She's already asked Max, Isabel, Michael, Maria, Alex and Tess."

"Ah, so that's it." Jim said

"What's it?" Kyle said

"Tess is it."

"Tess is what?"

"Tess is...wait...this can go on for hours." Jim said, "Okay, Liz can take 7 people?"

"Yes."

"She's asked you?"

"Yes."

"And do you want to go?"

"I'd like to. Like you said it's a great opportunity and from what I hear their sport department is killer. Besides, my grades may be good enough to get into community college; Liz said most people end up going to really great universities. I mean could you imagine me going to somewhere like Berkley."

"And is Tess going a part of you wanting to say yes."

"Well...it's a perk." Kyle said with a grin

"Yeah...you're not going."

"But you just said..."

"I know but if you think I'm gonna let you go off with you're girlfriend to a boarding school and not chaperoned...no way."

"Dad. I doubt there will not be chaperones, there will be rules and I seriously doubt they'll put boys and girls in the same sleeping areas of the school let alone put them together." Kyle said

"Hmmm...No."

"Dad...hey...wait...why don't you ask Mr Parker. He went to Moon Peak."

"He did?" Jim asked

"Yeah. If there's anyone who can fill you in on it..." Kyle said

"Okay, I'll ask him but this is not a yes yet." Jim said

"Totally understand." Kyle said, as he smelled the air, "Meat's about to burn."

"Hmm? Oh." Jim turned quickly and turned off the oven before he opened the door and pulled out the lump of pork, "Good timing...I didn't smell anything. Okay Kyle, set the table."

Kyle did so as his father pulled out a couple of plates and dished out the portions. He carried out the pates to the table and father & son sat down to eat.

Back Room, Crashdown, 19:00

Liz was sitting with the others, going over their homework for the next day at school. With everything that had happened that weekend they had let it slip a little. They were only thankful that they didn't have any essays or reports to hand in on Monday. Every so often one of them would disappear into the kitchen and come back out with several cups of coffee.

"You know...I've been thinking." Michael said

"I thought I smelled burning." Maria said as she walked by him

Michael just smiled as he reached out and spanked her butt. Maria stopped dead and turned to face him.

"Do that again and I'll rip off your hand and shove it so far up your ass you'll have to open your mouth to show people you're giving them the finger." Maria said

"Colourful." Isabel said

"You didn't say that when we were in bed last night." Michael said

"That was fun, this wasn't." Maria said

"Yeah, could we stop hearing about what you two get up to in the sack? Michael, what were you going to say?" Max asked

"Well it's just that we became lycanthropes again because of Liz and now she's got the green action..."

"So?" Liz asked

"So, since Tess screwed Kyle doesn't that mean she'll be part wolf now. And if we have sex with her doesn't that mean we'll end up being part wolf." Michael said

Everyone turned and looked away from Michael to think about it. None of them had actually considered it since Tess had sex with Kyle this morning.

"You know what?" Liz said

"He's got a point." Max said

"I do?" Michael asked

"He does?" Maria said playfully

Michael shook his head and pulled Maria down onto his lap, "You're really pushing it."

Maria looked heatedly into his eyes, "I hope so." She said huskily

Max cleared his throat and the couple looked away from each other but Maria stayed on Michael's lap.

"So, we could end up not just cats or whatever our Antarian animals were." Tess said

"I am part Chimera." Liz said, "They could change into all species so maybe that's what's causing the multiple changes, you know since what's in who has been adapted from me."

"Queen of ancient blood." Tess said

"What?" Maria asked

"That Antarian prophecy, the ancient blood could mean the Chimera since they were the first tribe made. And if anyone could unite all the tribes, wouldn't it make sense that it would be someone who could be part of all the tribes?" Tess said

"Oh not this stuff again. Guys, enough with the prophecies already. I'm just going to live my life and screw this whole destiny stuff. I am not a queen." Liz said

Max and Tess looked at each other before everyone else followed suit. There was something they needed to do about this; even if Liz wasn't willing to face her destiny sooner or later it would come to bite them in the ass. Soon they turned back to Liz,

"Liz...Liz..." Max said not getting her attention

She was staring at the television as a news report aired.

"The three researchers reportedly disappeared in a remote region of Romania. The alert was raised when they didn't return to their base camp." The reporter said, "The Professor was known for his more radical theories, in particular that a small group of people inflicted with a medical condition could be the origin of the vampire myth. As of yet no word has been received from the professor or his two students, an investigation is under way. Back to you..."

Liz switched off the television as Max moved over to her, "Hey are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, just a feeling. And I've got this weird taste in my mouth." Liz said

Old Manor House, 20 Miles Northwest of London, Same Time (Roswell Time)

It was the dead of night and in the pitch black of the country, the three vampires had made to the manor. It didn't take long for them to get inside and now their mouths were latched onto the necks of the inhabitants. Their teeth had sunk into the flesh and they were drawing the blood out of almost everyone. One of Stephan's wives had found two in particular that drew her attention, as a result she locked them in one room while she and her mates fed on everything that moved.

From room to room the three made sure that there wasn't anyone left alive, and left the pale bodies where they fell. They'd deal with the mess later. Eventually the old house was secured and the vampires made their way to the library, Stephan stood before a spot where two stacks of selves connected. The male vampire nodded to Tanya and Katrina and they moved over to an old fireplace.

On the intricately carved stone that decorated the fireplace there was two carvings of raised gargoyle faces. Both were in the top corners of the stone that was placed here when the house was being built. The female vampires each pressed the eyes of the gargoyle and they disappeared into the stonework, after that there was a loud click and the sound of machinery moving behind the walls.

Stephan smiled as the two bookshelves he stood before separated and opened wide. Behind that was an ordinary brick wall, which pulled back and opened itself and exposed a staircase leading down.

"After all these years, they still haven't found it." Stephan said as they started descending down the stairs.

At the bottom of which as a large stone chamber that had remained hidden under the house, a lot lower than the level of the basement and wine cellar. All around them were the chronicles of the vampires, kept hidden from the other tribes during the war. After they lost that war, this house became abandoned and fell into ownership of various humans through the long decades. Today that ended and it was back in the hands of those that built it.

The three then started to search, looking in all the storage places they had, opening all the books and checking behind every loose stone. They searched everywhere but had to eventually give up.

"It's not here." Katrina said

"Arghhhh..." Stephan yelled as he through the contents of a table off to the floor.

"We've searched the all of the old places our people set up. If they didn't hide the Gift here with the Chronicles then where?" Tanya said

"There is only one possibility. They didn't hide it, at least not in time. The other tribes have it." Stephan said

"Then what do we do?" Katrina said

"You go get it." A voice boomed as the room lit up. From the light the image of Anu'bis formed.

"What is this?" Stephan asked

Anu'bis shot out his hand and the three vampires crashed to their knees, a force of invisible energy held them in a bowing position before the ancient being. "Show a little more respect Stephan." He said as he released them

"My lord, forgive me. I thought your appearance to be a trick from the other tribes." Stephan said

"Given what you have been through, I will let it go...for now."

"You are most gracious my lord." Stephan said

"Now, the Gift we gods gave to the tribes, the fragment held by the Vampires is in a town call Moon Peak, in America. But your resurrection has activated the Gift and the other tribe are wary, although they only suspect the significance. However, that can wait. Your goal should be the girl."

"So she does live." Katrina said

"Yes. In the town of Roswell but soon she will move to Moon Peak to begin her education in the ways of her people." Anu'bis said, "You must seduce her, bring her to you before you turn her. I was the one who gave you your section of the prophecy; she does posses the blood of all the tribes. A simple bite will change her."

"Then it shall be done."

"There is just one problem. She has a mate; their minds are as intertwined as string. Before she can be turned, he must die." Anu'bis said, "But there is no harm in giving you help."

Anu'bis stepped forward and placed his hand on Stephan's head. Crackles of yellow energy travelled over the vampire's head. Stephan cried out in pain before he was hurtled across the room. His wives were by his side and helped him up.

"What happened?" Tanya asked

Stephan started to smile as he looked at Katrina and Tanya. He started to hear them in a new way; he could hear their thoughts.

"Have fun, child." Anu'bis said before vanishing.

"Mwhaaaahaaaaahaaaaa." Stephan started laughing as he realised the intent of why his god just gave him the ability.

Copper Summit, 20:00

As the constellation Aries hung over head, Kivar's car pulled into town. All of its occupants were out on the streets. All of the Skins lined the path between the town's main entrance to the central building of the Universal Friendship League where Kivar would be staying. Each and every one of them had their heads bowed, not one dared raise their eyes to look at him.

From behind the car window, Kivar looked out at the buildings and shook his head. All he saw was sand and dirt, and the buildings weren't that much better. Soon he pulled up at the building and got out. He didn't bother with any speeches or even looking around, Kivar just got into the building where Nicholas waited for him.

"Majesty." Nicholas said as he got down to his knees.

"Rise." Kivar said

Nicholas stood up but never looked at his master.

"You have failed Nicholas. I gave you sixty years to complete your mission. Instead you hide here in the safety of this town."

"My lord, forgive me. During recent years I have spent more time here but it is only because I have been overseeing the growth of our new husks. Now is not the time to endanger them since they are so close to being harvested."

"Doesn't explain the previous years. Fortunately for you I am feeling very forgiving today. You have one last chance and I want it done right. I was building our revolution on Antar for years but Zan still escaped, patience is something I possess but I do not want to remain on this world forever. Take your time, plan and find them. Just eradicate them." Kivar said

"Yes my lord. You're chambers are this way." Nicholas said

Nicholas led Kivar to his room; the most lavishly decorated and adorned room in the town. The Skins had gone to a lot of time to make it look like Kivar's personal chambers on Antar.

"I'm sorry for the accommodations, it's the best we can do." Nicholas said

"Hmmm...I'm amazed you could even get this done on this planet."

"Earth does take some getting used to. If you'll excuse me, I'm expecting a report soon from an agent I've sent to Roswell."

"Roswell? Ah yes, the village where they crashed. Why there?"

"We've searched everywhere else. We were never able to determine the duration of their gestation; we always assumed that their guardians would take them as far away from the area as possible. Our scouts have been tracking this entire continent but the further we went the more it looks like they never left." Nicholas said

"Very well."

Nicholas turned to leave and got to the door

"Nicholas...run a check on this planet's weather. Look for anything anomalous over my flight in." Kivar said

"Yes Majesty." Nicholas said as he bowed and left

Alex's Bedroom, Whitman Residence, 20:30

On his bed, Alex lay against the headboard with his guitar in his hand, plucking away with the strings. By his side, Jake was resting against him. He was on his back and bending down to lick his white belly.

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen..."

"Meow." Jake said

"Sorry...Nobody knows the trouble we've seen. Nobody knows our sorrow..."

"Depressed much?" Liz asked

She had just arrived and made a beeline straight for Alex's room, intent on roping him into a shopping trip with Tess in the morning before school. Sometimes going shopping with Maria just wasn't as fun when Alex wasn't with them.

"Not really." Alex replied

"Come on, spill it. What's up?" Liz asked

"Well...it's just..." he said hesitantly

"Yes?"

"Well, lately I've been having more and more fantasies." Alex said

"Yeah...who doesn't? The good thing is you get to live yours out." Liz said

"No, Liz...not those fantasies. The bad kind...the kind where I'm...I'm out hunting. The Coach."

"Oh."

"Every time I try to relax, it's there. I can see myself stalking him like I would in the wild...or rather how my tiger-self would." Alex said, "I can see the fear...I can see it when I strike and when I..." he said as she closed his eyes in shame

"Alex..."

"And the worst part is, I feel like if I don't do it I'm gonna explode." Alex said

"Meow." Jake made it sound completely sympathetic as he brushed up against Alex and licked his hand.

"That's a good little baby." Alex said

"Meow."

"Okay, you're not the baby." Alex said

"Alex, listen. You can control this...I mean, there are some people at school who I wouldn't mind seeing drop dead. One in particular comes to mind. Anyway..."

"Liz, wanting to see Pam Troy have an accident is one thing. I'm fantasising about tearing that...jerk limb from limb and then going to work on him." Alex said

"Yeah...you know, somehow I could never imagine you doing that. Alex, you are one of my closest friends and despite now being able to do what you've been thinking about I know you would never actually do it." Liz said

"I really hope you're right." Alex said

"Besides, Jake here will keep you out of trouble." Liz said with a smile as Jake sat proudly on the pillow.

"Meow."

"See, he'll watch you."

"I thought I was supposed to be the one watching him not the other way around?" Alex said, "So what can I do for you?"

"Well I was going to talk you into coming shopping with me, Maria and Tess tomorrow morning before we start school. You know she's only got the one set of clothes left now so..."

"You were going to ask me?"

"Well yeah, you've got a little tension right now. You're really not in the Alex state of mind for shopping. So, I think I might be able to do something for you."

"Oh?" Alex asked

Liz smiled as she picked up Jake in her hands. The kitten started to squirm as Liz carried him over to the door, "Sorry Junior, you're a little young for this." Liz said as she put him down and closed the door.

Liz approached the bed and helped Alex up. Slowly she moved around Alex and pulled off his t-shirt. Then she returned to face him and started to undo his slacks, they fell to his ankles and he quickly kicked them off. Alex then looked over Liz, he wanted to see her naked again even though she had been dressing more and more sexier since the night they first changed.

Alex swallowed as he reached out and touched the zipper on her skirt. Then, in one move, he pulled the zipper down as Liz pulled off her top. His hands brushed against the warm flesh and he delicately traced the outline of her lean muscles as his arms slid around her body as he pushed her skirt off a little. Liz pressed herself back against him as he pushed the skirt down her legs. It fell to the ground and pooled around her ankles and she kicked her shoes off, she pushed her clothes aside with her toes and turned to face him.

It had been a while since Alex had been with Liz; trembling in anxious excitement he smoothed his hands down her sides, pausing only briefly to cup her breasts. He looked down the length of her body, smiling at her petite exquisiteness. Only two very slight and skimpy garments covered her. She took his hands in hers and told him, "I need you, Alex."

Liz led his hands to her chest and abandoned them there. Then, she reached around to her back and unhooked her bra, Alex swallowed hard as the bra dipped lower on her chest. Shifting her shoulders, she quickly discarded the garment, tossing it aside. Smiling she met Alex's gaze. However, his eyes couldn't stay up and were soon firmly locked on her chest. Placing her hands on his, she again guided them into position.

Alex's lips parted slightly as a nearly inaudible sigh escaped him, the feel of her skin was already helping him relax and remove some tension. His fingers circled briefly around each of Liz's taut nipples. He bent toward her for a taste of her mouth, lightly pinching the stiff, dark buds as he did so.

In a move neither was really was aware of they sank to the bed, Liz lying on her back and Alex on his side beside her. His mouth ravaged hers thoroughly but tenderly, while his closest hand delicately fondled her breasts. He slid the heel of his palm along the slope as his eager fingertips attacked her left nipple, plucking and plying at the flesh.

Liz bit back a quiet moan. Her nipples were almost painfully erect and Alex's fingertips were stoking the pleasurable, burning sensation that was building within her. Suddenly, she felt his absence by her side. Lifting herself up, she saw Alex kneel between her legs.

"Alex?" Liz asked; a bit startled by the abrupt pause and change in position. She moaned and reclined again as his hands skimmed down her abdomen to follow the smooth line of her body. As his hands reached her panties, he hooked his fingers into the garment and pulled it down her legs. Liz bent her knees, simultaneously helping him remove her panties and place him in a better position.

"You're beautiful...and thank you for this." Alex murmured. Liz smiled warmly at him as he took in her entirely nude form. Then, he lowered himself, sliding his hands around her thighs to reach her slit. His fingers soon found her outer lips and he delicately spread them.

He did nothing for a moment but examine the sight before him. He moved himself, as the current bulge in his pants was too hard to comfortably lie on. Pressing himself even closer, he extended his tongue and flicked it against her warm inner folds for a taste. Then, as if possessed, he thrust his tongue as deeply into her as he could manage.

Her moan caught him off guard. Sparing a glance, he saw that Liz's eyes had fluttered shut. However, he never backed off, he just kept going. He teasingly flicked his tongue along the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. Using just the tip of his tongue, he licked intricate circles on the creamy flesh. He felt Liz's hand run through his hair, pressing him harder against her, nudging him back to her already-heated sex.

Using his hands, he gently urged her to spread her legs wider. He gave a fleeting kiss along the length of her slit, barely applying any pressure. Then he pressed himself even closer; he parted her outer lips with his tongue. Liz suddenly arched up, bucking herself into his face.

He ran his tongue enthusiastically through the moist inner folds of her flesh. Encouraged by her reactions, he once again thrust his tongue as deeply into her as he could manage. This time, he was rewarded with a happy groan.

With intense passion, he licked up the length of her slit and at the top of her opening he felt a knot of hardness, a slick, warm little pearl. With a rough lick, it emerged from its hiding place. At that, Liz began to whimper and writhe beneath him, as heat radiated up from her core to stoke the fire her blood. He examined the tiny, pink nub of flesh for a moment.

He quickly flicked his tongue across it, earning a full-body shudder from Liz. He placed his lips on it and carefully drew it into his mouth. Liz cried out as he began to suck on it and he quickly established a steady rhythm, alternately sucking and running his tongue in circles around the small nubbin of flesh.

Liz lifted her pelvis as the tension from her mounting orgasm built. He kept his mouth on her clit, although he had to fight to hang on when her hips began rocking. He then pressed the index and middle fingers of his left hand together and calmly pushed them into her opening. As he made love to her with his mouth, he began to thrust his fingers in and out of her. He delighted in the strength with which her tunnel gripped his fingers. He felt himself swell even harder at the thought of it clasping his manhood.

Her breath started crossing her parted lips as short pants. Alex eagerly began to pump his fingers in and out of her in time with her breathing. Liz was writhing and bucking frantically beneath him and it was with great effort that he kept up. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out while keeping his mouth on her clit.

"Alex!" Liz suddenly cried

Alex grunted, taking his mouth away.

"Don't stop!" she pleaded in a guttural, needing tone that surprised him. However, he eagerly obeyed. He felt the trembling that passed throughout her body. He could feel it in his soul; he realized that her orgasm was quickly cresting. She began to buck her pelvis rhythmically. Then the dam within her burst with an explosion of light and heat. Alex kept his mouth on her as her entire body quaked with her earth-shaking climax.

Liz was just beginning to come down from her orgasmic high when she realized that Alex had abandoned her with his mouth. Instead, he now supported himself over her body. He had slithered out of his pants and his swollen erection rested against her inner thigh, almost probing at her outer lips.

"How was that?" he murmured before lowering himself and planting tiny kisses all along the side of her face. She smiled in reply and shifted her hips to make way for him

"That was amazing." She murmured in his ear. Wrapping her legs around Alex's waist, she pulled him even closer. When the head of his swollen cock found the entrance, Alex sank forward, pushing his way into her. With his eyes closed and an open mouth he pressed inside until he was completely sheathed within her once more.

For several long moments, he didn't move. He just relished the sensations of having his penis contained in a warm, tight embrace. However, as he took his first stroke, the physical sensation became the only thing his mind could focus on. Liz wrapped her arms around him, trailing her fingernails down his back.

"Ughnnn...yeahhhh...oh god..."

"Ghnnnn...Liz...grrrhnnnnnnn..."

His body's needs took over and restraint was completely non- existent. His long slow strokes rapidly gained tempo, until he was pounding into her furiously.

"Oh Yeah...YEAHHH...UGHNNNN...OH GODDDD...UGHNNNNN..."

"GNN...GHNNN...GHNNNNNN...GHNNNNNN...GHNNNNNNNNNN. .."

Their moans mounted until they sounded completely urgent until finally, Alex exploded within her. He cried out as his rock hard dick jerked and released his warm seed inside her. Liz clutched him tightly to her as they continued to rock together. When the motions wound down and ceased, he rolled off of her and lay by her side.

Catching his breath, Alex continued to let his hands delicately caress Liz, expressing his glowing, grateful emotions for him. He really needed the release Liz just gave him, now he just needed to get a handle on his more predatory nature. However, Liz had an idea how to help with that, they just needed to wait until Kyle was more used to his new nature.

Town Hall, Moon Peak, Same Time

"We have to let our people know." The Oceanic Representative said

"To do so would only serve to panic our people given the unknowns of this situation." The reptilian said calmly

All of the council members had gathered in a private session to discuss the reactivation of the Vampire's Gift. None of them knew anything for sure and what they suspected was impossible...as far as they knew.

"At the very least we should investigate the ruins of the Vampire's castle in Romania." The flier said

"What good would that do now? At the end of the war, 100 years ago we searched that place thoroughly." The Wolfen said as his aide came in and placed a note infront of him.

"Maybe, but that place was huge. It is possible that we missed..."

"Wait." The Wolfen said

"Something?" The bear said

"Three apes...researchers have been reported to have disappeared in Romania. They were last seen in the vicinity of the castle. I don't like coincidences like that."

The Rakas stood up and looked to his aide who just walked into the room, "Contact the nearest Hunters, get them out there and report what they find."

The aide just stood there, "Sir..."

"Go...now."

"Sir, there are some people here to see you."

"Tell them to come back tomorrow. Our session cannot be interrupted at the moment."

"Sir...I really think you need to see them."

The Council looked up and all nodded, they needed to get all their minor business out of the way to deal with the situation. The aide left and returned a few minutes later, followed by a group of cloaked people and all of them had hoods covered their faces.

"What can we do for you?" the Rakas asked

The leader of the group pulled back his hood and revealed his face, the whole council stood up.

"What is this?"

"I am Marcus. Protector of our leader's son and heir Diego."

"I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

Marcus stepped aside and Diego pulled back his hood, as did the other members of his group. Diego stepped forward and stood before the council.

"My father has recognised that the world is changing. Signs are all around us and cannot be ignored. As a result, our time of isolation is over and as the leading sect of our people we request our right to attend Moon Peak." Diego said

"For centuries your people have done their best to keep away from the rest of us. Whenever you did make contact it was because you needed a snack..."

"Councillor, we no longer feed that way. We haven't for quite some time; in fact there are none alive today who ever fed on another lycanthrope or an ape. There have been none since the start of your war against the vampires." Diego said

"I see."

Then the Reptilian leader stood from his seat and came around to the front, "Cousins. I am curious as to the timing."

"Cousin." Diego bowed, "This morning there was an event, a sign that we have been waiting for as part of the prophecy we have been given. This event was accompanied by a scream from our Gift from the Gods."

The councillors looked at each other and remembered what had happened when they first examined the vampire's amulet. That scream had been deafening and chilled them to the bone.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Only that something fell from the stars, something from which came a person who then left with others."

"More aliens." The Wolfen said quietly

"I'm sorry?" Diego asked

"It's not important at this time. However, under the law of our ancestors, no lycanthrope can be refused admittance to the school. I will make the arrangement in the morning with them, the school does have suitable accommodations...it has since it's construction in case this ever happened. But school does not start for nearly 2 months. You'll need somewhere to stay until the time of induction."

"My people will gladly house our serpent cousins until it is time." The reptilian said

"That will be acceptable." Diego said, "I am curious as to the First Born Daughter. May I speak with her?"

"Liz Parker. She hasn't come to Moon Peak yet but she will when school starts."

"She lives away from her people?" Diego asked

"For now. It was out of safety to prevent humans finding our Chronicles, it was her family that protected them."

"I see. Well, I look forward to meeting her." Diego said

The reptilian led the group out of the chambers and across town to where his people stayed when in town. It was an area near the mountain range that had several active hot springs, perfect for the needs of their kind. All the reptilians took pleasure in arranged rooms for their distant cousins and it was something that was unexpected by the snakes but found themselves happy. They hadn't anticipated any of the other tribes being so welcoming.

Meanwhile back in the town hall, the Rakas looked over to his fellow councillors. "For over a hundred years we haven't heard one thing from them. Now 6 and a protector turn up at once. Is anyone else bothered by this?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Yeah." The Rakas said as he looked to the door the Snakes left through.

Vampire House, England, 20:50

The vampires had reclaimed their old property but Stephan had some important things to do. He sat out on the balcony of the master bedroom; the stone may be cold as he sat on it with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. Soon he was starting to enter a deep state of meditation and left the other business to his wives.

Tanya and Katrina were kneeling on the king sized bed, kissing each other as their hands glided over their bodies. Tanya's fingers hooked around the straps of Katrina's silk top and pulled them down her arms, exposing her breasts. Tanya was soon sucking on one breast as her tongue licked the nipple. Katrina smiled as she looked over to the corner.

Huddled naked and scared in the corner were two 16 year olds, one male and one female. Both were holding each other for protection and comfort but weren't getting much of either. They had witness what happened to the house's residents and tried to hide but Katrina found them. At first she was going to feed but soon thought of another use for the pair so she stripped them and locked them into the bedroom while the sought out their Chronicles.

Upon their return to the room, Katrina had broken into safe and found documents concerning the pair. Her husband and wife agreed to her plans for them, and as they came into the bedroom the two women were all over each other.

"Ughnnnnn..." Katrina moaned as her wife's hand slid to between her legs

Slowly and reluctantly she pushed Tanya off her. Both vampires looked to the teenagers and wanted to proceed. Katrina stood from the bed and went to the two. The girl had long jet-black hair and from years of swimming and gymnastics she had a perfectly toned body. The boy was only an inch taller at 6-feet, his hair was blonde and he had a hard chiselled chest and muscles from martial arts, "Stand." She commanded

The two remained where they were with their eyes closed tightly out of fear.

"STAND." Katrina commanded more forcefully.

Carefully they both stood up but continued to hold onto each other. The boy had his arm around the girl as she had her head against his chest.

"Straighten up...now. Let us see you." Tanya ordered but her voice, her tone was thick with seductive melody

They did as they were ordered; both of them wanted to cover their bodies but knew there would be repercussions if they did so. Katrina moved to the girl who kept looking at the floor, the vampire touched the girl's skin and ran her hand over her. She caressed the girl's belly and then her breasts.

"Yes...very nice." Katrina said as she then felt her backside and legs, "So soft, supple...beautiful." Katrina then looked to the boy and touched him in the same way. "Impressive, a perfect specimen." She said as she then moved her hand and wrapped it around his soft dick, "Very impressive."

"What's your name boy?" Tanya asked

"Wi...Will." He stammered out

"And yours?"

"Stacey." She said

"And you both know what we are?" Katrina asked

Both nodded, even though they couldn't believe it.

Katrina smiled, "You're both right to be afraid, but you needn't be." She said as she ran a finger over Stacey's nipple causing her to shudder. Will couldn't help but notice her reaction, "You know, I found your files...you're adoption files. Both of you were taken in by this...or rather what was this family, at 8 years old. What I am curious about is why your adoptive parents chose children who weren't only born on the same day...but according to this, it was in the same hour. Very curious but it can wait."

"Yes it can." Tanya said as she came closer

"Wh..." Stacey started but Tanya was quickly staring into her with her vampire eyes. "May I ask a question?"

"You want to know why you're still alive." Katrina said

"Yes." Stacey said

"Simple. We need pets...servants if you will." Tanya said

"You will do as you are told. Everything we tell you to do will be done and in exchange..." Katrina said as she moved over to a case she brought with her. She opened it and pulled out gold coins, the likes of which is rare today. "...you will be rewarded. You'll be well taken care of and allowed to continue your lives as it is...so long as we aren't exposed."

"When we leave, you come with us. Power will be yours, we will protect you as you will protect us while the sun is up." Tanya said

"All you want us to do is...help you?" Will asked

"Yes. As our pets, you are safe from our bite...so long as you please us." Katrina said as she continued to fondle the pair. "Also, you get to engage in your most...carnal of desires."

"I...eh...wha..." Both stammered

Katrina smiled as she took hold of Stacey's hand and placed it on Will's chest. Slowly she moved the girl's hand over his skin, making sure the innocent girl felt what she was touching. Will couldn't help his erection, despite being petrified by the vampire's presence he couldn't help his desire. As Tanya reached out for the hard length, both Stacey and Will blushed furiously.

"You want him my dear. You lay in your bed night after night, thinking about him...his body over yours. You fantasise about him as your fingers probe between your legs." Tanya said

"You...you're wrong." Stacey said

"Indeed. Well, young Will here wants you. He has a pair of your underwear hidden in his bed. His body craves your touch, he wants you...don't you Will?" Katrina said as she took his hands and put them on Stacey's body. She made sure he caressed her and smiled as saw her bite her lip.

"You've wanted each other since you understood what sex was all about." Tanya said

The vampire women understood things about people when in close proximity; it was how they're gift of seduction worked. They found the desires and brought them out. It was all a game to them, a game they loved to play but it would be all for nothing if they couldn't reach the finish line ¬ the bed.

"With us, you can have each other, each and every night. And we'd let you. No people pretending to be your parents looking down on you." Katrina said and then moved up to Will, "Her body is yours to take. You're her mate...the source of her desire and lust." She whispered in his ear while slowly stroking his cock.

While she whispered in his ear, Tanya was by Stacey's ear, "He's hard for you. In his bed he cums every night with your name on his lips and your body in his mind. Desire is nothing to be ashamed of, it's the one thing all of us have in common." She whispered

Slowly the two women pushed the two together; instinctively Will and Stacey reached their hands out to each other as their bodies pressed together. They were both aroused and nearing their breaking point. Neither had ever been like this, not with each other, not with anyone. They were both virgins and that was about to change as the vampires were caressing the backs of their bodies.

"Kiss her." Katrina whispered

"Kiss him." Tanya whispered

Neither could resist as they came together and pressed their lips together. It was light and innocent, something that was taken care of when each vampire cupped and caressed their genitals. Will and Stacey gasped at the same time and as their mouths opened wide their kiss deepened and became more passionate. Their bodies were pressed tightly together; Tanya and Katrina smiled at each other as they pulled them apart.

Will groaned slightly and watched as Tanya pulled Stacey to the bed. The vampire laid the girl on the bed as she lay next to her. Tanya ran her sharp fingernail from Stacey's thigh up along her belly to her breasts. Meanwhile Katrina was running her hands over Will's chest, her fingernails scraping over his nipples before she moved around to his back. She pushed him toward the bed and he climbed onto it, he couldn't resist Stacey. Before they were adopted they barely knew each other but afterwards they quickly became friends from what they had in common. Only upon reaching their teens did they see each other as anything other than friends, they couldn't allow it to go any further since they were in the same house and fostered by the same people.

Then Katrina took Will's hand, she was delighted to guide him in his first caress of a girl. She and her wife wanted these two innocents completely corrupted and this was their first step down that road, before they were done these two would be as bad as politicians. Will's hand was guided over Stacey as he leaned down and kissed her, their tongues slipped into each other's mouths.

Will then found his hand being pulled further down her body. Soon he was cupping Stacey's soaked slit and one of his fingers was pushed inside. Stacey whimpered as her body was invaded for the first time, her anticipation was building quickly as he started to thrust his fingers gently in and out of her, pausing every so often to rub his palm across her slippery folds and massage her clitoris. Will was very pleased when he felt her start to rock her hips in time with his hand. Her pelvis moved involuntary and her eyes were tightly closed as her inner muscles started to clench on his digits.

Sensing her impending orgasm in the way her muscles coiled tightly, as she whimpered and undulated with urgency. Then Will got onto his knees and spread her legs, he pressed his face into her hungry sex. The vampires smiled as he took the initiative as Will savoured her sweet-tart taste as he began to lap and suck.

Stacey's hips kept moving faster and faster, moaning and tossing her head back, as her fingers tried to dig deeper into what was the now deceased owner's duvet.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Will to maintain contact. He held onto her hips, pushing his face into her wet folds and thrusting his tongue into her hot, slick tunnel as far as he could. She couldn't take it for very long. Their bodies were sweating, his thick cock spread her wide and was hitting deep within her body

As her body began to shake violently, his hand slipped over his dick to aim it for her but he was surprised, he'd never been this hard when he fantasised about being with Stacey. He knew it was time but was fearful of causing Stacey any pain.

Will didn't know whether he should ease his dick in or just thrust it in. He didn't have time to think so he, chose the latter, eased her onto her back and positioned himself over her. Holding his rock-hard cock, he plunged in smoothly and deeply.

The quick manoeuvre took Stacey completely by surprise; she hadn't expected to feel so full. It was electrifying. She screamed out her pleasure, arching her spine and pushed her upper body against her lover's hard chest as the fire that had sparked in her body started to rage out of control. The erotic heat that surged from her spasming tunnel was overwhelming, engulfing both their senses in with utter bliss.

Will held still, he was buried to the hilt of his cock inside her as she rode out the intense pleasure she felt from the initial penetration. Will silently gave thanks for managing not to lose it himself and shooting inside her. He smiled as he looked down at her, her eyes closed and face flushed, panting for breath and moaning loudly as she came down from the euphoric high; he marvelled at the transformation of the normally demure girl into a passionate woman. He slid his hands sensually over her body to knead her breasts. Will leaned down and kissed her shoulder as her eyes opened.

He slipped himself slowly back, almost pulling out before he gently eased back in when he felt her thrusting hips seeking him. Resting on his forearms by her shoulders, he started to pump in and out, praying that the long, slow strokes would help him last and with each stroke Stacey grasped tighter onto the bedspread.

Will's warm, filling cock slid outward again and then back in. Each time was tormentingly slow to Stacey but Will smiled as he watched her toned body writhe under him. Each thrust was accompanied with a gentle moan of under contentment.

"Ugn...Will..." Stacey sighed as she let go of the sheets and ran her hands over Will's biceps.

Off to the side, the vampires had moved up. Watching the pair had got their own fires burning and had stripped naked. They were leaning against the headboard above the kids and were kissing wildly. With each groan from the teenagers below them, the women enjoyed themselves.

Will leaned down, both pressing their bodies together as their mouths joined. They kissed passionately, never stopping the primal movements of their bodies and moaning into each other. When the mounting heat within her began to burn, Will felt it through her. It was building inside him, he knew he couldn't last much longer and picked up the pace. Stacey matched him thrust for thrust, raising and lowering her pelvis as the hard length filled her and then withdrew. Will's pubic bone started to bump against Stacey's clit, she nearly shrieked at the electric fire that raced through her core and instinctually she shifted under him to feel it again.

Soon the vampires knew that the couple were close to finishing. Slowly they slid back down the bed and started caressing them, touching their bodies over and over again. The women then both reach down at the same time and started to fondle where the couple were joined.

Will realised he were hitting her spot and did his best to keep up with her as she went wild beneath him. The fierce grip of her spasming tunnel and Stacey's cries of ecstasy as she moved on his pole were more than he could withstand, Stacey wrapped her legs around his waist and used the additional leverage to increase his thrusts. With a shout to rival his lover's, Will forced himself down into her and held her hands tightly as we went as deep as he could, pumping his seed into her willing body.

"UGGHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"OH GOD WILL...OH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Stacey screamed as her orgasm hit, both coming together.

As Will continued to kiss Stacey, Tanya and Katrina stayed on either side of the pair. Gently they pulled the pair away from their kiss and looked deeply into their eyes.

"So, are you ours?" Katrina asked seductively

"Yes." Stacey gasped, still enjoying having Will's hard cock ledged deeply in her.

"And you?" Tanya asked

"Yes." Will said as he felt Stacey's inner walls clench his dick.

The vampires smiled with delight, sex was always their favourite way of getting to people, especially the young ones.

"Tonight you will enjoy yourselves, tomorrow will come and then you will do all that we ask." Katrina said as her finger ran down Stacey's cheek before she grabbed the back of the girl's head and kissed her hard.

She left the girl stunned and breathless, Stacey hadn't expected it and had no inclinations to that side of sexuality but she knew that if she wanted to live then it wouldn't be the last time. At the very least she knew Will would always be with her.

Tanya and Katrina then took turns in kissing Will and Stacey before grazing their sharp teeth over their young skin. They left little teeth impressions, impressions that didn't fade. They left marks that made sure that the pair remembered they were now owned.

However, they had been so caught up in their passion and the passion of their new pets that they had neglected their husband and mate. Slowly Tanya and Katrina crawled out of bed and looked out onto the balcony. They saw Stephan still in the same position, lost in his meditations and learning of his new god given gifts. His first major use as a strain and not very effective but he was nearing his goal for this trial run.

Liz's Bedroom, Parker Residence, 21:00

Her tryst didn't last long with Alex but Liz returned home feeling completely refreshed and left Alex feeling a lot more relaxed. As she entered her room, Liz started to undress. She had plans for stretching out in a nice long bath and letting herself soak before she went to bed.

As soon as she was naked she went to go to the bathroom but stopped herself when she saw her reflection in the mirror and immediately thought back to Michael's comments earlier in the day.

"I wonder..." Liz said thoughtfully

She stood before the mirror and started to concentrate on her change, she did everything she could to proceed as she witness earlier and soon it worked. Her body changed only this time it wasn't Rakas. As her mouth extended into a snout, black fur covered some her growing body. However, she didn't look like Kyle in regard to his Wolfen appearance.

Fur had completely covered him as it does in their Rakas bodies but with Liz, being a female, the fur grew only down her back and wasn't as long as Kyle's. Her front was completely exposed with only a little fur peaking around her sides and her skin tone had become slightly shinier as though she was covered in sweat but she wasn't. Liz looked over her appearance and cringed, it was something she was going to have to get used to.

Liz changed back to her human body, "Well...that was interesting."

She was about to head into the bathroom but felt something else and turned to her window. Liz grabbed her bathrobe and put it on before she opened the window. In stepping out on to her balcony, she stood in the gentle breeze and looked around.

"Beloved." Liz heard being whispered.

She looked around but couldn't see anyone but hearing it sent a chill up her spine that caused her arms to wrap around herself in comfort, there was a part of her that felt repulsed simply because she knew it wasn't Max's voice or any of her other lovers.

Liz's Balcony, Immediately Following

Liz stood in the wind, the whispered word vibrated within her like it was the only thing in the world. She was standing still, not even moving and that was how Tess found her when she entered the bedroom and looked out the window. Tess carefully stepped outside and approached the brunette but Liz never sensed her approach.

"Hey." Tess said

"OH god...Tess, you scared me half to death." Liz said, her heart was racing and she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Tess asked

"Uh, yeah. Just a chill." Liz said as she looked up at the stars.

"Well, come on. We've got school tomorrow and a shopping spree I don't want to miss, so come to bed my queen." Tess said as she took Liz's hand and started to gently pull her.

"I thought I asked you all not to call me that...princess." Liz said

"Yeah, well. Just having fun. Besides, Isabel was the princess. I was a Lady...I think...most of that stuff is still a blur." Tess said as they reached the window and started to climb back inside.

"You still remember more than the others do. Maybe it'll become clearer someday." Liz said

"Here's hoping. The last thing I want is for something I did then to start biting me in the ass and I don't even remember what it was."

Together the two girls got ready for bed and pulled back the covers. As they slipped inside and pulled the covers over them, the two looked at each other.

"Do you ever think we'll figure this whole prophecy thing out?" Tess asked

"I don't care about that. Personally speaking, I don't believe it's possible to predict something that hasn't happed yet. If it was possible then that would mean our futures are all laid out for us and than everything we do is not because we choose it." Liz said

"You just don't want the responsibility of saving everyone." Tess said

"Would you? Look at my options, 1...I save everyone. That I'm fine with but then there's option 2. I save the tribes, that's...what? 5 billion humans dead? And my favourite...everyone dies. I'm supposed to accept that if it's option 3, I failed and responsible of everyone dying."

"Yeah." Tess said solemnly, she couldn't disagree with it. "But you'd never be responsible for it. Your prophecy said it would be humans that bring the darkness. It'll be down to them. Please, go to sleep. It'll seem better in the morning."

"I don't see how." Liz said

Tess leaned over and caught Liz's lips with her own, catching her off guard. She kissed her for a few minutes before activating her mindwarp. It wasn't anything fancy, just making sure that Liz was relaxing by invoking images in Liz's mind of being at a health spa and chilling. With that she broke the kiss and Liz started to sleep. Tess gave a light kiss on Liz's shoulder before closing her eyes herself.

Vampire House, Outside London, Same Time (05:00 local time)

Stephan opened his eyes wide and smiled. He shot up, happy at what he had accomplished even though it wasn't a lot. The vampire used his new psychic powers and reached out with his mind, given the distance he was only able to touch the mind of his target ¬ his intended third bride. He wasn't deterred that he could only send a one word message, Stephan knew that as time went on and with practice he could do a lot more. If nothing else, he believed his god would have made sure he had the power so he could secure his future wife.

However his practice would have to wait as he looked over to the east. In this part of the world dawn was approaching and the sun was rising over the skyline. Stephan got up and got back inside the bedroom where he closed the window and then the curtains. As he looked down to the bed, he watched as his wives caressed the sleeping teenagers.

Will was on top of Stacey with his dick still lodged inside her. They had fallen asleep the moment after the vampire women marked them as pets. Tanya and Katrina were very pleased with their choice and as their hands moved over the skin of the teens, they lingered over certain spots where they could feel their pulses.

"Is it done?" Stephan asked

"Yes." Katrina said

"They are our pets Stephan. Ours to do with as we please." Tanya said as she reached around and handled the boy's balls, causing him to groan in his sleep and her to smile.

"It is dawn, as soon as they have awakened have them cover all the windows in the house. From what I understand they have to go to school, make sure that nothing seems out of place and they inform no one. Upon their return, begin their preparations. Just remember the windows, I'd prefer not to be incinerated my first day back here." Stephan said, "I'll be in the Chronicle Room if you need me."

Stephan then left the room, sticking to the hallways that didn't have windows facing east as he made his way to the library and the entrance to the Chronicles. Meanwhile his wives left the bed, leaving the two alone. It had been a while since they had time for a proper bath and were looking forward to a soak in the tub they spotted earlier, they may be stuck indoors until nightfall but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy themselves.

"Ummmm...this century has its perks." Tanya said

"Agreed." Katrina said, "Now, how do we tell our little pets what we have in mind for them?"

"What do you mean how? We just tell them. They are but to do. In exchange they get money, power and lots of sex. That's all humans think about, that's all they will need." Tanya said

"Lets hope our new wife appreciates all we are doing to assure her an easy life with us."

"I'm sure we can think of other things to help her adjust." Tanya said as she moved and knelt in the water and brought her breasts above the waterline.

Katrina moved through the water to her wife and wrapped her arms around her as she took a nipple into her mouth. The women fell together, rubbing their bodies against each other as their legs intertwined. Their gentle moans filled the room as the water in the large tub rippled against the sides, faster and faster.

They two copulated in the steaming water. Their hands glided over their bodies, over their breasts and between their legs as they kissed. While they were over a hundred years old thanks to being stuck in ice for that length of time but their young bodies were still at 22 and neither could resist the smooth feel of their lover's skin. The only thing they wanted more was their husband with them and their last wife. They had taken the time to mourn their loss but the drive to mate and procreate was always with them, for that they needed a new bride.

Only the four together would allow them to get pregnant and they looked forward to the night when they turned the girl from the prophecy. That night would signify the continuation of their race but for the moment, the absolute bliss of carnal pleasure would more than suffice.

The Mall, Roswell, 09:00 The Next Morning

It was shopping time, they had a free period at first for school so they showed up for Homeroom and then left. Liz, Maria, Tess and Alex all slipped out and headed to the mall in time for the stores to be opened for the start of the day's trading. The girls dived from store to store; looking at what Tess could blow her unlimited credit card on to replace all her lost clothes.

"You know...I've been thinking." Alex said

"About?" Maria asked

"Well since we're going to Moon Peak soon, Tess might as well buy stuff for there as well...you know, to get it over and done with." Alex said

"I thought we were supposed to wear the robes at school?" Tess asked

"Yeah but they only go down to the knees on guys but for you girls it's mid thigh. They're thin, loose and have openings. And we grew up in the desert...it's going to be freezing up there for us, especially in winter."

"I think us having fur is going to help with that." Maria said

"Still...that only goes so far." Liz said, "And I doubt we'll spend all our time in our animan forms."

"Okay then...let's shop." Tess said

After half an hour the girls were still going while Alex's arms were encumbered with boxes and bags. Tess had bought jeans, sweaters, shoes, sneakers, skirts, dresses, tops, socks, swimsuits, bikinis and everything in between. They were just about finished when Tess realised she'd forgotten some crucial things ¬ underwear. It gave them the opportunity to slip into one last store.

Alex trailed behind the trio, feeling a little uncomfortable with the delicate lace, silk and other fabrics that had been cut into the most intimate designs. He was doing his best not to look, paranoid at the women in the store were looking at him. At any rate the three girls were looking around and picked out some lingerie, some basic, and most were definitely not.

However, while Tess could guess Kyle's reaction to her choices, she needed to try it out to be sure. For that she looked at Liz and Maria and smiled, then they smiled as they understood what Tess had in mind.

"Oh Alex." Liz said with a smile

"Yeah?" Alex said trying to look at her over the boxes in his arms

"Let me take those." Maria said as she started to pick the boxes from him

"Here, sit down and take a load off." Liz said as she walked him over to some chairs in front of the changing rooms.

Alex sat down and for the first time managed to get a clear look around him, "Where's Tess?"

Just then the changing room door opened and Tess stepped out wearing a matching bra and panties set of blue silk. Alex sat there unable to look away as Tess strutted closer, she turned around and her body gyrated. Tess was putting on a little show for Alex, and the other girls. Judging by the looks on their faces she was getting the desired result.

Liz looked at Alex and then looked back toward Tess before she gave her a thumbs up on the choice. Tess then disappeared into the changing room only to emerge a few minutes later wearing a black lace tank top and thong. She moved the same way, so that her body practically dripped sex appeal and so that her audience could see every inch of her outfit. It went on like that for another twenty minutes, with various designs of lingerie. Some had the desired result but there were a few others that just didn't suit Tess but they all left Alex painfully hard.

Tess paid for her purchases and all left the store, this time all were taking an equal load of the bags and boxed as they walked through the mall and headed back to the car. Alex did very well in covering up his difficulty in walking with his straining cock in his pants.

"You know what...the second we're in the car, one of you is giving me a blowjob." Alex said

Tess couldn't help but smile at the knowledge of what she caused, "I think I will take care of that...you know for being so helpful today." She said

Soon they reached the car and put everything in the trunk. They got inside with Alex and Tess in the backseat and in seconds his pants were down by his ankles with Tess's head in his lap. Maria drove but Liz enjoyed the show in the rear view mirror as Tess bobbed her head up and down while Alex had his leaning back against the top of the seat, his eyes were closed tightly as he gently groaned.

Principle's Office, West Roswell High, Same Time

Max approached the principle's office and knocked on the door, upon hearing the principle asking him to come in Max entered. When the Principle heard the door close again he looked up.

"Max. What can I do for you?"

"Sorry sir, your assistant wasn't at her desk. I was just going to leave these with her." Max said

"What is it?"

"Paperwork for Moon Peak. Liz asked me to drop it all off." Max said

"Yeah, I thought she would have brought these in?"

"I know, but she's helping Tess replace her clothes she lost when her house blew up on Saturday."

"I heard about that...I guess there isn't anyone in town who doesn't know. How is Tess doing?"

"She's fine. Pissed at her dad but fine. She wasn't in the house long enough to think of it as home but...anyway, here's all the paper." Max said as he pulled the forms out of his bag and handed it over.

The principle looked over it all briefly and nodded, "Well this looks all okay. I have to saw I'll be sorry to loose you and Liz...and the others but this is an opportunity you'd be a fool to miss." He said as he stood up and shook Max's hand, "Oh, has Liz decided on the last spot. She can still take one more person with her."

"Yeah. Kyle, Kyle Valenti. His father is in the process of thinking about it...so it might take a while." Max said

"Well, that's certainly an unexpected choice. I knew he used to date Liz..."

"It was an easy break up. She was going through some things at the time so they're still friends. Besides, Kyle's pretty good...I hear Moon Peak has a football team that takes on some of the college teams sometimes."

"That will...aggravate the Coach and he's already not a fan of a certain member of your little group."

"I take it the Coach is backing off of Alex, cause myself, Michael, Maria, Isabel...hell even Liz is getting steamed and she rarely gets angry. Tess is new and she doesn't like it and I know Kyle hates it when people get bad deals. And Alex got a doozey. It was the Coaches players that caused the problem, they're to blame and I don't see him getting on they're case." Max said

"I know and he has been warned...before Alex's parents sue the school and him. Anyway, if Sheriff Valenti agrees to send Kyle to Moon Peak I'll send him the forms I have for it." The principle said

Max thanked the principle and left the office leaving the senior teacher to file the documents in the student's permanent files. Max started walking down the halls of the school and suddenly realised that he was looking around, taking in every last detail. For a minute he actually thought he was going to miss this place.

Crashdown, 10:00

It was quiet in the café that morning so Jeff was sitting his stock list, seeing what he needed to stock up on. Amy was also there, the Parkers had decided to add a few more alien decorations to the place and Amy was hired for the job. She had arrived with several designs, some of which was the result of Tess describing some things to them. Of course there were a lot of differences. None of them wanted to come snooping when they saw the similarities between their décor and what they might have locked up in some military bunker in Nevada.

Jeff left all that to Nancy, she had much more of an eye for aesthetics than he ever did. So as Jeff was going through his list, the front door opened and it's bell rang. Jeff looked and saw the Sheriff entering.

"Sheriff." Jim greeted, "I've been expecting you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Kyle called and gave me a heads up. He told me you might be stopping by to talk about Moon Peak." Jeff said, "Please sit down."

Both of them sat down in the booth when a waitress came over and asked if she could get either of them a coffee. Jim said yes and soon had the cup was in his hand.

"So what do you want to know?" Jeff asked

"Well. I suppose...just tell me about Moon Peak." Jim said

"First off is the town. It's nice, quiet and have no crime." Jeff said

"That's impossible."

"No, it's not. The local sheriff department is actually a family... it's kind of a family tradition to do that work. There hasn't been a crime in Moon Peak for...well over 80 years. Everybody there knows everyone else; they're all friendly as they can be. Strangers, and I'm not talking about new students at the school, rare show up. Usually it's lost hikers that walk into town. You see it's isolated, no roads go in but there are in the town but very few use cars. One thing they teach at Moon Peak is the environment."

"So what? Carts and buggies?"

"Hardly. No, most people prefer to walk or use bikes. The town isn't that much bigger than Roswell." Jeff said

"I see. Sounds like I might want to retire there someday. Okay, what about the school itself?"

"Well that's got some history, originally it was a European castle that was in ruins. It was shipped over and rebuilt into a new design; it's actually very beautiful...especially when the sun goes down and the sunlight reflects off the lake. Anyway, the school, its classes are all taught to the highest standard. There is never a shortage of materials and the building is never left in disrepair. After the first month, the students are allowed out and into town. That month is there adjustment phase, you know while they settle in."

"What I'm really concerned about..."

"Tess and Kyle?" Jeff asked, (this is where the lying came in to play).

"Yes." Jim said, "They've just got together and they'll be alone, unsupervised at a boarding school."

"Unsupervised, not entirely. They will be treated responsibly and as young adults. There are also strict rules concerning this sort of thing, of course there are attempts to get around them. Boys and girls are kept in separate wings of the school. Any and I mean any infraction is dealt with severely. The couple involved are isolated from each other and individually dealt with, it's usually different in each case but there is nothing physical before you get worried. Another incident results in expulsion." Jeff said

However, the truth was more like couples were in the same room and that groups were kept together in self-sufficient apartment style dormitories. Condoms were in every bathroom and the groups were all left to their own activities. Although there was always help on hand if needed.

"Sounds very strict." Jim said

"Well it appears that way but there are few infractions and everyone gets on great, teachers, students...everyone. There are personality conflicts from time to time but it's pushed aside for professionalism in the case of a teacher and student. It does work for the school; their record speaks for itself. Besides, at night students can mix, and get to know each other quiet well. Most of the time you'll end up with friends for life out of that place. Kyle would have a great time, especially if he joins one of the teams out there."

"Talking about Moon Peak?" Amy asked as she came up, "Trust me, sheriff, Kyle would come back twice as confident and a much better person than when he left."

"Amy, you know the Sheriff. Sheriff, this is Maria's mother Amy." Jeff said

"Oh we've met before. A long time ago I arrested her, at a protest rally wasn't it?" Jim said

"Yeah. A peaceful one I might add, Sheriff." Amy said

"Call me Jim, please. One that was on the verge of becoming not peaceful." Jim said

"Amy...violent at a Peace Demonstration...that can't be right." Jeff said, "Why'd you arrest her?"

"Well I was new on the job at the time and was ordered to arrest someone."

"So Amy was...?" Jeff asked

"The cutest one there." Jim said

Amy's mouth hung open, "I think I'm going to take offence to that. In fact, yeah, I'm offended."

"Sorry." Jim said humbly, "So, uh, you went to Moon Peak as well?"

"Oh hell yeah. God I miss those parties...the Oceanics..."

"Oceanics?" Jim asked and Jeff gulped

"Yeah, that's what everyone called the swimmers. They loved the lake. One the first full moon of every month they would through a great party." Amy said

{Nice recovery.} Jeff thought, "Relax, it doesn't get wild and it's not an orgy or anything."

{Lie.} Amy thought at the massive amount of parties they all attended in their younger days. "Yeah, it's just a tradition for got started a long time ago. These days the swimmers just keep it going for respect."

"Nice. I like that." Jim said

"Thought you might." Jeff said, "At any rate, Kyle could come out of Moon Peak with a piece of paper giving him a reserved place at any college in the country...any college."

"Did you?" Jim asked

"Oh yeah. But I didn't use mine, I'll make sure Maria does though." Amy said, {If the world lasts that long.}

"I got one too. I could have gone to Harvard but decided on somewhere more close to home." Jeff said

"Harvard...yeah, Kyle at Harvard. Nice dream but he doesn't have the grades." Jim said with a smile

"Let him go to Moon Peak and he probably will." Jeff said

"That is something to think about." Jim said, "But could Kyle actually do this? The pressure for something like this..."

"I won't lie, it will be hard but not too hard." Jeff said

"I made it through didn't I?" Amy said

"Unfortunately, I've got to get this order in. Amy, why don't you and Jim talk some more?" Jeff said

"Sure." Jim said

"I'm on my way back to the store. You can walk me there while you head back to the station house." Amy said

Jim nodded and as he stood up and took one last drink out of his mug. He paid the waitress and walked Amy down the street. They continued to talk about Moon Peak and Amy relayed some stories of her time there, well stories that she could share without exposure. When she arrived at her work, Jim stayed a little longer and the two talked away about other things from Amy's arrest onward.

Vampire House, Same Time (17:00 Local Time)

While the day was beginning in Roswell, across the Atlantic it was ending. School had finished and Will and Stacey were returning home. They had done their best to hide their new reality at the house and between each other, even though they escaped at lunchtime to an abandoned house near their school where they ravished each other. It was a fight to make there; to even last that long but they did and upon their arrival Will pushed Stacey up against a wall. He hiked the skirt of her school uniform up and pulled down her panties as she angled her hips enough for Will to get his dick in her. It was hard, fast and very satisfying for them both.

Their masters had told them never to expose them. They're secret was kept and home was looming, after the events of last night things had been able to sink in. Now they were about to be told what was expected of them. Fear was with them now as they stepped past the threshold but the second they were inside they closed the door to prevent the sunlight entering.

"Hello my pets." Katrina said

Both Will and Stacey looked up at the ceiling and saw Katrina hanging there in her animan form with her wings coming around her body and head like a bat. Soon the vampire dived down to the floor and returned to her human body. On a nearby table was a robe that the vampire picked up and put on.

Katrina circled the pair, sniffing the air around them, "Hmm...I knew you wouldn't be able to resist each other. Did you both enjoy it?" she said as her hand caressed Stacey's ass.

"Yes." Stacey said, gasping as the vampire reached around and grabbed her breast.

Katrina smiled and then moved around to the front of the pair. She ran her hands over Will's arms and chest through his shirt before reached down and grabbed his dick. "Did you?" she asked

"Y...yes." Will hissed as she gently squeezed

"Good." Katrina said, then her face became serious, "Now. Both of you follow me."

Katrina headed up the stairs to the first floor of the manor and was followed by the two teenagers. They moved through the halls to what was a large meeting room in the days of the vampire control. Upon entering the two saw that the vampires had been busy during the day. The entire room had been stripped of the antique human decorations and the wooden carvings on the walls were restored. At the head of the room under a large carving of a vampire glyph were four chairs, one for each of the vampires and one held in reserve.

Stephan and Tanya already occupied theirs and Katrina joined them. The three vampires stared at the two who stood before them.

"Yes...yes, quite acceptable." Stephan said, appraising the two for the first time. "Both of you, step forward."

They did so and Stephan turned his head to Tanya. She nodded and moved to the couple, gliding around them as if her feet never touched the ground.

"As our pets, you enjoy our protection. We will not feed on you and the majority of you lives will continue as it is. However, from the moment you will no longer be dressed as you normally would be in our presence." Tanya said

"Undress now." Stephan ordered

Will and Stacey started to loosen their school ties before unbuttoning their shirts. Stacey then undid her skirt while off came Will's trousers. It didn't take long for them to be only in their underwear, a look to their vampire lord told them that they had to go further. Stacey reached around her back to unclasp her bra.

"Wait." Stephan called out, "Boy. You do it for her."

Will nodded and moved around to Stacey's back and took hold of the cotton strap and released the clasp letting the garment fall from her chest. Tanya smiled as her hand ran over the girl's breasts before grabbing her panties and tearing them from her body. Stacey winced in pain slightly but it didn't last long, Tanya moved closer to whisper in her ear.

"Take your boy's underwear off."

Stacey did as was ordered and pulled Will's boxers off his legs.

"Good." Stephan said, "From now on you will only where your clothes when you leave this place but in our presence you where these."

Tanya brought out two white pieces of cloth; one was a loincloth and gave it to Stacey who put it on. It hung from her waist on a piece of string, it barely covered her and her breasts were left exposed. Will was given a cloth that had been twisted and shaped into a pair of briefs; he could help but be reminded of what slaves would wear in the movies. He put them on and both stood before the vampires.

"Good. Now we can get down to business. Your duties are simple. During the day, all windows in this house remain closed. Not one is to be open until the sun has set. You will be our eyes in the daylight, you will report all and protect us as we would protect you. Whatever we ask of you, you will do without question and you will be rewarded for excellent work. In time we will move on from this place, you will come with us. If anyone asks, your adoptive parents have gone over seas and are planning their emigration to another country. You have been left in our care, your aunts and uncles. Do you understand?" Stephan asked

"Yes." Both said together

"Good. In addition, you will both leave your current bedrooms and stay together in the one adjacent to the master room. You will always be at hand. Also your work for school will go unchanged. It will be done in order to keep people asking questions. Upon your return to the house, you change into what you are wearing now and complete any work you have to do for that." Stephan said

"Now for the fun part." Tanya said

"Yes." Katrina said, "You, your bodies, your minds belong to us. We will have sex with you when and where we please. You see, while our husband is glorious in bed...it can get a little lonely when he's with Tanya." She said as she ran her fingernail over Will's chest.

"Yes." Stephan said as she stood and moved to Stacey, "And sometimes my wives are so in to each other they barely acknowledge my existence. Besides, my new gifts require time to grow and I need to practice. So my wives will be requiring you to be at hand." In fact all the while since the entered the room, Stephan had been doing that practice. He had been focusing on beaming more and more of his own mentality into the pair with his new powers.

"Yes sir." Will said

"Your first task...yes, there are a number of bodies around this house. Deal with them. Go." Stephan said

They both left. For the next hour the two scoured the house to find the corpses of the vampire's last meal. There were quite a few but all were dragged out of the house and into the back garden. Once there, they were thrown into a pit that the gardener had planed on using to make some compost but now it was for something a little darker. Will fetched some petrol for the lawnmower and powered it into the hole over the bodies before dropping in a lit match. The fire roared away, once the sun had gone down the vampires opened the window and watched it

Reptilian Quarter, Moon Peak, 11:00am

From their rooms they were staying in with the Reptilians, Diego and his fellow serpents had gone out and met in an alley behind some buildings. They had gone out of their way to make sure they weren't followed by anyone, especially by their protector. The tribal leader had assigned him but the rest of his sect didn't know what was going on.

"Okay D, why are we here?" Kali asked

"Dad just said it was time to come out of isolation." Diego said

"Don't you believe him?" another of his group asked

"Not sure." Diego said, "I just wanna meet the girl."

"Hmmm...you and me both." Kali said as he came closer to her mate, "I overheard some reptiles talking about her, apparently she's quite the animal in bed...or anywhere else for that matter."

"Good to know." Another said, "But we haven't even wanted to speak to another tribe for who knows how long and all of a sudden we're sent here."

"Your dad isn't thinking about trying to take control of the tribes like his ancestors is he?" Kali asked

"I hope not." Diego said, "That's caused nothing but trouble."

"Yes it has." Came a voice from up the alley, "I thought I'd find you around here."

"Who the hell are you?" Diego asked

"The name's David, David Flanagan."

Diego raised an eyebrow, "You guys hear of him?"

All of his sect shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders, none of them had heard of him.

"My father is Patrick Flanagan. Leader of the strongest Wild Pack there is."

"Oh that guy. Him I've heard of. Got his butt kicked by a guy our age didn't he?" Diego said with a smile

"An alien. But my father was stupid in his underestimation of the Star Pride."

"So what do you want, cat? That pack got kicked out of the country because they're nothing but a bunch of weak losers."

David growled but kept himself in check, if he wasn't already enrolled in Moon Peak by his mother when his father went to Roswell he would have been kicked out with the rest of the pack. "I'm here to give you a warning. In the name of our great gods and by decree of Anubis himself, the First Born Daughter is mine. Stay away from her."

"Hey, we're just out for some fun with her." Kali said while thinking, {Great, a religious nut. Like this planet doesn't have enough of those.}

"And the answer is no. If I get the chance I'm taking it."

"We'll see." David said as he formed a fist and went for the sect leader.

He connected but Diego didn't have too much of a reaction as he quickly recovered. He then formed a fist and struck at David, hitting him square in the face and causing a small cut on his lip.

"I am not taking the chance. She will become my mate and will carry my young." David said

"Yeah, you need to calm a little. You're still a teenager. Besides, last I heard she's got a mate, and one that's not likely to give her up." Diego said

"I can deal with that technicality." David smiled

"Like your father?" Kali asked

David turned away, "Who said I'm anything like my father?" he said as he reached up to wipe away the trickle of blood. He flicked it away and a little blood landed on the wall, it started eating its way through the brickwork. It only left a small dent as the blood reacted with the air and then vaporised. David just walked away smiling as his cut healed. He left the snakes alone, looking at each other.

Football Field, Roswell High, 11:30

It was practice time on the field. The Coach had his players running drills back and forth, putting them all through hell since they lost their last couple of games. Most people on the team put it down to the loss of nine players from the team thanks to their attempts to convince Alex and they resented it since they were now the recipients of the Coach's temperament.

From the drills everyone was sweating a bucket load but the Coach kept them going and soon they were in the middle of a practice game. Unfortunately for the players on the other side of Kyle, since he was only just beginning to understand his new strength. One time in particular, one of the other team attempted to tackle Kyle and bring him to the ground. Upon contact it only resulted in his own butt falling to the ground and Kyle continuing to run to get the touchdown.

"There you see. That's how you do it. Good Job Kyle. From now on that's how you ladies do it." The coach yelled, "Again, and get it right."

Everyone groaned as Kyle helped the guy that tried to bring him down back onto his feet.

"Dude, what the hell have you been taking?"

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked

"Hitting you was like hitting a brick wall. Those must be some supped up vitamins."

"Sorry, no vitamins." Kyle said as he started to walk away but his arm was grabbed.

"If it's not vitamins then I want some of whatever it is you do have. I know you Kyle, you're not that strong. Hook me up. I need the Coach off my back."

"You think I'm doing drugs?" he asked with disbelief

"I'll meet you after school, I'll bring cash."

"You listen to me. I don't do that stuff, I don't care what the hell you think..."

"Oh yeah, like it's just a coincidence that you start seeing the new girl and rumour has it her old man is on the run from drug dealers. That's why her house blew up."

{I knew that would come back to bite us.} Kyle thought, "Get away from me. And stay away from Tess...she'll be more likely to tear your arm off." Kyle said as he walked away

"Yeah right, that little girl. Maybe I'll just have a little fun with her to get what I want."

Kyle growled; his eyes changed for a brief second as he span back around. He grabbed the other player's bulky throat and threw him down into the ground. Everyone else on the field saw what happened and were on them on a second, everyone trying to pull Kyle off of him ¬ that was a fight and a half. Eventually Kyle relented and backed off, leaving the player rubbing his throat and gasping for air.

"Valenti, what the hell is your problem?" the coach yelled.

"You try to touch her I'll break your neck...if she leaves anything left." Kyle said as he picked up the ball. Kyle threw it, his aim was a little off but with the full force of his strength the ball impacted the metal frame of the team's ****. The metal ended up severely dented but Kyle just kept walking until he looked over to the stands.

He saw Tess moving up the steps to find a place to sit quietly. He started to move over to the stand and soon he was with her.

"Working out a little tension?" Tess asked

"You have no idea." Kyle said, "That...huuuuu...he thinks I'm on drugs and that I get them from you...and that to get what he wants he might have some fun with you. His words not mine."

"Oh what great company you keep...oh well, I guess I'll just have to make sure I have my own fun if he tries." Tess said with a smile

"I know you will." Kyle said, "So how was your shopping spree?"

"Fun. I picked up a few things that...uh...well lets just say you'll like them, you'll like them a lot." Tess said as she inched closer to him, her body brushing against him

"Can't wait." Kyle said

"Unfortunately you'll have to but at least it wont be long, just make sure you pick me up at Liz's tonight. Then you will be able to see."

"Tonight? Did we have a date planned? No way, I would have remembered..."

"Relax Kyle, we didn't have a date. But a girl has needs," she said seductively, "and so do you."

"Oh." Kyle said with a smile

"Yes. And I know this spot out in Fraser Woods with this little stream...besides, you need to spend some time with your animal self." Tess said, her lips were just over an inch from his

"Meow." Kyle said as he closed the gap and kissed her

They parted at the sound of a bunch of guys cheering and egging Kyle on.

"I think I better get back to practice." Kyle said

"I think so too." Tess said, "Just one thing." She said as Kyle stood up

"Yeah?"

"Try to keep the temper in check. You saw what being one of us did to Alex...and he's a pussy cat."

"Literally speaking."

"He's a tiger too, remember."

"Yeah. Okay, I'll try to keep myself in check." Kyle said as he ran back down to the field.

Soon he had the ball and everything was going on, as it should be; with the exception that every time Kyle looked in a certain person's direction, that person quickly backed off. The coach kept shaking his head every time and the player could feel his eyes on him.

{Oh yeah. You're definitely hookin' me up Kyle.} he thought

Up on the stands, Tess watched her boyfriend move. She bit her lip at the thought of all the things she was going to do to him tonight. Just then Isabel came up the steps and sat next to Tess.

"So do I need to guess what you want to do to him or shall I dreamwalk?" Isabel asked

"Hmm...do you really need to do either?" Tess asked

"No." Isabel said, "So did you tell him you gave my boyfriend a blowjob in the car earlier?"

"No. This is still a little new for him, you getting naked in front of him and kissing him is one thing..." Tess said

"Well then I say we need to welcome him properly." Isabel said with a smile that drew in Tess's attention

"Oh?" Tess asked

"Follow me." Isabel said as she grabbed Tess's hand and dragged the girl into the building.

Eraser Room, 11:50

Tess stood in the hallway outside the room and waited for Kyle to get close. Thanks to her hearing she could hear his heartbeat get closer and closer while his scent was getting stronger. She decided to activate her mindwarp and made herself and the door to the eraser room invisible to everyone in the hall. No one even noticed that the door that had always been there was gone.

However, as Kyle walked the halls he suddenly picked up on Tess's scent but he couldn't see her. She wasn't letting anyone see her. As he passed where the door should be, Tess expanded her mindwarp and engulfed Kyle within it. To everyone it looked as though Kyle turned a corner but Tess had him against the wall, kissing him wildly. Kyle didn't mind one bit as he realised that no one around them could see them ¬ they could do anything they wanted, although what he wanted to do would probably distract Tess from sustaining the warp.

When Tess broke the kiss, she looked heatedly into Kyle's eyes as her hands moved over his upper arms. Kyle smiled at her; his hand moved around and grabbed her ass, pulling her closer against him.

"So what do I owe this little surprise to?" Kyle asked

"Oh we haven't gotten to the surprise yet. We arranged a little party for you." Tess said

"We?"

"Yeah." Tess said as she looked passed him to the door.

Kyle looked at it and then looked back at her with a questioning look. She took his hand and led him to the room. Tess opened the door and took Kyle inside, on the other side of the door he saw Isabel. She was standing before Kyle, leaning against a filing cabinet wearing nothing but blood red lace bra and panties. Through the see-through bits Kyle could see Isabel's nipples.

"So, eh...what's going on?" Kyle asked

"Well, we thought it was time we welcomed you properly." Isabel said as she moved forward

"And since you've only been with me, you need to see and feel what it means to be a Rakas." Tess said

She moved around Kyle and came up to Isabel, pulling off her top as she walked. As she reached Isabel, the two girls kissed each other and Tess's hand reached up to squeeze the taller blonde's breast. Kyle continually started at the pair and soon they were undressing each other. Kyle's mouth watered as he watched the two girls. They placed their fingertips on their stomachs and circled each other, one after the other. Then Tess and Isabel started toward the table. Kyle started moving forward, practically tearing off his clothes, he couldn't get them off fast enough but soon they were all at the wood table. However, Kyle stayed away from the two just enough to watch them all over each other.

Isabel broke the kiss with Tess and leaned down to kiss her breast, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking on it. Tess moaned gently and leaned back against the wall as she sat on the table, she ran her hand through her hair and gasped when Isabel bit down lightly. Then Tess reached out and ran her hand up the inside of Isabel's thigh, Isabel groaned as fingers reached into her panties and probed her slit.

Kyle was standing still; his dick was painfully hard as he watched. Then the two girls parted and Tess looked at him, she extended her finger and beckoned her mate in closer. Kyle moved like he was in a trance and Tess whispered in Isabel's ear, Kyle couldn't hear but it caused her to smile.

Tess moved away off the table and wrapped her fingers around Kyle's cock, pumping away at him and causing him to groan. The she reached up to his ear and whispered, "Take off her underwear. Touch her."

Kyle moved forward to Isabel and as Tess stripped her remaining clothes. Kyle couldn't resist doing as he was instructed and touched Isabel. He started at her legs, just gently touching them at first but upon seeing no problems he went further in to it. Tess watched as Kyle felt Isabel's body. His hands crept upward and around her and found the clasp of her bra.

It came away and Kyle pulled it off of the buxom blonde, he licked his lips at the sight of her bare breasts but his hands glided down and he hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties. Isabel lifted herself up slightly and allowed Kyle to pulled them off down her legs. He threw them over his shoulder and they landed on the door handle, that's where they stayed and hung there as Tess jumped back onto the table and kissed Isabel. Isabel looked back and forth between the two lovers and then leaned over to Tess.

"I want you to go first." Isabel whispered in Tess's ear

Tess's skin turned red, as the fire within her grew hotter. She wanted to feel Kyle inside her now, wanted to feel his seed enter her body. Isabel climbed off of the table and let Tess lay out on it; Isabel leaned over and kissed Kyle for a second but it still left him without breath. Kyle looked at her and then climbed onto the table as well. Tess and Kyle kissed as Isabel stroked the girl's face with her fingers and her milky legs spread out before Kyle.

Kyle ran a strong hand over her entire body as she looked up to Isabel who cupped the girl's breasts. Kyle moved between we soft thighs and Tess wrapped her legs around Kyle's waist as he kneeled on the wood. His hard dick probed her sex and she squirmed, desperate to get him inside her.

"Kyyllee..." she moaned, "Please...just do it. Put it in me."

"Yeah Kyle, fuck her, drive that dick into her." Isabel said huskily into his ear before nibbling on it

Kyle smiled and with one swift movement, the tip of his dick slipped passed her lips and dived completely into her soaked pussy.

"Ughnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Tess gave out a long drawn out moan as her back arched and took hold of one of Isabel's hands, holding onto it tightly.

Kyle slowly pulled back out and then thrust hard back into her. In and out, over and over again, he withdrew quickly and drove himself back inside her slick warmth. She squeezed on his cock with her inner muscles, she wanted him to unload and wanted it now.

"Oooh that's it Kyle, fuck her, fuck your girl hard. She's all yours." Isabel commanded seductively

"Ughnnnnnnn..." Tess cried

"Harder Kyle." Isabel said

"UGHNNNNNN..." Tess cried as he obeyed

"HARDER. Make her scream for you." Isabel said

Kyle moved as fast as he could. The movement of his hips was a blur to the others in the room. The table was smashing against the metal filing cabinet, making a banging noise that would have drawn attention if Tess hadn't been doing well in maintaining her mind warp.

"UGHHNNNN...OH GOD...YESSSS...UGNNNNN...KYLEEEEEE!" Tess cried over and over again.

Then he and Isabel leaned over the convulsing girl. The two kissed with gusto, enjoying the cries of passion from Tess.

"Ughnn...GUYS...ARGHHHHHH...SO CLOSE...UGHNNNNNN...GIVE...GIVE IT TO ME." Tess screamed

"UGHNNNN...UGNNNNN...UGNNNN...UGNNNNNNNN..." Kyle groaned over and over again as he broke his kiss with Isabel.

"That's it. Let it go." Isabel said, her hand running over his chest

"UGHNNNNNN...TESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...AGGGGGHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" he screamed

"KYLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tess cried out

Kyle let loose and his seed shot deep into Tess's body. Kyle collapsed on top of her and they held onto each other. Isabel caressed them both as they whispered `I love you' to each other. Isabel smiled as she heard it and kissed them both as Kyle pulled out of Tess, her eyes went wide with surprise as she saw that Kyle was still hard.

He knew that he was going to get most of the guy's fantasies and screw Isabel and his eyes locked onto her. She licked her lips as she looked at Kyle's dick and then into his eyes. Quickly Tess recovered from her mind shattering orgasm and rolled to the side slightly, pressing her back tightly up against the wall to give the pair some room. She let Isabel get on to the table and Isabel turned her back to Kyle. She bent down onto her hands and knees, presenting her slit to her very soon to be lover. She was only sorry that Alex wasn't here to see it. She would love to watch him with Tess while Kyle did her.

Kyle ran his hands over the soft cheeks of her ass as Tess slid further up the table into a better position. The girls kissed as Kyle took hold of his dick and aimed it. He sank deep into Isabel and she sighed into Tess's mouth. Isabel was already on fire from watching Tess and Kyle and didn't need any preliminaries or for him to start off slow, and the other two knew it as Kyle fingered her slit and felt how wet she was. His pelvis moved almost as fast as when he came in Tess and all Isabel could do was moan in bliss. As Tess and Kyle each reached under her to maul a breast, she suckled on one of Tess's. She licked, sucked and nibbled on the taut nipple.

"Hmmm...she's liking it Kyle. She likes you fucking her." Tess taunted, "But then she just loves sex. You love it every time Max did you over the last year...then Michael joined in but Alex really makes you cum doesn't he?"

"Yes...yes...oh god yesssss." Isabel moaned

"Grrrrr...ughnnnnn...do I meet requirements?" Kyle growled

"AGHHHHH...UHHHHHHH...OH YEAH...YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT." Isabel moaned wantonly after releasing her lover's breast.

"Ugnnnnn...ohhhhh...ughnnnnnnn...yeahhhhhhh...fuuu ucckkkkk...you're sooooo good... ughhh." Kyle said

"UGHNNNN...UGNNNNNNNNN...UGHNNNNNNNNNNNNN..." Isabel cried

Their hips slapped together, skin against skin and sweat mixing together.

"Cum in her Kyle...do it baby." Tess said

"GHNNNNNNN...OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH...FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKK !" Kyle yelled as he came for the second time.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !" The feeling of his cum in her sent Isabel over the edge and the two collapsed, both breathing heavily.

Everybody was breathless and held each other as Kyle pulled out. They stayed like that for a while before they moved so that they were all sitting side by side with Kyle in the middle. The girls looked at Kyle and the look of utter heaven on his face.

Hallway, A Little Later

Out in the hallway, Kyle had come out of the Eraser Room with a goofy smile on his face that stayed with him for a while. Soon he turned a corner and came across Maria who was delivering a note to one of the teachers.

"Hey Panther Boy. What's up?" Maria asked

Kyle smiled, "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you." He said as he held the side of her upper arms and kissed her cheek.

Kyle then continued to walk down the hall and Maria stood there not knowing what just happened.

"You're welcome." She said

Maria then continued heading down the way she was going and came across the girls Kyle was just with. His scent on them and on each other told Maria everything she needed to know and smiled as she walked passed them.

"Well that explains that." Maria said, "Wait till he gets a load of me."

The Quad, Lunchtime

Everyone was sitting together, the smile on Kyle's face was still there even if it wasn't as dazed looking as it was. Isabel and Tess were fairly pleased with themselves and spent time talking with Liz and Maria about unifying them the same way as the aliens did. It was certainly food for thought and both girls were eager to experience it, even though Liz wasn't sure whether Kyle and Alex were ready for what she witnessed between Michael and Max. As they ate lunch, they were talking about normal things. Complaining about homework, teachers and cafeteria food. They were enjoying having the day go by smoothly without anything unusual happening, at least for the most part. At any rate they sat and ate until Kyle got an unwelcome visitor.

"Kyle. I think we better have our little chat about you know what?"

"Get lost." Kyle said

"Why? Don't want the brain trust here to know what you've been doing?"

"Kyle?" Liz asked

"He thinks that I've been using drugs." Kyle said

"Why?" Max asked

"Because of certain increases in my performance on the field." Kyle said

"Uh huh." Liz said, "Yeah, he's not on drugs."

"Kyle, a word...now. Or perhaps a little trip to see the Coach...or the principle...oh what about your old man."

"Like I said, I don't have anything to worry about. You got problems in the game then quit." Kyle said

"Fine. What about you?" he said as he moved over to Tess, "You got a little something stashed away."

Unfortunately for him he made the mistake of running his finger over her skin from where the shoulder was exposed by her top; he moved it up to her face, which was where Tess grabbed his hand. With a quick tug, he was quickly brought down and Tess smashed his head against the table. He was only dazed but Tess used her powers to erase it and what he suspected from his mind.

"I warned you." Kyle said to him

"Maybe what I told your dad was a bad idea?" Tess said to Kyle

Everybody smiled as Kyle's teammate knelt on the ground, his head moving around in slow circles. They could almost see the tweeting birds flying around him.

"Come on. We've got stuff to do." Max said

Everyone stood up and grabbed their bags; they walked away and left the player on his knees. They moved around the building to go in the main entrance, the closest door to the library. They had some reading to do before their next class but before they entered, Michael spotted a car coming into the parking lot.

"Hey Kyle, isn't that your dads SUV?" Michael asked

"Yeah." Kyle said

They all stood by the door and waited. Max was a little uncomfortable as Valenti approached but Liz held his hand and made him feel better. He would have preferred to have her legs wrapped around him but some things just weren't possible. Soon the sheriff reached the door and was greeted by his son.

"Hi dad. What are you doing here? Nothing's wrong is it?" Kyle asked

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm here to fill in some forms." Jim said

"Form?" Kyle asked

"Yes. You're going to Moon Peak. If you still want to?"

"Are you kidding?" Kyle asked with wide eyes

"No. You'll be going." Jim said

"Yes." Kyle said as he picked up Tess and kissed her before spinning around

"Yeah..." Jim said as he looked at his son and girlfriend, "I may regret this."

"Dad, believe me, that wont happen." Kyle said as he let Tess down

"Oh well I better do this." Jim said as he started to go through the doors, "Oh Maria, say hello to your mum for me." He smiled

"My mom?" Maria asked

"Yes, we spent some time talking this morning. She really hasn't changed much." He said as he headed to the principle's office.

"Uhmm?" Maria said

"He was smiling." Kyle said, "He doesn't smile...at least not like that."

Tess smiled, "I think someone's potentially back on the dating scene."

"Ewweee..." Maria and Kyle both said

"Besides, lycanthropes have a thing about dating humans." Maria said

"Uh...technically he's a Narada. I think that makes it different." Liz said

"Bummer." Kyle said as he looked down the hall to where his father was walking

"No. Wait. This is out there...just because he's smiling..." Maria said

"Yeah. You're right." Kyle said, "This isn't bad. I mean, honestly what are the odds of it happening?"

"None...zero...negative 150." Maria said

"Okay you two, come on we've got work to do." Max said as he pushed them in through the doors

Meeting Room, Vampire House, 21:00 (GMT)

One addition feature to the room was a long conference table before the four chairs. Although it wasn't a typical table, it was low, the surface was no more than half a foot from the ground and around it were large plush cushions. At one end was Will and Stacey, both kneeling in their new clothes ¬ if they could be described as that. The three vampires were around the room, pacing back and forth.

Throughout the night, Stephan had practiced more and more with his powers. Specifically he liked the idea of toying with the morals of his two pets, twisting little bits here and there. The more he practiced the more detailed he could get, then he took Stacey out for a ride...in bed. He loved seducing the girl and making her new lover watch as she screamed in passion. However, just now they were discussing their needs.

"We still need food." Tanya said

"Local disappearing will cause problems." Stephan said, "As much as I would like to feed on them, their numbers are too few. The amount we must feed on will draw attention."

"London is close." Katrina said, "Their numbers are large enough to pick off a few here or there."

"But there is one problem. Our numbers are few. If humans discover us, even a handful of them, we cannot withstand them." Tanya said

"We would need to find a way of luring our food. Make it seem somewhat normal...hidden in plain sight." Stephan said

"Sir if I may." Will said as he stood up

Stephan sharply turned his head; his eyes were bat as he stared at the boy. "Speak only when spoken to."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry." Will said

"This is none of your concern." Stephan said

"Aiding you is our concern." Will said

Stephan growled.

"Let him speak Stephan. At the very least he might have a possibility." Tanya said

"A human?" Stephan mocked, "Very well boy...speak."

"Well sir...I do have an idea." Will said as he looked at Stacey

Streets of London, Much Later

That night the vampires took their pets into the city. Stacey took to her new role eagerly and stood on a street corner. She was dressed in black. Her very, very short skirt only went down to just below her ass; her legs were covered in fishnet stockings that were held up by a suspender belt. Her top was tight; at the very least it was one size to small and the top few buttons were undone. It exposed the tops of her breasts and a good portion of cleavage.

All in all, Stacey looked like a prostitute. Exactly what Will intended for her to appear as. She stood there by a street lamp, smiling seductively at the passing cars. It didn't take long for her wares to draw in one passer by whose car crawled along the curb. Stacey smiled at the driver as she walked along side until the car stopped. The car window rolled down and Stacey moved closer. "You looking for some fun?"

"How old are you? Are you even old enough?"

Stacey chuckled, "Your willing to give me money to screw me and your worried about my age. Relax. I'm sixteen, I'm legal but the money thing isn't. So are you interested?" Stacey said as she undid one more button on her top

He looked over her; he couldn't deny that the young woman made his mouth water. "Yeah...get in." He said as he reached over to the opposite door and opened the lock.

Stacey smiled as she moved around the vehicle and opened the door. She got inside and reached over, she kissed him hard while her hand massaged his dick through his pants. "There's an alley, two buildings up on the left. It's nice and private." She said. He nodded and pulled out onto the road. He drove the car into the alley and shut off the engine. After unclipping his seatbelt, he looked to Stacey and leaned over but Stacey stopped him. She smiled wickedly and opened her door; she got out but leaned back in showing cleavage as she did so. "I just love doing it outside, don't you?" Stacey said

He couldn't open the door fast enough but soon he was outside and moving toward her slowly while she moved backwards until she was against a brick wall.

"You want me?" Stacey asked as she undid another button, this time she pulled back some of the fabric and showed a nipple. "I just get so turned on when a guy fucks me against a wall."

He moved more quickly until he was completely clear of his car. That was the moment that they were waiting for, the vampires were hanging above the alley in their animan forms while Will hide behind a dumpster. In seconds the vampires dived down and carried him into the air. While Stephan and Tanya sank their teeth into him, Katrina kissed him...sort of. It was only intended to muffle his screams, but they soon stopped as he fell unconscious and Katrina started to feed. Will came out of his hiding place, Stacey and he watched intently as the vampires had their meal.

Soon he died and the vampires let him fall to the ground leaving a battered body on the ground. The height of fall would at least damage the body to delay the coroner's assessment; the lack of blood would be very unmistakable. The vampires landed and changed back into their human forms, they looked at the teens and saw Stacey breathing heavily.

"How was that my pet?" Katrina asked

"I liked it, I liked it a lot." Stacey said. Thanks to the manipulations of the vampires, Stacey not only liked luring the man in she liked watching her new patrons snack.

"You were great." Will said as he pressed his body against hers.

He reached under her skirt and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his body as they kissed. The vampires sat back and enjoyed the teenagers as their hormones got out of control. However, they were only able to watch for a minute. Katrina and Tanya pulled the pair apart as they returned to their animan bodies. They carried them up to the roofs, staying in the darkness and away from light as they moved away from the scene. Stephan joined them a few minutes later; he lingered only to remove the man's wallet.

Once they were far enough away to where they parked their own car across the city, they stopped. Stephan smiled at his pets. "You have both done well. Yes, this can work out very well for us. My pets, I will give you a reward for this. And my dear Stacey, I suspect you will look forward to tomorrow night. Now that we know this works, I think one or two a night with suffice to our needs. We'll keep it small to avoid attention. But you're reward...yes, I think another pet...another female for you both to enjoy. Choose one and I will bring her to you." Stephan said, rewarding loyalty and excellent service was one of his very few virtues. He would always do good to his word in that respect when it came to dealing with humans.

They got back into the car and were driving off back to their home. Once there Will and Stacey were all over each other. They spent the night going over their fellow female classmates, eager to choose one to join them while their vampire master's moans filled the house.

Max's Bedroom, Evans Residence, 16:00 (Roswell Local Time)

School had finished and Diane new that her son would be home soon, that is if he wasn't getting too tied up with his girlfriend. She had seen how Max and Liz were with each other and knew that their relationship had progressed far more than she was comfortable with, hell the sheer speed of it made her feel dizzy. At the very least she liked Liz, she had gotten to know the girl quite well and knew that it would be a cold day in hell before things ended between her and Max.

Something inside her told her that she'd already met her future daughter in-law and was concerned not only that they were tying themselves down so early but that they may end up teenage parents. She did her best to push those thoughts from her head. She didn't want to cause problems for what was obviously a rewarding relationship for them both. Right now Diane was putting her son's laundry in his room for him to put away when he came home. She had just placed the clean pile on Max's bed, Diane turned her head as she caught movement in the corner of her eye. She looked across the gaps between the houses and saw Liz and Isabel enter the blonde's bedroom.

Diane was about to turn away but then what she saw shocked her. Instead of pulling out books to collaborate on homework as she assumed, Liz and Isabel were all over each other. They were involved in a serious lip lock; their mouths were practically fused together as they pressed their bodies tightly together. Liz's hands stroked up Isabel's body and cupped her breasts.

Then they started to take off each other's clothes and Diane's mouth hit the floor. It was bad enough that this was Liz she was seeing, but also Max's best and oldest friend. Then Michael came into the room and Diane's heart almost stopped as he saw the smile on his face before he pulled off his sweater. Michael started to kiss Liz's shoulder before she broke the kiss with Isabel and kissed him while the blonde ran her hands over his chest before kissing his skin and scraping her teeth over him.

That was when Max came into his room and threw his bag down. She spotted his mother frozen in place and moved over, he saw what she was seeing and wanted to die right there and then. There was no cover-up for this. He wouldn't even know where to begin. "Mom... listen..." he said

"Max...I...eh...my god, your girlfriend is having an affair with your best friend...both of them." Diane said. She wanted to scream but her voice was stunned into a whisper.

"Mom, I know..." Max said

"What?" Diane asked as she looked at him and into his eyes. She saw something that told her that Max did a lot more than know about what was going on, he was probably apart of it. "I'm getting your father. We are going to sit down and talk about this and then you break up with that girl."

"MOM...listen, I'm not breaking up with Liz."

"Oh believe me, that will be the least of what your father will want." Diane said angrily as she started to storm out of the room

"MOM!" Max said as he reached out and grabbed her hand. All of a sudden there was a bright flash at the point of contact and light rippled over her hand and up her body. Both mother and son were sent flying away from each other like two magnets repelling each other. Then, in the space of a few seconds that he took to look at Diane, Max saw a glow from her eyes before they closed and she passed out. She was in a crumpled mass on the floor and the resounding ringing in Max's head made him dizzy to the point where he could barely crawl let alone walk to her side.

"DAD!" Max cried out before he collapsed onto the floor as the room kept spinning, {Liz...please...} he called out in his mind

Isabel's Bedroom, Davidson Residence, Same Time

Michael was in sheer bliss as Isabel and Liz kissed all over the skin of his chest while their hands caressed him. He moved his hands to their heads and his fingers ran through their soft hair. Soon he brought Liz up from his chest and kissed her hard but Liz quickly broke the kiss. She felt a pain in her head and turned to face the window sharply.

"What?" Michael asked, "My kisses aren't that bad...are they?"

"Liz?" Isabel asked as she looked up

"Something's...Max!" Liz said as she ran to the window and opened it.

She looked out of the window and saw Max crawling on the floor before he collapsed. In seconds she dived out of the window, using her strength and agility to land safely on the ground before she ran straight for the backdoor to the Evans home. Michael and Isabel just looked out the window where Liz had landed, then they looked at each other.

"Back door?" Isabel said

"Yeah." Michael said

No way were they going to follow Liz through her chosen means of exit. They grabbed their clothes and dressed on the way as they ran for the backdoor. Once they were outside, they hopped the garden fence.

Max's Bedroom, Evans Residence, Immediately Following

On the floor of his bedroom, Max was out cold on the floor near his mother. When Liz entered the bedroom she saw Diane propped up against the corner of the doorframe but every instinct was telling her to go straight to Max's side. Liz turned him over onto his back and cradled his head in her lap. Soon Michael and Isabel came up the stairs and saw everything, Michael stayed with Diane and eased her down onto her back.

Isabel looked back and forth between the two people knelt by Max. "What happened?"

"I have no idea." Liz said, {Max...Max, please wake up.} she thought

{Liz.} Max thought

{That's it Max, wake up.}

Max's eyes then fluttered open and looked up at Liz, "What hap...MOM!" Max said as he span around and moved to his mother. "Oh god...what'd I do?"

Max placed his hand on his mother's head and tried to heal her. He closed his eyes and focused but he couldn't. No matter how much he tried and concentrated, Max could heal, he couldn't find what was wrong and as such he couldn't correct it. Just then they heard the front door open.

"MAX? DIANE?" Philip called out

"Dad." Max said

Philip rushed up the stairs and saw his wife on the floor. Without even thinking, max told his father what happened. He told her what she saw and the results when he took hold of her hand. Michael, Isabel and Liz all felt guilty, they were the triggering event after all. They wanted nothing more than to have taken even one second to close the curtains but all they could think about was getting to bed.

"It's okay Max, let me see." Philip said

Philip put his hand on Diane's forehead and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Max asked, "You don't have powers, do you?"

"Not like the ones you have. We Chimera have a kind of empathic sense. It helps us blend in with other animals when we're hiding out, and for picking out lycanthropes from humans. Our senses aren't as heightened as the other tribes." Philip said, "Ah...there. That's the problem."

"What?" Max asked

"You didn't hurt her Max. You just caused a little...overload." Philip said

"I don't understand."

"When she saw what she saw you didn't want her to be angry, especially since you wouldn't be breaking up with Liz. Max, there has always been apart of you that wanted your mother to know...to understand." Philip said

"Oh no. No way." Max said as he began to piece it together.

"Some how you formed a connection and flooded her mind with your memories, most if not all of them. She knows everything now." Philip said

Max backed off and moved around, his anger at his own stupidity built and built until he punched the wall with his fist.

"Max, it was bound to come out at some point." Liz said

"She's right Max. Sooner or later...it was just a matter of time." Philip said

"But now she knows about us, what we've done...what you are." Max said

"It may not be ideal Max...but it's what we're left with." Philip said, "Let's take her down stairs."

Philip picked up his wife and carried her downstairs. He placed her on the sofa and covered her with a blanket, letting her rest while her mind adjusted to what was inside it. Max and Philip stayed by her side while Isabel left to go to the kitchen and make some coffee for them. Liz and Michael stayed close to Max, both doing their best to reassure him. Unfortunately, they just needed to wait and see what the outcome of this would be.

Flanagan's Apartment, Moon Peak, 19:00

While many of the Students who lived in Moon Peak were getting ready for the move to the school, none of the rooms were ready yet. All students lived in the school except during the holidays but they were free to return to their homes for visits at the end of the school day. That was the way it was for David Flanagan, he stayed with his mother in a rented apartment in the town. They had been there ever since his father sent them just prior to his fight with Max.

Soon David entered the room and saw his mother standing at the window. She had been waiting for his arrival.

"Well?" she asked

"They say they're only interested in sex with her." David said

"Snakes, they are nothing but a pestilence. They are not remotely worthy of the chosen of our gods. But, she will you your mate my son."

"I know." David said as he moved to a cabinet

He opened it up and inside was a shrine to Liz. The inside of the doors, the back panel, the sides, they were all covered with photographs of Liz. Most were of her doing everyday things, some were of her sleeping and some were a little more risqué. Some dated back to when Patrick first showed up in Roswell but most were recent. Prior to his banishment, Patrick had managed to arrange for other Wild Packs to breeze through town at night and take a few snap shots. David touched one photo, a blown up copy of one taken for high school, and he trailed his fingers along the side of her face.

In the middle of the cabinet was the device used by his father to commune with their god at Stonehenge. David took it out and placed it on the coffee table as his mother came closer with a sharp knife. He took the blade and sliced his palm open; in seconds blood covered his hand and he pressed it firmly against the surface of the device. The machine soaked up his bloody handprint and light flowed out of the top of it. The light pooled above them and both knelt on the ground.

"Great lord." David said

"Greetings child." Quatral Anu'bis said from the light

"My lord, I am in position. Students will arrive at the end of the month and so will she." David said

"Yes, I see you are already quite taken with her. Your young will spread a wave of destruction throughout those who do not carry the noble blood of the lycanthrope."

"Yes lord."

"But you are not enough. Your father failed." Anu'bis said

David looked up, "I am not my father. I will kill her mate and take her for my own."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Either way, an unexpected event as occurred. Previous chosen of myself like you...just very different in nature. Their purpose was simply to feed on all those who are not lycanthropes, unfortunately they were wiped out...mostly."

"I don't understand." David said

"Nor should you...except this. They require the girl to mate with them to reproduce and save their race. I do not care which of you succeed, either way I win and your cousins throughout the universe will never have to worry about being persecuted or exterminated."

"But my lord..."

A blast of light flowed down and engulfed David, his limbs flayed around wildly like he was being electrocuted. Pain flowed through every nerve in his body before it stopped, "You do not question me."

"Yes my lord." David said meekly

"I know you want the girl. If you succeed I will end the other's desire and need to mate with her. However, if they succeed in getting to her first..."

"I understand." David said

"Soon she will come...enjoy her." Anu'bis said before the light vanished and the device deactivated.

David's mother stood and went to get a bandage. She wrapped it around his hand over the wound her son had given himself. "Don't worry my son. She will never be able to deny you."

"I am not worried. Except about our masters other servants, he would not have warned me if they were not of concern." David said, "Her mate will die as soon as I get the chance."

Living Room, Evans Residence, 20:00

Diane was still out cold, Max was pacing back and forth and Liz was there trying to keep him calm. Michael and Isabel had reluctantly gone home to do their homework but Max and Liz made them go. However, Max was still blaming himself.

"Max, relax. We can hear her heartbeat; it's steady. She'll be fine." Liz said

"Why the hell did it happen? I've kept this secret my entire life and just because she finds out about our..."

"Different sex lives?" Philip asked

"I should have been able to control that. It shouldn't have happened." Max said

"But it did. We'll just have to adapt to this like how I adapted when I found out you were an alien." Liz said

"Yeah but you were a Rakas..."

Liz interrupted, "My first change happened after that. I had no idea remember."

Then there was a groan from Diane, everyone looked over and saw that her hand was moving to her head as her eyes opened. She was really groggy, her vision was blurred and couldn't make out anything around her but the more she blinked her eyes, the more things came into focus.

"Mom?" Max said

Diane looked to her son and soon his face became clearer through the haze. Suddenly everything of Max's life flashed sequentially in her head from day one onward. However it wasn't everything, some things managed to stay out of her head...things of a more intimate nature but everything else was clear. As Diane look at her son she couldn't help but back away, pushing herself further into the couch in an attempt to move back.

When Max saw it, it was as if his soul was completely drained from his body. Liz felt it as well and her heart went out to him. Max wanted to curl up and die, wishing he had a power that could erase everything from his mother's mind and make it all go away.

"Oh god." Diane said as her mind sorted through it all. She looked between her husband and son, "You're not human...either of you."

"No." Philip said as he moved closer, "Not exactly. We're another race of humanity, although a part of Max is from...elsewhere."

"Elsewhere...he's an...an..."

"Alien." Max said, "From the planet Antar."

Diane looked to her son and for the first time since she woke up saw the pain in his eyes. She was torn, there was the rational human being who wanted to freak and then there was the mother in her who wanted to make that pain go away. She didn't know what to do and Philip could see that.

"Yes he is. And it's something he always wanted to tell you...which is why this happened." Philip said, "He wanted you to understand. He's had a need programmed into his DNA to keep the secret, no matter what... but his emotions can override that when someone he cares about is in danger." He said as he looked at Liz

Diane immediately got a flash of the shooting, "So you really were shot?"

"Yeah, but luckily I had a Guardian Angel that day." Liz said as she took Max's hand

Diane managed to sit up in the chair, moving into a position that wasn't directed by fear but then she turned to her husband, "And you? After all these years...how could you not tell me?"

"Partly...the way you just reacted. If you'd found out any other way, you're reaction would have been a lot more severe. This way you had time to work through it...and you know what they've been through. There is also the fact that my people made sure I was under certain restrictions. I couldn't tell you, keeping ourselves secret even from the other tribes is priority. A non-lycanthropic human knowing is unacceptable. They have no idea that Max and the others know, they're not supposed to know until they day they find Sanctuary."

"Your people...the Chimera." Diane said

"Yes. We can become any animal on this planet." Philip said

"This is insane." Diane said as she started to pace

"You have no idea how many times I have wanted to tell you...but that would have put you in danger."

"So you lied to me to protect me." Diane said

"Well, technically I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you..."

"No, you lied. Mind you I guess I never had any reason to question it." Diane said, "But you should have told me."

"I know." Philip said

Diane took a deep breath and sat for a minute. Running through it all in her head before turning to look at Max. She stood up and moved over to Max; Liz knew what was coming, she could see it in Diane's eyes and let go of Max's hand. The next thing Max knew was that his mother's arms were wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. Soon Max calmed and returned the hug as Liz smiled.

However, there was still a lot to go through. Liz left, she had her own homework to go through and didn't have a lot of time but the family stayed in the living room and started to talk. Philip was terrified that his lie of omission would have a lot more repercussions with his wife ¬ a lot of bridges needed to be made that night. Everyone needed to get to know each other again and hoped that Diane could learn to live with their unique family.

Roswell High, The Next Morning

There was sometime before the bell would ring and Isabel, Maria & Tess were all sitting on the grass. They were waiting for the others to arrive and after Isabel informed of what happened after school the previous day, Maria and Tess both joined in her worry of what was happening at the Evans house. They'd seen families among their classmates that had broken apart for what is comparatively a lot less of a reason than this. Diane's husband and son were nothing like what she believed them to be.

They talked about it among themselves until Alex and Kyle walked through the gates. Isabel had already called Alex after it happened and filled him in, no doubt he filled in Kyle.

"Any word?" Alex asked

"Nothing yet." Isabel said, not knowing anything despite living next door to them.

"Where's Michael?" Kyle asked

"Already inside. He's just walking around...guilt trip." Maria said

"Oh." Alex said, "What about Max and Liz?"

"Not here yet...if they leave it much longer they're going to be late." Isabel said

Then, on cue, Max and Liz came through the gates and approached the group.

"Hey...how're things?" Tess asked

"Mom and dad didn't go to bed last night. They just stayed up all night and dad's called in sick to work today. They're going to spend the day talking." Max said

"Are they...you know...okay?" Isabel asked

"I don't know. Mom has been insisting that dad take her to meet the others." Max said

"The others? You mean the Chimera?" Alex asked

"She plans on giving them a piece of her mind." Liz said

"That's definitely your mom." Isabel said

"Yeah." Max smiled, "But dad wont. He wont risk her getting hurt or... he just wont."

Everyone could tell he was being hopeful, but in the last little while they had gotten to know Max's mother and what she'd do when her mind was set. What they didn't know was how far the Chimera would go to protect their secret from being known about by humans, lycanthropes were one thing, they were a part of each other but humans had a history of destroying what they couldn't understand. The massively depleted numbers of the Wolfen tribe by the start of the twentieth century were a testament to that.

Eventually the school bell rang. Everyone had to put it all to the backs of their minds in order to get on with their day. Having Liz near him helped Max do that but he still spent the day distracted, something that was unusual enough to be picked up on by his teachers. The result ¬ Max ended up speaking with the school councillor for half an hour, of course he couldn't go into details.

Copper Summit, Arizona, 10:00

In one of the many hidden rooms in the desert town, a lone Skin sat before a bank of monitors. He gauged readout after readout as he scanned every human frequency available on the planet. His job was simple; he just had to keep track of movements that could prove dangerous to the Skins. Also to find anything that could lead them straight to the Royal 4. All of a sudden there was a continuous beep from the system.

"There it is again." He said

"What?" Nicholas asked as he entered the room to get a report for Kivar.

"Sir...I'm picking up an energy pattern. Quantum Neutrinos in non- random patterns."

"Check your equipment. Those things are unstable and Earth has nothing that can generate them. They can barely last 2 minutes before exploding." Nicholas said

"Sir I checked my gear the last time this happened. It's all 100%, these is definitely Quantum Neutrinos and from these signatures...there being used for communications. It's so subtle that humans would never be able to pick them up, we can barely register it."

Nicholas punched up the displays on the central monitor and looked over them. "What kind of technology could use that?"

"There is the Granolith. There were rumours that the scientist that made it..."

"Discovered a method of stabilisation before his death." Nicholas said

"They say he was put the developments into the Granolith before the accident. Not that anyone's been able to access most of its secrets or replicate it. If this is the granolith..."

"Can you track the signal?" Nicholas asked

"I've been trying. The receiving station is small, I can't triangulate it but the primary station is...Tibet."

"Tibet?"

"Yes sir, high in the Himalayans. But sir...this signal doesn't track, not with the data recorded on the Granolith."

Nicholas was off like a shot. He had to report this to Kivar, the mere possibility that they had tracked down the Granolith was to be reported. Besides, even if it wasn't the Granolith the fact that it (whatever it was) was utilising technology more advanced than they had was important. Within minutes, Kivar ordered an expedition to the region, an expedition that he would lead himself.

Girl's Locker Room, West Roswell High, 13:00

Max and Maria had been walking by the locker room on their way to the library when all of a sudden Maria stopped dead.

"You okay?" Max asked

"Yeah...it's just..." Maria said

"Another spike? I thought Liz, Michael and Tess..."

"Yeah they did. All last night. I just can't stop today." Maria said as without another thought she grabbed Max and kissed him, her tongue penetrating deep into his mouth.

They both looked around after that kiss ended but couldn't see anywhere, until Maria looked to the door nearby. She vowed never to go in there again, not after the sheer number of time she's come away with the imprint of the tiled floor and walls on her back. However, she did love doing it in there.

The second Maria and Max entered the locker room; the alien pushed Maria up against the tiled wall and kissed her, after he locked the door with his powers of course. Maria could instantly tell the difference between a kiss from Michael and a kiss from Max, when Michael kissed her there was always tenderness and love even in the most heated of spikes where as Max was kissing her with pure need and lust.

"Are...are you sure...you want to do this in here?" Max asked as she kissed her was around the side of Maria's neck and across her throat.

"Yes...just shut up and fuck me." Maria gasped

Max lifted Maria's shirt up over her breasts to expose her bra clad peaks and through the bra the alien kissed, sucked and nipped at the human with his mouth and teeth. Each gentle touch of Max's lips against Maria's flesh made her entire body tingle and her core that much wetter. She longed to feel her best-friend's mate's tongue and dick inside her and from the way Max kissed her down her front, Maria knew she wouldn't have long to wait before fantasy became reality. The touch of hands on her ass made Maria jump softly but then Max moved to his knees and lifted the human's skirt to expose her underwear, letting him kiss the tops of her thighs. Max smiled at the black silk panties his newest lover chose to wear; it was a huge turn on.

Max then gently ran his tongue over Maria's thigh until he was barely a centimetre from the black underwear. He looked up as Maria looked down and then Max pushed the garment aside before planting kisses on Maria's slit.

"Uhnnnnn." Maria moaned gently

Maria bit down on her lower lip, face wrinkled in delirium as her lover's tongue worked it's magic over her most sensitive region. Her pussy was dripping with honey and her clit throbbed to frantically. She rubbed her ass tightly against the wall, and so grinding her hips against Max's mouth - begging for more. A request that was obliged. Sliding a finger up her leg, Max inserted it into her slit and worked it in and out slowly. The pleasure was intense, piercing the depths of her soul and building tides of emotion that caused her to groan louder and louder. Maria bucked against her lover's finger and tongue, wanting it to go deeper, harder and faster but Max kept the rhythm slow and steady. Then Max slowly licked the length of Maria's cunt, slipping her rough tongue between the red folds of her pussy.

"Uhn...UHNN...AHHHHHHHHHHH GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD."

Maria moaned deeply. Her orgasm was stirring in her belly until she could no longer contain it and she cried out, flopping helplessly against the wall as Max's talents brought forth the climax from her. It was fast, furious and left her gasping for breath, Maria collapsed, sliding to the floor in front of Max. The alien crawled up to her, looking at her gently as hands brushed errant tendrils of hair away from her face. Maria grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

Max thought that was enough to take care of Maria's spike as he pulled away. He sat back but all of a sudden he felt his own spike starting, he couldn't help it and Max rushed at Maria. His lips latched onto hers and he kissed her, not that she was complaining. His hands moved over her body, cupping her breasts as they kissed before sending one downward and under her skirt. He caressed her thigh and as his hand moved up so did the fabric. When he stopped Max pulled Maria's leg and placed it up against Max's hip.

In seconds Maria jumped up and wrapped her soft legs around him. Her hands slipped down to his pants and both heard the sound of his zip being pulled down. She reached inside and pulled out his already engorged cock. Gently she lowered herself onto him, taking Max deep inside her. Both groaned deeply. As Maria started to move her hips on his dick, Max started to slowly thrust into her as he pulled her top off of her. Max used his powers to cut through the fabric of her bra at the middle and let Maria pull it off.

As he sucked on her tit Max started to thrust harder into Maria with his dick going deeper and deeper inside her, sliding against her velvet walls. Their hands locked and fingers intertwined, Max's rough tongue trailed over Maria's nipple. He eventually came up for air and then kissed Maria.

Maria was moaning in time with the wild thrusts of her hips. Max then pulled her away from the wall and laid her flat on the floor. Max then pounded into Maria, one hand covering her breast the other was on her hip. Every thrust of his cock brushed against her hot spot and every time her whole body quivered slightly. She bent her legs a little more and let Max further into her enflamed body.

"UGHNNNN...YEAHHH...OH YEAH...UGHNNN...UGHNNN..."

"GHNNNN...GHNNNNNNNN...GHNNNNNNNNNNN..." Max groaned as Maria squeezed his dick

"YESS...YESSSSSSS...YESSSSS...FUCK ME MAX...OH GOD...YESSS...UGHNNNNNNNNNN..."

Max then grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders, her ankles locked behind his neck. All the while Max never stopped moving inside her, she was so tight around him that Max thought he would pop with each thrust but he continued to hold back. Then Maria started to squirm beneath him, her body bucked with each thrust and Max knew she was close to her climax.

"MAX...UHNNN...FUUUUCYEAHHHH!" Maria cried out with her second orgasm

"AUGHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Max gave a long drawn out moan as with a few more deep thrusts Max collapsed on top of Maria, his dick spewing his hot seed into her waiting body. Both were spent and breathing heavily. Their cheeks pressed together and they could feel their lover's breath against their ear.

Soon they both parted and squared away their clothing. It didn't take long for both to be presentable and were more than sated from their latest spike. They sat on the ground, leaning against the lockers as they regained control of their breathing.

"I'm gonna miss this locker room when we go to Moon Peak." Maria said

"Why? Just how many time have you had sex in here?" Max asked

Maria looked at him and smiled, "Lots and lots and lots of time. I've had Isabel, Liz Tess, then Tess, then Tess and then Michael, Alex, Michael, Michael, Michael...well you get the idea."

Max just smiled as the bell rang signifying the end of lunch. They jumped up and grabbed their gear before heading out to their next class.

Himalayan Mountains, 12 Hours Later

There was a blizzard, as always, around this mountain. The trail was impassable to humans but their husks protected them, preventing them from even feeling the blistering cold. They climbed over rocks, scaled the mountainside and followed the signals through their tracking devices.

"My lord...the signals are stronger over there...behind that rock." A Skin yelled through the roaring wind.

Kivar raised his hand and indicated to the Skins that he wanted them to clear the area of snow. They all ran forward and brushed the snow from the rocks. They uncovered ancient statues of animals that stood up well to the passage of time and the elements but as they cleared more snow away from the rock wall, they couldn't find any seams to the rock that would allow them to move it.

"Sir, it's volcanic rock...solidified magma. It can't be moved by hand."

"No." Kivar said, "Not by hand."

Kivar raised his arm and aimed the palm of his hand. All the Skins in front of him ran back and a blast of energy was shot to the rock and blasted it away. There was nothing but a void of darkness behind the rock, a passage leading downward but as Kivar and his people moved closer there was a ripple in the black. There was a wisp of light that drew them in for a closer inspection but then the light grew. It filled the entrance and then...

"YOU DARE DESECRATE THIS PLACE!" the voice boomed out and echoed throughout the mountains. At least three avalanches was the result in the surrounding area.

Then the burst like and explosion and translucent phantoms came forth, flying around the Skins. While the figures were hard to make out at first, soon they were all recognised as the nightmarish demons from their own mythology. Each phantom moved in and around the Skins. With a scream that pierced their very souls, the phantoms rushed at the aliens on mass. They passed right through one Skin, he cried in abject pain and as the last one touched him he vanished in a ball of black light.

The phantoms did the same with each Skin and they had no idea what was happening. As far as any of them knew, they were being killed off one by one. Soon only Kivar remained, the spectres circled up. They taunted him, tortured him. One by one they passed through him, slowly keeping the pain going as long as possible before their final attack. Kivar tried to blast them but his energy passed right through them. In the end, he vanished just like the rest of his people.

Inside the Temple, the Hidden Valley of the Himalayas...

Within the ancient temple that Anu'bis had taken up residence in, there was a lower lever under the main building that held lines and lines of half circles on the floor against walls. In a mere fraction of them, Kivar and the dozen or so aliens with him were restrained against the wall. The restraints weren't visible, but every time one of the Skins tried to move they found they couldn't.

Most were unconscious when they arrived but that didn't last long thanks to the screaming from those that were unfortunate enough to arrive awake. Machines came from the ceiling, long arms with many joints with sharp needles, probes and tools on the ends. Each one was used on the Skins; their husks provided no protection. For those that remained unconscious, there was no pain ¬ at least none that registered. However, soon all of them woke up.

It was just in time for them to find cylinders come up from the floor around them; each one formed a seal against the wall. As soon as they were closed, the restraints were released and all the Skins started bashing against the tube but nothing they did could breach the surface. Then they bashed harder as they looked down, the tubes were filling up with thick ooze. It was as clear as water but felt more like golden syrup, they tried to move as it rose up to their knees but they could barely move let alone raise their foot up out of it.

After long minutes of yelling, the fluid had risen up to their necks. The Skins were practically stuck in place, as they moved their fingers in the liquid they found they could only move them back and forth very slowly and it took a lot of strength to do that. Higher and higher the ooze rose, they closed their mouths when it reached that height but when it reached their noses they held their breath. After that it was only a minute before the fluid completely filled the cylinder.

The aliens tried to hold their breath as long as they could, they may have been able to do it far longer than the average human but they still needed to breath. Eventually they had to stop struggling and surrender to the inevitable, one by one they released their breaths and the fluid flowed into their bodies. However, none of them drowned. Each one remained alive and conscious as the fluid that was now in their lungs provided the necessary atmospheric components for them to live.

Soon each one started to feel tired and then they fell asleep. The last thing that Kivar saw before he lost consciousness was a jackal headed figure walking by each tube.

"I may not have been allowed to kill you for your crimes...but you will be useful. Very useful." Anu'bis chuckled

Then all Kivar knew was a dreamless sleep.

One Month Later...

The next full moon was close; it was but 2 or 3 days away and as the sun rose that day over the mountains Kivar's tube slid open. The thick fluid poured out and carried Kivar with it as it flowed over the floor before the fluid was pulled in between the blocks of stone that made the floor. The alien coughed and spluttered as he spewed up the liquid from his lungs and stomach. He did that for a long time, the muscles in his through and along the tube to his lungs kept moving as they tried to bring up more and more.

When they stopped Kivar couldn't help but breath in a massive amount of air. Soon though he had recovered and was looking around, his eyes focused on the other occupied tubes. Each one that had an occupant could no longer be recognised as one of Kivar's people. Each one was horribly disfigured and mutated. Facial bone structure was a complete mess; eyes were distended to the point that they were almost bulging out of their sockets. Ear were shaped differently, as were the pupils of their eyes. The husks had burst open as muscles had abnormally formed and swelled over their bodies. In some cases, one arm was thin and scrawny to the point where it was a twig while the other had grown to twice the size of even the world's strongest man.

Most notably, not one of them had survived the procedure except for Kivar. At first he thought he wasn't sure that anything had been done to him but soon he began to feel that there was a difference. Then he remembered the last person he saw.

"What did you DO TO ME?" Kivar called out

"I had a little fun." A voice said from nowhere before he started laughing

"WHO ARE YOU?" Kivar yelled

He never got an answer as he was engulfed in a field of darkness. It lasted a second and as Kivar's vision returned he looked around. He was kneeling in a shallow river; on the either side of which was desert sand and an almost full moon hung over him in the star filled night sky. He held out his hand and light formed, creating a flashlight of sorts so that he could look around. Then he spotted a sign nearby the riverbank and Kivar moved closer. It read "Rio Grande", Kivar had been returned to the Mexico/US boarder near New Mexico.

Crashdown...

At the same time was Kivar was taking an impromptu bath, the Sheriff was working the late shift. He had come into the Crashdown to fill his flask with lots of strong, black coffee. It was the same time that Kyle was out on a date with Tess; a quick look from his son told him that the Sheriff should make his pit stop a quick one. Kyle didn't want his dad to be around when he's on dates.

Jim was about to leave when he turned around and bumped into Max. The teen was holding a cup of coffee in his hand and at the contact the cup fell and shattered on the floor, amazingly none of the liquid touched the two. It just spattered on the ground, and spread out.

"Sorry sheriff...I didn't see you there." Max said

"It's okay." Jim said as both knelt down to start picking up the shards of the cup, "How's your folks?"

"They're good." Max said and it was the truth. Things had gotten a lot better between his parents after the first week of Diane not speaking to Philip. She wanted to meet his people; he refused on the ground that it was dangerous. After a week he said he'd think about it, he was still thinking about it but they had talked and their relationship was back on track. Philip even took her out to the woods so that he could show her his change into various animals. All in all things were as good as they had been and Diane learned more about her son than she ever had, Max let her in more and more and that was something even he was surprised about.

"Good." Jim said as he picked up a piece of cup and put it on a food tray.

Then both of them reached for the same shard without realising it, unfortunately as they both pulled on it, it slipped and cut the tips of their index fingers. They pulled their hands back quickly but what neither knew was that Max's finger was up higher, in the second it took them to pull back a trickle of Max's blood flowed down the shard and onto Jim's finger where he was cut.

"Ouch." Both said together.

Jim started to suck on his finger before pulling it out. "That hurt." He said as he felt a little dizzy.

"Yeah."

Liz saw what happened and went to get the first aid kit. She came out and before the sheriff left he had a plaster on his finger. Max pretended to have a plaster to be put on him, but the second Jim left he healed it himself. Then he and Liz spent time through the back together, tonight was the last night all had before they were being shipped off to Moon Peak and they were taking time to enjoy their hometown. After that it was time with their parents, except Isabel, Michael and Tess who were planning on spending a simple night with a DVD, lingerie and then a bed.

On the Street, Outside the Evans & Davidson Residence, 08:00 The Next Morning

Over the last month, things had calmed down a lot. Everyone took time to do their work at school, Jeff hired new staff to replace Liz, Maria and Isabel in the diner and all of them had spent time doing a little shopping. They not only bought some new clothes but they also bought some supplies. It was just sheets of paper, pens and other things, Jeff said they wouldn't need it because the school kept more than adequate supplies.

There was a time when Alex almost went straight for the Coach after another altercation. The night that happened, Alex jumped from rooftop to rooftop in his tiger body. He stalked his pray with a dark gleam in his eye, following the Coach until he reached his car late one night. Then Alex struck. He dived down with a wild roar, the Coach turned and started to run. Alex chased after him until he ran him down, holding his sharp claws near the arrogant human's throat. He was about to slash away but then Jake showed up. He just meowed and hissed at Alex and despite Alex roaring at him Jake kept it up. It provided enough of a distraction to allow the real, calm Alex to take control again. Isabel showed up soon after that with Liz in their animal forms, each helped him calm down more. The two mates moved closer and rubbed their heads together as cats do when their being affectionate. Alex then patted Jake on his head with his big paw and Jake rubbed his body against his owner. All four growled at the Coach as a warning before Alex picked up Jake and put him on his back and then ran off into the night.

On more than one occasion, Max and Michael had more fun in the sack and Liz and the girls were more than delighted to catch a few of those shows. Just as both guys were to delighted to see the girls together. Unfortunately the humans still hadn't bonded the way the aliens had with their four-way orgy, but Liz knew that the time for it was rapidly approaching. With subtle seductive tones embedded in their conversations, she could tell that Alex and Kyle were becoming more open to the idea.

However, Kyle and Alex weren't the only problems Liz had to deal with. Every morning she woke up from a nightmare; of three people, one male and two female seducing her into their bed. Although the only one who ever seemed real to Liz, the only one who actively seduced her in her sleep was the male. The entire dream was something out of a gothic novel and it always ended with Liz about to succumb to the advances of her nightmare. It was as though there was something in her head that pushed it out and that brought her back to reality in time. Liz knew that it was her bond with Max and whenever she was in bed with him at the time she snuggled closer to him in his arms.

All that was unimportant today. Jeff had hired a minibus and he and Nancy were taking the kids up north. There was still a month before the official start date of the Moon Peak term but today was a sort of induction eve, the day the students arrived before they were inducted and enrolled into the school. The month between induction and the start of term was used for all students to settle in, for those many who hadn't lived in Moon Peak to get to know the town and all the other prides, packs and other groupings throughout the tribes.

Liz was all packed up with Tess, and then they collected Maria before Alex then Kyle. As soon as that happened they drove off to pick up Max, Isabel and Michael. The minibus parked outside and the three aliens came out carrying their bags with Diane and Philip coming out behind Max. Jeff put their bags into the trunk with Michael's help as Max turned to his parents.

"Well, I guess this is it." Max said

"We'll miss you son, but at least you'll be back at the holidays." Philip said

"Now, all of you be safe and good luck." Diane said as she hugged Max

"Thanks mom." Max said

"Take care of each other." Diane said, "And Liz." She said specifically to Max, knowing that they'd both be there for each other no matter what.

"You don't have to worry about that." Max said

"And Isabel, we'll take care of your place." Philip said

"Thanks Mr Evans." Isabel said

Everyone then got back into the bus. All the couples sat next to each other and, who sat on Alex's lap jumped onto Isabel's for a little of her patented scratched behind his ears. As soon as the seatbelts were on, Jeff started the engine and pulled off. The Evans waved them off and Max waved goodbye. Before long they reached the highway and headed north.

Copper Summit, 09:00

In the underground facility, Skins were all over the place. They were running around trying to get a read on what just happened during the night. Many were standing around the trapdoor in the museum, looking down at the chamber that grew their husks. They were all gone, destroyed into a pile of Skin dust that floated until it settled onto the floor.

For ten minutes last night the town had been besieged by a plague of locusts. They had swarmed down onto Copper Summit without being detected in a cloud that wouldn't let anyone see for more than a few feet. While that happened, a locust broke off from the main group and moved into the museum where it changed into a cockroach before slipping in between the cracks of the trapdoor. There it waited a few minutes for the alarms to sound out loudly.

Those alarms got the attention of the Skins in the lab and they ran out to help their compatriots. When the door closed, the cockroach changed shape into that of a naked redheaded woman who proceeded to smash every bit of equipment she saw. After that the husks died and she returned to a cockroach and got out, seconds later the swarm flew off leaving a mass of confused Skins. Then they found the lab.

As the sun rose the next morning they all tried to figure out what happened, even though they already knew they were dead. It was only a matter of time. Skins looked over every monitor, every minute of security recordings but all they found was static on the time they needed. It was soon discovered that locusts had gnawed their way through the wiring of the security system before the husks were destroyed.

It was at this moment of extreme confusion that Kivar walked into the town. All the Skins were stunned, they had heard of avalanches in the region of their expedition to the Himalayas and assumed he died last month. They hadn't received any word to the contrary. He walked through the mass of Skins who all bowed their heads after staring at him.

"My lord, we thought you were dead." Nicholas said as he approached

"I have a feeling I was." Kivar said, "What happened here?"

"We...there was..."

"Speak!" Kivar boomed

"All our husks were destroyed last night. It was...I've never seen anything like it." Nicholas said

"What hap...", Kivar stumbled slightly as they walked to the town's main building and held his head

"My lord...are you okay?" Nicholas asked

"I'm fine. I'm going to my chambers to rest. Do not disturb me until you can tell me what happened." Kivar said

Kivar's Chambers...

Kivar entered his room and moved to the bathroom. It had been adjusted to act as a moisture chamber for their husks but Kivar didn't need that for now. His head was pounding and he had an overwhelming need for water. He moved to the sink and let the water run as he cupped his hands and splashed the water on his face.

Then Kivar looked up into the mirror and he saw an all too familiar thing. His eyes were changing; they had become a deep shape of blue, the same blue that he had seen in the eyes of his lycanthropic enemies of Zan, Vilandra, Rath, Ava and the rest of their accursed kind on Antar.

"No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried out

Tree Line, Forest Outside Moon Peak, Much Later in the Day

It had been a very long drive, they crossed state line after state line as they headed north to Colorado. After many hours and several rest breaks, the group's minibus reached the most remote and mountainous region of the state. Here the roads weren't as ideal as they should be but it helped keep curiosity seekers away. This part of the journey was bumpy but they were nearing the end of the road.

Soon they pulled into a gathering area, a place that had been disguised as a camping ground and picnic area that was directly adjacent to a river that flowed into the forest and the lake beyond it. Many vehicles had already arrived and even more were expected as Jeff drove into a parking spot. When the engine was off, Jeff jumped out and opened the door for the teenagers to get out. Nancy followed soon after and everyone got to stretch their legs.

That was when Liz, Max and the others all noticed it. The people already gathered here were all staring it them with curiosity in their eyes. Each and everyone of them recognised Liz is the First Born Daughter of the prophecy and those with her were her Pride. They also knew that that her mate and three others were aliens. It made Liz and the others all a little uncomfortable.

As Michael looked around, he realised that this was literally the end of the road. "So, uh, how do we get into town?" he asked

"You run through the forest." Nancy said

"It's kind of an induction race. It's against the others of your own tribe otherwise it wouldn't be fair."

"What do you mean?" Liz asked

"Well, some animals are faster than others and it's done in your animal forms. Oceanics use the river to get to a pond just on the forest and fliers obviously go by air. Bears, Wolfen and Rakas all go by land through the trees but given the top speed of a bear compared to a wolf or a cat..." Jeff said, trailing off when he saw understanding in their eyes.

"So what our stuff?" Maria asked

"Yeah, we can't carry it through all that." Kyle said

"The town has a helicopter, it's only used to carry in students belongings to the school." Nancy said

"So when...?" Liz asked

"In about 3 hours. That will be when the last people arrive." Jeff said, "So we should sit down and have a bite to eat. Besides, we need to talk."

Everyone sat down as Jeff pulled out a box of drinks and sandwiches they brought for the trip. As everyone got comfortable, Liz turned to her parents and asked, "Talk about what?"

"Well, it's actually something we should have brought up sooner but... okay. You all have been having sex for a long time now and very few times have you used condoms. I'm sure, even if it's just once, that you've wondered why you haven't become pregnant." Jeff said

Jeff and Nancy could see that the kids were uncomfortable with the subject, so instead of letting them speak Nancy took over. "You see the reason is, while you are sexually mature you're not reproductively mature. At least not yet. You see lycanthropes have mating cycles. You should start yours within the next few weeks, its always about three or four months after the first change and you're approaching that time." She said

"So we need to go on birth control or something?" Isabel asked

"Yes and no. Human birth control doesn't work and we've never been able to develop medical form of our own that even remotely works." Jeff said

"So condoms?" Michael asked

"Your rooms are stocked with plenty of them. It's just so you know and you can all make the right choices." Jeff said, sending a clear message to his daughter and Max that he didn't want to be called a granddad yet.

"Mating cycles always follow the last full moon of a month. It can last a few minutes or a few days, there's really no way to predict it. You'll feel hot, your skin tingles and you will absolutely need sex." Nancy said

"That's how it feels during a spike. How are we supposed to know the difference?" Maria asked

"You don't." Jeff said

"Oh." Everyone said together

Just then half of the group started feeling it there was a spike was building. "Speaking of spikes." Maria said

"Yeah." Kyle said

"How much time do we have?" Liz asked quickly

"About three hours." Jeff said

Liz looked around and realised that the only ones feeling the spike were the humans in the Pride. This was an opportunity she had been waiting for and stood up. She grabbed Alex and Kyle's hands and started to pull them with her, a look to Maria and she too followed. Then Liz stopped and remembered the bonding of the aliens, she got to watch so it was only fair that Max got the same privilege, besides she wanted him to watch what was about to happen.

Max followed out of instinct as Liz beckoned him and all five disappeared behind the tree line in the opposite direction of the town. The other three aliens could only smile as they remembered their bonded, they didn't even need to guess what was about to happen. Each of them sent a telepathic message to Max, all saying the same thing ¬ "Have fun."

Behind the Trees...

The five of them were a little deep into the forest. Max sat down on a rock and watched as his mate pushed Alex up against a tree and kissed him. At the same time Maria was kissing the hell out of Kyle. Then both girls backed off and started taking off their clothes, moving slowly with each garment. Kyle and Alex looked at each other and started pulling at their clothes in a desperate need to be naked. However they were clumsy with it and the girls still beat them.

It didn't take long for them all to be naked in the woodland and they kissed again. Alex and Liz, Kyle with Maria. They pressed their bodies up against each other, rubbing together. Then Kyle backed away from Maria; his hands ran over her skin and caressed her ass. Then Maria placed her finger on Kyle's chin and turned his face to look at Liz. Kyle smiled as he watched the brunette and soon he was behind Liz. He looked over her naked body as he moved up to her. He was suddenly very curious about what he missed out on when they were dating. His hands grasped both cheeks of her ass before sliding around her body and pulling her against him.

Liz smiled as she felt him against her, his hands running over her belly as his already hard cock pressed into the crack of her butt. Quickly he turned her around and they kissed with a primal heat that made Max smile as he watched their hands run over every inch of skin they could get to. Then Liz took charge; she broke the kiss and pushed Kyle back against the tree. Then she wrapped her hand around his dick and slowly started to stroke his member, stroking him again and again until he groaning into her ear.

Off to the side, Alex and Maria looked at each other as they walked closer. Soon their bodies were pressed up against each other. Her breasts squeezed against his chest as they held each other and kissed, their tongues slipping into each other's mouths. Maria traced a line from his balls and up the length of his cock & Alex got his erection. Maria scrapped her fingernail around the girth and played with the head of his cock a little to tease him slightly.

At the same time, both girls sank to their knees and took the hard cocks into their mouths. Gently they started to suck on them before they bobbed their heads back and forth. Max watched as everything one girl did, the other did the same at the exact same moment and then he remembered that everything that had happened so far was what happened with himself, Michael, Isabel and Tess when they bonded in the pod chamber. It was as though their actions were being guided to achieve the bonded. Both guys groaned loudly as they held the backs of the girl's heads but the girls wanted more, this was only a warm up.

They both released the hard flesh and stood back up, they pressed themselves hard against the young men and kissed them even harder. They left Alex and Kyle completely breathless as they turned around to face each other. Liz and Maria knelt down and securely placed their hands among the foliage on the ground and presented their bodies to the guys who moved behind them, both stroking their hard- ons to maintain them. They mounted the girls, wrapping their arms around their chests and bellies. They held them loving as their dicks sought out their slits and they pushed inside, completely burying themselves in one smooth stroke.

"Aghhhhhhuuhhnnnnnnnn..." they girls moaned as the slowly were penetrated by the hard flesh

They all stayed still for a moment as the girls adapted to having the guys back in them. Then slowly Alex and Kyle pulled out, they stayed almost completely out of them until they heard the girls whimper for more as they pushed their hips back, desperate for more contact. The guys looked at each other and smiled before the thrust deeply into them.

"Ughnnnnnnnnnnnnn..." All four moaned deeply

Max watched as Alex and Kyle pushed and pulled in and out of the girls, she watched as Maria and Liz's breasts swung in time with each thrust. They were all moving at the same slow pace but it was with deep jabbing thrusts in. For a second, as Max kept her eyes fixed on both couples and then he saw what Liz described after his bonding - he saw wild cats mating.

"Ahhhnnnnn..."

"Yesssss..."

"Uuugggghhhhhhhnnnnn..."

"Oooooooo..."

"Fuuuuck yes..."

"Ahhhhhhhhhoooooo..."

"Nhaaahhhhhhaaaa..."

"Aaaaallllllleeeee..."

"KKKKKKKYYYYYYLLLLLEEEEEE..."

They kept rutting away, the more they did the closer they felt to each other as their thoughts reached out and the alien energy within them started to connect. In and out, the hard lengths of cock sawed against the soft velvet walls of the girl's pussies. All four moved together as sweat started to form on their skin that was becoming rapidly more flushed. They groaned over and over again as their bodies joined.

Max watched as the seconds, then minutes and then hours rolled by. He was getting more excited the more he watched but he wasn't becoming aroused himself. Max felt the binding, he could almost reach out and touch it and knew he was watching something as integral to the Pride's future as his own bonding but he knew that this wouldn't complete them...there was something else that needed to be done. His mind took him to what it could only possibly be ¬ a full blown orgy with all of them.

Hair hung down from the girl's heads as sweat dripped from their foreheads. Their bodies glistened with what little light was filtering in through the leafs of the tree. Then, all of a sudden there was a deep animalistic growl for Alex and Kyle. They couldn't help what was happening despite wanting to last longer.

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH...YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS!" they yelled as the shot their load into the girls.

The two men collapsed to the side but it only took a few minutes to recover and when they did, they saw Liz and Maria kissing deeply. The moans of the girls spread out, not audibly by psychically. Kyle and Alex heard the moans of the girls in their heads. The girls rubbed their breasts together as they held each other but soon they felt the guys stirring. They broke the kiss and looked over to see them stroking their cocks.

Liz and Maria looked at each other and smiled, they needed more from their lovers. They moved over to them, their hips moving seductively before they straddled them. They placed each of their legs on either side of Alex and Kyle's and lowered themselves.

Alex and Kyle held their cocks up as Liz and Maria sank down on to them, both gasped and closed their eyes as once more they were filled completely. In no time at all they were rocking their hips, moving to slide the dicks in their pussies. Over and over they rolled as Alex and Kyle moved their hands up the sweat soaked legs of the girls.

"Ughnnnn...yeahh...ohhhhhh...aghhhhh..."

"So good...uyghnnnnn...yeahh...fuckkkkkkkk...yeah..."

"More...that's it baby...ughnnnnnn...yeahhhhhhh...yesssss..."

"Ughnnnn...ughnnnnn...ughnnnnnnnnn...yesssssssssss s..."

It took nearly another hour before Alex and Kyle came again. Their seed flowing into the girls once more as thoughts flowed more rapidly and with more intensity. Alex could hear both of the girls now and not just Maria, as could Kyle hear Liz and now Maria but they wanted and needed more this time instead of the girls. However, the girls had their own plans and they couldn't care less what the guys were going to do.

They went back to the kiss they were enjoying. Liz practically dived at Maria and they fell to the floor, she lay on top of the blond and kissed her as their legs and fingers intertwined. All Alex and Kyle could do was watch as the girl's lost complete interest in them. They needed to come again and looked to Max to break the girls up. He smiled at them but knew what was needed; he went down that line with Michael and now it was their turn. If they wanted more pleasure then it would have to come from themselves.

Slowly Liz started to kiss her way down Maria's soft body, tasting her sweet skin until her head was between the girl's legs. She latched her mouth onto Maria's pussy and the other girl just cried out. The sight before them had both men stroking their own cocks, becoming faster and faster.

Liz's tongue had Maria writhing in the soil, loose leaves and twigs; her very wet core was pressed against Liz's face. The taste of Maria along with Alex and Kyle was like an aphrodisiac to Liz, the more she had the more she wanted and the hornier she became. Maria sensed it, she could feel it in her soul and directed Liz by using her powers to pull her body around. Liz knew what Maria wanted and was happily to oblige.

She moved around until the girls were in a sixty-nine position. Maria took to eating Liz's pussy with the same gusto that Liz had. They were moaning loudly and with fire in their voices as their hands slid over their skin. Both were so caught up with each other they didn't care about the others nearby.

Max watched intently as he watched them, he would never get over watching two women together. Alex and Kyle also watched, they were up on their knees and rapidly stroking their throbbing members. Their blood was boiling but they were doing their best to ignore the cause, but then without realising what they were doing they kissed each other.

They broke apart when the realised what happened and then looked at the girls but they couldn't resist, they kissed again. It was burning their blood until they touched. Max smiled as he watched them lay each other down next to the girls. They too moved into a sixty-nine and took each other's cocks into their mouths. They needed to join; all four of them feel the desire and need for their minds to be one.

Their heads bobbed up and down, tongues snaked around their lengths as the girl's tongues stabbed into each other's pussies. The sounds and scents of sex filled the chamber and everyone loved it, even Max who enjoyed watching this as Liz once had.

After half an hour of blissful writhing and licking, all four cried out in a yell of completion. Each one drank down the cum of the person they had just brought to climax and with a ripple of energy over them a new mated link came back into being. The others could easily read all of their thoughts; it was to the point that they were all different aspects of the same mind. They had bonded as the aliens had but they each knew they was something else they needed to do.

Back in the Gathering Area, Immediately Following

Liz, Max, Maria, Alex and Kyle all came walking out. There was a surge of strength within each of them as the alien energy within them bonded together. As they walked into the clearing, they spotted the mass of teenagers starting to strip off, including the other three of the Pride.

"What's going on?" Max asked

"You've been gone for 2 and a half hours. The last student arrived a few minutes ago so its race time." Michael said

Liz and the others just chuckled to themselves. They had only just gotten dressed again and now they were about to get undressed again. But they didn't care too much. Each of them started to strip and soon the line of naked teens moved to the tree line that would take them to the town. The oldest of the parents was always given the honour of starting the race off and stood up on one of the picnic tables.

"Okay, everyone...change." He ordered

Everyone did so. The Rakas all changed into cats, the Wolfen changed mostly changed into various types of wolves. There were a few dog breeds, huskies and other canine species in the mix. The Fliers all changed into bird as the bear side of their own tribe changed. All the Oceanics lined up by the river and changed into aquatic species as the jumped into the water. The reptile tribe changed as well and soon all were ready to start. Those with companions had them running along side them but some, like Jake, were placed on their owners back and carried in.

"Welcome to Moon Peak...GO!" he yelled

Everyone was off like a shot. They sped through the trees, each moving as fast as they could as the Oceanics swam and the Fliers flew. However, the Pride had an advantage over all. They had the strength of each other in their minds while their bodies were augmented with their unusual nature. The alien lycanthrope strength as well as the Wolfen side that had spread from Kyle pulsed through their blood. They had never run like this, before it was getting to know their animal natures and was fun but this was exhilarating, their pulses hammered. They darted through the trees, moving far ahead of every other student.

Soon they reached the other side of the forest, Max and Liz at the forefront of them all. As soon as they reached open sky, they all stopped dead. Before them was a table with several hundred robes on it and several people taking notes of the positions people arrived in. They all changed back into their human forms and walked closer, for the first time they got a look at the town and the school from the cliff they were on. It was completely breathtaking and they weren't the only ones who thought so, each student arrived and changed back. All were out of breath and noted that none of Max and Liz's Pride were but they all took time to look at the sight before them.

Soon they all reached for a robe and covered their bodies as a helicopter flew overhead heading in the direction that they had just come from. Soon the cliff was filled with students, those that came by river filtered into a pond just to the side of the river and jumped out of the water as they changed back.

The town before them was practically gleaming, as the sun was low on the sky, preparing to go down. The school itself was built high on the side of one of the mountains with a lake directly adjacent to it. The river flowed around the cliffs, passed the school and fed into the lake before it went to a waterfall down the cliffs. It then flowed passed the town and out of a crevice away from the isolated community.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Moon Peak." One of the welcoming committee said

"Oh this is going to be fun." Kyle said

"Oh yeah." Michael said

"Everyone please, if you don't have a robe take one and follow us."

Soon the committee started off and headed down a rock trail toward the town and onto the school. Everyone followed but no one moved until Liz's Pride started, it was they who led the way for the newly arrived students but outside the school all the students who lived in Moon Peak met them. All of them wore their robes; they were all lead by the children of the tribal leaders. Everyone was in their human form, a way of welcoming the new students in a more familiar way instead of their animan faces.

Given the mass of people, none of the group noticed that one Rakas stood with a few others away from everyone else. All of them stared intently at Liz, but none more so than David Flanagan who led them. No one noticed, no one cared today, this was the start of a new time for everyone there and Liz, Max, Isabel, Alex, Maria, Michael, Tess and Kyle, they were looking forward to it.

Moon Peak School, 18:00

From outside the school, all the new students were met by people who already attended the massive school as well as by teachers. Everyone wore the robes provided by the school directly after the race but they were identical to their own ones that were currently being flown in, thin and revealing garments that only served to cover skin for the sake of propriety. Before their reintegration into other human cultures thousands of years ago, they never even considered wearing clothes of any type.

As the students massed, they still remained closer together in their groupings and in those groupings the most senior students and teachers separated them all. They were going to be given the 5cent tour while on their new rooms. Most of the groups were going to be shown around by students but Max, Liz and the others were to be shown around by a teacher. A young woman who was in her mid-twenties, one of the youngest teachers at the school but by no means less dedicated, approached them.

"Lets see...Max, Liz, Alex, Isabel, Michael, Maria, Kyle and Tess." She said as she looked at each one of the group in turn, trying to remember the names that went to the faces in her files.

"MEOW." Jake called out, trying to get attention while being held in Alex's arms

The teach smiled, "And this must be little Jake." She said as she scratched under his chin and earned a contented purr. "My name is Elise Craig. I'll be your teacher for history class."

"We have to take history?" Michael asked

"Oh sure, well Tribal history at any rate." Ms Craig said, "Today I'm showing you around a little bit. Just some places you'll need for today before we head up to your rooms."

Soon other groups were all being led away inside the building. Elise beckoned the young Pride to follow her and she led them into the rebuilt castle. The large blocks of brickwork were all covered with etchings of symbols. The group looked around at everything, they noted that despite the very old walls the doors were very similar to the ones at their old school. Everything was well lit by long light bulbs that ran down the length of each corridor, as were the rooms. Each of them had more than enough windows to let natural light inside.

"All the classrooms are on the outside of the building." Elise said

"Yeah...you know what?" Michael said

"Don't say it." Maria said

"Say what?" Liz asked

"That I keep thinking Harry Potter's about to come round the corner." Michael said

"You had to say it." Maria said as she shook her head.

They went down corridor after corridor. It was difficult to keep track of every passage they went through; soon they were all hoping that there would be a map or two around the place. Soon they approached a pair of large doors that Elise stopped before.

"Okay, this is the Assembly Hall. If there's ever a meeting where faculty need to address students or school events...this is where it happens. The Dinning Room is in the same place, just one floor up." Elise said before she started walking again.

It didn't take long for them to reach an outcropping of brickwork in which there was a single pair of doors. Elise pressed a button and soon they opened to reveal and elevator car.

"An elevator in here?" Max asked

"Well you can always take the stairs. But I wouldn't recommend it." Elise said

"Why? How many steps are there?" Alex asked

"1834." Elise said

"Yeah...I think we'll take the lift." Kyle said as they all started climbing in.

Pride Room, Immediately Following

The journey upward went on for a long time, Liz had worked it out in her head that from their travel through the school the elevator they were now in was in the exact centre of the castle. From the outside, everyone had seen its five towers. Four marked the corners of the school but as tall as they were, they were still dwarfed by the central tower that they were now rising in.

Eventually they slowed to a gradual halt and the doors opened. As they stepped out the Pride found themselves in a large space. Directly before them was a sitting area with three soft and comfortable sofas all of which were aimed to a television set and entertainment centre. Off to the right of that was an area for study, filled with books needed for their education. It also came with a computer that was linked to the school's network. Four doors, two on the north wall and two on the south led to bedrooms. It was one room per couple and each came with an en suite bathroom. Also, around to the side of the central block that held the elevator and staircase was a kitchen.

The floor was done was finished wood, polished to a glowing yellow colour but there were some rugs that covered it. Here at the top of the tower, there were windows that weren't covered in curtains. They looked out to the east over the town and onto the massive forest that barred the way of any curious passer-bys, to the west was a view onto the surrounding mountains and if they were to look around far enough they could see a portion of the lake.

"Everything in here is for you." Elise said, "Most of our students prefer to eat in the dinning room but there is a kitchen if you ever want to eat here. I assume that you've been told about mating cycles, well, there are condoms in the bathrooms. If you ever need to restock on anything, there is a supply room on the fourth floor of this building at the north side."

They all started to look around at their new surroundings and Liz walked over to the window. As she looked down she could see bird flying around two of the towers but there were none around this one. "Hey, why aren't there any birds around here?"

"Oh, the towers are usually reserved for Fliers. They prefer being high up, but this one has been held back for your Pride...you know, given who you..."

"Don't mention the prophecy." Liz said, "What about the others?"

"Well your people are in the north wing of the school. All the rooms are more or less the same as this one, as far as the layout is concerned. Wolfen live in the east wing and the bears live in the base of the towers, all three of your tribes like being near woodland. The Reptiles, and now the Snake Sect, they live in carved out caverns that connect with the west wing. You see they need heat and large amounts of it so we took advantage of the fact that this valley was once volcanic. There's enough heat coming through to do the job." Elise said

"What about the Oceanics?" Isabel asked, "Where do they stay?"

"The south wing. It's directly onto the largest part of the river before it feeds into the lake. Since part of the prophecy is that you will be part of all tribes, your rooms were decided to be placed in the centre of the school." Elise said as a beep sounded from the elevator

Everyone looked over as the doors opened and they say their bags on the floor of the metal box. Max was the first to move over to it and pulled out cases, soon everyone else was bringing them into the room and planting them in front of the sofas so that they could unpack later.

"Well, that's all you'll need for now. I'll let you unpack; oh there is a meeting later in the Assembly Hall. It's a meet and greet for all new students, as well as something else. Just a little something because of the...eh...prophecy." Elise said, knowing Liz didn't want to hear it. "It starts at 7pm, just before that there will be a gong."

"A gong?" Kyle asked

"Well we don't use bells like human schools. There's a small gong in the Assembly Hall, the good thing about buildings as old as that sound resonates. Especially through the stone vents." Elise said as she pointed to a small opening in the bottom corner of the room, "There's a map in your computer, you can print it out if you need to and I'll see you all then. Oh and robes would be best, I know you're used to human clothes and you can wear them at other times outside of school hours but this is traditional."

Elise said goodbye and left via the elevator. Everyone started to move around, getting to know everything and where it all was. None of them could believe their surroundings; it was all like a high- priced penthouse apartment. Soon they started sorting through their bags. They picked out their own belongings and put them to the side as they decided what rooms to take.

In the end, Max and Liz took the room at the eastern side on the north wall while Isabel and Alex took the western side. Isabel said that she and Max had spent their whole lives living next to each other, why stop now. For the rooms on the opposite wall, Michael and Maria took their eastern side leaving Kyle and Tess with the western side. They flipped a coin for it. They carried their bags into their new bedroom and quickly unpacked. After that they all settled down, made themselves a snack and turned on the television while they waited for the gong.

Assembly Hall, 19:00

At ten to seven the soft sound of the gong rang through the air vents and into the rooms where the students were staying. It was the signal to head to the hall so Max printed a copy of the school map out, just in case it was needed, and they all got dressed in the robes given to them by Liz's father and sandals that they found in their rooms. Then they got inside the elevator and rode it down to the bottom floor.

It didn't take them long to work out their path since they had already passed it on their way to their room. The large doors to the hall were already open and long before their approach they could here a lot of people taking away. As they entered it was like a cocktail party as people moved around and mingled, everyone talking and getting to know each other as they held drinks in their hands. Teachers were not present yet but one person walked with his group over to Liz's when they saw them enter.

"Hey, your Liz Parker right?" he said

"Yeah. But by the looks of it, most people around here know that." Liz said, "And no offence but...eh...you smell familiar." She said as she picked up on his scent

He smiled, "Yeah. You've already met my dad. The name's Scott, Scott Gardener."

"Your Stephen's son?" Max asked

"You mean Liz's dad's werewolf friend?" Kyle asked

"The word is Wolfen." Scott said

"Sorry." Kyle said

"Na, it's okay. Hey, word has it you were a human up until a month ago?" Scott asked

"Yeah but I had some lycanthrope ancestors. Actually they were Wolfen." Kyle said

"Wait...you're a wolf? I thought you guys were all cats?" Scott's mate asked

"We are." Liz said

"Kyle's got both animan bodies but he can only become a cat, a panther. But becoming a wolf..." Max said

"That's kind of not happening for me just now." Kyle said

"Well, anyway I think introductions are needed. Everyone this is my mate Hope, also Eric and his mate Cathy, and Martin and Gillian." Scott said

"Pleased to meet you." Liz said, "This is Max, my mate. Alex and Isabel, Michael, Maria, Kyle and Tess."

Everyone did their howdy-dos and started talking. Scott and his pack walked them over to a nearby table where there were lots of plastic cups and several large bowls of fruit punch. Everybody took some and continued to walk around, Scott helped them make some introductions but then something caught their eye. Against one of the far walls was a couple having a really good time. All they could see was the guy, still with his robe on but it was obviously open at the front, with his butt moving rapidly back and forth with the girl's legs wrapped around him.

"Is...eh...that normal?" Tess asked

"What? Oh that." Scott said as he looked over in the direction of the pair, "Yeah, pretty much."

"You mean a couple could just...in public?" Kyle asked

"In public, in class...yeah. We're a lot less uptight that our parent's generation." Scott said, "Actually you will be meeting her soon."

"We will? Why?" Alex asked

"That's Kelly, she's the daughter of the Rakas tribal leader. But that's later. I take it dad told you that me and mine are going to be watching your backs?"

"Yeah. Not that we'll need it. I don't plan on ruffling any feathers." Liz said

"Well...you may not have a choice." Scott said as he quickly moved around and stood in front of Liz. With his eyes he indicated to the side, "Look slowly, don't make eye contact." He warned

Liz carefully raised her drink to her lips as she subtly looked over in the direction Scott wanted her to look. Despite the mass of people her eyes went straight to one group off by themselves, Liz got a chill when she saw their leader. "Who is that?"

"That is Patrick Flanagan's son, David. He arrived here around the time when his dad got to Roswell." Scott said as Hope moved to closer up and stood by Liz, she was making sure that David couldn't see the brunette.

"Word has it, he's been making the rounds. Making sure that he's got first dibs on you should Max...well, you know." Hope said

"Son of a..." Michael said as he looked over to David

"Easy big guy." Martin said

"He's gonna try to finish what his dad started." Max said as he looked over, "He's not going to get the chance."

"Guys, stop. You're right; he's not going to get a chance. None of us will let it happen but if you move against him you'll only cause problems for yourself. This school is supposed to be neutral ground. If he makes a move, you've got him. You make a move, he's got you." Scott said, "Play it cool."

Just then the gong rang out and everyone stopped talking, they all looked up at the stage. All of the schools teachers were lining up on it as students moved closer and then the headmaster of the school forward.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I welcome you to Moon Peak." He said

All of the students started clapping, Max and the others joined in until it stopped.

"This year we are pleased to have so many new students join us in our home community in this nation and I've heard that our fellow schools around the world are also welcoming more. We are also honoured to be welcoming the first group from the Serpent tribe to our school this year; it is our hope that there will be many more in future years. Now, as many of you know several unique individuals have come this term and all of you know the significance of this. Ms Parker, please come forward."

Liz looked around at her Pride and then to Scott as all the teenagers before her all parted, leaving a path before her. He nodded, indicating that it was okay and that the school had expected it. She couldn't help but thinking it would be nice to have been informed she was going to be called up in front of the entire school. Liz walked forward and felt all eyes on her, as she reached the stage Liz climbed the steps onto it where she stood before the teachers.

The principle of the school stepped closer to her and smiled at her as he nodded. Then he looked back out over the crowd of students, "Ms Harris." He called out

Kelly stepped forward and started walking through the students. Soon she was up on the stage opposite Liz and faced her. "Hi. Kelly." She said introducing herself with a little coldness in her voice; despite promising her father she'd give her a chance.

"Liz." She said, completely unsure of herself and picking up on the other girl's tone.

The principle stepped between the two, "Prophecy tells us that there will come a time of darkness and that a light will shine. The First Born Daughter shall arrive to lead the way to that light, to the Sanctuary. It also tells us that a first step in her journey will be made, the Gift of the Gods shall be given to her on the day her path takes her to the mountains of the night sun where she will learn about her kind. Kelly."

Kelly stepped closer to Liz and pulled out one of the metal triangles from under her robe. It was tied around her neck but Kelly undid the clasp and pulled it off. Normally this would have been with her father but now she had reached her own coming of age and reached the change. When that happened the Gift was passed onto his daughter for her time at the school prior to his retirement and her taking his place in a few years.

Now, according to their oldest teachings, the Gift was now to be passed to Liz for her destiny. "Well...here we go." Kelly said as she held out the triangle

Liz looked at it, she stared into the gem and her reflection caught her attention. It felt like she being pulled into it, that it was calling out to her and Liz reached out to pick it up. Almost immediately upon Liz's skin touching it, the gem glowed brightly causing Kelly to want to pull her hand away but she couldn't. She was held in place as light shot harmlessly though Liz's hand and impacted her forehead. That was when the device released the two girls. Both pulled their hands away leaving the triangle floating in midair with the beam of light still connected to Liz's head.

The beam faded but the triangle stayed in position, the gem pulsing brightly with light. The device repositioned itself in midair so that the top of the triangle was pointing down and then it started to spin around quickly. Everyone in the room stood in shock at it all and then watched as the image of a DNA double helix formed around Liz. The device scanned her body and confirmed the identity of Liz as the one that was intended on activating it.

The Gift then stopped spinning and shot out from the stage, it stopped dead above the mass of students and all looked up. There was a ripple of light in the air as an image formed. It was a woman dressed in luxurious silk and all her features were feline, even more so than the Rakas animan body but like the others of her kind her body was a creamy white with black lines forming tribal markings all over her. From the fur on her head, a trail of fur ran down the middle of her back. Many of the students who had studies mythology in their history classes thought she looked like the depictions of the Egyptian goddess Bastet.

"Greetings daughter. I am Elara Bas'tet, mother and creator of the feline tribes in the younger Lycanthrope races. I come to you today to tell give to you this glimpse into who and what you are before you continue with your destiny.

Through eons past our noble race travelled the darkness between the stars, long before many others journeyed beyond the confines of their own world. As time went on we discovered many peoples scattered among the heavens, many differences, many points of view, many cultures but however, we only found one conclusion. In all races, death came with the intelligence that sentience brought.

Look around your own world to understand. In all cases, on every world the peoples warred with each other and themselves constantly, they raped their worlds for an unending appetite for its resources, species were hunted to the point that survivors no longer represented a sufficient gene pool and became extinct. Atmospheres were polluted, they poisoned themselves and soon many of the races died off. Only one survived beyond the adolescence that we have calculated your birth to be in.

For a long time we searched for a reason, an answer to a question ¬ why did we survive? Why did all others die off yet we endured? We tried to answer, studied new races that emerged. Years became decades, decades became centuries and centuries became millennia until we were only left with one conclusion. On all other worlds, one species became the dominant sentient race where as we are many. Our primal instincts of finding an equilibrium, a balance, between ourselves and our world remained intact. This led to one of us proposing a plan; a great undertaking to ensure more species lived on.

Great ships were created and sent to young worlds where their sentients are only just emerging. They took many and remade them, bound their blood to other animals found on their worlds in the hopes that they could teach the others on their world and aid them to come through and evolve to the point where they could join with us. However, our plan did not do as we had hoped.

Our children that we created were different, feared and hunted. The more the sentients grew the more they feared our children. By using our technology we were able to calculate mathematically the future of every world and found that we had merely prolonged the end. In any case we studied the race brought death though their own arrogance and stupidity. Just as it will happen on your world, it is unavoidable but only you can save anyone on your planet.

We were left to watch many die until it became utterly intolerable. As a way of protecting them against death we created Sanctuary and the Chosen. One singularly unique and as genetically perfect a person as we could create. A bloodline was created, one in which genes required for this would come together until a female is born. In the case of this world, you. Only you can unite the tribes through your blood from the heritage of the guardian tribe ¬ The Chimera.

This great plan worked on many worlds, while many races died our children found peace in Sanctuary and the races that lived, learned to live in peace. However, on this world we calculated a unique future for it and you. Never before had our children from other worlds mated and through this, through their blood joining with your own you will truly understand the other tribes by becoming those tribes. Also, it was one of the making of our own, of one of our own.

Be warned for we know the anger in him will become madness, his plan to..."

All of a sudden the image faded and the triangle flew into Liz's hand. Everyone stood silently and blinked at what they had just learned about the origins of their race, most barely registered the fact that the image of the ancient Egyptian god Bastet had vanished.

"That's it?" Kelly asked loudly, "Who's the psycho, what's the plan... what the hell is the unique future? It was just getting to the good part how could it quit like that?" she ranted on and on as she looked at Liz, "I hate cliff-hangers."

"It's fragmented. This part of the message is over, I guess when I figure out more and I touch the other triangles we'll get more." Liz said

"Here." Someone from the crowd called out. He moved forward and climbed the steps, everyone then saw his face and it was Diego of the snakes who was unclipping the Gift to his tribe that his father gave him before he left, "Try this."

He gave his to Liz but as she touched it there was no reaction, "I guess I'm not ready for this one yet." She said as she handed it back

Everyone, including the teachers, started mumbling among themselves. Max and Liz looked to each other; Liz got down off the stage and moved into Max's arms. He asked if Liz was okay and she nodded that she was. For a moment she was concerned that everyone around her would look on her as a freak or resent their origins but then she remembered who she was surrounded by. These people weren't your typical humans, they accepted who and what they and others were. Among these people differences weren't eradicated, instead it unified them.

Later...

Everyone had calmed down since one of their gods appeared before them, it wasn't like something like this happened everyday after all. However, the event did remain the topic of conversation among all the groups in the hall. They all had an opinion on what happened and any doubts of Liz's potential and in the prophecies were erased. It also left a cold chill in them at what it would soon happen thanks to their world.

Through the night everyone made it a point to introduce themselves to Liz and the others in their Pride. Every so often Kelly would look over to the petite brunette and ponder for a moment on the promise she made her father and how her introduction to Liz went. She realised she wasn't exactly the warmest she'd been.

"Yeah. Okay." Kelly said to herself as she walked away from her pride.

She went straight over to Liz's Pride who were currently talking with Scott about things. Kyle had more than a few questions about his wolf side, which was coming to be useful for the others as well.

"Hi. Liz." Kelly said

"Kelly." Liz said

"Could we talk?" Kelly asked

"Sure." Liz said as they walked off to the side

"Listen...uh...I just wanted to apologise for, well they way I introduced myself." Kelly said, "I'm definitely not usually like that."

"Yeah. I'm guessing it wasn't personal." Liz said

"No." Kelly said, "When you're the daughter of a tribal leader you grow up with certain expectations...that leads to having...well you feel kind of protective of your tribe. Is this making any sense?" Kelly asked

"Actually yeah." Liz said, "And your kinda wary of me because..."

"Yeah, because you're supposed to take control of the tribes and I know nothing about you." Kelly said

"I guess I can understand that." Liz said

"I was wondering..."

"If we could start again?" Liz asked

"Yeah." Kelly smiled as she extended her hand, "Kelly Harris."

"Liz Parker." Liz said as she took the outstretched hand

"Nice to meet you, and this time I'll try to get to know you before making any judgements." Kelly said, "Besides, better you than me for the whole destiny thing. If anyone can handle it, from what I've seen, you can."

"I can?" Liz said, surprised

"Hey, I would have freaked to the point my head would have blown up if I found out my boyfriend was an alien. Lycanthrope or not, that's still out there."

"Well, I freaked...sort of."

"Not to the point where your head blew up." Kelly said, "Just how long did it take to sink in?"

"From the part where he said that he preferred the term `not of this earth', five...maybe ten minutes." Liz said

"Yeah...see. You can handle it. Mind you...that cute butt would have helped." Kelly said as she looked over and looked over Max

"Hey. That butt is mine." Liz said

Both girls smiled and broke out in a laugh that got a raised eyebrow from Kelly's mate. Soon the two girls parted and both went back to their Prides. For the rest of the evening the hall was a bustle of activity as everyone mingled. The only exception was the junior Wild Pack, most people who didn't know them introduced themselves but there were a lot of groups that kept their distance. Soon the Serpents too introduced themselves to Liz, Diego didn't even want to hide his intentions and invited Liz to join him and his mate in bed.

Liz was stunned to say the least and Max was not amused as he stared the snake in the eye. While the possibility of ending up in another's bed, especially at the Oceanic's upcoming party that her father had told Liz about, right now having sex with anyone other than any of their current lovers was out of the question. With that firmly lodged in their minds, Liz refused and walked away but Diego wasn't deterred. He was only looking for a little fun after all.

Common Area, The Pride's Room, 21:00

Everyone returned to their room. The elevator doors slid open and everybody stepped into their new home. Outside, the full moon was hidden behind the mountains but it was rising higher into the sky. Everyone sat down and looked around at each other, no one knew what they wanted to do now. It was still early in the evening and while today was long, they didn't feel tired.

"So, bed or television?" Kyle asked

"If that's our only options it's going to be a long night." Isabel said

"Well there is another." Tess said as she looked at Isabel and then Liz. All three smiled, a smile that soon spread to everyone else.

Isabel pushed off the shoulders of Liz's robe to expose the small breasts concealed within while leaving the sash tied and held up at Liz's elbows. She had seen Liz naked so many times in the last few months but never had it been with the ravenous, insatiable hunger she was feeling now. The human was a beautiful, sensual girl whose lusts and loves mixed as one just beneath the surface of her skin and Isabel knew it. The alien felt a mystifying craving to explore the other girl's soft body with her hands and moth. Liz's breasts were smaller than her own, but that didn't deter Isabel's desire to take those nipples into her mouth. Isabel bent down and took a nipple into her mouth and sucked gently, feeling the nub stiffen even more in her mouth until it was pebble hard. Liz moaned softly as the blonde suckled on the delicious nipple, as her fingers travelled through her soft hair, pressing Isabel tighter into her breasts.

She didn't need to be urged, Isabel was more than happy to go further and moved from one breast to the other, sucking each nipple to until it was as tight and erect as it could be. Isabel ran her hand over Liz's flat tummy, enjoying the warm feel of the other girl's skin before nudging the pride leader and queen toward the soft rug on the floor in front of the sofas. Liz didn't give any resistance and Isabel took her hands, slowly allowed Liz to lean back and sit down onto the rug.

Isabel gently pushed Liz to lie flat on the rug, taking in the beautiful sight of her half-naked lover sprawled across the floor, her chest was heaving with growing excitement, her face was flushed, her body writhed as she groaned, desperate for her touch. She held Liz's gaze, licked her lips with her tongue, a simple act that seduced Liz completely as the alien slowly began to undress, she untied the sash of her robe and pulled it open and let Liz have a good look at her breasts. The red nipples that capped them had fed on Isabel's arousal to become as stiff as Liz's.

Isabel smiled with heat in her eyes as she let the silk robe flow from her arms and flutter down to the ground leaving her completely naked. Isabel slowly knelt down onto the ground and her hands slipped over Liz's arms, taking the brunette's robe off them. The rush of cool air over their naked bodies made them shudder with delight. Liz leaned back and Isabel's eyes travelled over her naked body. The enticing stare felt like a fire that warmed her soul and made her even wetter as she pressed her thighs together. Isabel crawled closer to Liz, moving seductively until she was over the brunette.

Soon their bodies were aligned, lying next to each other as Isabel propped herself up on one side so that she could look deeply into Liz's eyes. Isabel's long, blonde hair spilled down and tickled Liz's skin while Liz's head and shoulders were framed by her own beautiful dark hair. Liz looked up at the alien with a need of pure desire and longing. Isabel reached down and stroked Liz's cheek with the back of her hand; Liz's lips trembled with excitement, needing to feel more of Isabel's touch. Seeing Liz in such a state of arousal turned Isabel on so much that she felt a fire between her legs. She bent down and took her mouth in a searing hot and passionate kiss; Isabel slowly ran her tongue over Liz's lips. Isabel probed the girl's mouth, soon Liz's tongue wrapping around hers in a frenzied duel that had both of them gasping for breath.

"Do you want me to touch you Liz?" Isabel asked, "Do you want me?"

"Yes." Liz breathed, "Don't stop."

Isabel shivered as she listened to the need in Liz's voice, it surprised her how much she needed Liz, to feel her skin against hers, to hear the desire in her voice. Just as much as it surprised Liz in how much she needed the blonde. They both seemed to know instinctively what they needed from each other, that it would bind them as never before. It was as if they were perfectly tuned into each other's desires and needs. Isabel could actually feel her lover's heartbeat without touching the skin over her heart; she could feel it in her mind, in her soul and in her own heart. It called out to her, making Isabel want to touch Liz even more.

"Ummmm..." Liz gasped as her skin tingled

Isabel moved on top of Liz's nude body, her flesh felt warm and supple as she pressed against her. It made her own need spike through the roof even though neither of them were feeling a hormonal spike that usually resulted in them making love. Tonight this was because they wanted to do it. It was making her dizzy and soon couldn't resist as she took Liz's mouth again in a deep kiss that lingered, she sucked on the other girl's tongue hotly. Liz's hands slid up and down her back, tracing and feeling the curves of her body. Fingers danced over her shoulders then slid down to caress her back. Isabel consumed her lover's mouth with a ravishing hunger that she felt in every cell of her body. Isabel moved a leg over Liz's thigh and at the same moment each other's legs brushed their clits. It caused both girls to shudder and pressed their legs in further.

"Isabel...uhmmmm...Isabel...yes!" Liz gasped as she reached down and clutched her butt cheeks and pulled her even closer.

Isabel leaned down and planted a kiss on Liz's shoulder before she planted smaller kisses across Liz's chest on her way down to suckle on a breast once more. Liz arched her back and the hard nipple strained to meet the blondes mouth. She took the nub between her lips and sucked it hungrily; she teased the very tip with tiny but strong flicks of her tongue. Liz writhed on the rug, murmuring breathlessly as Isabel made love to one breast and then other into her mouth. The pounding in Isabel's pussy was like thunder rumbling in the clouds as she lavished Liz's breasts with hot kisses.

"Isabel...Uuuhhnnnnn...Isabel...yes, eat me, please!" Liz moaned.

She thrashed frantically on the rug, her body arching to push more of her breasts into her mouth. Isabel gave each small globe another kiss before slowly making her way further down her body, trailing her tongue across Liz's flat belly until she was right above Liz's cunt. Liz spread her legs wide for her, inviting her touch as she revealed the flesh of her hot pussy.

"Mmmm...beautiful." Isabel said contently.

She ran her finger down the length of Liz's slit; Isabel stroked the glistening outer lips of her slit. Liz couldn't help it as she sucked in a deep breath, her hips rose up off the rug as she sought out more and more of her touch. Isabel trailed a line around the lips of her pussy, staring deeply between the brunette's legs. She dropped her head between Liz's legs and parted the slick lips with her fingers; Isabel flicked her tongue against Liz's clit and moaned as she took in the scent. Liz squirmed on the bed, moaning softly under her touch.

"Ughmmm...yeah...hmmmmmm...ohhhhhh." Liz groaned

Isabel gazed up from between Liz's legs and smiled before giving a teasing lick up with length of Liz's slit and then dived back in. Her tongue started to lap wildly at the pussy, causing moan after moan. She licked up and down the length; she couldn't get enough of the taste that was flowing into her mouth. Isabel covered the girl's pussy with her mouth and sucked on it as her tongue delved deeper and deeper into Liz. The brunette bucked wildly against Isabel's face, her hips rising and falling quickly to meet each stroke.

"Yes...yes...oh yessss...yesssss!" Liz's lower half bounced excitedly on the rug.

She tried to grab hold of something, anything but there was nothing but the closest edge of the rug and held onto it tightly. Liz's pussy clenched as she wrapped her legs around Isabel's head, pulling her closer and holding her in place. Isabel swirled her tongue between the soft lips, fucking her with her tongue without mercy until Isabel knew Liz was close to reaching her climax. She softly kissed her way up the short distance to Liz's slit then wrapped her lips around the her clit.

"UGHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Liz howled in ecstasy.

Her body arched completely off the rug as Isabel stroked the pulsing bundle of nerves with her lips and tongue. She held Liz's clit securely in her mouth; Isabel ran her tongue around the taut flesh again and again.

"UGHNNNN...YESSS...YESSSS...YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Liz cried out in passion as her climax overtook her. She pushed her hips down and came in Isabel's mouth. Isabel's tongue worked harder as she lapped up the rich nectar, she licked Liz's juices off of her inner thighs

Isabel released Liz as her legs relaxed and rolled to her side, gasping for every breath of air. Her fingers slowly stroked Liz as she moved up. Liz and Isabel locked their eyes together and smiled. The brunette was panting, her face was flushed and her whole body glistened with a fine layer of sweat.

Isabel soon found herself wrapped up in Liz's arms as was given a long, passionate kiss. Liz's tongue quickly found its way into her mouth and slid together with Isabel's in a feverous entanglement. Liz's hand moved down her body, reaching between her legs to squeeze her Isabel's slit. The touch Liz gave her sparked another fire deep in her belly. Isabel groaned with an intense need and couldn't help herself, her hips started to hump against Liz's hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh please." Isabel begged. "I need you so much." Fingers pressed against her slit and she whimpered softly, grinding herself into her sister's grasp. Liz giggled and then plunged two fingers into her pussy, making her cry out in a high-pitched moan. Liz could feel something in her, she knew exactly where to touch the blonde to bring out the most passionate cried. Liz's fingers slowly moved in and out of Isabel's pussy with long, deep thrusts and twists that elicited moans of bliss that almost dwarfed that of the others in the room. Already she could feel the muscles in her gut tighten, her belly undulated under Liz's intense but gentle caresses. Isabel's pussy quivered excitedly with the fires of her passion and then her muscles tightened. The waves of pleasure flowed over her, her whole body was enveloped in the storm Liz was building in her until she felt as if she could explode.

"Liz...ahh...oh...god, touch me." Isabel cried out

Liz suddenly kissed her and it brought Isabel back to reality. She returned the kiss with just as much white-hot fire as her hands ran over Liz's shoulders. Liz pushed Isabel onto her back and inched down her body with kisses until she reached her breasts. She sucked on Isabel's hard nipples, covering each one with her warm and wet mouth, giving the same loving attention Isabel had given her. The joy was as exquisite as it was intense, Isabel arched her back in an offering to Liz and the young brunette could help but to ravish her breasts with gusto. She moved from one then to the other, making sure neither was denied being licked by her warm tongue.

"Hmmm...Ughhhhh...more..." Isabel moaned

Liz started to move down her belly, kissing softly the flesh of Isabel and both gave gentle sighs. Isabel wanted to feel Liz's tongue inside her more than ever. Isabel drew her knees up and spread herself wide, allowing Liz to move between them. Liz nipped and kissed playfully at the soft skin of Isabel's inner thigh, making her groan with desperation, she was eager to have Liz eat her. Liz brushed her fingers across Isabel's mound, eager stroking her lover's already sensitive clit. Isabel gasped softly as her back arched slightly. Despite the moaning of everyone in the room the only sound she could hear above the beat of her heart was Liz's breathing, then Liz latched her mouth onto Isabel's pussy. She lapped wildly at the wet folds between Isabel's legs and enjoyed looking up to see the rapture on her face.

Isabel arched and writhed from what Liz was doing to her, she desperately needed to have her mouth on Liz's pussy again. It was a need that jumped the gap between their bodies and entered Liz's mind as she turned around quickly to straddle Isabel. Her legs on either side of her head as her hands planted themselves securely beside her waist so they could eat each other. Isabel reached up and grabbed Liz's butt, pulling her hips down to her mouth. She flicked her tongue wildly inside the other girl's opening as Liz's tongue went back to work on her own, she continued to lap inside her. For either of them just now, nothing else existed except for the pleasure the two lover's were sharing and giving. She felt herself clench deep in her pussy and they were both getting close to their orgasm. Isabel lashed Liz's clit just as Liz did the same and with sharp jabs of their tongues they went on and on for as long as they could.

"YESS...OH GOD YESS...ISABEL...SO GOOD ISABEL DON'T STOP!" Liz cried out

"UGHHNNNNN...UGHNNNNNNN...YEAHHHH...OH YEAH...FUCKKKK!" Isabel moaned

"OH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" They came together, both crying out loudly. The orgasm cascaded over and through their bodies until they both collapsed breathlessly and exhausted.

Both girls moved and rolled over until they were side by side. Isabel welcomed Liz into her arms and held her lover close, enjoying the feel of holding each other. She ran her fingers through Liz's long hair that was now moist with sweat, just like her own. Liz's hand weakly fondled her breast, the two of them were slowly coming back into the room from being in the clouds and were enjoying the afterglow.

From the couch Max and Alex happily watched as their mates made out and knew it was only the beginning of the show. They loved watching the girls together; to them it seemed just as perfect as when they were with themselves. However, the more they watched, their dicks became harder until they were poking out of their robes. They knew this was going to be the one major drawback to wearing them; concealment of arousal was not possible.

The two young men continued to watch, what they didn't know was that their hands were creeping over the sofa to each other. Neither realised that while one hand was starting to stroke their hard cocks, the opposite was moving across to their legs. Slowly they caressed each other's flesh until they realised what was happening and pulled their hands back. Yet they didn't break eye contact, they didn't want to and slowly Max reached across.

He decided to take the first step and wrapped his hand around Alex's exposed dick. He simply felt the skin, felt the hardness and ran his finger over the head slightly. Alex shuddered and before they knew it they were kissing. They held each other tightly as their tongues entered each other's mouths and soon moved so they were kneeling on the sofa. With a quick pull, Max undid the sash of Alex's robe and Alex followed suit. Both let their robes fall open but didn't take the time to appreciate the view. They wanted each other, they wanted each other now.

Max and Alex reached out and wrapped their hands around each other's dicks, slowly stroking them until they were completely hard. They never moved from the sofa, they continued to kiss each other but soon separated as they caressed each other's balls. They were breathing hard, their bodies called out to each other and quickly they pulled off their robes, throwing them to the side before they came crashing together again.

Alex fell backwards and took Max with him; the human was propped up by the armrest as Max lay on top of him. Their dicks touched and electricity jumped through them like lightening jumping from one spot to another. Their hands ran over each other's bodies, leaning the lines of each other's muscles and skin. Soon Max turned Alex over, he wanted, he needed to be inside Alex and wondered if his ass was as tight as Isabel's when he first took her.

Alex moved as Max directed, he placed his hands firmly on the armrest while his legs were bent as he knelt on the sofa. His butt was presented to Max as his balls hung down and his dick protruded up against his belly. Max moved forward, inching closer until he was in position. He licked his lips and then waved his hand over Alex's butt. It glistened as Max created some lubrication there and then the alien pressed the head of his cock against Alex's opening.

"UGHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Alex groaned as he was ever so slowly filled up.

Max pushed forward gently and pulled back before doing it again. Getting in further and further with each thrust. His cock went in and out while Max moved his hands down; Alex opened his fists long enough for their hands to clasp together.

"URGHHHHHH...ARHHHHHHHHHH." Alex gasped as Max pushed down on him

Every so often, Alex would tighten up on Max's hands as the alien gave a sharp but gentle thrust. Soon he was completely engulfed and Max just held himself there. However, Alex started to push back, letting Max know it was okay to continue and soon they were rutting away. His thrusts were deep but quick yet they were unending. The moans Alex gave burrowed deep into Max's soul and told him never to stop.

Alex had sweat dripping from his forehead; both the men's bodies were soaked as they had sex. Together they moved back and forth in perfect timing to Max's thrust, neither wanting it to stop or even slow down. They were on fire, their bodies burning to be one so that their minds could be.

In and out Max moved as he released his hands from Alex and started to caress the humans arms, running up them to his back and feeling the enticing sweat-soaked skin. He never stopped thrusting deep into Alex's ass.

"Aghhhhh...Ughnnnn...jeez. UGHN...Ughnnnnn..." Max groaned out

"Hmmm...ghhnnnn...ghnnn...ghnnnnnnnnnn..." Alex grunted

"OHH GOD...Alex...YOU'RE SO TI...UGHNNNNNNNNN." Max called out as his last thrust brought about his climax and he shot his load into Alex.

When he pulled out of Alex, the human as able to turn around. Max lay flat over him, holding his body close as the two kissed again. Each wrapped their arms around the other as their tongues moved around in each other's mouth. Then they rolled over and it was Max's turn. He got up on all fours in the same position as Alex. The alien could see the sweat stains on the sofa where it had dripped from Alex's forehead.

Soon Alex knelt behind him, angling his cock to penetrate his lover. But he took the time to admire the view and caressed his skin. Alex touched everywhere he could before Max reached up to his own butt and used the same little trick he had on Alex. Soon he was ready and Alex's pushed into Max.

"HMMMMMMmmmmmmm..." Max moaned as he felt Alex's dick fill him.

"OHHH YEAAAAAAHHHHHHH." Alex groaned as he felt Max around his dick

Slowly Alex began to push and pull his hips back and forth, sliding his dick in and out of Alex as he ran his hands over the alien's back. Alex was delirious with ecstasy; Max hung his head down as Alex sought out his pleasure. Then Max looked over to Liz and their eyes locked for a moment. Both knew they were enjoying what was happening and wanted more.

Both young men marvelled at the sight of their lovers together as they grunted and groaned. Their noises mixed with everyone else's but at this moment they could only feel each other. Alex continued to thrust in and out of his mate's first lover, enjoying the feel of him but he knew he couldn't go on forever. Alex was desperate to cum, he needed it and soon felt his balls tighten in his sack.

"UHMMM, GOD...MAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX." Alex strained out as he came.

Both men collapsed down to the sofa on their side, Alex was still inside his lover as he kissed his shoulders while caressing his arms and chest. Soon he pulled out and Max turned around, as their mates kissed on the rug in front of them all they too kissed as their hands glided over their skin. They felt just as close as Liz and Isabel and wanted to remain that way as their legs intertwined and their lips smacked together.

Michael and Tess sat on another sofa together opposite Max and Alex, they were too close to each other not to smell, see and feel the arousal that had surged through the room. There was no way that they could have been unaffected and they wanted to fuck. It was engraved in their DNA and was as undeniable as the sun coming over the horizon. Under their robes Michael's dick was swelling and Tess was becoming wet.

He wanted Tess and Tess wanted him, overwhelming desire made Michael pull Tess over to sit on his lap and they kissed. Their hands moved to each other's faces and held each other still as they probed each other's mouths but then Michael's hand started moving lower. His hand ran over her body and found the opening to her robe, eagerly he pushed it open to expose her breast and his hand took custody of it. Michael caressed and massaged they firm mountain of flesh, he felt the nipple harden as he took it between his fingers and played with it.

Tess moaned deeply into his mouth but soon felt his dick poking into her. That was when she broke the kiss. A knowing look to each other and soon they were practically tearing their robes off. Each teen pulled at the sashes reverently until their had become undone and then it was a fight to remove the robes from their bodies. Their lusts and desires magnified by the beautiful night outside and by the sight of each other's bodies.

Soon her body pressing up against his. She turned to him and their lips met again in a kiss ever more lingering and desperate than the last. They opened their mouths immediately to allow tongues to go through and caress other's tongue. Michael's right arm moved across her back, he stroked the silken skin of her back and traced circles over her that teased her body. His other arm returned to her breasts, he played with each nipple in turn and enjoyed the feel of her succulent flesh.

Tess's hands caressed Michael's chest for a while before they began to travel downward, she loved tracing his hard muscles there and feeling each rib in turn. When her fingers touched his dick, Michael thought he was going to loose it right there. Her fingers stroked over him a few times, his hips began to gently buck up against Tess but he maintained control.

"Michael, I want you to make love to me."

His cock jumped in her hand and Tess let it go. They continued to kiss and touch each other for the longest time. Michael's hands came up to caress Tess's breasts and she moaned in his mouth, he twisted and tweaked her breasts and nipples as he watched her start to rotate her hips against him. Her pussy was pressed against his leg and the friction was just as pleasurable. Soon she shuddered violently, breaking their kiss and moaning out loud as her head fell back. He stopped twisting her nipples, but kept his hands rubbing along her skin as she settled from her climax, soothing her and letting her calm down.

"Oh God, wow!" she breathed as she finally returned to her senses.

Michael leaned over and began to lick at her nipple. She was immediately squirming

"Straddle me baby, take a ride." He told her.

Slowly Tess put her legs on either side of Michaels, pressing her body firmly against his skin. Michael lifted her body up as she reached down to wrap her hand around his dick. She supported herself on her knees and she pulled his cock out. The head of it pressed up into her pussy lips and she groaned as it dipped inside her a little. Michael smiled at her. He placed his hand on the tops of her thighs and gently pressed her down onto his cock. She sank onto him and Tess whimpered as he penetrated deep into her, and that soon became loud howl as she began to move on top of him.

Tess's tight, hot pussy gripped his cock and her warm body slid against his; Michael was in heaven as his head leaned back with his eyes tightly closed. His hands glided over her body, caressing his skin and then back up to her breasts. Soon Tess was fully impaled on his hard length and was firmly sitting down on his lap.

"Ah...ahhh...ahhhh..." she gasped as she leaned forward. Michael brought his head forward and their foreheads rested together.

Michael let Tess and himself settle in to the feelings they were having, both were content and comfortable, enjoying it for a little while. Soon Michael started moving his hands again and moved them down then around to her butt. Michael lifted her up slightly; just enough to create friction before he let her slide back down and create even more. He did this a few times of this, but Tess stopped him and took over. She used her own legs to help lift her body up and down on his dick. It took only a handful of strokes for them both to be moaning and writhing against each other. Tess's breasts swung to and for and Michael loved watching it, especially when her hair started to wave wildly about.

Tess's body began to quiver and tremble as several small orgasms started to spark in her but the more that built within her the closer she came to achieving her climax. Michael began to thrust into her, Tess was immediately crying out in pleasure as her body flung backwards but Michael was able to grab her hands and prevent her from falling off. Her hair hung down but his cock was able to go much deeper from her current position. Their bodies moved faster and faster and Tess's screams rose in pitch as Michael grunted again and again with each thrust.

"AGHHHHH...UGHNNNNN...YESSSS...UAGGHHHHH..." Tess was constantly moaning and screaming.

"UGHHHNNNN...GNHHHNNNNN...YEAHHHHHH..." Michael grunted

Michael knew he was about to cum and didn't hold it back in the slightest, he gave a last deep thrust and pushed himself all the way into Tess, Tess felt it coming and immediately pulled herself up, let go of his hands and wrapped them around his head all in rapid sequential movements. She pressed him fully into her breasts just as his load shot up into her. The second Tess felt his seed spill into her, her own body was overcome with her own orgasm. Her body bucked violently against her lover as her pussy gripped his cock. She screamed loudly in passion until her body fell limp and collapsed off of Michael.

Michael caught his beautiful lover and eased her down onto the sofa. Michael slid out of her and like Max and Alex the lovers caressed each other's bodies as they kissed. Michael's soft cock lay on Tess's thigh as his hand slid around to her ass. He pressed her tightly against him as their tongues dueled.

Kyle and Maria looked at each other as the other couples came together in their lusts and passions. Beside the rug that Isabel and Liz were on, there was another that they were standing on and as they moved closer both pulled off their robes. The two walked closer together until they were but inches apart, Kyle took her in his arms and kissed her. Their tongues dueled before Kyle kissed his way down to her shoulders and onto her breasts. He sucked, licked and nipped reverently and Maria moaned loudly until he released her tit from his mouth.

Both teenagers then knelt onto the rug before Kyle helped Maria onto her back and then crawled between Maria's legs. He bent down to look at her pussy and then he gave it a soft lick, her hips rolled against him. Kyle was enticed back in by the gentle action and he did it again resulting in the same writhe of her hips and a gentle moan. He began to work his tongue against her more rapidly, eating her pussy with ever increasing delight for both of them and Maria was soon writhing on the rug. Suddenly Kyle stopped and she pulled him up her body so that she could kiss him. Their lips mashed together as their tongues delved deeply.

"Gnnnnnn that was great but I want you inside of me." Maria groaned wantonly

Kyle maneuvered himself into position and Maria reached down between them. She grasped his dick aimed it at her entrance. Kyle knew she was ready, he made sure of it and so he pressed in slowly, watching her face as he did so. Her mouth opened slightly and smiled up at him, her eyes shinned with lust and love. Kyle pushed in until he was engulfed within her tight sheath and there he paused, he grinded against her a little. He moved his hips in small circles against her as he lay above her. Slowly Kyle began to move inside her. Maria groaned at the feel of his body against hers. Their bodies moved together, pressing one into the other and eliciting moans from each other.

Kyle soon increased his pace slightly, pushing her deeper into the soft rug. She wrapped her legs around his hips and helped to push him as deeper into her pussy. Then something happened that nether expected, the light of the full moon reached over the mountain and flooded the room. Kyle couldn't control it, he had no experience with it, this was his first time and the moon held its sway over him. His whole body swelled, his muscles grew bigger and stronger as fur coated his body. His tail grew and his face changed until before long he was in his Rakas animan body. There was a growl that filled the room from Kyle and a moan of utter lust from Maria as his dick practically doubled in size inside her.

It took Kyle a minute to adjust to what happened but his change had instilled within him an overwhelming desire to continue what he was doing. Besides, he sensed she wanted him to thrust harder and that is what he did. Kyle rammed deep into her cunt, plunging into her depths over and over again as the blonde waved her spread legs in the air. He leaned down as he thrust into her, he licked her lips softly and then kissed her deeply as her hands stroked over his body, moving with the grain of the fur. Kyle's hips were soon slamming down into Maria, her moans becoming louder and deeper yet she could never get enough of this. Her hips were rocking up to meet his every move and Kyle's cock ploughed into her pussy with hard, strong strokes.

"AGHHHHHHHH...ARGHHHHHHHHH...AGHHHHHHH...UGHHNNNNN YEAHHHHH!" Maria moaned and soon she reached her peak. Kyle released her mouth and she screamed into the room for all to head as her pussy gripped his shaft tightly.

It only took a few more strokes and Kyle grunted like a wild animal. His cock pumped his cum deep inside of Maria, spewing his seed into her depths as the two writhed together for a few moments more. As they eased, Maria's legs fell and locked around Kyle, keeping him where he was until his cock softened and slipped from her pussy.

At this, everyone in the room had witness the intense climax that Maria had and what happened to Kyle in his animan form. Maria remembered that her mother recommended once that she try Alex when both in their animan forms and discussed it with the other but nothing came of it. Now all were desperate and jumped into the centre of the room, suddenly that had all changed forms. In seconds there was a wild rut in the middle of the room, all with their mates but soon that got mixed up as Kyle and Michael rolled off to the side to enjoy a little private action. It was uninhibited and a ravenous mixture of lust and raw sex that filled the tower with their cries. Everybody had everybody else and no one was left out. It lasted for an hour past midnight before they all went to bed.

Dinning Hall, 07:30 The Next Morning

As the sun rose over the mountains, the school was waking up. Max and Liz were the first awake in the central tower, they could already feel the new bonds binding their pride completely together. They enjoyed a nice long hot shower together as everyone in their Pride got out of bed. Soon they were all ready, dressed in their normal clothes and decided to have breakfast in the Dinning Hall, they felt that being around the other students more would help them settle in. Besides, at Moon Peak they didn't need to be isolated since everyone here knew their secrets.

They made their way around the corridors of the school and went to the second floor. Soon, and after much effort, they found the Dinning Hall with its doors wide open. The room itself was just as big as they Assembly Hall beneath it but it was not as empty. There were circular tables all over the room, each big enough to have 2 or 3 groups sitting at them. At the far end was a metal counter, just the same as any other that would be found in school cafeterias. It was connected to a kitchen behind it.

As the Pride entered the hall, Max noted that there were different tribes all sitting together. Each talking away with each other, even Diego and his sect were getting to know others. It had been a long time since anyone had any contact with their tribe and were curious as to how they've changed since the last time they were out in the open, mostly they just wanted to know if they were on the menu for a midnight snake snack. Each was relived to find that the snakes hadn't had that kind of diet for some time.

The only difference in the room was the children of the Wild Pack. They were sitting off to the side, talking among themselves. Everyone knew what David's father attempted and word quickly spread that he had his desires firmly focused on Liz, no one was willing to give them the time of day.

"Hey Liz, over here." Kelly called out as she saw them enter. She and her Pride had been sitting with Scott's Pack. Liz and the others moved over, "Hey guys, we got seats here."

"Thanks." Liz said, "We'll just go grab some breakfast."

They did, and soon they returned to take up their seats. Alex had also picked up a bowl of cat food for Jake who sat by them and ate away. Everyone sat down and was surprised to find the food edible.

"Damn, this stuff is a hell of a lot better than the slop we get at Roswell High." Kyle said

"Yeah, old Mrs Roobado in the cafeteria could certainly learn a thing or two." Michael said

"So how'd you guys like the school so far?" Kelly asked

"What we've seen of it so far, yeah. It's nice." Max said

"Oh let me guess, you got the 5cent tour. Well after breakfast we'll take care of that." Kelly said

"Why do I have the feeling that we should keep our schedules clear for the rest of the day?" Isabel said

Scott chuckled, "Nah, it won't take that long. 5...6 hours tops."

"Long day." Alex said as he looked over at Liz, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Liz said as she looked over to her side, "Just some people aren't subtle."

Everyone saw that David was sitting at his table with a mug of coffee in his hand and looking over at Liz.

"I really want to hurt that guy." Michael said

"Yeah well, I really want you to." Maria said

"Guys..." Scott said

"Yeah I know." Michael said, "We can't do anything unless he does something."

"Pity." Kyle said

"Just remember that. The last thing any of the staff here wants is for you guys to be expelled. But it is the one thing he would like, they would never expel Liz and getting her alone..." Scott said

"Could he have an accident?" Tess asked, "Just a little one?"

Every one of the other groups smiled at it; if the rumours were true then their alien abilities could at least make it fun. Especially with the dreams and hallucinations.

"We'll see." Max said, as he looked at his fellow aliens. "Nothing just now, okay. Lets not make the locals nervous when we've just arrived."

"So Kyle how was your first moon change?" Scott asked

"Weird, especially since I was in the middle of...too much information, yeah, too much. But it was cool." Kyle said, "How long before I get a handle on controlling it?"

"Hell I still haven't." Kelly said, "Nobody this year has yet."

"Uh." Maria said as she raised her hand, "We have."

"What?" Scott asked with disbelief in his voice.

"It...eh, took us a couple of days after our first change." Liz said

"You're serious?"

"Yeah." Max said

"But that's..." Kelly said

"Impossible." Scott finished

"Well we're not the typical family." Liz said

"That's an understatement." Kelly said

"So...exactly what is there to do around here?" Kyle asked

"That's for the tour." Kelly said, "Come on; first up is the supply room. You guys need exercise clothes."

With that everyone finished up their breakfasts. They stood and carried their empty plates over to the metal counter where they picked up their food and stacked them on top of other dirty dishes. Soon they were heading out of the hall and down the corridors. Scott stayed behind, he wanted to keep an eye on David.

Supply Room, 08:30

Two floors up and on the other side of the building Kelly had led the pride to the Supply Room. It was pretty plain on the outside, a simple wooden door surrounded by stone and marked with its name on the door. On their way here Kelly had showed them where each department was and a few other useful sites such as laundry and the toilets, which did come in useful for Michael who had to make a pit stop.

Inside, there was a sole individual behind the wooden counter. He was looking through several boxes before logging them into his inventory. There wasn't anything special about it, just tins of food. However, even with something just as simple as that the Supply Master was incredible meticulous with the details.

"Hey Mr Kris." Kelly said

"Ms Harris, a pleasure as always. What can I do for...you?" he said as he spotted who she was with

"This is, well, you know who and they need some exercise gear." Kelly said

"Yeah about that." Max said, "I thought then uniform around here was the robes?"

"Well...yeah. But they're really not good for PhysEd or our version of it at least." Kelly said, "Trust me."

Mr Kris disappeared through the back for a minute and returned with eight packages wrapped in plastic, "Okay, here we go. Four female and four male, one size fits all." He said, "You can try them on just over there."

He was pointing to some doors opposite the counter that led into changing rooms. Each of the teens picked up their packages and disappeared into them. Inside, each of them stripped off before they opened the sealed plastic and pulled out their new clothes.

"You've got to be kidding." Kelly and Mr Kris heard each of them say from inside the rooms

"You gotta love the newbies." Kelly said, "And we're not." She yelled into the rooms, "That's what we all wear."

Several minutes later the eight emerged from the rooms. All the outfits were black, the men were in what was nothing more that a pair of skin tight boxer shorts. They hugged the upper thighs yet had enough room to be comfortable for their dicks. The women also wore skintight outfits, they were similar to leotards except that there were criss-crossed laces up both sides that could be adjusted and there were similar laces crossed between the breasts. There were also nothing over the shoulders, no straps or fabric of any kind, it was the fact that the outfit clung to every curve of their bodies.

"Well, these aren't exposing. No, not in the least." Maria said

"At least not anymore than the robes." Liz said

"The robes cover stuff, these..." Isabel said as she looked down at her breasts, "...could cause spillage."

"It's okay, they wont." Kelly said

"So these are for gym class?" Max asked

"Gym class, aerobics, combat and trees." Kelly said

"Trees?" Michael asked

"Combat?" Max continued

"We always teach basic defensive combat tactics. It's been useful in the past. And the trees, well that's what most of us call it. It's basic training for using the forest to train up our agility and strength. Think of it as a natural obstacle course." Kelly said, "Now, change back. Put the clothes in the bag, cause we've got more to go though."

Everyone slipped back into the rooms and came back out fully dressed after a few minutes.

"Okay, now from here you can get anything you need, pens, paper, condoms, food for your room, toilet paper, detergent...anything." Kelly said as she watched them fold up their new clothes and put them into the bags they had with them.

In no time they were out and walking.

School Grounds, A Little Later

Kelly showed them more classes inside while escorting the Pride to the outside grounds. Kelly walked through what was effectively a courtyard; all around it were statues of the animals of the tribes with a single fountain in the centre.

"Okay, where do you want to go? We have the lake that way, the sports fields over that way and the path to the town is over there."

"Did you just say sports field?" Kyle asked

Kelly smiled, "Follow me."

She led them over to the path and walked out through a stone archway. They all looked out at the different fields. There were tennis courts, basketball courts, a running track and of course, Kyle's favourite.

"There is no way that's the football field." Kyle said

"What?" Kelly asked, "What's wrong with it?"

"Well it's twice the size for one thing." Kyle said

"Oh well the fields your used too don't provide much of a challenge. Why do you think we beat most college teams we go up against?" Kelly said, "Relax you'll get used to it."

"Yeah...uhm...I'm going to need to put in more time training right?"

"That's usually the way it goes. And if what I've heard, our coach wont give you any problems." Kelly said but looked at Alex.

"It all looks pretty nice." Alex said

"Nice? Nice? That's all you can say? Our grounds keeper does great work; he takes care of everything including the gardens. He will hurt you, he will hurt you till your dead and then hurt you some more?" Kelly said, Alex just blinked, "Just kidding."

"Oh don't do that." Alex said

"That's not nice." Isabel said

"Sorry." Kelly said, "But he does love his work and nice really doesn't cover it. Anyway, let's go to the lake."

Kelly led them away and along the opposite trail down to the lakeshore, further down which was the Oceanic residences. From there they could look out over the expansive waters and up to the majestic mountains that were in the background. Everyone just sat down and looked out over it, Jake jumped out of Alex's arms and sat by the water and watched it lap against the ground. Carefully and tentatively he moved closer and taped with wet liquid with is paw but the second he did he ran back and hid behind Alex.

"Not wanting another bath huh?" Alex said

"Meow." Jake said as he shivered

They stayed there for a while, just relaxing as the water moved but then it rippled. Everyone watched as a bunch of Oceanics rose up passed the waterline and started swimming around.

"Like I said, this is where the Oceanics stay. Hey guys." Kelly said

"Kelly."

Kelly spent some time introducing the people that had just shown up to Max and the others, not that the Oceanics needed to know who they were. They already did. They sat and talked for a while, it turned out that the senior ocean going tribe members were showing the new students from their tribe around the clear waters of the lake from the surface to the floor. However, soon they had to get on with the tour and everyone said goodbye. Kelly went back up to the courtyard, followed by everyone, and led them to the path that led to town.

In Town, 10:00

The actual town of Moon Peak was simple and quiet like a nice small country town. The town centre was like any other, filled with shops, a cinema, the library and, of course, the town hall. Kelly showed them it all but the only difference was how the outer areas of the town was laid out. Each tribe had their out section where they stayed, like gang turf but no where near as violent. A member of any tribe could walk down another's street and not get so much as a scowled look.

Kelly took them down a lot of the streets, most of the adults out knew who was with the Rakas leader's daughter and stared out of curiosity. Kelly showed them the sweet shop, café, coffee house, cinema, the local equivalent of lover's lane and the local bar where children were welcome so long as they didn't try to order anything alcoholic. Kelly even showed them to the town hall. The council wasn't in session so Kelly didn't show them the inside.

"So this is where your dad works?" Max aside

"Yeah. He said that I've to tell you that his door is always open if you need a word with him...actually since that little light show with Bastet last night, all of the leader's doors are open." Kelly said, "They are probably going to be the only ones you can be to talk about the whole..."

Kelly paused as she watched Liz cringe at it. Unlike the past, Liz wasn't vocal in her opposition of her destiny. Having the image of one of the gods suddenly appearing before her when she touched the Gift and spouting off some history has that effect. Of course Liz still didn't like the idea of being some kind of saviour.

"What?" Kelly asked

"I have...issues...yeah definitely have issues." Liz said

"Hey, why don't I see power lines?" Alex asked as he looked around

"Hm? Oh we have a geothermal power station built into one of the mountains, all the lines are underground." Kelly said

Kelly continued to show them around the town she was raised in. She even took them up to the power station and gave a quick tour, not that they were allowed too far inside for safety reasons. They sat in the café and had some milkshakes and talked away before they realised that it was lunchtime. For that they ordered burgers and fries, which tasted like the ones back home that Liz's dad would make.

Medical Wing, Moon Peak School, 13:00

After lunch they returned to school, upon entering the entryway one of the admin staff approached the group and handed a note to Kelly. Kelly opened the piece of paper and read it. The head doctor had wanted to see the Pride as soon as they got back. The very fact that someone wanted to see them that had the word doctor in their title caused some concern.

Kelly showed them to the three floors that made up the medical wing and to the office of the head doctor on the upper most floor. They entered the wing to find rows and rows of beds all with white linen, it looked like a hospital only cleaner. When the doctor saw them he looked up and smiled before walking to them.

"Good afternoon. My name is Dr. Bell." He said, "I asked you here because I felt it important to run a medical on all eight of you."

"A medical?" Michael asked, readying his hand with his powers

"I know it's unusual but then so are all of you. Should anything happen to you while your staying here it would be useful to have a record of how your bodies work when your healthy. That way we can treat you without accidentally causing something else to go wrong." Dr Bell said

"Oh." Max said as Michael relaxed his hand.

"Believe me, I can understand how afraid you must be of experimentation. That will not happen here. My ancestors endured that under the humans when they hunted us."

"Your ancestors? Oh you're Wolfen." Liz said

"Yes. Well you're senses are top rate. I can see that. I promise you all that nothing we learn here will leave these floors unless it's in your hands." Bell said

"It is a good reason." Liz said to Max

"Yeah it is." Max said as he looked to his fellow aliens

"I don't know Max. This goes against everything we've ever felt." Tess said

"We've never been among people with as much to hide." Isabel said

"I already have the medical files drawn up by Dr Mallory but they are very incomplete." Bell said

Max looked around at his friends and soon his eyes focused on Liz, all silently communicated through their psychic bonds. "Okay, we'll do it but it gets kept locked up all the time unless one of us gets hurt or something that I can't fix."

"Okay." Bell said, "Please take off your clothes, there are some hospital gowns on the beds there.

Jake sat on a cabinet to the side as he watched everyone get a complete medical exam and a physical. The doctor's staff performed it all but the results went straight to him, everything from a current blood test to the little hammer on the knee to test reflexes were done. Exam exams were administered, hearing tests, it was all done and before long Dr Bell had a baseline from which he had to work with should something happen.

After it was done, everyone redressed in their clothes and watched as Dr Bell took the paperwork and locked it in a safe that wasn't going to be used for anything else ¬ a little piece of advice from Mr Mallory. Just to be extra careful, Max pressed his hand to the safe. There was a radiant glow from both hand and metal, he closed his eyes tightly as he focused and soon he pulled away. Max left a single keyhole on the door of the safe; he then took out an old key to his house in Roswell and changed it to match the new lock. He wasn't going to need it for a while anyway but he ended up with a singularly unique key that put on to a piece of string that went around his neck.

Companion Room, 15:00

It didn't take long for their medical to be finished and when it was over Kelly had returned and decided on their next stop. There was a very large place in the school that had only one purpose and that was to take care of any companion animals that students had with them. Since having them in class would have proved to be a distraction, the school set aside some space.

Kelly took them to the opposite side of the school, near one of the Flier towers. Upon entering there were a small group of people playing with and taking care of a multitude of animals. There were dogs and cats running around, birds were flying around or resting on high perches. The room was even big enough for the handful of bears that were here as well as having the entire back third of the room was encased in glass and filled with water. It was an aquarium that had ladders for people to get into the water. The water was filled with a few marine animals ranging small clown fish to dolphins, but nothing bigger.

"Wow. It's day care for animals." Kyle said as he looked around at the painted decorations and the bright colours

Jake looked around while he was in Alex's arms and then jumped down. A young Alsatian puppy spotted him and broke away from the others he was playing with and moved over to the kitten. He crouched down, his backside waved in the air as his tail waved back and forth. Jake just stared at the dog as he slightly pounced forward, the black kitten stayed by Alex's legs.

The dog barked in a high pitched tone and dived forward, sniffing all over Jake who swiped at him with his claw. The puppy backed off and sat down, he tilted his head slightly to the side and stared at Jake.

"Hey, he's trying to be friends." Alex said

"Meow." Jake said as he looked up

"Woof." The puppy barked

Jake carefully took a few steps forward just as some other cats came over, all different ages. The younger ones dived about on both Jake and the puppy, the dog rolled onto his back as the kittens swarmed him before they suddenly bolted. The puppy darted off after them with his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out his mouth. Jake then started after them and soon all were running around the room like lunatics.

"See he's having fun already." Kelly said

"Whose dog is that anyway?" Alex asked

"Scott's. His name is Reaper." Kelly said

"Reaper?" Isabel asked

"Yeah. What is it with guys and stupid macho names...no offence." Kelly said as she looked at the four guys and with a smile as she tried to get a rise out of them

"Very funny." Max said

"So do you want to leave him here for a while?" Kelly asked Alex

Alex looked over as Jake pounced on another kitten and then a dog as they dived around the room. He couldn't help but smile as Jake leaped up onto a counter top and just stopped as he caught his breath. Jake looked over to Alex and gave off a loud meow before diving back into the thick of things.

"He will be fine." One of the caretakers said as she came over, "And we can contact you if anything happens."

"Uh...sure. Okay." Alex said as Jake ran over. Jake looked up as Alex knelt down, "Okay, have fun. Just don't eat the fish...or the birds."

"Meow." Jake complained

"No, they're other people's companions." Alex said

Jake walked off slowly but then Reaper showed up and started playing again, both ran off and dived toward a group of larger dogs. The bears in the room just watched, they were almost exhausted except for the youngest, a grizzly, that joined in. Alex almost cringed when the bear's paw came slamming to the ground but nothing was hurt, all the animals were trained not to go too far and to be careful.

"Okay, I'm good." Alex said as Isabel took his hand.

"Come on. There's a lot more to see in this place. The last thing you need it to get lost around here." Kelly said as she walked them around the school, she showed them everything she could before it was dinnertime. For that they returned to the Dinning Hall and had another great meal.

Vampire House, Outside London, Same Time (Midnight GMT)

Over the past month the vampires had done nothing special, Stacey played her little role as a hooker and lured people to their deaths. The vampires fed on her would be clients and then took their money to help build up their finances when they needed to go across the Atlantic.

Will and Stacey were very loyal in their servitude to their vampire masters and were rewarded well. Most notably were the others that were brought into their world. The two teenagers picked from their classmates when it was offered and Stephan removed the hindrance of those people's parents when it came up, resulting in them moving into the manor. The first was right after Stacey's role as a hooker proved successful, both teens chose a stuck up, selfish bitch from their private school and seduced her as they had been seduced. At first they wanted revenge but soon it proved pleasurable for all involved.

Soon she joined Stacey on the streets, luring men in as they kissed each other with a 2 for 1 deal or when they were across town from each other. Then the three teens were allowed to chose another and once again they chose a girl, not that their master would allow them to choose a male just yet. All of them enjoyed sharing a bed and doing their master's bidding but the vampires would only let their little group grow as their own mating social structure, meaning three females to one male. At that, the next person was male. Yet he was never allowed to touch Will's women, but he was allowed to chose his own. However, Will and Stacey were always in charge of them all.

It didn't take the full month for the number of vampire servants to grow to a full eight. All of which were used at the vampire's discretion as workers and sex toys, but they did have another plan for them. Whenever problems with their pet's parents came up, there was an impromptu snack on the menu. Of course the number of disappearances raised suspicions, all of which were directed at the manor since that was where the teenagers now lived.

At the dead of night the vampires were out and about. Their pets required sleep and they had just returned from the city on a feeding excursion so they went to check on them as they slept. All three vampires moved into Will's room, watching him sleep with Stacy on his chest and the other two snuggled up to them in bed. The vampires glided silently over. There were no covers over the bed, leaving the teens to sleep with each other's body heat.

Tanya moved over and looked over them as Will and Stacey held each other. She reached over and held the girl's abdomen gently in her hand so that she wouldn't wake them. She smiled as she returned to her husband and wife.

"They have done it, she is with child." Tanya said

"Excellent." Stephan said, "Given the situation I think it is time we move on and secure our future bride."

"Finally. I did not think this would ever happen." Katrina said, "I suspect it wont be too long before our young man here gets the other two of them pregnant."

"Good. But now we must secure our bride. I will not go another year without a child." Stephan said as he caressed the faces of his wives, "You will carry my children soon."

Tanya and Katrina kissed the palms of his hand before they returned to their own bedroom. They got in all the practice they needed for when their newest wife would join them, it was only a matter of time. The seduction she was going through in her mind was among the best fantasies Stephan could draw on, many of which were from her own mind when she fantasised about Max. Stephan even learned to bring his wives into his mind during it so that they too could share in it. Day after day he was getting stronger with his mental abilities.

As soon as they were done the packing started, the second the sun went down the next day they would be leaving. They didn't have much to go with, they always travelled light and if the other tribes discovered they were around then that would be a very valuable asset when they had to run.

Crashdown, Roswell, 19:00

All of the parents were sitting down together; it was the first time since Diane found everything out that they had the chance to do so. Tonight Philip and Diane were with them, sitting and talking about the aspects of history that Diane was previously unaware of. If it wasn't for the fact that she was Max's mother and that she already knew of their situation. Otherwise she would simply be referred to as an Ape and not told a damned thing.

However, situations change. They had a lot to talk about and if one of the Chimera saw something in her then she must be worth it, even though they still knew practically nothing about the most secretive tribe that until recently, they didn't know existed. While Philip wasn't willing to tell them any more than they knew without talking to his people, he was able to fill in some gaps about how he came to raise and alien.

"So you've always been here, without anyone ever finding out?" Diane asked

"Of course people found us out." Nancy said, "Unfortunately that usually ended up with us being hunted."

"Wolfen were nearly hunted to extinction just over a hundred years ago. My people stepped in and managed to arrange for the other tribes to aid in their escape." Philip said, "Unfortunately the loss of life was still severe."

"Today there are barely, 8000. All are in the U.S. but still..." Jeff said

"I take it this means that people like me aren't your most favourite people?" Diane asked

"No." Amy said

"At one point in history or another all the tribes have been hunted. People usually stayed clear of Centaurs and Satyrs until they a rouge Satyr started raiding farmlands." Jeff said

"That resulted in humans blaming all Centaurs and Satyrs in the regions until they were forced out into mountainous terrain. Without any substantial food or water, protection from the elements, they all died." Charles said

"I'm so sorry." Diane said

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Diane asked

"You're the first person to do that in centuries." Philip said

"For any of the tribes." Jeff said, "And it's appreciated more than you'll probably ever know."

"I wonder how the kids are." Amy asked

"I bet they're already having the time of their lives." Charles said

"Probably just getting to know the school. I know I got lost for the first months." Jeff said

There was a ring from the bell above the door as it swung open and the Sheriff came in. He was slightly sweating, a fact that was noted by everyone in the room.

"Hey Sheriff, you okay?" Jeff asked

"Fine. I think I'm just coming down with a cold." Jim said

Then every lycanthrope in the room noticed his scent, even Philip whose Chimeran senses weren't as strong was able to pick up the change and they all looked at each other. All of a sudden as the Sheriff reached the counter, he collapsed to the ground unconscious. Everyone in the room ran over to him.

"Quick, let's get him into the back room." Jeff said. He and Philip picked up the Sheriff and carried him through the swing doors.

Max/Liz's Bedroom, Pride Room, Moon Peak School, 22:00

It was late at night and everyone was getting ready for bed. There was nothing planned, no orgies or get togethers. They just wanted to sleep tonight. Max and Liz were in their bedroom and each were taking off their clothes until they were both naked and climbing into bed.

Today had been exhausting and as they slipped under the smooth, soft and warm sheets they came together and held each other as they looked out the window over the vista before them.

"You know. I think I'm going to like it here." Max said

"Ditto." Liz said as she kissed him, "So long as you're nearby."

"Always." Max said

Soon the lovers rested their heads on the pillows and they fell asleep.

Back Room, Crashdown, Roswell, Same Time

Sheriff Valenti had been unconscious on the sofa in the back room with the others all around him. Each of them knew from his scent what had happened to their zoned out guest although none of them could figure out how it happened. The moon had long since risen and as such it's light forced the Sheriff's body into a change. Most of the man's clothes were shredded from the bulking muscle that had now formed.

Like his son, he had gone through several mutations, going back and forth between Wolfen and Rakas animan bodies until it eventually settled on Rakas. The Wolfen in him just wasn't strong enough compared to the amount of Rakas DNA that was floating around inside him.

"Gnnnnnnn..." Jim groaned as his fur covered claw hand

"Jim." Jeff said, "How are you?"

"This cold is a killer." Jim said as he sat up and opened his eyes, "What happened?"

Just then he caught his reflection in the mirror and jumped back. He had no idea it was himself he was seeing until he waved his hand. Then he realised what his hands looked like and stared at them for a few minutes before staring back to his reflection.

"We have something to tell you Jim." Jeff said, "Well, I guess we should say that your not human, well not completely human not that that make a difference right now. You're a lycanthrope. You see several thousand years ago..."

Jeff relayed the same story he had done to his daughter on the night of her first change so many months ago. He filled the Sheriff in on what he now was and the fact that he and his son were Narada, descended from lycanthropes thousands of years ago but ones that were never able to make the change. Jim just sat there.


End file.
